Ten tailed Demonwolf
by GeorginoschkaVincen
Summary: Naruto was not the only one who was living with a demon...No... No one did know what was inside of Kakashi,but that was alright..until now
1. Prolog

This is my first fic O_o .Please be nice ,my first language is german ,so..I´m not the best in english..(But I´m getting better! ^^" )

This is a boy + boy story. (I´ll warn you if one chapter has such a boy/boy thing^^)

The Idea for that story came throught my minde because of some very nice fanart ^^

(And because I make a comic ,crossover,about something like that ^^ ) (somethink like that = demons,not yaoi,you little pervert! :O , ; D )

...

(but that would be interessting...xD)

_**INFO :I have corrected the spelling, at least in this chapter, and I will do it as well in the next 4 ,(if I have time . )because the grammar is horrible in these xD**_

Prolog

Maybe it was because it was cold outside.

Because there were snow.

Maybe it was because he had lost a lot of blood.

One foot placed in front the other foot.

Was it still snowing?

He looked up at the grey sky,full of clouds ,without any sunlight.

_Yes, it's still snowing..._

_Remember...what did go wrong?_

_Did anything went wrong at all?_

_No,no,no ,it wasn´t.. not really .._

His head hurt .He had used his Sharingan to long,but he does not care, he didn´t mind , because all that counts was the mission, and the mission went well..

Wasn´t that so? Why he couldn´t he remember anything ?

The forest was close to the end, he would arrive Konoha in half an hour.

One foot placed before the other.

He was shivering, because of the cold, of course,nothing was wrong...The snow was colored red ,because of blood, his blood .Damn they would catch him if he dripped his blood everywhere .

Wait,who would catch him?

Was there anyone left?

Haaa ,If he could remember something , anything ...15 minutes and he was be back in Konoha , only 15 damn minutes ...

Haaa, he was tired...

If he could be in his apartment , take a shower, then take a nap...Yes,he would give everything !...Ah,but not his books. His vision blurred. He coughed.

Naa,what a shame. he would not go to the hospital again, he was there a few weeks ago, and he hated the hospital truly ,yes he did.

What would Tsunade say?Heh,something like : "Brat , you never get back from a mission without being seriously injured , ne?"

Hah ,she would be right because she always was..or..often..sometimes..

Naruto..he would be laughing,right ? "Bakashi Sensei, look at yourself ,you look like crap "

Then he would stop laughing and look at him seriously. " You have to watch the enemies allways, ya know? Because they can be really dangerous sometimes !"

But Naruto wasn´t there . He went with Jiraiya.

Only 10 minutes left..

There , he could already see some rooftops

It was cold,hrr..next time he would wear a scarf ,...ore two..maybe three..

Or a green suit like Gai..hehe..yes...that was a good idea..

He couldn´t think straight anymore.A bit more, just a bit more..

His foot felt heavy. And he was very tired,so very tired.

_Obit,say,if you would be I,would you going to sleep right here?_

...

_Ha ,I knew it, little idiot...Don´t laugh at me ,that isn´t funny,..not at all..heh..jear..not at all..._

"Hnr..."

It was so hard to breath.

They hit his ribcage with a Kataner,heh,cut right through him ...Ha,he also had some broken ribs ...

Truly, that was why he could not breathe.

5 more minutes ,just 5 minutes and then he was in Konoha,10 minutes more and he was save in his apartment.

He coughed more blood. The snow fell to the ground , it fell on him too and turned red when it fell on his wounds .

He smiled,just a few seconds .He thought about what it would be like if he would die now, not in a fight, without someone who was with him ... Alone ...

Only Obit,Sensei and Rin in his head to speak to him...and...there was the thing, the thing he knew inside him .

The thing which about he had been quiet all the time because they had enough problems ,because they shouldn´t know, because they must not know about it...

"Hng..."

_Whoa,there,look_, he thought, _there are the gates of Konoha _._We are almost there.._

He couldn´t walk any longer, it was to much, it hurt,it did really hurt...

His clothes were strained red all over. His ribs stood out through his flesh ,his hands were trembling. He couldn´t knock at the gates because he couldn´t bring his arms to move...

"_Hey...you ..at the other side..open the ...damn..gates.._."

It wasn´t even a whisper...

He wanted to say something more,something like

_"Heh you idiots out there,open the gates for the famouse copy-nin"_

_Na..haha..maybe not like that..but..open ..gates would be..nice.._

He didn´t even noticed that he dropped against the door .Just that it wasn´t cold anymore,and he could hear something..someone?

"Whoa,Kakashi-Sensei!"

_Don´t scream at me like that,i´m not deaf , you know.._

Then all went black ...

...

_He opened both his eyes and was looking at him , at the Monster inside,the animal.._

_He hadn´t thought about him ,he had forced himself not to do so, because the demon knows it all.._

_10 years..10 years without him._

_10 years to recover a bit..just a bit.._

_Why had it to be now,not now,please,not now.._

_But...Naruto wasn´t there,so he didn´t has to worry about the other demon..One demon was enough,enough for all of them.._

_"I know what you are thinking Hatake Kakashi"snarled the demon ,"I also know where you are at the moment. You´re one ,brat . They got you to the hospital,but.."_

_Kakashi didn´t say a word,he wouldn´t ,because he hadn´t to._

_The Demon could read his mind very well ..._

_"You know,brat, sometimes you can say something .It´s boring to read your mind every day"_

_"Then why don´t you just shut up ?"asked Kakashi bored ,so it seems.._

_"I dont want to talk to you ,you know that"_

_"Haarrr,what a shame,but we have to live together my dear friend,so I want to know whats going on. I was forced to do nothing all the time,lets have some fun,ne?"_

_Kakashi glared at the demon._

_"I don´t think so"_

_The demon chuckled darkly_

_"My ,My ,My...stubborn like always... But this time you can´t get away. This time I get you"_

And with this words, the ten-tailed-demonwolve jumped right in to Kakashis soul ...


	2. Chapter 1 : Awakening

**Chapter 1**

He was pale,like always,but this time it seems as if he would die right now .Gai did not really liked such a sight. .His eternal rival often looked like that .

And Gai always waits at his side and wanted to cry,like he had alwasy cried .

Iruka wanted to get tea for them both . Gai smiled. First , Iruka and Kakashi hated each other ,but now ,after Naruto was gone , they both became something like friends.

Ah, they both were lonley because Naruto was gone ,because Sakura trained with Tsunade and because Sasuke..Well..everyone knew what had happend with Sasuke.

Gai sighed. Kakashi blames himself ...He thought that it was his fault that Sasuke went to Orochimaru...

Since that day Kakashi took every mission and tried to get more Missions than before ...

He wanted to make everything better ,wanted to prove that he could manage all things ..

And he cared no longer about his healty . Therefore he was always in the hospital .

The winter sun shone through the hospital window and the snow upon the windowsill reflected the sunlight and glittered..

It wasn´t even december and it snowed like hell !

Gai yawning and rubbed his eyes. Maybe , coffee would be better than tee ...

Kakashi moved himself slightly, and Gai jumped from his chair. Would his eternal rival wake up ?

No.

Kakashi had only just mumbled something.

Gai sighed again. _Kakashi_, he throught ,_my youthful rival . You always manage to bring yourself in to big trouble..._

Another yawn .Ah,he had to drink some coffee ,or he would be sleeping very soon .Gai rose from his chair and went to the door. He looked back at Kakashi .

Still pale,...

There was no sign that Kakashi would wake up soon . Gai decided to go to the coffee machine , to get a coffe , and then he would go back to Kakashi .

Gai went out of the room, and Kakashis eyes flew open .

...

Iruka walked back to Kakashis room, two cups of red tea in his hands and humming a old song , that he liked , since he was a little child.

No nurse was on the corridor . _Hm ,this is strange , there always are nurses out on the corridor_, Iruka thought .

Iruka shrugged his shoulders . _Maybe they went out because they wanted to eat something? Yeahr,yeahr , this must be the reason._

Iruka was close to Kakashis room , when he saw Kakashi standing at the window ,which was at the end of the corridor.

"Huh, Kakashi-sensei . You really shouldn´t be out of bed , you know what Tsunade will do to you if she knows..."

Kakashi turned around ,gaze facing the floor ,hair covering his eyes .He went lumbering , walked straight up to Iruka.

Iruka had to swallow hard ,because Kakashi looked really .. scary .

"Heh..ahhh,Kakashi-Sensei, could you..uhmm..please maybe ah..normal walk.. ? Or..better..stop walking at all, because your injuries will not be better if you walk around."

Kakashi did not answer ,he still walked straight to Iruka,who watched Kakashi with some sort of fear and walked backwards.

"Kakashi,this is NOT funny,stop that!" Iruka screamed . A nurse went out of a room next to Kakashi. She raised her eyebrows because of Kakashis strange behavior

"Hatake-sensei, what are you doi-" she would never finish their sentence , because Kakashi sudden grabbed her and throw her against the nearest wall, without looking at her or Iruka.

"Holy shit!" Iruka gasped "Stop that, Kakashi,stop that!"

Kakashi´s gaze went from the floor up to Iruka. Iruka gasped again, now because he was truly shocked.

Kakashis eyes were framed black, looked like as if his veins would break through his skin . The white of his eyes was also black ...his eyes were glowing ,

the Sharingan was blood red ,like always ,but now..it seemed to pierce right through Iruka. The other eye was such a bright ,pure blue that Iruka had the feeling, he would stare in to a blue flame.

This was not Kakashi.

Iruka knew this for sure.

The look on Kakashis face..he grinned .Iruka could see that in Kakashis unmasked face ,which was before covered by the blanket.

Iruka never saw Kakashis face before, but he knew for sure that Kakashi didn´t look like that!

Sharp teeth ,like razor. ..

This face..He looked young..like 16 ,maybe 19..,but that was not Kakashi !

He couldn´t be so young, couldn´t he..?

Such a beautiful face...

But this face was a fake, because this face looked so innocent ,young..

Evil !

Truly evil.

Kakashi´s grin grew bigger.

"Who are you and what did you do to Kakashi!" screamed Iruka. Why there isn´t any nurses here! Iruka watched Kakashi come closer,step by step..

"But..I am Kakashi "

Such a angelic voice ,like velvet, pure..

Fake ,fake ,this was al a big fake!

Evil ,really evil!

Iruka could feel it !

"Iruka...come closer, I will not going to hurt you "Kakashi said with a purr ,with such a nice voice..He reached out for Iruka ,smiling smart ..

"And I will not believe you!"Iruka whispers .

Kakashi threw his head back and laughed ,but it sounded hollow..

"Why,my dear , do I look that bad off?"

"No" . No,your look like a fallen angel ..beautiful but ...also evil..

"Am I scary?"

"..Kind of.."

"Do you fear me?"

"...yes, a bit"

"But we are friends,aren´t we ?"

"No"

Kakashi paused and looked at Iruka with surpirsed "We aren´t friends?" he asked .

"We aren´t friends" Iruka said coolly "Kakashi Hatake is one of my friends,yes, but not..you"

Kakashi cocked his head to one side "But I´am Kakashi Hatake,why do not you believe me?

Kakashi´s hair was starting to flow above his head , moving like snakes ,his eyes took on an angry-looking and his beautiful face became something like a grimace.

"**I AM KAKASH HATAKE AND YOU ARE GOING TO BELIEVE ME NOW **!" his voice was darkly ,nothing of the nice ,pure voice was left.

"_**SEE**_ !" Iruka screamed back "Kakashi would never scream . Kakashi is a calm and - "

Kakashi suddenly looked very lost. He tried to say something , but only was moving his mouth without a word.

He again looked deathly pale , the dark veins disappered and he was Kakashi again . The Kakashi Iruka knew since..well..since some months.

"Yo,Iruka"Kakashi managed to say , then he fell , but Iruka could catch him before he hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 2 : Disscousion

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean by that?"

Iruka was standing in front of Tsunades desk . Tsunade didn´t really look happy and Iruka could understand her because all of this was really.. weird.

"Exactly what I said . Kakashi went crazy "

"No , wait, why did he went crazy? What did happen ?"

"I don´t know!" Iruka sighed "He..I.. ..I saw him at the window but he had to be in the bed ...I talked to him but he didn´t listen to me.."

"Jear Jear, okay ,next?" Tsunade looked impatiently at Iruka .

"Ehm...I..don´t know . He went to me , slowly , and was looking odd ... A nurse went out of a Room and said something , Kakashi grabed her and threw her against a wall .

It was as if he would be sleepwalking ... And when he looked up he looked like.."

Well... What exactly did he looked like ?...

Like a monster ?

"Iruka look , there is something that no one knows and that no one should know about the Hatake brat but it seems that I have no other chance than to tell you what´s going on with him . You saw quite a lot - "

"Whoa,wait ,wait, wait !" Iruka interrupted Tsunade " Are you going to tell me that something like this had happened once before ! "

"Oh , yes it already happened before .Often , years ago..." Tsunade trailed off and looked at her hands ,deep in thoughts .

" It is something that isn´t good, right ? " mumbled Iruka and was beginning to feel awkward ..

" Yes " Tsunade whispered .

For one moment both were quiet. Iruka noticed that the sun was going down and the light in the room began to fade . Iruka could only see Tsunades outlines .

" I don´t know if I can ... I don´t know if I should tell you what happened years ago..Kakashi himself should tell you this , if he want to.."

She looked up at Iruka , a serious look in her eyes " I can only tell you that Naruto isn´t the only one who has a demon inside ."

Iruka couldn´t believe what Tsunade said moments ago.

Demon?

Kakashi?

" No way !" Iruka shook his head . " That can´t be..."

" But it is !" answered Tsunade seriously . She rose from her chair and went to the window .

" But it´s a bit..different "

" Different ?" Iruka snorted " Why don´t we all know about this ?

" Does Kakashi have a seal -"

" No , he didn´t have a seal and he probably never will have one ." Tsunade answered without turning around to face Iruka , who couldn´t believe all this. " This is different. There isn´t a demon anymore... "

" WHAT?" now Iruka was truly confused " I throught that-"

"..the demon is now one with the brat "

Silence

"W...what..?" Iruka stared at Tsunade . She didn´t face him ,she was still looking at the houses in front of her . He would see her sad expression if she would face Iruka .

" But.. then... Kakashi is a demon himself now..? " Iruka asked very quietly .

He didn´t know what to do now..What to say . He felt as if Tsunade had told him that Kakashi would die tomorrow.

" Yes " Tsunade barely whispered . "He is now a demon .. Haha...I throught that wouldn´t happen.. It all went well all this years... But it had to be like this and we knew it ,but we ignored it.."

" We ? " asked Iruka gentle , not wanting to hurt Tsunade more because it seemed that Tsunade was really depressed about all this.

" Jiraiya knows it too ." answered Tsunade . She was facing Iruka now and smiled sadly " His father too knew it would happen and Minato knew it as well ."

" But..If you all knew it ,why didn´t you try something to stop it ? " Iruka asked ,more to himself than Tsunade.

" Like I said , we throught it would went well and Kakashi would live a normal life , but the demon was strong ,stronger than we throught he would be ..."

" I didn´t understand this " Iruka admitted " You sealed the fox demon ,why didn´t you do the same with Kakashi´s demon ? "

" Because this demon was a truly demon , a demon with more power than all the others ...He choosed Kakashi to be his vessel .."

Tsunade sighed again and went to her desk. She opened a bottle sake,which was standing at the desk , and offered it Iruka ,who was shaking his head and smiled lightly .

Tsunade took a gulp and watched Iruka " We now have a big problem ."

" Uh , don´t mind that . We always having problems ,right? " said Iruka while he was smiling and trying to cheer Tsunade up " It doesn´t matter if we have one demon or two , there is no difference , we can manage both ."

Tsunade managed another sad smile and she placed the bottle sake on the desk . Iruka didn´t know what he was talking, it was a difference if they had two demons or only one..

Especially if it was a demon like the ten - tailed - demonwolf...

Iruka was still smiling his Iruka smile at Tsunade .

" Iruka ,could you do me a favour ? "

" Yes , Tsunade-sama ,all time " Iruka said smiling . Anyway ,who wouldn´t accept something the Hokage wants ?

" Please watch the brat , allright? Now that Naruto isn´t living with you ,maybe..."

"Whahahaha,wait ,no way !"

"Iruka ,thats an order!"

"Ahh,but Tsunade-samaaa ! I´m working all day and my flat isn´t that big and - "

"Oh,than take the brat with you to school ,maybe he could scaring some kids .."

"And if he didn´t want to - "

"Hohoho, the brat didn´t have a word at this . I´m saying that he will live with you and you have to accept this !"

"Hnnn...If you say that ,Hokage-sama..."

Tsunade smiled at Iruka ,who didn´t looked that encouraged anymore and made a face as if Tsunade had said that Christmas would be canceled this year .

" Look Iruka , you can be a very calming person . I think Kakashi will recover well at your side...Besides , your going to be friends.. "

"But Gai is -" Iruka started

"Gai is Gai " answered Tsunade " He is a good friend of Kakashi but he isn´t that calming like you . Naruto ,look at Naruto ! He has a demon inside and you are the only one that could manage to calm him .."

"Jear" Iruka was muttering "Thats because he is like a little brother to me . "

" Please Iruka ,do it . I think that wouldn´t only help Kakashi ,you too need someone . ...Okay , you can rotate with Gai ,okay ?"

Iruka looked now a bit more happy " Yes Tsunade-sama ,that would be a good idea "

"Then leave now ,I have work to do"

"yes ,Hokage-sama!" Iruka said , smiling again now ,and went out of the room.

Tsunade sighed " My My.." she mumbled " What am I going to do with the brat.." If Jiraiya would be there..He could try to help Kakashi to control his new powers.. He had to help him because Kakashi needed help with this...

"Maybe Naruto´s trainig has to wait a bit.."

* * *

Uha ,sorry, a bit mutch dialogue and no Kashi ,but at the next chapter we will see him again :DD

I know ,kashi and ruka are always going to live toghether in one flat in every fic , thats why I decided that Gai and Iruka will rotate ^^"

Hope the fic is okay :D


	4. Chapter 3 : Welcome back

_**Chapter 3**_

"Iruka-sensei"

"Yes Hogake-sama?"

"Please don´t ask him what happened .He can´t remember it "

"..Okay..But if he can´t remember a thing.."

"Don´t worry Iruka . I´ll talk to him later..Now ,hurry up ,he´s awake "

...

" KAKAAAASHIII - SENSAAAAAAI!"

Kakashi wouldn´t be asleep anymore ,if he had slept , because if someone was screaming like that it only could be Naruto.

Wha,wait ,Naruto?

Kakashi , who sat upright in the bed (previously he had been lying) cocked his head and blinked . Naruto sort of assailed Kakashi and Kakashi had trouble to breath because Naruto was embracing him really tight

"I really really REALLY did miss you sensei !" Naruto babbled " I thought I wouldn´t see you the next few years , but Pervy-sensei said that I went through the training very well so that we could go back to Konoha and train here , but I think I ´m strong enough to train on my own now , isn´t that great ! " Naruto had a big grin at his face .

Kakashi ,who want to agree , was interrupted by Iruka ,who went through the door in to the white hospital room " Naruto? What are you doing here , I thought you - "

Naruto jumped from Kakashi´s bed and embraced Iruka , then he repeated exact the same words that he had said one minute ago . Iruka listened and Kakashi could see ,how Iruka´s face dropped with every word until Iruka looked very serious .

Iruka managed to force a smile and patted Narutos head " That´s great Naruto ..."

"Pervy-sensei said I could live with him as long as Kakashi-sensei has to live with you " Naruto said happily " He said I would disturb you both if you´re going to-"

"Ah , Naruto ,maybe you should go outside!" said Iruka hasty . Kakashi seemed to be amused, his eyes were curved upwards , but Iruka couldn´t see all of his face ,because of the mask that Kakashi was wearing , so he couldn´t see that Kakashi wasn´t that amused at all...

Naruto moaned huffily" But I want to stay a bit longer !"

" You can visit us when Kakashi and I are at home ,okay ? But Kakashi needs rest now and I have to talk to him about something.."

" Ahh , you both...nya , I know, kay , I am going to go now.." Naruto smirked and a second later he ran out of the room. They could hear his laughter afterwards .

" Uh , I think he´s thinking that we both might be lovers ,neee? " Kakashi smiled at Iruka

" Yeah.." Iruka said ,lost in thoughts , he went to the chair next to Kakashi´s bed and took a seat . He looked at his hands . Kakashi didn´t want to ask Iruka why he looked so uncomfortable , maybe Iruka would tell him what was bothering him ..

They both sat there in silence , no one did know what to say.

Iruka cleared his throat and looked at Kakashi ,who was looked at Iruka . " How do you feel ? " Iruka asked ,his gaze went over Kakashi´s bandaged chest and the hospital machines .

Kakashi still looked pale , but he was always pale , he looked tired and worn out ...and he was thin ,a bit to thin ,but he was smiling , like always , and looked as if everything was well, as if nothing had happened..

_Please don´t ask him what happened . He can´t remember it .._

Could he really remember nothing?

" I am fine ,thanks" Kakashi answered ,his gaze went to the window . " Still a lot of snow out there ,heh ?"

_He distracts from the subject , _Iruka thought ." Yes , they say there will be more snow in the next days ..."

_"_ Ah,...uhm...How's work? "

" Oh , everything is fine ...Konohamaru is making trouble sometimes , he´s like naruto "_ And like me.._

" I´s odd that Jiraiya and Naruto are back " Kakashi said slowly " I didn´t though that the boy would learn that fast ,eh? "

" Yeah, it´s a bit odd " Iruka nodded .

"Did you see Gai? I hope he won´t embrace me like Naruto or I´m going to stay much longer in here "

" Gai got a mission yesterday , he will come back soon "

"Ah, okay.."

Both sat in silence again. Iruka watched the flowers ,which were placed at a small desk next to Kakashi´s bed . _Who brought them ? Maybe Tsunade.._

" Look ,I have to go now... " Iruka finaly said " You know , I have to correct the tests ..." he trailed off.

" Alright ." Kakashi smiled and waved his hand .

" I´ll visit you tomorrow , we´ll then go home .. "

" Sounds nice .."

"Kay..then..see you... " Iruka nodded towards Kakashi and left the room.

Kakashi was gazing out of the window again . It was snowing , not much and he didn´t mind at all . He doesn´t hate snow but autumn was his favorite season and not winter .. .

He wished it would be autumn , the leaves would be golden and red , it would look so nice and colorfull , not as gray as the winter was now..That was the only real reason why he didn´t like the winter.

It was to dark outside. Not that he feared the darkness but sun was a bit nicer than the gray winter sky..

" Are you going to ignore me all the time brat or do you want to say something in return ?"

Kakashi was jerked out of his thoughts . Tsunade was standing in the doorway " Oh, Hello Hogake-sama, I´m sorry , was deep in thoughts..."

" Don´t mind" Tsunade answered and walked to Kakashi ,who was smiling at her " I didn´t expect you to visit me so early "

"Ah ,yeah, only because you´re always late doesn´t mean that I´ll be late too "

" Heh, this has nothing to do with that !"

" Hah ,okay brat ,don´t scream at me , I´m not deaf "

"I don´t scream , I´m only ...ah, forget it " Kakashi sighed , he didn´t want to start a discussion with Tsunade ,because than it would never end...

" Do you know why Jiraiya is back with the kid ?" Tsunade asked.

" No "

" But you could figure it out "

" ..."

" You do know it ,right ? "

"..Yes" Kakashi answered with low voice. He didn´t look at Tsunade " ...but I thought you said it wouldn´t happen . You said the demon wouldn´t come back !"

He was sounding like a little child which was hurt about something..

_If I am going to say him that he´s a demon himself now..He would kill me or..himself _,Tsunade thought , _better we keep quiet about that ..for..eh..some time .._

" Look Kakashi , Jiraiya could help Naruto . I ´m sure he will help you to live with your demon -"

" Wait ! Are you saying that they came back - because of me?" Kakashi glared at Tsunade " Are you kidding me? You have to focus on Naruto , not on me! I´m a grown man and I ´m sure if you tell me how to manage the demon I can do it on my own ! I don´t need Jiraiya to train me ..."

Tsunade sighed ,she knew that they had to focus on Naruto too ... But Naruto wasn´t a demon himself and he didn´t had the power that Kakashi had . The power that, if it wasn´t in control , could do more damage than all the sealed demons together ...

Kakashi still glared at her . He knew nothing .. Was it better if he didn´t know it - or should he already know it...?

" Kakashi , you don´t understand this.."

" Than tell me! " Kakashi was calm but serious .

"I.." ..._I can´t... _

" I don´t have to do this ." Tsunade said " I don´t have to explain my actions Hatake , I´ll do what I´ll think is the best for all of us !"

Kakashi snorted but said nothing , he only answered cooly " If you say that Hogake-sama then it must be right..."

"Take it as a mission , if it helps you. " She said ,stood up from her chair and left Kakashi alone.

Kakashi sat in silence again.


	5. Chapter 4 : Only human  ?

_**Chapter 4**_

"You have a nice home Iruka-sensei "

They both stood in the middle of Irukas apartment . Kakashi looked with interest at the bookshelf. "You´r reading a lot ,nee?"

"Uh ,sometimes ,if i have freetime " Iruka said and went to the kitchen "You can sleep in my room , I´ll take the sofa "

"Naaa, I don´t mind , I can sleep at the sofa ,I´m doing that every time, if I´m home. "..because I don´t have a real bed.

Kakashi went to the window. On the windowsill were placed some photos and a lot little scrap of paper with notes .

He let his eyes glide through the room .

It was the livingroom , not a big one but bigger than that from Kakashi. It was coloured in orange and green with some white .

A round table, wich was made of cherrywood , was standing next to the window. It was a lot more paper on the table than on the windowsill , Kakashi couldn´t

see the table at all ,because there was paper everywhere ..

Kakashi dropped on the sofa . He was tired again .They didn´t even walked half an hour .. He yawned .

" I made some tee , do you like one cup? " Iruka asked without going out of the kitchen .

" Naa ,thank you , I´m not thirsty "

" But that would warm you a bit up"

"Naaa, I ´m not cold "

Indeed , he felt as if he was burning up..

" Ah, if you say so.."

They both silent again ,only the clatter of cups, which Iruka was placing in the counter , was heard ..

They never really had a subject to talk about..

His vision blurred.

And his injuried chest did hurt.

What was that for a ringing ?

He suddenly felt cold and hot at the same time , and he was hunrgy , but it was a different hunger...

Like lust..

But he couldn´t figured what kind of...

"He, Kakashi-sensei , I made you a cup tee too ,because I think tee will help you-"

Iruka nearly dropped the two cups . Kakashi was sitting at his sofa , gaze stright at the wall in front of him. He was slightly glowing as if he would use to much chakra and his silver hair

was flowing like it did in the hospital three days ago.

It was only for one moment .

The glow faded and his hair went back to normal again.

" Is...is everything alright? " Iruka asked gentle. Kakashi was looking at Iruka now , he looked as if he had been brought from the concept .

"Year..I think so..I guess was lost in thoughts "

Iruka paused , he wanted to say something, something what woudln´t include the demon,because all he could think of now was.. the demon..

"Here , I mad you a cup tee " Iruka finaly said . He was smiling and was going to sit next to Kakashi , he hasitated a moment but than he sat down .

"If you are hungry ,tell me , and I´ll get you something to eat "

"You can also simply tell me where the fridge is " Kakashi chuckled . " I think i´ll manage to get something to eat out of there on my own , I ´m not half dead ore seriously ill ,neither did i have two broken legs or two broken arms..."

"I just wanted to be friendly" Iruka said , he sounded offended , but was smiling

Kakashis was smiling in return " Thank you ,Iruka-sensei , but since I´m back , all did treat me as if I was made out of glass or something like that.. Just want you to know I can survive alone "

Iruka laught " I knew that Kakashi , your one of Kanohas most dangerous Shinobi , Of course , you can live on your own.."

They were sitting there , talked about unimportant things... Kakashi , who was already tired all the time , was asleep fast and Iruka hadn´t took notice about that, he was talking until

he heard Kakashi quiet breathing .He looked at Kakashi and had to smile . Kakashi was like a cat curled up next to Iruka . That looked out really cute , in a kind of way...

After all , Kakashi was only a human , right ?

No ,he wasn´t ,but for Iruka , he was always human ...for all time .

Iruka looked at Kakashi again .He was snuggling the sofa pillow. _Now you couldn´t belive that hes a demon _Iruka throught .It hurt him in the heart to think of what could be happen next..

He didn´t want to think about it.. . For now , Kakashi was Kakashi , not a demon and Iruka hoped there would never be a incident ,something like the nine-tailed-demon fox...

But hope would not help Kakashi.

Iruka was a bit happy that Jiraiya would help Kakashi to kontroll the power.

Iruka´s only hope was that Jiraiya actually could help...

Iruka sight . _It will be all right _...He repeated the thought again and again,hoping that everything would going be good .

* * *

:D Juhu , another chapter is ready . Am I good or am I good ? xD It´s not that long,sorry , and there isn´t much happening , but in the next chapter the trainig will start :)

Ahh ,and I made a drawing of kakashi in his demon phase :)If you want to see it , go and visit my deviantart account ^^

Thanks to all who are reading this stroy ^^

aahh ,and i actually found a good Translator :D

so you don´t have to worry about my grammar that much anymore ^^

Ah and, if anyone wants something specific to happen , you´r free to tell me :) I am open to new ideas ;)


	6. Chapter 5 : Training

Warning : Language , sensei , your language... xD

.

Chapter 5

.

Kakashi watched the snowfall . He was sitting at the windowsill of Irukas bedroom, glanced out of the window. He didn´t want to go to the trainig fields to train with Jiraiya... .

It was cold outside and he was tired . He did not need this. He could manage this on is own ...

He had managed this all these years, so why had they to train now ? ...Yes , maybe he was a bit stubborn about this , but he didn´t want it ... He was able to be stubborn as much as he liked!

" Kakashi , get out ot my room ,now !" Iruka said , knocking at the door " I want to put on some warm clothes ,its a bit cold ,if you understand , i mean , its not that awesome to

be around in my Pyjama all day..."

Kakashi didn´t answer , he ignored Iruka and was still glancing out of the window. Iruka crused " Kakashi Hatake , you´re not a little ninja anymore ,open the door,

you will train in company with Jiraiya whether you like it or not !"

" Oh, be quiet over there Umino..." Kakashi grumbled .

"I did hear that HATAKE!" Iruka said , knocking with more force at the door.

_Uh, I hope the door will not break up_ , Kakashi throught .

Iruka knocked on the door with much more force . Kakashi sighed, got up and opened the door .At least ,the door wouldn´t break up..

That wasn´t the best idea.

Iruka tried to open the door ... So that´s why he used tarnishing to open it.. When Kakashi opened the door , Iruka hadn´t expecting that the door would open .

They both bumped together , falling to the ground .

Iruka lay on the ground ,better, on Kakashi ..

" Whoa ,Iruka-sensei , i didn´t knew that you want to f-"

" Don´t say it !"

"-uck me that- "

" YOU!"

" I?"

"ARRGGHH!"

"Argh?"

"Be quiet !"

" Who? "

"YOU!"

" I?"

"YES !"

" No"

"NO? "

"Yes "

Irukas cheeks were now red , he looked like as if he was about to strangle Kakashi here and now , but then a grin spread across his face .

" Hmmm , but when I think about it, it's a nice idea , don´t you think the same ..? "

" Whoaat ? " Kakashi asked slowly and confused .

" We both , hm? I think we could manage it before you have to go "

"What are you-"

" You did asked if i want to fuck you , so if you want me to ..."

Irukas grin grew. He reached with his hand towards Kakashi and stroke his cheek.

Kakashi did look deathly pale now . He never throught that Iruka would actually do something like that .

" Uha..ah..haha, I ´m late again , Jiraiya is waiting , I..h..have to g..go now , see you l..later !"

With these words he disappeared in a cloud of smoke

Iruka chuckled . Who had throught that the copy-nine was shy about this topic ?

Now he had something to annoy Kakashi , if he had to .

...

Jiraiya was waiting already for him . He seemed not to be angry that kakashi was to late .

" Had again a black cat crossed your path ? " he greeted him . Kakashi only was nodding " Kind of .."

"I figured it would be something like that "he grinned "You´re not cold? You didn´t t even have your vest on "

"Had to hurry..."

"And ,you´re ready for your lessons ? "

Kakashi sight . There was almost knee-high snow everywhere , it was cold , it was grey, ... uhuuhu, that would be superb..

"Kind of..."

"Wow, you're excited ! I must be careful that you don´t explode with joy " Jiraiya was laughting.

"I´m sorry " Kakashi mumbled " It´s just..I..Why do I have to do that? This will lead to nothing ! Why can´t we just seal the demon ? Besides, I didn´t heard him , neither did I notice him !

I think he disappeared again !"

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi , who was looking back at him with some sort of anguish in his eyes . He did try to hide it but Jiraiya could see it very well...And he could understand him.

" We can´t seal him neither can we just leave you alone with him . We have to do something , and better we do it now than never . "

"And what would that be ?" Kakashi asked , not looking very convinced .

"Today , you´ll learning to controll your chakra " Jiraiya said happily . Kakashis mouth dropped.

" Excuse me ,I think I have not understood you correctly"

" Oh ,you do " Jiraiya said

" You´re kidding me , right ?"

"I don´t "

"I´m not a little ninja anymore , I know how I can use my chakra!"

" Yes , your chakra , not HIS chakra " replied Jiraiya .

" You´re kidding me againg ,right ?" said Kakashi, unbeliving .

"I don´t "

"I don´t want to know how to use him , i want to destroy him , to get rid of him ! I throught you would help me ,not him !"

Kakashi did looked hurt . He had expected something else.

" I want to help you , you idiot but that´s not easy . You have to learn to controll the power . Your chakra is grown together . You have to distinguish your chakra and the demons chakra ... "

Jiraija was just lying a bit . Truly , in reality , Kakashi WAS the demon but that also meant that he had demon chakra AND his own chakra.

".. That is ,indeed , not be so difficult ." Kakashi seemed to be bored. Jirajia sight . " I know that's not really interesting, but it's necessary.

"What if you would use the demon chakra for your chidori ? You would blow yourself and the village up!

" I would not ! "

" Yes you would ! "

Kakashi seemed to be angry " Fine ! I´ll show you !" He clenched his fist and wanted to make his Chidori but Jiraiya stoped him " Please don´t do it ."

" Don´t be a coward , I´m not going to blow the village up " Kakashi grinned " I just want to let flow my chakra in to my hands so you can see that I´m in control ."

Jiraiya found the idea wasn´t good but he couldn´t do anything anymore because Kakashi had already started .

His hands were glowing , first it was a nice ,normal blue ..." You see it , I can control it !" ..but slowly it became darker , black and purple , a bit blue..

" Kakashi , stop it !" Jiraiya said frowning . "Look, it is turns darker !"

" Year , Year , don´t panic old man!" Kakashi sight and tried to stop the flow ,but he could not !

The chakra of the demons began to burn like fire in his veins !

Kakash did have slight increases in panic , because he couldn´t stop the chakra and it really did hurt !

The dark chakra was beginning to flow around Kakashi .The white of his eyes slowly was turning black and his pupils became slits , his hair stood around his head like the rays of the sun ,

The veins around his eyes were now black as well...

His vision was blurring , it was hard to breath or to think . He didn´t knew anymore what he was doing..

It did hurt.

" Kakashi , stop it !" He couldn´t hear Jiraiya anymore ,he was caught in his own world...

Jiraiya looked on grimly at Kakashi " I did warn you " he mumbled .

" Be quiet old man" whispered Kakashi with husky voice " I don´t have to do what YOU want . I can do what I want "

" Kakashi, this is not you! ! the demon power is overhelming you ! It makes you evil !"

Kakashi chuckled darkly " Is that so , old man? " He slowly walked , no ,glide to was before him and leaned his face close to Jiraiyas face .

"You never did knew me .no one does know me . So why do you think I will listen to you ? "

" You´re not yourself " Jiraiya whispered and looked him straight in the mismatched eyes .

They were lifeless

Blank

Without a soul..

"I am . After all these years I am truly myself " He leaned to jiraiya and whispered in his ear "Do you like me so not?"

" I don´t like it , thats right ." Jiraiya answered calmly " And I will find a way to help you ,Kakashi "

Kakashi chuckeld in Jiraiyas ear " I don´t want your help "

"I´m sorry " Jiraiya said.

" For what ? " Kakashi asked

"Nemuri ni ochiru" * Jiraiya said and tapped Kakashi to the forehead.

Kakashi did want to say something but his eyes closed and he was asleep wouldn´t sleep long because of the demon chakra , it will break the jutsu quickly .

_That went so well _Jiraiya throught grimly _That will be hard work ..._

_._

.

.

"

_"Now he had something to annoy Kakashi , if he had to" _. In german you say " Nun hatte er etwas um Kakashi aus der ruhe zu bringen " but I don´t know how to translate it xD

* fall asleep , but i don´t know if its right xD I used a translator..

This chapter took me a while xD


	7. Chapter 6 : The origin of the evil

Another name for the chapter : Very depressiv Chapter O.o

_**CHAPTER . 6**_

" OH MY GOD ! YOU KILLED HIM!"

" I didn´t !"

" HE'S NOT BREATHING! "

" Yeah, that's right , that's because-"

" I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HELP HIM !"

" I did but-"

" AND NOW HE´S DEAD !"

" He is NOT DEAD Iruka !"

" AND WHY IS HE NOW NOT ON BREATHING ? "

" BECAUSE HE DOESN´T HAVE TO! "

Iruka glared at Jiraiya " Is that so ? And WHY did he recently breathed during sleep ?Because it was fun ? "

" No, because his body is accustomed to it ." Jiraiya answered .Iruka just stared at him angry , than he looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi was on Iruka´s green sofa. He looked like .. well .. as if he were dead. He was pale, he did not breathe and his clothes looked as if they had fired for a shorter time .

" He not seemed to be alive! Maybe you did killed him for real ! "

"Iruka .. He will not die so easily .He is a demon , he can´t die !... . Not because of such a jutsu " Jiraiya sight " Ah , let us drink something .Tee or so..And then let´s talk ,okay ? "

...

They sat at the kitchen table and talked about Kakashi past .Jirajya hesitated at first to tell Iruka about it , but Iruka wanted to know it ,because he wanted to understand everything .

" I don´t know if I doing the right thing..."Jiraiya sighed . "But if you really want to know the truth , then I think you should know how it all began "

Iruka sipped his tea glass and watched thoughtfully at Jiraiya

Jirayja continued "Maybe you already know something about it ."

" Yes ,but just a bit " Iruka answered " I can remember that all the kids did feared him . And they said he was weird . He never played with us , he always was in the house . Never did we saw him really , only when he was in the garden , and when he was there then he trained with his father . When he went to school , we were all to small to doing it... When I went to school , I only saw him once , as he attacked another student.."

Iruka paused " After that i never saw him often again . Only briefly .I never talked to him ,because I would have been much to much afraid to talk to him .I myself thought that was not right , a kid should be a kid , even if it is only a short time , but I never ever saw Kakashi as a kid ... only as ninja . He never played , he never laughed , he never had nonsense in his head ..But when Obito came , he chanced ...for a short time "

" You know a lot " Jiraiya smiled . Iruka smiled back "I just was watching "

They both sat in silence , drinking the tee .

After a while Iruka asked " And , when did it all began ?"

Jiraiya was quiet for a moment ,than he answered " It began when he wasn´t even born "

Then he spoke ..

...

_Sakumo Hatake and his wife were on there way to Kanoha when they were attacked by rough did fight , but he couldn´t protect his wife ._

_She was on her way to die ._

_And, she was pregnant._

_Sakumo did not know what he should do . His wife wouldn´t survive the trip to Konoha .His wife would die. And the baby too ._

_His only hope was to summon the demon ,whom he only knew from legends._

_When the demon came he pleaded him to help him._

_The demon said he could, or would , not help Sakumo´s wife, but he was interested in the child ,because he knew ,that the child sometime, later ,would be one of the greatest ninja ._

_So he made an offer to Sakumo with the intention to use the child to his own purposes ._

_He would let Sakumo´s wife survive , until they arrive in Konoha ._

_If they arrive in Kanoha then he would get the child . The wife would had to survive on her own ._

_Sakumo did asked his wife . She said that she wouldn´t survive and that she wasn´t trusting the demon ._

_Sakumo was truly desperate ,so he accepts the offer from the demon_

_They were in Konoha in the morning of the next day ._

_..._

_Sakumo´s wife died in the hospital .. _

_His son was a early preemie ...The doctors estimate that he wouldn´t survive ._

_But he did ._

_And Sakumo didn´t see the demon again._

_Later, when we knew us better, he told me about it all._

_It was the day before he committed suicide..._

_..._

_Kakashi was not a strong child._

_He was ,since his birth, too small and too thin and therefore very prone for diseases ._

_His immune system was weak and his bones were breaking easily._

_Sakumo was afraid that he might be seriously ill, so he forbidding him to go out and to play with the other children._

_He did not believe that the child would be eventually become a ninja._

_No one did ._

_He was simply too weak._

_.._

_Kakashi was maybe not strong but he was a genius ._

_Because he could not go out, he learned himself reading._

_Because he could not play with the other kids , he learned himself the use of his chakra ._

_The first try to make a chidori did end with a broken hand ._

_He begged his father to train him ._

_Sakumo did so , and he was very proud of his boy._

_I visited often them and watched them when they did training , and grew like a uncle to Kakashi ._

_..._

_When Kakashi went to school , he was ridiculed by everyone._

_They said he was to small and thin to be a real ninja._

_Older students did offend him often._

_One student, however, made fun of his father._

_If he hated something,then it was someone who insulted his father_

_Kakashi was terribly angry._

_Kakashi attacked the student . Almost he lost his hand because of Kakashi._

_No one annoyed him anymore ,but feared him now ._

_That was the first time the demon took a bit._

_..._

_Then his father practiced suicide ._

_Kakashi was lonly and he started to wear his mask._

_I took him to my home, only for a while._

_There, sometimes, Tsunade visited us ._

_That was the time when he grew closer to her ._

_..._

_Kakashi was sometimes very strange._

_I knew that he had a demon in himself, he made me slightly uneasy._

_Once, when I returned late from a meeting with Tsunade ,he was still awake._

_He just looked at me and said not a word._

_That time, he had for a very long time not talked ._

_I think he was just too shocked by the suicide of his father._

_I asked "Why are you still awake? shouldn´t you sleep ?"_

_He looked at me with a strange , calm view "I have heard voices, " he answered with quiet voice._

_"In our apartment?" I asked._

_He nodded, "I was looking after the intruders."_

_"And?"_

_"There was no one here ..."_

_" Are you sure you have heard someone ?" I asked._

_He nodded again._

_"Could you hear what they were saying ?"_

_He shook his head._

_"This was the problem ..." he said "I haven´t understood their language "_

_He heard the demons._

_Every night._

_And I think ,he still does do it ._

_No idea how he did manages it , not going crazy ._

_I think that's why he isn´t that much asleep ._

_..._

_It seemed as if he wouldn´t be happy again..._

_Then he found a new family in his new team ..._

_Gai was starting to make bets..._

_Obito was to be his best friend and his Sensei grew to something like a father._

_I was something like a uncle to him ._

_It all seemed to be fine._

_Then the war started._

_It all was beginning to break apart again ._

_Obito died ,_

_by trying to save Kakashis life _

_His sensei , died ,_

_by trying to save the village , and he ,again ,was not fast enough_

_Rin , died,_

_because he again was not fast enough for protecting and saving her life.._

_.He made himself such accusations _

_He did blamed himself for it . It was half true_

_The demon fox came for the demon inside Kakashi , but neither Kakashi nor his Sensei or anyone knew that ._

_I did knew it ._

_But i didn´t said a word._

_I feared they would lock him away, use him ,or kill him ..._

_Maybe I wasn´t doing the right thing , I just wanted to save him form the others ._

_I did knew it ._

_But i didn´t said a word._

_I feared they would lock him away,to use him ,or even kill him ..._

_Maybe I didn´t do the right thing ...I only wanted to protect him from the other ,and at the end I just did watching as he slowly confined his feelings ..._

_.._

_And i didn´t do anything..._

_..._

_Then he became Anbu ._

_He was now one of the special unit._

_._

_Even there he was feared because of his genius._

_He was the perfect killer._

_He did every mission_

_There he got to know Genma and they both became something like friends._

_Often they went out , drank some Sake and were chatting ._

_But then.._

_.._

_It wasn´t long after he was in the Anbu ._

_It was on a mission._

_They were at a village after they ended the mission ,when they fell into an ambush._

_His comrades , killed by the enemy ._

_He himself seriously injured._

_They tried to rape him._

_I do not know if they did, but I do not want to know if...Kakashi never said a word about it and I can understand him very well.._

_He was only sixteen.._

_But then the demon took over again._

_And then ...Then he killed them ,all ,and after he did so ,he burned the village down.._

_As the auxiliary troops arrived they found him in a trance like state _

_..._

_When he needed me most did I not had the time for it._

_He was so confused and hurt._

_No one did try to help him . No one took the time to get closer to talk to him._

_So he locked himself more._

_Gai tried it always . Gai is a nice guy , and happy , but he never managed to make Kakashi as happy like as himself is ._

_.._

_He hadn´t spoke, again, and if, then very little and distances._

_The longer he was on a mission,more he distanced himself._

_He lived only for missions ._

_Anbu did almost destroyed him ,he was just another weapon for them..._

_It took him a while to be like he is now ._

_I persuaded him to train Genin._

_At first he refused . He always said he was not ready for that. I do not know why but then he did it._

_First he was not thrilled, but then he liked it ._

_I think it was because he then, notwithstanding the many missions, again felt that he was human ._

_He got to know Asuma ..., even you a little, Iruka ._

_He got Naruto ,Sasuke and Sakura to train and he did began to love them like his own Kids ,like siblings._

_He was happy again ._

_..._

_Then changed Sasuke .._

_Sasuke went to Orochimaru and Naruto died nearly by the trying to get him back ..._

_Kakashi made such accusations to himself...again.._

_Then ,Sakrua went to Tsunade and Naruto went with me ..._

_Kakashi was lonly again , full of accusations ,and with almost no self-confidence .._

_He tried,to drive out everything , he again made mission after mission . _

_..._

_And now look were we are , because of nobody cares about , nobody saw or did something..._

_Kakashi is revised, the demon ,took over..._

_..._

_..._

_" _Please Iruka he can not stand another situation which would destroy his life...

That would destroy him.

So please don´t say a word about the topic..."

..

" Okay "

_.. _

" And , Iruka "

" Yes , Jirajya-Sensei ? "

" Please be carefull."

"I will ."

* * *

Yay , another chapter :D .Woha , took me a while ,höhöhöh

_Ah , I hope that's not to...depressive.. But i don´t wanted Kakashi´s childhood to be like "Omg , sunshine ,yeah ".._you know what I mean ? good..:D


	8. Chapter 7 :Truly not his day

Chapter 7

.

When he awoke, he was slightly dizzy and he realised that he did lay on Irukas sofa .

Wait a moment ...shouldn´t he train ...with jiraiya ? ! ..

As if struck by lightning, he jumped up and almost tipped by , then did almost got a heart attack because Jiraiya was sitting at the table next to the window and slept ,and then he moaned loudly ,because it already seemed to be ... the next day..

He felt as if he had stopped his breath for a longer time and therefore he took a deep breath .

Weird...

"What the hell happened?" he asked to himself . No one answered him . Jiraiya was still asleep . He just had to live without the answer .

"Irukaaa-sensei , are you still alive ? "

Iruka didn´t answer.

" Iruka are you even here ? "

Once again ,no answer .

"Naa..." Kakashi scratched the back of his head . _When Iruka is not here , how should he be able to answer me ?_

He shuffled into the kitchen , looking for something edible.

There he found a note on the already with notes stuck fridge

_Dear.._

(the dear was crossed out..)

_Kakashi_

_I have to work , so you have to survive for a while yourself ._

_Jiraiya is there too , so you have someone to talk to ._

_I´ll be back at 15 o´clock ._

_Ps:_

_I´ll buy some food for later ._

_Iruka_

Whoaaat ? _Does that mean there is no food in the fridge _?Kakashi opend the door of the fridge .

Truly ,there were only some vegetables ...

_What the hell ...That´s not my day today_..

With a rumbling stomach he sat down on the sofa .

" Well ,awake?" asked Jiraiya.

" Huh?" Kakashi turned to Jiraiya, who sat now awake on the chair.

" You too have slept !"

" Nope, I only did a little nap." grinned Jirajya.

" Yes, yes, of course, " Kakashi grinned back.

" What happened to our Training? Somehow I can´t remember how it ended ..."

" Ahhhh, the training .. Yes, that went not as well as I hoped"

" What! Why ? "

" Doesn´t matter ..." Jiraiya sighed .

Kakashi was confused .

Then he remembered ,he lost controll .

"Damn it ! " he mumbled " "I screwed it up, didn´t I?"

" Just a bit "

Kakashi ran his hand through his unruly hair .

"Then we train now !" he got up and looked eagerly to Jiraiya . " Whoa , why so eagerly ? " Jiraiya was visibly surprised .

" I want to prove to myself that I can do it . " answered Kakashi calmly . "And I can do it! "

" Kakashi , maybe we should wait a bit-" began Jiraiya , but Kakashi interrupted him " No , I don´t want to wait , If I wait then it only gets worser ...Sometime I must make it ."

" So you really want to try it again ? "

Kakashi nodded

"Yes "

_If not now, when then?_

_..._

" I´m home " called Iruka as he had closed the door behind himself.

He received no answer ,he only heard someone cursing .

" Whoa , what is up ? Hello ? "

He pulled his shoes off and carried the groceries into the kitchen, he had to go through the living room for doing so,

and he almost did scared to death when he did saw what had caused the cursing .

" Kakashi, why are you floating at my ceiling ? "

"Uh,Iruka , nice to see you , that's ... um training..." answered Kakashi , who floated at Irukas ceiling and moreover looked as if he was in trouble .

He had a glowing blue sheen around himself .

And was floating...

" Why the heck is to float training ? ! "

" Chakra-control " answered Jiraiya .

" Chakra-control ? Chakra-control ? We never learned to control our chakra with float -" Iruka shook his head "..You are ... whatever."

He looked up at Kakashi, who waved back "Can you please come down?"

"Uh, yes .. that would be the problem .."

"Wa - wait. Do you want to tell me , you can´t come down again?"

"Uh ... yeah?"

Iruka looked at him in thunderstruck, then he shook his head

"Well, if we get a rope and tie it around your foot,then we have a balloon."

Jiraiya laughed out loud and Iruka grinned, while Kakashi now turned red .

"Thats not funny "he protested half-heartedly." Maybe I come never back to the ground ! "

Then he had to grin too .

...

Kakashi had somehow managed to get back on the floor.

Iruka was relieved ,because it would certainly have been a problem if he had not made it ..

Jiraiya could not remain for long , because he had promised to Naruto to do something with him( eat ramen with him ) . So , Iruka had to cook only for himself and Kakashi .

" I've made sushi" Iruka shouted from the kitchen "Are you coming to eat?"

"Sushi" asked Kakashi, while he went into the kitchen to Iruka.

"Say , you've never eaten sushi ! ?"

"Um ... no? "

"Oh my God, this is a sin!" said Iruka horrified , and put a plate full of sushi on a place at the kitchen table . (_That´s true ! Everyone has to eat Sushi once :D_)

"Eat ! This is the best thing you´ll ever eaten!" He went to Kakashi, pushing him to the place.

Kakashi looked from Iruka to the sushi , and back.

"Don´t worry, it's not poisoned, and I wont look at you when you eat "

_That wasn´t the point_.. throught Kakashi _It´s just..._

"Hello, Earth to Kakashi, are you listening to me? "

Kakashi woke from his thoughts "Ah, yes ..."

" Liar . "

" Naaa , okay , I was in thoughts.."

" I go to the Living room , If you´re ready , you can come as well . "

With these words, Iruka walked with a plate of sushi in to the living room.

Kakashi looked at his plate of sushi.

He was really hungry.

He pulled down his mask and began to eat the sushi with chopsticks.

It was odd to sit in Irukas kitchen and eat , while Iruka sat in the next room and ate as well .

_He has seen my face anyway_ ...thought Kakashi to himself .._ in the hospital._

_I could still go to him, so he don´t sit , so that we both do not sit alone ._

_Not that it would bother me , to sit alone and eat ..._

_He does it for me , because he thinks it would bother me , that he sees my face, but actually I would not mind ..._

_Don´t laugh at me , Obito ,this is not funny ._

He pushed a piece of sushi in his mouth.

_Somehow, these things taste like nothing ...Maybe this is normal?_

As if he had heard Kakashis thoughts , Iruka asked from the living room

" And , how does it taste ? "

" Ah...good "

_Shut up Obito , I´m not a Liar , I´m just polite ._

As if he should be punished for these words, he had a feeling as if he had to vomit.

Wow, today is really my lucky day , he thought , and ran to the toilett.

...

* * *

xD wow , how can you have so much bad luck ? I should maybe be a little nicer to him O_o ?... Nope , I wont be nice :D


	9. Chapter 8 : The truth

Chapter 8

..

" That doesn´t sound good ."

" Jear , I know..."

Tsunade eyed Iruka . He stood infront of her desk with a worried look .

" What are we suposed to do ? He didn´t ate since ..days ! He can not eat anything without vomiting it . What if he dies ! "

"Easy Iruka, he can not die." Tsunade tried to calm Iruka down, but this wasn´t working . Tsunade sighed .

" Look , he´s a demon ,right ? "

Iruka nodded .

" And demons are not eating stuff that we eat ."

Iruka nodded again , somewhat hesitant , to show that he did understood this .

" So demons have to eat other stuff . Like...like souls , blood ,bad feelings.."

"Souls ?..B-Blood ? Bad feelings ? ! " repeated Iruka scared " Where do we get souls ? "

" No souls . Blood . We will give him blood ." answered Tsunade calmly .

" Tsunade-sama ,are you mad ? He never will drink blood ! "

" Who said he should drink it ? " asked Tsunade .

"But what then ..."asked Iruka , confused .

"My dear Iruka-Sensei, have you ever heard of blood transfusions?"

" You´re kidding , right ? " asked Iruka disbelieved." I mean..how do we get that much blood ? "

" Demons do not have to eat as much as we . It will be enough If he gets the transfusion once or twice in a month "

And how do I tell him that? "asked Iruka

"Shall I go to him and say ` oh, Kakashi, by the way, you now get transfusions because you're a demon .

You also could drink the blood, but then you would probably notice the something is not right ' !

Oh, and he can not eat anything . I´m sure he will notice nothing." said Iruka ironically .

" I can not help it, " Tsunade said with a sigh. "I finde of nothing better. We must first try to master it like this . "

" He's not stupid, he will notice it soon !" said Iruka seriously " And then ? What are we going to do then ? "

" I don´t know it Iruka , I don´t know it ...But one thing I know, "she said softly, " we must try to save the last bit of humanity inside him ..."

...

" I will not! I have no reason to do it , so why should I do it then ? " whined Kakashi like a little kid .

" It's for your health, " Iruka replied calmly.

" I don´t care !"

" It is important"

" It is not! "

" You could die"

" I could d - huh why that ?"

" It is vitally important, " Iruka said with a sigh , " "Don´t ask me why .."

" Why ? " asked Kakashi and couldn´t resist to grin.

"Haha, very funny. " Iruka rolled his eyes, but had also slightly to was typical ...

"Please come now out of my room .no matter how long you stay in there , we will go to the hospital ."

" NO , if I stay here for ever then we could not go there ."

Iruka slapped his hand flat against his forehead . _Really ,like a child.._

" Come on , I hate hospitals too ,but they are not that horrible ."

" But they are !"

" Kakashi , you are a Shinobi , how will they react if they all knew that you´re afraid of needles ? "

" I don´t care !"Kakashi screamed nearly " They can say what they want! I hate hospitals , I wont go there ! "

Iruka sighed deeply."Do I have to fetch Tsunade ? "

For a short time Kakashi did not he whispered offended " I don´t care "

Kakashi, please open the door! I know it's not easy - "

" You know nothing ! " screamed Kakashi " You don´t know how it feels like !"

" Jear that´s true !" Iruka began to lose his patience ." I don´t know how it feels like -"

" Then don´t say that you do !"

" What do you want?That I feel pity for you" asked Iruka cold.

" A little more compassion wouldn´t be bad!" countered Kakashi, now angry.

" Ah, okay, I'll give you some!" said Iruka, who was slow also angry . What was that? ! He did tried to be friendly !

" I'm sooo sorry that you're afraid of hospitals, anyway I'm suffering because the little Kakashi really is very very ill - "

" Thats not funny !" Kakashi shouted.

" Ohhh , yesss , I´m so sorry !" said Iruka ironically .

"Stop it !"

"Why, I thought you want a bit of compassion ? " answered Iruka " I thought you want to hear how bad it all is , how poor you are .. "

" STOP IT ! "

" Why ? Aren´t you able to bear the truth ? "

" That´s not the truth ! "

"Ah, right, the truth is that you need a blood transfusion, because you're a fucking demon, but you're too proud to make one , right? Or, wait, the truth is, that you do not recognize the truth! "

" What the fuck are you talking about ? "

"I thought you're a genius, but for a genius you behave yourself exceptionally stupid! " said Iruka condescending .

" Than TELL me ! " screamed Kakashi and kicked against the door.

" FINE !"screamed Iruka back " You ARE the fucking demon ! Alright ! Do you get it ! You- are-the -fucking-demon !"

Kakashi was quiet for a moment , then he asked quietly " What..? "

"You heard right! Tsunade and Jiraiya knew the whole time, but they have not told because they were afraid that you mind, but I think that you sure do not mind, right?

This means only that you will get more attention again because you always need so much attention ! "

Iruka paused startled. What had he done?He didn´t ..

"So it's true .." whispered Kakashi .

"Kakashi, that was not what I meant to say ! I´m sorry ! I´m so sorry , Kakashi , I didn´t meant to..- "

" And you´re right as well.."

" Kakashi ,no, I was-" Tears of despair rose in Iruka's eyes.

" I always wanted attention.. I was alone...I thought if I make more and more Missions that someone would be proud of me.."

"Kakashi, please, I'm sorry, I did not want tell you -"began Iruka , but Kakashi interrupted him .

" It´s okay Iruka ."

Then it was quiet.

" Kakashi ? Kakashi ? " Iruka desperately knocked on the door

" Kakashi , I´m so sorry , Kakashi !"

He pressed the door handle down and the door opened.

The room was dark.

And empty.

Kakashi was gone .

...

* * *

...

Oh jeh , alles geht drunter und drüber :O = everything goes haywire


	10. Chapter 9 : Friendly friends

slight warning O-o slight boy x boy  
( very very slight..almost nothing ..just a bit xD .. Moaa , Not even a kiss , only nice words ...* cough * :D

**Chapter 9**

He had thought that maybe he was at home . But he was not there.

Iruka felt so incredibly bad .He didn´t wanted to hurt Kakashi ...

Because Kakashi was not at home, Iruka ran through half Kanoha to look for him .Earlier he had only his shoes quickly attracted ,so that he now was slowly cold without his vest ..

It began to snow and it grew dark outside .Hardly anyone was still outdoor .He asked everyone he met, "Have you seen Kakashi?"

All said no .

Iruka was about to abandon when he met Asuma.

" Asuma-sensei ! "

" Wha , Iruka-sensei . How are you ? What´s up ? You´re looking worried " He took a cigarette and stuck it into his mouth.

"I've lost Kakashi!" said Iruka slightly panicky.

"Lost ?" How? " _Lost ? Like a book or a shoe ?_

"Well ... not lost ..." muttered Iruka embarrassed and lowered his head.

"I was ... not so nice to him."

" Then he ran away?" asked Asuma calmly.

"Yes ..." Iruka looked increasingly depressed. He stared at his feet.

"How lucky that I have seen him before"

"Where?" Iruka looked up immediately, staring now at Asuma.

"He is to the graveyard , looked pretty down .."

"The graveyard , of course!" Iruka slapped his palm against his forehead.

"Thanks Asuma!" With these words, Iruka ran down the road towards the graveyard.

"No problem " said Asuma confused."Graveyard, of course ...? Hm .." He shook his head and walked on.

...

For a while now he stared at the gravestone .He was not cold. At the moment he was nothing..Not even sad or angry.

There was just emptiness.

He glided his fingers over the engraved names. When he reached Obito name he stopped .What would he say if he knew that he had given his life for a demon ? Kakashi sadly smiled .

Then he pressed his hands into fists. If he had known it .. then Obito would not have died ...It would not have needed ...

Damn ! Kakashi leaned his head against the grave stone.

If he had tears then he would cry now.

But he had none. Because ninjas do not cry...

"Hello, my youthful eternal rival, what are you doing here all alone? Where is the youthful Iruka-sensei?"

Kakashi answered with a forced smile and without looking at Gai " Yo, Gai "

"Everything all right my eternal rival?" asked Gai worried .

" Yes , of course " Kakashi looked up at Gai and smiled brightly " I just was remembering the older times .."

"You're a bad liar Kakashi," said Gai seriously. It was amazing how quickly he could change from a youthful babbling guy to a serious-looking man...

That was almost scary !..( Maybe that was only because of his big eyebrows )

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," muttered Kakashi and looked away.

"You're lying again." Gai shook his head.

" So what ?"

"I want to help my eternal rival !"said Gai very seriously.

"Very nice, but I need at the moment really no one who tries to help me," Kakashi replied bitterly, and looked up at the the cloudy sky.

"What happened?" asked Gai gently.

"Would rather not say " answered Kakashi . " Nothing against you,... but it is something , what I myself want to try to deal first .. before I tell it others ..."

" That bad ? "

" _yes_..." Kakashi's voice was low .He looked at the ground and swallowed hard .Gai could not help it, he had to hug Kakashi. Kakashi, oddly enough, did not stop him from doing so.

"Everything will pass,"said Gai , "Do not worry, my eternal rival, whatever it may be, you'll get over it "

" I do not think so .."whispered Kakashi and leaned against Gai. Right now he just wanted to hide somewhere and never come back out again .

...

Iruka was out of breath when he arrived at the graveyard . Now he just had to find the gravestone with the many names, on which was also Obito name .

After endless minutes he arrived at the large gravestone, he saw Kakashi and Gai ..?

And they hugged .. ..

Iruka felt a slight prick in his heart.

Was he jealous?

Noooo, no, why should he be jealous ?

Kakashi was not even a really good friend of his, also Gai and Kakashi embraced's another only as good friends ..

And Gai leaned a little too much to Kakashi...

And looked at him a little too well...

And now he took Kakashi's face in his hands, all that was totally norm-

What?

Iruka was shocked for a would not -

_OH MY GOD, he leans over him ,like if he would kiss him , oh shame! _Iruka could not bear to look .

Nothing happened .

Gai bent over to Kakashi , whisper something in his ear. Iruka , who had stopped his breath, breathed in relief.

He stopped. Why he was relieved ?

He was so busy with the question of why he felt so relieved , that he did not notice that Gai and Kakashi looked at him.

Only as Gai friendly shouted"Hey, Iruka-Sensei" noticed Iruka him .

"Ah, Gai, hello" he stammered and was red.

Kakashi looked at him attentively with his dark gray eye. He looked neither angry nor upset . Rather pretty tired and very disappointed.

"I'm off , my youthful friends."said Gai with a grin and walked with rapid steps towards the exit.

Iruka and Kakashi were now faced with silence.

Iruka cleared his throat and looked at Kakashi who had his hands in his pockets and looked at his feet, which, as Iruka now noticed , wore no shoes.

Iruka cleared his throat again and then said softly, "I ... I would like to apologize to you, .. because .. hähmhm"

Kakashi shook gently his head , "You do not need to apologize , Iruka, I want nothing by you ."

"But I -" Iruka began in confusion, but Kakashi interrupted him

"Iruka. I'm not mad at you, or angry, or anything else. I admire you more "

"What ? "asked Iruka incredulously. He understood nothing at all ...

"You are the first who dares to tell me the truth, without having fear, that I won´t cope with the truth , or that I would kill you . .That is very admirable."

"What?" asked Iruka confused "But .. why did you disappear? "

"I was a little shocked " confessed Kakashi and smiled uneasy . " I needed some time to think , needed some time to be alone... "

"Oh, okay, I understand," said Iruka, and felt pretty stupid. Who wouldn´t need some time to be alone after all this ?

"Well, then again ,.. is all right," Iruka said hesitantly.

Kakashi glanced up at him, but he quickly returned his gaze to the ground. "Yo .."

And again, Iruka felt himself totally stupid. Kakashi certainly felt NOT fine again ..He probably would never.

"I'm sorry," sighed Iruka "I mean .. It referred to the situation between us."

"That I realize," said Kakashi and smiled briefly, what Iruka could not see , because Kakashi looked on the ground and Iruka could not see his face.

"I .." Iruka pawed with his feet in the snow. "I'll help, okay?"

"Why ?" Kakashi asked confused and looked at Iruka.

"Well .. to cope with everything and so on"

"Why should you ? I mean, it was a demon who has killed your parents, why should you want to help a demon now ?"

He did not sounded offended or angry . He seems as if he wondered why Iruka wanted to help him.

"Oh Kakashi" Iruka sighed, "It may be that my parents were killed by a demon, but that has nothing to do with the situation now ..."

"No, nothing," Kakashi said ironically.

"Kakashi, you're not just a demon for me," said Iruka seriously, "When I look at you, then I do not see a demon or a monster, I see Kakashi Hatake, one of the most moronic ninjas from

Kanoha , who reads porn in the public and who is a very nice person , wich I really like. "

Kakashi looked in amazement at Iruka . "Really?"

Iruka nodded "So it is"

Kakashi was now slightly red and looked back on his feet . "Ah, thanks," He scratched ,in embarrassed , the back of his head .

He paused , " Wha ,wait ,moronic ? "

Iruka laughed, "Yes, moronic. Have you ever watched yourself and Gai , how you do your stupid bets?

Or, have you ever heard yourself , how implausible your excuses are, that you use when you come too late?

Have you ever read one of your messy reports that you always give me to read?

Did you ever -"

" Wha, okay okay! "Kakashi raised his hands soothingly .

" Maybe I'm a bit sloppy ... "

Iruka nodded " Somewhat "

"And a little confused "

" Yes, that too"

" But moronic?"

"Should I list more?" Iruka asked teasingly.

"Ahhh, nope, better not"

Iruka grinned, "Then let us now go back home"

"Good idea"

They both were on there way home .

"Iruka?"

"Hum?"

"I think you're also very nice. "

"..."

"..."

" That´s nice "

* * *

Sorry that took a little longer because I correct the grammar of the first Chapters .Thanks for all the Reviews ! :)

-..

Ah , and I have to learn a lot now , because we write the MSA . ._. ( Middle school diploma at the grammar school in Germany )

That is until next year but we have a lot to learn -.-And then also the number of tests and work ..

Argh!

But do not worry, I write: D


	11. Chapter 10 : Humanity

. Warning : a hug ! :O

_**Chapter 10**_

.

" Kakashi, I'm back home. "

" And I'm here toooo !"

Kakashi just stood up from the sofa when Naruto came storming into the living room. "I eat with you today," he said happily, and full of energy he sat down on the sofa .

"Ah .." was all that Kakashi said .

Iruka gave him something of an apologetic look and then he shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

He knew , that Kakashi was not really in the mood to deal with Naruto, but Naruto was so enthusiastic about the idea to eat with them that Iruka had not had the heart to send him away .

Naruto seemed not to notice that Kakashi was in no mood to talk to him .

He simply continued .

"I want to eat ramen, but Iruka said that I should not eat to much ramen... But what we eat then?"

"Maybe bread?" Said Kakashi listless "or only vegetables"

"What! IHHHRG!" shouted Naruto and looked aghast to Kakashi .Kakashi smiled and began to make further assumptions ."Or nothing?"

"Nothing?"

"Hmh"

"But I have to eat to be big and strong!"

"Oh, you'll never be big and strong" joked Kakashi . Naruto stuck out his tongue. "I will !"

Kakashi shook his head. "Nope"

"Yes!"

"Ne"

"Yes!"

"What are you doing?" Iruka stuck his head out of the kitchen.

"Nothing," they both said innocently.

Iruka shook his head "Yes, yes, alright,"he said and disappeared into the kitchen.

"And still I will be big and strong," Naruto whispered and grinned broadly at Kakashi. "Of course," replied Kakashi winking . "But only if Iruka makes Ramen"

"Exactly!" Naruto grinned even more broadly, " You got it "

"And still we will eat no Ramen"shouted Iruka from the kitchen and Naruto groaned disappointed. " That´s so mean ! "

...

There were sandwiches to eat.

Naruto did not look very happy about it , but as he had tried his first sandwich , he could no longer get enough of it.

"They taste sooo good!"said Naruto with his mouth full . He was already at his fourth sandwich.

"That´s great," said Iruka, obviously pleased that Naruto liked it .

"Kakashi-sensei, why do you not eat anything , it tastes really yummy!" Naruto turned from Iruka to Kakashi, who stared on the empty plate before himself .

Kakashi , startled from his thoughts , smiled friendly " I'm not hungry "

"But you HAVE to eat!" shouted Naruto.

"Don´t worry , I'm already big and strong" said Kakashi with a grin.

" Yes, yes, but if I'm big and strong, and you have not eaten anything the whole time, you´ll be easily to defeat , and that will be totaly boring "

Kakashi laughed . "keep dreaming, you´ll never defeat me," he grinned.

"Ha, I can do it also now!" Naruto jumped up and slid across the table to Kakashi, who easily ducked himself under Naruto's kick .

"Naruto!" Iruka cried "Stop it, you step on the bread!"

Naruto now trying to beat Kakashi´s head, but Kakashi caught the fist from Naruto and turned his arm slightly .

"Ouch!" Naruto tried to free himself from Kakashi's grip. "Let me go! Let go!"

"Stop, you two!"shouted Iruka annoyed "If you want to fight , then kindly do out there and not in my apartment !"

Kakashi let go of Naruto´s fist , who jumped from the table.

"Really!" Iruka shook his head, "What you´re doing? Naruto, no one should attack anyone while dinner , and Kakashi , you shalt not incite .

"Sorry," they murmured, looking both to the ground . Iruka could not help it, he had to laughed at the sight.

"What?" asked Kakashi confused "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, not so important," Iruka said with a grin.

"I don´t understand you" said Kakashi , shaking his head "First you yell at us , and then you laugh"

"He is going crazy ," whispered Naruto to Kakashi.

"Naruto!"

"Oh sorry, Iruka"

...

It was late afternoon and it was already dark outside.

Iruka brought Naruto back home to Jiraiya.

Kakashi sat at the kitchen table and stared at the same plate, which he had been staring at dinner. It was a sandwich left, but he did not dare to try to eat it.

Although he would love to eat it ...His stomach growled loudly and protested for something to eat.

Kakashi sighed heavily. He ... He could try it. That wouldn´t hurt him .

He put a hand on the sandwich, with the other he rolled his mask down. _Okay , wish me luck guys ._

Carefully he bit ...That worked . Also the chewing worked well. Only the swallowing caused him problems ...

As soon as he tried , to swallow the chewed down, he coughed and spit it out .

_Damn it ! Damn it all ! That damned , fucking demon shit ,that damn fucking sandwich ,damn me ,my damn hunger ,the damn fucking world , damn it all ! ALL !_

He rested his head in his hands. _This is not fair ..._

_"_You know .. you could have said that you're hungry" Iruka stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched Kakashi .

Kakashi did not look up, and turned not around .

"If you're so hungry then we can also go to Tsunade ..."

Kakashi shook his head almost imperceptibly . "It's not about that I'm hungry"," He clenched his hands into fists

" It´s more about the fact , that I have to watch how I lose my humanity ... And I can do nothing about that ! " he pressed his lips together . He was angry at himself ..And he was afraid.

" I´m losing my humanity ..." Kakashi pressed his forehead against the table. " What am I going to do if I completely lost it ? ... " _How will I be ?_

"You will not lose it " Iruka said calmly and stepped closer to Kakashi "We find a way to keep your humanity, don´t worry .."

Kakashi laughed sad "Find a way ? Thats a nice idea." _But it´s almost to late ._

_I can feel it, that I move away from you all... I can feel it Iruka. It gets worse every day .. I feel the darkness ..It´s everywhere ...I have tried so hard not to lose myself in it ! But it didn´t worked ..._

" I´m lost Iruka ."

He said this with such certainty that Iruka looked at him stunned . " Kakashi ! Don´t say that ! There always is hope ! We will help you , we will finde a way ! "

Iruka was almost desperate. He did not simply want to accept the fate of Kakashi . He would try to change it !

" Look at me Iruka ! " said Kakashi calm but serious and turned to Iruka. " Look at me and tell me what do you see . "

Kakashi was not wearing his mask, because he had previously tried to eat the bread, so that Iruka could now see his whole face.

It was the same sight as in the hospital.

A face like porcelain , pale and beautiful, and at the moment with a rather tormented expression.

But not only that ... Iruka bit his lower lip.

He saw not in a man's face, but in that of a sixteen-year-old boys.

The same like in the hospital ...

"You see what I mean?" Said Kakashi, smiling tormented .

"I wasn´t grown older since I´m sixteen ... I live for ever ,and I am forever 16, I´ll see you , how you grow old and die, while I still look like 16th .."

He looked at his hands and smiled again, this time sadly .

"You know, I was hoping that it all would be over if the demon is sealed, that everything would be over ...That at last I would be normal ." He looked back at Iruka

"Well, will probably never be so , what? "

Iruka did not know what to say. All he could think of seemed to him wrong or inappropriate.

"I .." he began, but stopped and simply looked at Kakashi .

Kakashi shook his head and stood up. "We forget the subject , kay? Anyway, we couldn´t change anything, so why whining" He smiled a fake smile, so that Iruka would not worriy about him.

Kakashi was going to pass through the door , but Iruka held him .

"Kakashi, wait"

Kakashi turned to Iruka and grinned, "What?"

Iruka said nothing, he just hugged Kakashi.

Kakashi was at first quite surprised and stiff, but after a minute he relaxes a bit.

Iruka said nothing , because he had nothing to say.

They were both just in the middle of the kitchen , and embraced.

...

The next day they both went to Tsunade. "You know, I'm surprised that you come so early," she said "I expected that you resist more, Kakashi"

Iruka grinned, " Persuasion "

Together they went to the hospital.

Kakashi felt visibly uncomfortable, and Iruka had several times felt that he was about to run away .

It was bad when he saw the needle of the drip. He apparently had a real needle phobia.

Somehow, Tsunade and Iruka managed to calm him down . Iruka thought rather that Kakashi had stopped to fight back because Tsunade had threatened to knock him out .

While Kakashi was sitting in the room and endured the blood transfusions , Tsunade and Iruka stood outside from the room and watched Kakashi through the window in the wall.

"And how is it going? " asked Tsunade .

"Oh, very good .."

Tsunade nodded, "Hmm. And how he has tolerated the truth?"

Iruka looked shocked to Tsunade.

She knew about it?

"Yes, I know it," Tsunade replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow, okay ..." Iruka looked back at Kakashi, who remarked Irukas look, and waved.

"Well ... he has nothing smashed or something ," Iruka replied thoughtfully, "He has taken it pretty well, I think."

"Good," Tsunade nodded absently. After a while she said seriously

"We now need to be more watchful."

"What?" Why? "

"Akatsuki" Tsunade replied grimly.

"Akatsuki?" asked Iruka , "Are these the people with red clouds on the black coats? The group in which also Uchia Itachi is?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Why, what´s about them?" asked Iruka and looked at her inquiringly.

" You will know that they want Biju and Jinchūriki." ansewered Tsunade .

Iruka nodded ." Yes , everyone knows that .They searching everywhere for them. They are so fixated on Naruto."

"So it is" Tsunade watched Kakashi .

"What do you think they will do when they knew that we have not only a Jinchūriki but also a real demon? "

Iruka said was clear what would happen would attack Kanoha.

"Akasuki will attack Kanoha ," said Tsunade "The Anbu reported that they are on their way here."

"So what do we do?"

"They must never learn of it," She nodded in Kakashi's direction

"Even if we have to lock him away , so that he does not race out to help us."

"But Kakashi is one of our best fighters!" said Iruka seriously, "Without him ,does our chances look not so good"

"That may be" Tsunade looked at Iruka .

"But we can not risk it, that a demon falls into their hands "

Iruka shook his head

"Tsunade, that does not -"

"You know , what the only way is , to control a demon ?" interrupted Tsunade him.

"I ... No," Iruka replied confused.

"The Sharingan"

Iruka shrugged his shoulders, "Yes, but there is no -"

"But Iruka , think more closely."

Iruka looked at her in horror "Itachi!"

Tsunade nodded fiercely than before "So it is"


	12. Chapter 11 : When Iruka kissed Kakashi

..

**Warning** : Boy x Boy at the end of the chapter :O And some language xD

_** Chapter 11  
**_

Kakashi stood on the bridge , looked on the icy water . Lost in thought he threw stones into it .

He had asked Tsunade, if he could finally get a mission , because he would not stand around and do nothing.

She had refused.

She said he should come back only if he could control the Demon-Chakra.

_What nonsense !_

He cast the next stone with a bit too much momentum in the water, it ended in a loud splash . _It is also possible If I only use my chakra _!

_Until now it worked very well !...Okay ... or not ..._

At the moment, he had to admit that he was very frustrated.

Had she lost her confidence in him ? Naaa, no . Tsunade would not lose her faith just like that. Just like that?

She would have one reason , yes. Kakashi shook his head vigorously. Damn it! He was getting depressed! Really, that would be the rest .

He had to grin. _A depressed demon ? ... Is that even possible?_

He threw the last stone in the river .

This is human.

He went down the snowy road back to Irukas apartment.

On his way he met Asuma and Kurenai, waved to them briefly and grinned.

_There is always hope ..._

_Yes, maybe, you're right Iruka._

_..._

" This will be a fun evening, " said Iruka and patted Kakashi´s shoulder.

" Hmh "

Iruka had persuaded Kakashi to go for a drink with Gai, Asuma , Genma and him ."So you get other thoughts" Iruka smiled friendly. He really wanted that Kakashi felt better.

And Kakashi knew this to appreciated . But, he had his concerns about how the evening might end ..

He was not really a drinker, actually he almost never drank Sake, and if so, then was already one enough .

"Come on , it will be great!" Iruka seemed really happy ,so Kakashi did not want to spoil the mood . Maybe Iruka was right ...

Kakashi smiled approvingly, " You're probably right Iruka ."

Neither of them knew that this evening was the beginning of disaster ...

...

"Iruka and Kakashi, to late of course!" Gai waved to them wildly .

"Iruka has taken too much time in the bathroom" said Kakashi as he walked with Iruka to the other three, and could not suppress a grin.

Iruka looked at him angrily and muttered, " I didn´t !"

" Wow , what had he done there for so long ? " asked Genma innocent , and managed to grin even wider than Kakashi " Could probably not wait ? "

Iruka turned red and tried to defend himself, but Kakashi just shook his head, " Ah , Iruka , if you had said something - "

Iruka looked at Kakashi with an evil smile ." Didn´t we already talked about this? You know that I would have no problem with - "

"Ahhhh, I'm thirsty!" said Kakashi hasty and pushed his way past the wall and Iruka over to Asuma, Gai and Genma at the table, which grinned like Cheshire cats .

"Here, we have saved two cups of Sake for you." Asuma pushed to each a cup .

" Gai drank most of the Sake . " said Genma "We almost fighted over it."

" Not at all " chuckled Gai.

"No, not at all" Genma said ironically.

Gai and Genma disktuierten least half an hour about whether Gai was drunk or not.

Later in the evening had Gai admitted that he was slightly drunk.

Kakashi listened and sipped at his cup, but he did not really drink. A scene like that when he had tried to eat the sandwich, was now not needed .

All in all it was a very nice evening. They mostly talked about unimportant things.

Iruka asked Asuma , how it went with Kurenai ,and Asuma told him proudly that it could not be better

Genma was thrilled to find a good looking woman, but returned without success back again, whereupon the others laughed .

Asuma managed that night to smoke a whole cigarette box . However, Genma had also taken two.

Gai had always new ideas for idiotic bets , and for Kakashi was it really hard to reject them , because Gai was pretty persistent.

Normally, he would agree to the betting, but now he was to exhausted for a bet with Gai.

Kakashi did not know if it was because of Asuma´s cigarettes or the loud people, in any case he had a headache.

Most of the time of the evening he had his head on his arms, which were folded on the table, and watched the other people.

Meanwhile, the other four had their third bottle of sake.

Kakashi wondered if he should go home, but a glance to Iruka was enough for a no. Iruka had fun and he deserved it.

If he were to go now , Iruka would be worried ,and Iruka shouldn´t be worried .

He could not go now, he owed Iruka something , because Iruka could stand it all the time with him , because he was nice and had a beautiful smile , and-

What ? Beautiful smile ?

I think I really need a breath of fresh air..thought Kakashi and stood up .

"Where are you going Kakashi?" asked Genma with a slur .

Iruka, who had just been talking with Gai , saw now alerted to Kakashi.

"Woa, do not worry, I want to briefly go outside, to get some fresh air. "

He smiled carefree.

"But don´t keep long out there, yes? It is cold." said Genma and Gai nodded in agreement. Iruka said nothing but sat there with a frown.

Kakashi smiled, waved, and worked his way through the crowd to the door .

When he opened the door he was met by cold wind. It was dark outside, the sky was overcast, no stars were visible. Only the full moon shone through the clouds.

It was quiet. When it began to snow , was only the falling snow heard. The silence was comfortable

.

Kakashi looked for a while into the sky when he heard a strange beeping sound.

At first he was quiet, but every minute he seemed to get louder. It was a shrill, continuous sound that caused headache .

Kakashi pressed his hands over his ears, but it seemed as if the sound was in his head. It was getting unbearable!

He pressed his hands more to the ears , in hope to be able to escape the sound somehow, but it did not help.

He did not even noticed that he got nose bleed. Then , the sound stopped abruptly.

Kakashi took a deep breath. He almost thought , that it , whatever it had been, was over, but then came a new sound.

No, a melody. The melody had nothing in common with the strident tone. It was a quiet, soothing, melody.

Before Kakashi knew it, he was in a trance-like state. He noticed nothing.

...

Iruka was worried. Kakashi was far to long outside !

That ´s why he wanted to bring Kakashi back .

Somewhat awkwardly he stood up. _Oh dear, next time I´ll not drink so much_, he thought, but it had to grin. "I'll go get Kakashi" he said to the other, and realized that he slurred slightly .

He worked his way to the door. When he opened it, he expected Kakashi, but Kakashi stood about ten steps from the door and stared into the sky.

'Hey, Kakashi, come in, it´s cold " Kakashi did not answer, so Iruka came to him and laid a hand on his shoulder "Kashi? Huhu? Someone home?"

Kakashi's eyes were glassy and he seemed vacantly .Iruka chuckled, the sight looked really funny, but then he recollected himself ,because he realized that the situation was not really funny ..

"Kashi? Kashi? Kashi!" Kakashi shook it gently and blinked "Yo, Iruka .." He shook his head in confusion "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you inside ." answered Iruka " But you've been staring at the sky and you haven´t responded ..."

"Oh, I'm sorry Iruka!"said Kakashi and ran his fingers through his hair, which were full of snow. "Let's go in , right?"

Iruka nodded slowly, "Okay ... but we'll go soon anyway" Kakashi smiled approvingly, "Yes"

They both went back inside to the other.

"Hey, you, how was it outside?"asked Genma giggling."I bet it was great"

"Naa" Asuma shook his head "Stop your perverted thoughts ."

"Hehehe, sorry, can not help it."

Kakashi sat down beside Genma , and laid his head on his arms, while Iruka sat down between Asuma and Gai.

Kakashi was suddenly very tired. As if he would have done anything strenuous ..He closed his eyes. _Only briefly_, he thought to himself.

Before he knew it , he dozed off...

Someone gently shook his shoulder and whispered in his ear "Kashi, wake up."

_Not now_, he thought, _I'm so tired .._ Laughter ...Laughing , someone drove through his hair ..

"Wake up you sleepy head, we have to go home. "Kakashi opened his sleepy eye "Huh?" Confused he looked around.

They were still in the bar? Iruka was sitting next to him. How long had he slept?

"Phew" Iruka grinned, "I thought that Gai and I have to carry you home"

"I'd still do it," Gai said with a laugh.

"Me too!" Genma agree with Gai .

"Where is Asuma?" Kakashi asked sleepily. " Oh , is' gone since an hour."replied Genma .

"And we now have to go" mumbled Iruka .

"Hehehehe, well then , have fun," Genma said with amusement.

"Genma!" Kakashi looked at him reproachfully .

"What?" replied Genma "He himself said that he finds you hot , and that he want to f-"

"Yeah, we go now," said Iruka, a little too loud.

Kakashi looked from Genma at Iruka and then back to Genma . He raised a questioning eyebrow.

Genma grinned in agreement and raised both thumbs up. Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "Genma -"

Iruka grabbed Kakashi's arm and dragged him to the door "Bye!"

Genma laughed out loud. Gai remained strangely silent. Kakashi gave them both an apologetic look, then Iruka and he were already out the door.

...

Iruka pulled Kakashi at the arm , the whole way home , without let go of him or saying a word .

Kakashi did not know exactly whether he should say something ,or not , so he said nothing.

Iruka opend the door , he almost dropped the key twice by trying to do so , and held it on for Kakashi.

Silently they removed their shoes .

Kakashi had unwound his scarf and was about to move out of his vest , when he could no longer endure the silence.

"Iruka if I did something wrong, then I'm so-" He was just about to turn around to Iruka , when Iruka suddenly threw him to the ground.

" Whoa what was that about !" Kakashi received no response from Iruka, who sat down on Kakashi and looked at him steadfastly .

"You think I jest." noticed Iruka .

"What?" Kakashi looked in disbelief at Iruka , "What are you talking about?" You sit ON me,so tell me , what shall I believe you ? "

"The fact that I like you" said Iruka softly .

"What ..? Iruka should know why I do not believe you that?" asked Kakashi calmly .

"I know that you like me, we have become good friends -" "No!" Iruka interrupted him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

Kakashi was so surprised that he could not respond. "I don´t mean like that ! I mean like ... more !" Iruka stared at him .

"Iruka" said Kakashi cautiously, "I think you have maybe a little too much -"

" You see!That´s what I mean! You do not believe me! " He shook Kakashi, and not very gently, so that Kakashi's head ruggedly jerked back and forth.

"I'm not joking, this is not the Sake! It is like that for quite a while ! " he bent down dangerously close to Kakashi "I've just never dared to say something ..." He sounded almost

desperate.

Kakashi did not know how to deal with the situation. Probably it was really just the Sake, what could it be otherwise?

Yet Iruka could not love him ... Therefor they knew each other not long enough ...

Kakashi clasped Irukas hands gently and said with a quiet voice, but without looking into Irukas eyes, " Please let me go , tomorrow we can talk about it..."

Iruka shook his head wildly. "No, we won´t talk about it tomorrow, but today."

He briefly looked at Kakashi, "You don´t believe me ."

He sounded so disappointed ..Why he was so disappointed? Kakashi did not understand it .

"I'll show you, okay?" It was a question that brooked no opposition. Iruka began to roll down Kakashi's mask.

"Iruka, wait, think about this , maybe you´ll regret it." warned Kakashi him softly.

"I don´t think so " answered Iruka smiling and sealed his lips with Kakashis . Kakashi was still to surprised to react to.

Only after a few seconds, or was it minutes , he returned the kiss gently. He wasn´t able to understand , that it was Iruka before him .

And certainly not why he allowed this . A strange feeling came over him, and his heart began to beat faster.

It was a nice feeling. And Kakashi had to admit that he started to like it.

But when Iruka ran his hands under Kakashi's shirt, Kakashi broke free from the kiss and stopped Irukas hands .

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked, slightly confused.

"Iruka, we shouldn´t do that." answered Kakashi, and began to feel unwell.

It seemed so wrong .. If it really was the Sake, then Iruka would hate him the next morning ... And if not, then it all went too fast. Kakashi liked Iruka , very much, but ..

"Who cares ? " Iruka said and smiled widely. "No, Iruka, we can finish it another time -" began Kakashi, but Iruka interrupted him, as so often this evening.

"No, I want this since a while -"

"A while?" asked Kakashi "How long is a while? 3 days?"

"No!" Iruka seemed angry " Just let me show you how much I want you !"

"Iruka! If you could hear what you say! You would never say something like that ! "

Iruka freed his hands from Kakashi's grip and tried to pull off Kakashi´s shirt .

"I'll show it to you!" Iruka sounded desperate, but also serious.

"Iruka no ! Now stop it!" Kakashi tried to push Iruka away , but Iruka didn´t let himself undeterred. Kakashi felt panic rising in him.

Not that he was afraid of Iruka, no, Iruka was the nicest person there in Kanoha, but he was afraid of this situation.

It reminded him too much at the cause 10 years ago.

"Iruka, stop it," he almost shouted .

" Don´t yell at me " mumbled Iruka , more to himself than to Kakashi .

"Stop it, okay, just stop to, we make it another time, okay? Okay ,Yes?" Kakashi spoke quickly and Iruka realized , that he was trembling.

He could see the trace of fear when he looked into Kakashis eye .

Iruka paused. "Sorry!" he whispered, standing up .

Kakashi remained briefly on the floor, then he sat up.

"I .. I didn´t want to force you, I'm sorry, it's just .." Iruka looked at the floor.

What had he been thinking? ! Kakashi had to hate him now! He had screwed up, again!

Iruka stroked a loose strand of hair behind his ear and just wanted to sink into the ground.

"It's okay," Kakashi said calmly and tried to smile encouragingly.

"No, it's not," Iruka said with a sigh, "You hate me now and think I'm an ass who wants to rape you"

Surprised Kakashi looked at Iruka . " No, what do you think ? I would never think something like that!"

_Although the situation scared me a bit .._

Iruka looked up, "Really?" He sounded relieved.

Kakashi nodded vigorously. Then he grinned boldly .

"Moreover, as said, another time ..." Iruka rolled his eyes and chuckled , "Yes, yes. Come now, if we do not do it now, then we go to sleep now"

They made themselves ready for bed, and had no idea that the enemy soon would be reaching Kanoha ...

...

xD Woa , whats that for a chapter ?

Genma is Genma , Gai is jealous , Iruka is ...in love? Kakashi is confused... Asuma is the only normal person !..Okay , he smokes to much...

Thanks for your reviews :)

Ah , and I made another picture :D

Ah , and , I was never drunk, so I do not know if Iruka is believable .


	13. Chapter 12: Attacking Konoha

_**Chapter 12**_

When Iruka opened his eyes, was the first thing that he noticed that he had terrible headache. The second was that it was still in the middle of the night.

Carefully, he sat up and moaned softly. No more Sake, never again!

He rubbed his eyes, while he looked around. Something had awakened him, but he did not know what.

He swung his legs out of bed and went into the living room. While he did this ,he looked at the clock on the wall.

Four clock in the morning.

The apartment was , except the ticking of the clock, completely still. Thoughtfully ,he scratched his head. Probably he had heard nothing.

He wanted to go back to his room, as his eyes fell on the sofa. On the empty sofa. Empty!

Iruka looked frantically around the living room. Where was Kakashi?

Maybe in the bathroom? No, the light was out.

In the kitchen? No,there was no light.

Now he knew again what he had heard. Someone had left the apartment!

"Shit!" Iruka ran excitedly up and down in the living room.

Why was Kakashi gone? Had he done something wrong?

Oh, if only he could remember what yesterday had happened! But he only knew , that they had been drinking with Gai, Asuma and Genma ..

And then? Then it hit Iruka , like a blow to the head. "Damn it ! Hell no !" He pressed his palm against his forehead.

Because of that he went away ? Iruka couldn´t blame him. But he had to talk to Kakashi !

Hastily he gathered up his clothes.

He was about to put his vest on , when he heard screams from outside.

He stumbled to the window and looked outside to see what was going on, and then he saw them.

Black coats with red clouds. "Akatsuki" he whispered, stunned.

Startled he widened his eyes in horror .

Akatsuki was here, and Kakashi was somewhere out there !Tsunade had told him clearly , that Kakashi should not be out there, if Akasuki would attack Konoha .

Exactly what should not happen , had happen . "Tsunade will kill me " muttered Iruka desperately ,and ran outside to find Kakashi.

...

Kakashi walked slowly down the street, looking straight ahead. He neither heard nor saw what happened around him .

He heard it again, this melody. It came from outside Konoha, and he wanted to know where exactly it came from.

In a trance he walked the streets, while the others screaming trying to fight the invaders, or ran away in the opposite direction .

He saw everything through a veil of haze . Probably he would go forever, if he hadn´t seen something ...Someone .

But that couldn´t be..Obit was on the other side of the road, looked at him intently. He slowly shook his head and said something, but Kakashi did not understand what.

The melody was too loud. Obito repeated his words, and this time Kakashi heard him clearly. "Don´t let him manipulate you " Kakashi blinked in confusion.

He publicly his mouth, to ask Obito what he meant, what he did here, but Obito shook his head again and slowly dissolved in smoke.

Manipulate ? By whom? Kakashi tried to ignore the melody, and looked around , searching . People were running around everywhere, it was hard to tell what was going on at all.

Kakashi saw Shikamaru, who seemed in search of someone. "Hey, Nara, Nara ! "

The boy paused, saw Kakashi, and ran up to him. "Sensei?" What is it...? Have you , ...by chance ..., seen Asuma-sensei, Choji or Ino? " he asked bored.

Kakashi shook his head "No. To be honest I do not even know what's going on here."

Shikamaru cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, "Hmm... Yes , we are being attacked ." He answered as if it were the most normal thing in the world to be attacked in the middle of the night.

"Yes, I thought so . But by whom?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, " Some guys , with strange 're called Akatsuki ." He looked around "I have to go. My father is running around here somewhere"

With these words , Shikamaru turned away from Kakashi and ran into a side street .

Kakashi looked after him. Akatsuki .. Surely they searched after Naruto.

Naruto had to be somewhere close to Jiraiya , so he was already safe . And the others?

Kakashi ran in the opposite direction from which came the people.

What was with Iruka? What if he was still asleep? Or worse, if he was out here, to search for Naruto?

Kakashi clenched his hands into fists. What should he do now?

Search after Iruka, or try to stop Akatsuki, along with the others?

He looked at the direction, in which he knew was Irukas house, back to the direction from which came the people.

It was his task to protect the village ..But Iruka ..

_Iruka is certainly somewhere with Naruto and Jiraiya_, tried Kakashi to calm himself down.

He ran in the direction from which the attackers came. He had not even a kunai or a shuriken in his jacket.

Yes ,he had his Jutsus , which were in itself not the problem, just .. The last time when he tried to use only his chakra , hadn´t went so well ..

"Hey, Kakashi!" Kakashi turned his head around . Genma jumped off a roof and landed on the ground next to Kakashi.

He had a Senbon in his mouth, as usual, except that he had this time also a lot in his hand. Without asking any questions he followed Kakashi.

"Have you seen Iruka?" asked Kakashi, while they ran into a side street.

"No." replied Genma , "But he wasn´t at home . I was there to let him know that we are being attacked, but no one answered the door."

They were now in the village center. The Hogake-tower was visible . In the middle of the square were two Akatsuki members.

Kakashi recognized Kisame ,the blue shark man and companion of Itachi.

He did not know the other member ,he was blond and looked young, about 17th .

He threw something that looked like... clay figures ? Exploding clay figures ?

In addition, he grinned crazy and yelled something about art.

"There is Iruka." Genma nudged Kakashi, and pointed to a person ,who was standing in the field of view of the two Akatsuki members.

Kakashi's eyes widened with shock. Iruka seemed to have no weapons.

Kakashi did not hesitate, Iruka looked as if he needed some help .The Chidori shone bright and the air was filled with birdsong.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Genma tried to keep Kakashi back, he couldn´t fight against both members, but Kakashi already ran up to the Akatsuki members .

He ran through the snow with great strides, straight to the two Akatsuki.

Kisame responded quickly. He drew his big sword and blocked Kakashi's attack. Kakashi stumbled back several steps.

"Ah, who do we have here? Hatake." Kisame grinned, his sharp teeth were visible. "Hoshigaki" growled Kakashi .

"Wohoa, whoa, who's that , eh ?" The blond turned to the two.

"Shut up Deidara and fight."answered Kisame annoyed. Deidara rolled his eyes and wanted to turn back to Iruka, but was nearly hit by one of Genmas Senbon.

Kakashi did not have time to continue to observe what happened to Deidara, because Kisame attacked him .

It was not easy to dodge the big sword. Kakashi saw from the corner of his eye that Iruka leaned shocked at the wall.

He seemed as if he wanted to help, but apparently he did not know how.

Kakashi wanted to yell at him , that he should disappear and bring himself in safety, but Kisame did not allow him the time for doing so .

An unexpected blow struck Kakashi as he looked after Iruka. It tore Kakashi off his feet and he was thrown several yards away.

Kakashi groaned. _That did hurt_. Iruka seemed now to have made the decision to fight.

He ran screaming to Kisame, but without a weapon and only with the naked fists. Kisame laughed and struck his sword at Iruka, who disappeard in a puff of smoke .

The real Iruka came up behind Kisame and wanted to beat him down with a stone, but was noticed by Kisame and roughly grabbed by the hair.

Iruka screamed and kicked at Kisame, who firmly grabbed Irukas hair and pulled his head back. Kakashi got to his feet. Anger and hatred rose up in him.

Blue Chakra flames rose up around him. With rapid strides he reached Kisame "Let him go!" he growled.

"Otherwise what?"asked Kisame coolly.

"Otherwise I'll kill you without hesitation," replied Kakashi calmly. Kisame laughed out loud .

"Oh yeah? You just not even managed to take your eyes of him while we were fighting , " he pulled at Irukas hair and Iruka screamed softly .

"Let him go," repeated Kakashi, still calm, but the blue chakra flame colored dangerously dark.

"I don´t think so" grinned Kisame. Kakashi tore off the headband from his brow and opened his Sharingan, which flashed dangerously. The white color of his eyes slowly began to become black.

"Kakashi! Don´t!" shouted Iruka warnent, but Kisame kicked him in the back , so that he fell to the ground and gasped for air.

"Then let's see what you have on it Hatake" smirked Kisame, who seemed not to notice , that Kakashi was really angry.

Before Kisame could realize what happened, Kakashi was already in front of him and struck him with his fists of flames into the stomach.

Kisame gasped for breath, surprised. Kakashi grinned evilly and bared his now sharp teeth. "What the -" Kisame couldn´t finish his sentence, since Kakashi grabs him by the throat.

Kisame slapped his sword at Kakashi, who intercepted this with one hand, and ripped it from Kisames hand.

The blue flames grew larger. The sight reminded of Naruto, when he lost control of the Kyuubi.

"Stop it Kakashi!" screamed Iruka and got up with difficulty. His hair had come loose from its ponytail and hung him in the face.

Kakashi did not respond, he continued to strangle Kisame. And he seemed to have fun .

Iruka stumbled to Kakashi, and wanted to stop him ,but the chakra flames were waving too much around Kakashi.

"Kakashi" Iruka gently went a step forward, but was immediately hit by a tongue of flame and was hurled back.

Kisame couldn´t really resist . He tried to push Kakashi away with the naked hands, but only burned himself by the flames.

It almost seemed as if Kakashi would strangle Kisame to death , but he was interrupted.

"Kakashi-sensei ." Kakashi turned his head slowly in the direction where the voice came from.

Itachi Uchia stood a few steps away from him. "Pain will be very thrilled ." Kakashi loosened his hold of Kisame , who fell gasping on the ground.

_Who is Pain? _Kakashi narrowed his eyes . "Kisame, get up," Itachi looked at Kakashi "We have work to do."

"You will not get Naruto" said Kakashi sneering . "Oh," Itachi smiled slightly , which could only mean something bad. "I think Naruto can wait for us ."

"Kakashi!" Kakashi turned to Iruka, who came running towards Kakashi and grabbed him by the arm. Kakashi was drawn along the road, away from the Akatsuki members.

"Iruka, what -" "We have to get you away from them!" Iruka answered hastily.

"You cannot run away and hide . We will find you . " shouted Itachi after them.

Itachi looked at Kisame and Deidara ,who had managed to knock Genma down."Let them run. If they want to play hide and seek, then we play it. "

...

Iruka dragged Kakashi down the road. Meanwhile, hardly any people were to be seen , only a few ninja fought against the members of Akatsuki.

"Iruka, he's right, we must -" "No!" Iruka shook his head and looked wildly around .

"Why not ? I could defeat them ! " "I Have no doubt ! But we can not allow them to kidnap you !" Iruka dragged Kakashi to an empty house at a side street .

"What are you talking about?"asked Kakashi angrily, " Look at me . Do I look as if I would allow them to kidnap me?"

Iruka sighed and looked sadly at Kakashi "Of course not. It's all about your safety."

"My safety is not my care ," Kakashi said seriously, "This is about the safety of the village ,about Naruto -" _about you .._

"If you really want that the village is safe then go out of their way!" yelled Iruka at him. Kakashi looked at him in surprise.

"What do you think they will do, eh? They will let you attack the village! Do you think that anyone is still safe if you attack the village?"

Kakashi watched Iruka speechless, then he let his gaze wander to the floor. "No ..." he murmured.

Iruka took a deep breath "Well!" He opened the door of the house and shoved Kakashi into it . "Stay here and do not come out, okay?"

"Wow, here they can not find me ." said Kakashi ironically.

Iruka rolled his eyes "I´ll search after Tsunade or Jiraiya . You stay here so long. Okay? "

Kakashi did not answer, but looked on the floor. "Okay?"repeated Iruka sternly. "Yes," muttered Kakashi reluctantly.

"Good!" Iruka was about to close the door, but Kakashi stopped him, "Iruka"

"Yes?" Iruka turned to Kakashi. "Please take care of yourself ." Iruka smiled and glanced at the floor. When he looked up again he was very seriously

"I will ." With these words he closed the door, and Kakashi was alone in the empty house.

Of course Kakashi tried to leave the house. He could not let Iruka run through the village, unarmed and alone, when there was a fight!

But the door was not open! Kakashi was able to press the door handle, as much as he wanted , it didn´t work .

The windows were not to open . _What has he done? A Jutsu? _Kakashi dropped against the closed door. _I have to get out of here! I can´t just sit around!_

So he got up and tried to break the door. It did not help. The door did not break._ Iruka ... _Kakashi leaned his forehead against a window and looked at the empty street.

_What have you done?_

...

Iruka ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The high snow made the race any easier. Iruka had not gone far when Itachi stood in his the way . "Found "

Iruka ran a few steps backward and turned around to run away , but ran almost into Kisame. "Boo" Kisame grinned wide,"Where's your friend? Have you lost him?"

Iruka looked resolutely towards him "So what! I tell you nothing!" Kisame laughed "That they all say at the beginning, right Itachi?"

Itachi said nothing and saw from Kisame to Iruka. "So, Umino-sensei, just say where he is , maybe we won´t kill you . "

Iruka laughed cool "Sure," With a strong kick, he kicked up the snow. Kisame got snow in his eyes, and saw for a short time nothing.

Iruka took that opportunity and ran past him. He did not make it very far. Itachi threw a shuriken and hit Irukas left leg. Iruka stumbled and fell.

Iruka drew in his breath between his teeth and tried again to get up, but Itachi was already at his side and aimed with a Kunai on Irukas neck .

"This little asshole!" Kisame walked to them and rubbed his eyes. "I'm half blind!" He joined Iruka heavily in the side, and Iruka gasped and convulsed with pain .

"It was just a bit snow," Itachi said impassively. "I do not care!" said Kisame and joined Iruka again. Iruka bit his lower lip in order not to cry out.

"Stop it. We still need him" Itachi Kisame grabbed arm and stopped him . "Oh, and why?" asked Kisame, looking down sullen at Iruka.

What a crap , thought Iruka and swallowed hard. Itachi looked down at Iruka. "I think he knows why. Isn´t that so Iruka-Sensei?"

"I do not know what you mean,"whispered Iruka through clenched teeth. "Oh, I think so." Itachi looked at Kisame

" Take him . We are searching now . After all, we do have to keep playing, isn´t that so?"

...

Kakashi was startled. Someone knocked on the door. He rose and walked to the window to see who it might be. It was... Gai ?

"Gai, what are you doing here?" shouted Kakashi, but was not sure if Gai could hear him.

"I saw you standing at the window!" Gai called back, so loud that Kakashi thought he would stand next to him.

"What are you doing in the house?" "I ..." Kakashi paused. He couldn´t tell Gai the truth. ".. I'm trapped."

"What?" Gai had to laugh, " And you can´t come out ?" Kakashi shook his head "Nope." "Then I'll help you, my youthful, eternal rival."

Kakashi could not see exactly what Gai did, but he managed it in a few seconds to break the door. "Come on and get outta here . "

Kakashi walked out of the house to Gai, who looked in the distance. "How many are there?" asked Kakashi, looking in the direction in which Gai looked .

"I do not know. So far I have seen five" Kakashi ran off suddenly, and Gai followed him hastily, "Hey Hey, where are you going?"

"Search after Iruka." replied Kakashi , "That idiot is running around here with no weapons !"

"Yes, that may be, but you also have none."

Kakashi laughed, "Honestly Gai? I do not need any. But Iruka does . He does not fight , I do not even know if he ever had one mission. He is a light prey to - "

Kakashi was about to turn around the corner, when he was withdrawn by Gai. "Gai, what-"

Gai put his finger to his lips and motioned Kakashi to be quiet. He pointed to Itachi and Kisame, who went down the street.

Kisame had Iruka on his shoulder, who hit the back of Kisame with his fists , what Kisame did not seem to mind.

The good thing about the matter was that Iruka was alive. The bad of the matter was that Kakashi had no idea how he could save Iruka.

Itachi suddenly turned in the direction of the two, and Gai and Kakashi quickly pressed against the wall of the house to avoid being seen.

Itachi turned his eyes away again, and ran on, followed by Kisame. "That was close," whispered Gai and watched Kakashi .

"We have to follow them inconspicuously ." Kakashi nodded," Sure, of course .. But it will be difficult. The Sharingan is not a Byakugan, but it is still able to locate us."

"How do we proceed?" asked Gai. "We could follow them on the roofs. But with some distance." he suggested.

Kakashi nodded slightly, "Yes, well. But it would be better if we run separately. Just in case. If one is discovered. " Gai nodded in agreement.

" I follow them on the roof, you follow them on the floor."

Gai grinned wide, "Sure." Kakashi smiled briefly. On the roofs he would be easier to see.

He did not want them to attack Gai. If they saw him ,then they would focus on him and Gai could attack them from behind and save Iruka.

The plan was not the safest, nor the best, but Kakashi hoped it would work.

While Kakashi pursued the two Akatsuki high on the rooftops of Kanoha, pursued Gai them by hiding in the lanes of the road.

...

"We are pursued ."growled Kisame and watched one of the roofs. A person followed them with some distance.

"Yes, I know," Itachi replied listless as ever, "I have observed him for several minutes."

"Why don´t we attack him, eh?" Itachi glanced at Kisame, only to go on , completely normal as before.

"Because it is Hatake." Iruka winced at the mention of the name.

How was that possible? He had used a jutsu ,that Tsunade had taught him for an emergency, which was to lock up Kakashi. So why he followed them now?

"Do you think we manage to overpower him." asked Kisame thoughtfully.

"Sure," Itachi replied calmly. He seemed to be really sure of it. "If not, we call Zetsu, or Kakuzu ."

"Sure, why not the new one?"asked Kisame ironically. "I mean that quite seriously," said Itachi. He stopped, and Kisame ,too , stopped .

"We know you're here, Hatake-sensei" said Itachi with a clear, loud voice.

Kakashi jumped from one of the roofs. He did not seem surprised that he was discovered.

"Do you come volunteer with us, or do we have to defeat you?"

" How about a fair fight?" asked Kakashi , clutching his right wrist with his left hand. Kisame laughed, "Sure, why not."

Itachi remained serious, "You need to know that we are not fighting Fraire."

The Chidori shone for the second time that evening. "Will you attack us?"asked Itachi quietly, "Although we have your friend as a hostage?"

Kisame took Iruka off his shoulder and let him fall to the ground unceremoniously. "Let him out of the thing!" Kakashi growled.

"Why?" Itachi went to Iruka. "I think the matter is much more fun now ." Kakashi growled again, but made no move to attack Kisame or Itachi .

"Ah, I knew it, " Itachi looked condescendingly at Kakashi . "You won´t hurt him." Itachi held a kunai at Irukas neck.

"It's up to you. Come with us, or leave it, but then Iruka-Sensei will die ." Kakashi was about to reciprocate a little, but someone was faster.

"Or you both die" Itachi and Kisame turned around. Shikamaru looked at them seriously.

"Ha! What does such a little runt as you align ?" Kisame asked, amused. Shikamaru nodded his head to the feet of the two.

"My shadow, for example " Kisame wanted to laugh, but when he tried to lift his foot, he found that he could not move it .

"You!" He pointed his sword at Shikamaru. "I hack you to pieces."

"For this , you would have to go ."replied Shikamaru grinning.

" Your Jutsu will not last forever, " said Itachi "There is little shade, and I see ,what a large effort the Jutsu is for you."Itachi was right.

The snow reflected the light of lanterns, and Shikamaru looked as if he could no long maintain the jutsu .

Iruka meanwhile crawled to Kakashi .

"I think it is enough to allow Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-Sensei an escape." Kakashi looked at Shikamaru.

He couldn´t fight alone against the two Akatsuki! Where the hell was Gai? "GO NOW ! " screamed Shikamaru. He gritted his teeth.

Kakashi couldn´t leave him ! He ran up to Itachi and Kisame , to ram one of them his Chidori into the chest, but he was stopped by Shikamarus shadow.

" You have to go ! I know , there is something going on that I do not understand ! Its about you ! So go !"

He was panting more than he spoke. Kakashi saw that he was about to collapse. Just to save Kakashi and Iruka.

"Running away does not help"said Itachi . "Will we see!" Iruka grabbed Kakashi's hand .

They both ran through the deep snow. Kakashi turned his head again and again to

Shikamaru and the two Akatsuki, but he couldn´t see them anymore when Iruka and he turned a corner."We must leave the village!" shouted Kakashi to Iruka.

"I know!" Iruka turned to Kakashi, who had turned his head back again. "I hate it." he whispered, "If I can not help."

"Kakashi." Iruka paused briefly, "I know that you want to help him, but Shikamaru is right. " Kakashi nodded and said sadly, "I know"

Then his eyes fell on Irukas leg. The leg was red with blood. "What happened ?" Iruka hurried on, and Kakashi followed him, "Hey!"

"Nothing, " replied Iruka annoyed "Itachi has struck me with a Kunai." "What?" Kakashi tried to stop Iruka , but Iruka went on.

"We need to connect the wound -" Iruka turned back to Kakashi "Kakashi! We are currently on the run, and you want to connect my leg? This is not the best time for it!"

Kakashi nodded slowly, "Yes, of course. " Iruka was right. Why he came to something like that? Otherwise it was the mission which was more important than an injury.

But this was not a mission. And it wasn´t just someone who was injury ... "Kakashi, we must go on!" said Iruka and ran with Kakashi down the street.

The streets were quiet. Only in the inner part of the village could noise of battle be heard. Kakashi had no idea about what was to be done .

He was a fighter. He had always protected the village . Now ,that he should protect himself, he did not know what to do with himself.

"Come on, faster!" Iruka pulled Kakashi further, when he had stopped , to watch a jet of flame in the far. "Iruka, we don´t even know where to go!"

Iruka ignored him. Kakashi noticed that Iruka had begun to limp. "Iruka, we can´t continue, you lose too much blood!"

"No matter!" Iruka almost shouted . " " Are you hold on , if you lose too much blood on a mission?"

"That's different!" said Kakashi and stopped Iruka "Iruka, go into one of the houses and rest , I walk on alone."

Iruka laughed hollow "Just so that you can run back to the village, and then you fight?" He continued on his way. Kakashi stopped short and looked stunned after Iruka,then he followed him.

"You must not do that, " he whispered softly. "I'll take you in danger -" Iruka snorted, "Ah, You, You, you!" He turned his head to Kakashi "It's not all about you!"

Kakashi looked almost intimidated to the ground. "It's about what I want. And I will stay with you, no matter if I must torture me by limping forward, or what else .."

A Kunai flew just wide of Irukas nose and landed in the wall of a house. Kakashi and Iruka looked in the direction where the kunai came from.

It was one of the Akatsuki. They could not really see much of him ,because he had a big strawhat on his head.

He was small and somewhat round. And he had a large scorpion tail. "Whoa!" Iruka was quite amazed.

"Time for some art, eh!" Deidara jumped off a roof, next to his teammate. Iruka and Kakashi ran off. Iruka increasingly hobbled ,so that Kakashi took him by the hand and ran on ahead.

Iruka stumbled over something and fell. Kakashi wanted to stop ,and help him, but Iruka shook his head wildly. Now Kakashi saw why.

Thin, almost transparent ,threads ran just above the snow, at knee height. They had brought Iruka to fall, and were among the scorpion tail Akatsuki member. "Go !"

Kakashi hesitated, but the imploring gaze of Iruka forced him to obey him.

Kakashi worked his way through the deep snow. He wanted to turn around,to help Iruka ...Blue Chakra flames swirled on around him.

He could longer no suppress his anger and despair , so it was visible in the shape of the Chakra.

The snow around him melted into water. Kakashi turned around , as a clay bomb of Deidara hit him and he was thrown to the ground.

He straightened up, ran a few more steps and tripped over one of the threads. He could not even sit up, because someone kicked him on the back.

He gasped and tried to turn onto his back, but the pressure of the foot on his back grew stronger. "Ha, I got you, eh."

"We have him," the other member joined them. "Yeah, alright Sasori"

Kakashi grabbed the ankle of Deidara, and let chakra flames shoot from his hand.

Deidara screamed in pain, and jumped away from Kakashi, who sat up quickly. "You idiot, " said Sasori annoyed .

The flames around Kakashi grew larger. With a kick he stepped Deidara against a wall.

When he wanted to turn to Sasori, he was thrown back by the scorpion's tail. He landed hard on his back, that he squeezed all the air out from the lungs.

Befor he could think of getting up, met him, the scorpion tail in the middle of the chest. Kakashi groaned and writhed in pain.

"The poison will not kill you, " informed him Sasori "But it will cause you some pain." Kakashi stood up swaying. He already noticed that the poison began to work.

He ran panting up to Sasori, but his legs gave way and he fell to his knees. "It is pointless to fight now, " said Sasori bored."You are no longer able to do so."

Kakashi did not admit this. He straightened up and walked a few steps, only to fall again. His vision began to blur.

Again he got up and activated his Chidori. With a cry, and all his power, he ran to Sasori, and wanted to ram his Chidori in his head, missed him though.

He stumbled over his own feet and fell. "You're stubborn as Deidara" said Sasori deprecatingly. Kakashi did not manage to get up again.

He was gasping on the floor. Deidara came into view, grinning viciously. "Yeah, bad luck, eh !" He kicked at Kakashi's face, and everything went black

...

:O uhhh... What will happen next ?

Ah ,and Prescripto13 ? Thanks for all the reviews :)


	14. Chapter 13 : Captured

**Warnings: Bad language and torture**

_**Chapter 13**_

Everything ached . Dazed, he opened his eyes. He found it somewhat difficult to focussing on something .

When his vision had improved somewhat, he could see that he was lying under trees ,which were close together and formed a long corridor.

A little light shone through the branches, which were without snow. It had to be early in the morning.

He tried to turn his head to get better to see, but pain went through his body as he tried to do so. _The poison_ , it went him through the mind , _it must still be in my body._

Notwithstanding the pain, he tried to move, but realized, that he was handcuffed. His arms were tied behind his back and his feet at the ankles.

_What´s with the others_, he wondered,_ I hope they were able to protect the village and Naruto ..._

_And Iruka? _Kakashi hung his head. _If he is dead now? Then it's my fault, I ran away, ... Then again, everything is my fault._

Kakashi shook his head slowly,what caused headaches. He could not give up now! _Imagine ... it is a mission .._

He straightened up, so he sat with a straight back. _I need my chakra_...But _no, I wont get far with it ..._

The demon chakra. He could not only free ,but also defeat the Akatsuki... But he struggled the use of it.

_Only .. Only this time _,he closed his eyes and tried to focus on his demon chakra, but it was not working.

_It only works when I'm angry_ ... He opened his eyes._ Damn. If I had only trained more! I am an idiot!_

"Well well , look who's awake."

Kakashi raised his head and looked into the faces of Kisame, Itachi and two unknown members. One had white hair and a big scythe - he wore no shirt under his coat.

The other had bright red hair and facial piercings. Kakashi also noticed that he had the Rinnegan, which he knew only from legends.

"I hope you had a pleasant sleep, then from now on everything what you get to feel is pain." The redhead had spoken. His voice was emotionless, as well as his eyes .

"You could also avoid the pain ,if you help us voluntarily ." Kakashi could not help it, he laughed hollow to "Of course. I'd rather die than that I help YOU!"

"Did I not say he will react this way?" asked Itachi the red-haired.

The redhead smiled coolly, "Yes. I just wanted to try it once." He turned to Kakashi, and beckoned to the white-haired "Hidan, you'd be so nice to get ,along with Kisame, our other guests?"

The white-haired, Hidan , grinned broadly, "Yes, Pain-Sama!" Kisame nodded, to show that he had understood. The two left them and took a turn.

What did he mean, other guests? Kakashi stared grimly at Pain. "Pain-sama, we could settle this more quickly ..." began Itachi , but Pain waved him off.

"I know. ... You and Tobi .. could rule this quickly, but I think that some pain is good for them, " he turned back to Kakashi

" For these Kanoha ninjas" And this time was almost something of hatred in the voice of Pain ...

...

No one said anything, until Hidan and Kisame came back. Kakashi gasped when he saw who the two dragged with them.

One person was Iruka. He was not injured worse than before, but he looked very pale and tired.

The second person was Shikamaru. .

His loose hair covered most of his face. Kakashi could see that he was in pain, because he clutched his left arm, which seemed broken. The boy tried to show no feelings.

"Kakashi!" Iruka wanted to get to Kakashi, but Kisame held him.

"Joyful reunion" Pain looked from Iruka to Kakashi. "I repeat my words. You can give up , and help us, or you oppose against us , and endure pain."

"We will help you with absolutely nothing!" shouted Iruka angry . "You want to destroy our village, you want to capture Naruto, and you want to use Kakashi !"

Pain raised an eyebrow, "Well, you all seem probably very stubborn."

He turned to the other members. "With whom do we start?"

"I am for the Boy!" shouted Hidan "It's always so funny when small children are in pain!"

"No, we should start with the teacher." said Kisame , "That idiot was attacking me two times, I want revenge!"

"Why don´t we start with Hatake-sensei?" argued Itachi. "That would be time-saving-" "Be quiet !" Pain looked seriously at the members " Everyone here has an pretext. This will not work ."

The others nodded thoughtfully. "Why can´t one of them choose ?" asked Hidan . "No, that would also be pointless, " said Itachi "each of them would rather choose himself as one of the other."

While the Akatsuki discussed, Shikamaru took the chance. He carefully lay the fingertips of both hands together, his thinking pose. Iruka looked at him worried.

Shikamarus shadows stretched out to Kakashi. _Will he rescue Kakashi by using his shadow? _wondered Iruka. _Did he even has enough chakra for this?_

Iruka looked at Shikamaru inquiringly. Shikamaru did not answer, because he and Iruka were too far apart.

Shikamarus shadow was now with Kakashi. Iruka looked nervously to the Akatsuki. They seemed to notice nothing ...

Shikamarus shadow snaked around the chains ._Do you want to open the chains with your shadow? _asked Iruka Shikamaru in thoughts.

It seemed that Shikamaru had exactly this plan . Iruka looked again nervously to the Akatsuki. His gaze met that of Itachi. Iruka stopped breathing.

Itachi let his gaze briefly wander to Shikamaru and his shadow . _Now it's over ! _thought Iruka to himself .

But Itachi said nothing. He turned his gaze back to his comrades. Iruka breathed in relief. _Why is he silent about that ?_

Shikamaru had now managed to solve one of the chains. He was just about to open the second, when the Akatsuki turned to them.

Iruka had tried to warn Shikamaru , but hadn´t enough time. Shikamaru noticed though, that he was watched, but managed not fast enough to draw back his shadow unnoticed.

"That kid!" yelled Hidan. He reached out and gave Shikamaru a blow that was so strong that Shikamaru fell to the ground.

"How dare you to try to flee in the presence of Pain-Sama?" Shikamaru sat up on all fours and looked up to Hidan "Why shouldn´t I dare?"

Hidan made a face, then he lifted his foot and stepped on Shikamarus hand , the hand of the already broken arm.

Shikamaru pressed his lips together in pain . Hidan grinned and increased the pressure. "Well, still so cocky ! "

"Stop!" Iruka pushed Hidan away from Shikamaru and knelt down beside Shikamaru.

"YOU!" Hidan wanted to slash at Iruka with his scythe , but Pain stopped him. "The teacher belongs to Kisame"

" They belong to no one !" All heads turned to Kakashi. Kakashi still looked battered ,it had to be the poison.

He had dark circles under the eyes and was paler than usual and a grim, determined expression was on his face.

" Hear ye! Hear ye! " Kisame grinned his wide grin and grabbed Iruka, who tried to fight back.

"Worried?" he asked Kakashi , with a played , pitying tone . Kakashi growled furiously, trying to sit up, but slumped back into himself.

"Ohhhhh" Kisame laughed, "You can probably do nothing against that I -" he raised his arm and beat Iruka in the belly "- do that."

Iruka groaned. "Stop it!" yelled Kakashi. "Or" Kisame grinned to Kakashi "- that I´m doing this." He hit Irukas head against one of the trees.

"I want to ,too! I want to ,too! " Hidan laughed crazy. Pain rolled annoyed his eyes , and Itachi was silent as always.

Hidan chuckled and took a kunai out of his coat. "I want to see blood!" He approached to Shikamaru.

"But do not kill him for one of your rituals, " said Pain bored "I want them to suffer as long as possible."

Kakashi was despaired, even if he did not look like that . He did not want them to hurt Iruka and Shikamaru, but he could not give in.

"Don´t you want give up?" asked Pain Kakashi . Kakashi stared grimly on the floor. Pain shrugged his shoulders.

"As you wish. At some point you will give in." Kakashi looked up. Iruka was dazed, Kisame held him under control.

Hidan had meanwhile grabbed Shikamaru and held up the Kunai. "Still you could give up." Pain looked from Shikamaru to Iruka.

"You have probably never heard of the will of the fire , right ? " gasped Shikamaru and grinned awry. Hidan, who couldn´t stand Shikamaru, grabbed Shihamarus hands.

"You annoying kid , you should stop to speak to Pain-Sama like this !" With these words, he rammed the Kunai through the hands of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru screamed, which was understandable. He writhed, and tried to tear his hands from those of Hidan,but Hidan kept him in an iron grip.

Iruka couldn´t endure that a on of his student was treated like this . "Stop, Stop!" He tried to run to Hidan and Shikamaru , but Kisame held him firmly .

Shikamaru was close to tears, but somehow he managed it not to cry. "That was because you were trying to trick us with your shadow Jutsu."

Hidan pulled the Kunai out off Shikamarus hands. Shikamaru gasped and pressed his bloody hands against his body , to stop the pain and the bleeding.

Hidan laughed crazy, and stepped Shikamaru in the face. Iruka could not stand it anymore. Screaming, he rammed his elbow in the stomach of Kisame and ran towards Hidan.

"You fucking asshole!" He threw Hidan down to the ground and struck him. "Thou miserable- damned-fucker-I-kill-you!" Iruka took out for a new blow, but then his arm was stopped.

Iruka looked up, and looked closely into the eyes of Pain. Pain pulled Iruka from Hidan and threw him to the ground.

Iruka groaned, but had little time to take a breath, because Pain was already beside him, grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

Iruka gasped, and tried to loosen Pains grip. His legs hung helplessly in the air. "How dare you, Kanoha Ninja!" Pain's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Let him go!" Kakashi had managed to stand up. Pain turned to Kakashi and smiled uncaring "Only if you agree to help us. "

"Never!" whispered Kakashi , without hesitation."Well, if you want." Pain looked back at Iruka "And you? Do you want that he agrees to help us? And save you?"

Iruka shook his head almost imperceptibly and gasped hoarsely, "Never!"

"So stubborn." Pain shook his head. "Then I have do it. "

"Iruka" Kakashi wanted to warn Iruka , but it was too late. Iruka stared in the Rinnegan of Pain. " Taegatai itami Honbun no Jutsu *"

Iruka's eyes widened, then he narrowed them. He began to fight against the grip of Pain . He gasped, his breath came faster.

Kakashi watched in shock as Iruka endured more pain. Iruka tried to stifle the screams, but as the pain in his body grew stronger, he could no longer suppress them .

It was as if his body would be in flames, and was stung at the same time with a thousand needles. It was indescribable pain.

Iruka screamed ,as if he hoped he could scream his pain away . Tears ran down his cheeks. "Stop!" Kakashi yelled out of full power "Stop it!"

Pain bowed his head to one side "Only if you help us." Iruka whimpered and more tears ran down his cheeks. Kakashi could not bear to see a friend suffering .

His gaze wandered to Shikamaru , who sat quietly leaning against a tree and was incredibly pale. Kakashi looked back to Pain.

"Kakashi" sobbed Iruka "Kakashi hnhhhn .. .. don´t do it." Pain looked at contemptuously at Iruka. Iruka screamed as another wave of pain shot through him.

"I can torture him for ever ."said Pain flatly, "But can he bear it forever ?" Kakashi pressed his lips together.

"Pain smiled maliciously " It's all your fault. Remember, if you would not exist, the two would not be here. "

Kakashi's eyes took on a strange expression. Pain smiled triumphantly. "Yes ... Much would be better If you wouldn´t exist ."

And then he said, so softly that it was hard to hear "Obito."

The white of Kakashi's eyes was colored black within seconds. "_**You know nothing**_, " Kakashi growled with a deep voice.

"Oh, I know more than you do . " said Pain coolly. Huge blue purple chakra flames rose up around Kakashi and ten of them waved like chakra tails.

The veins under his eyes turned black, his eyes glowed dangerously. His fingers grew too long, black claws. The air temperature dropped several degrees.

Pain let go of Iruka, who fell on the ground and lay there gasping for air. "Yes, feel the pain"

Itachi stayed at his place , however, Kisame and Hidan went back a few steps. Iruka panted for air and looked with wide eyes at Kakashi. Shikamaru looked surprised.

Kakashi walked a few steps forward. His eyes were blank. His mask had vanished partly, so now Kakashi's young face was to see to some extent. His lips had turned black.

"Pain-sama, " Itachi turned to Pain. Iruka tried to set up on all fours, but failed. "Kakashi ..."

Kakashi growled and bared his sharp teeth. "Pain-sama, we should do something!" shouted Hidan excitedly.

"Itachi." Pain looked at Itachi,who replied Pain´s view. "You have the Sharingan. You have to be in the position to control him ."

"But Pain-Sama, I've never -" Pain waved his hand at Itachi. "Do it!"

Itachi stepped forward a few steps and put the index finger and middle finger of both hands close together. He stared at Kakashi and tried to catch him in his eyes.

But Kakashi did not notice him. As Itachi took a further step forward, suggested one of the chakra flames after him and caught him almost .

"It moves too much." Itachi landed beside Pain when he eluded again another of the flame tails.

Kakashi growled again. He walked now towards Pain. With a heavy blow he shattered the ground, on which Pain and Itachi stood a few seconds before .

Iruka crawled over to Shikamaru, who stared in disbelief at the scene before him. Pain seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation.

The other five bodies appeared from the shadows. Iruka and Shikamaru looked at each other horrified. There were several Pains?

They didn´t stay long. Kakashi grabbed each of them with one Chakra flame ,except of Tendo ,who had managed it to escape the flame .

"Shinra Tensei! " Pain did some finger signs . He threw Kakashi with a mere wave of his hand against several trees.

Kakashi stood up and sprinted towards Pain. He had dropped the other bodys and bared his teeth. Pain let two iron rods out of his coat sleeves.

He avoided the blows of Kakashi, who hit furiously at him. "Itachi!" Pain struck with a staff through Kakashi's shoulder.

Itachi was immediately at Pains side. Pain rammed the second staff through Kakashi's other shoulder and pinned him against a tree.

"Now." ordered Pain. Itachi placed himself in front of Kakashi. Kakashi growled and lunged after Itachi, who avoided the kick.

Itachi stared Kakashi into the eyes, but was instantly captured by one of the tails of chakra flames and was thrown aside.

"Shinra Tensei! " Pain stopped the other chakra flames. Kakashi snarled and growled and leaned forward. As a result he freed himself from the iron bars.

He landed on all fours and sprang up immediately. He snapped at Pains arm, but was pierced with the sword of Kisame and nailed to the floor.

Pain was kneeling in front of Kakashi, who grabbed with his claws after Pains ankles, but was stopped by Hidan scythe, and his arms were now nailed to the floor.

"Interesting, " Pain leaned further to Kakashi and grabbed Kakashi's face with his hands, so that Kakashi had to see him in the eye.

"Taegatai Itami Honbun no Jutsu!"nKakashi screamed and tried to escape the grip of Pain . Pain gripped him tighter. The flames around Kakashi rose infinitely into the sky.

The skin of Pain's hands untied, but Pain seemed to have very little interest in it. "Infinite pain is the best way to understand."

Kakashi gasped and screamed. His expressionless eyes reflected pain and anger. Tears were visible in his eyes, but he tried not to let them run free.

Slowly he seemed to become he was screaming his body turned back to his old self.

"If you cannot control your powers you have no chance against me." said Pain spiteful.

Pain turned to Kisame "Itachi is conscious?" Kisame nodded. "Good." Pain got up and looked at Iruka and Shikamaru. "All your efforts were for nothing."

Iruka's face twisted in a raging grimace of wrath . "Never, " he looked at Kakashi, which eyes were in pain become quite glassy. He couldn´t even scream anymore.

Iruka clenched his hands into fists, "Kakashi , don´t give up!" Pain raised an eyebrow "This isn´t useful anymore ."

Itachi was now in front of Kakashi. Kakashi looked up at him with a glassy gaze. Itachi replied the gaze , his eyes sad.

His lips formed the words "I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei." More he could not say because Pain was now standing next to him.

"If you have taken control, I will take control." Itachi nodded briefly "Of course, Pain-Sama."

He squatted in front of Kakashi, who turned his eyes away from Itachi and looked stubborn to the ground .

Kisame grabbed Kakashi by the hair and pulled his head back.

Itachi activated his Sharingan and looked Kakashi in the different colored eyes. " Seigyo Akuryō * ² !"

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Kakashi!" He heard Iruka scream, then everything went dark.

" You got him?" asked Pain . Itachi nodded slowly. A new iron rod slipped out of Pains coat sleeve. With full force, he rammed the iron rod in Kakashi's heart.

...

He opened his eyes. It was dark. There was Water. He stood in it . He slowly turned his head from side to side. Nothing but emptiness.

"Where.. I am?"

"In your mind."

Kakashi turned around. Pain was standing behind him and looked at him. "I understand .." Kakashi turned away from Pain. " You want to conquer my spirit."

"Exactly."

Kakashi smiled and looked back to Pain. "That's not going to succeed."

Pain smiled back, but it was a cold smile. "We'll see."

With these words, both ran towards each other. Kakashi ducked under the blow of Pain's iron bar and kicked against his knees.

Pein fell backwards into the water. Kakashi activated his Chidori, and wanted ram it Pain in the chest, but Pain was gone.

Befor Kakashi could ever realise it ,was Pain standing behind him and rammed one of his iron rods into Kakashis side.

Kakashi coughed blood and stumbled sideways. Pain appeared before him and kicked him in the chest. Kakashi stumbled backward and fell.

He tried to sit up, but Pain rammed another iron rod in Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi gasped and coughed more blood.

_Why I´m so weak?_

"Your mind is not strong enough, " said Pain "You have too many self-doubts. That makes you weak." Kakashi gritted his teeth and sat up.

More blood was running out of his mouth. Pain watched as Kakashi sat up with much trouble. "I am ... ... .. nhg strong enough ..."

The Chidori lit up. Kakashi ran to Pain, who evaded him with ease. "Too weak. Not enough hate."

Kakashi gulped and coughed. He turned back to Pain. "I do not need to hate .." He walked with heavy steps to Pain.

Pain cocked her head. "Hatred and pain are the means of the true strengths ." Kakashi shook his head wildly. "No , love is stronger than hate!"

Pain smiled numb. "Who need Love? Love is nothing ."

Kakashi slapped at Pain , but was too slow. "Tell me Kakashi, is Love not too just pain?" Kakashi paused.

Pain smiled "Quite right. What did your.. love... do for you till now, except of pain? Your Sensei, Obito, Rin, they are all dead, and Iruka? I do not even think that he really loves you. "

Pain went to Kakashi " Isn´t that so? For who could love you ? "

Kakashi stared into the water, which reflected his own reflection. "Nobody." he whispered, barely audible.

"And the village? Why do you want to protect it when there is no one who loves you?"

Kakashi did not answer.

"Love is pain." Pain stood now next to Kakashi, holding out his hand. "Pain is everywhere. So take my hand and let your pain run free . "

Kakashi looked up at Pain.

" Pain connects ." said Pain "Only those who know real pain can understand another ."

Kakashi had no reason to contrary. Wasn´t all that Pain said true? Kakashi reached out his hand. Pain smiled with satisfaction.

But then ...

"Kakashi! Kakashiii!" Kakashi turned away his trance-like gaze of Pain. "Kakashiiii!"

"I.. ruka ..."

"Kakashi! Don´t give up! Kakashi!"

Kakashi turned completely away from Pain. "Iruka .." Kakashi looked around searching. Iruka was not here .. So he wasn´t speaking in his mind.

He talked to him, in the real world. "Kakashi, I beg you! Don´t give up ! I know that you're stronger than him!"

Pain twisted his face into a annoyed grimace. This annoying teacher seemed to think that he could achieve something.

Iruka brought Kakashi back to sanity. This was his mind. Pain wasn´t the stronger one, but he. He wasn´t allowed to be manipulated by Pain!

Kakashi turned back to Pain. "Get out of my mind." He spoke quietly but menacingly.

"Otherwise what?" asked Pain flatly. Kakashi smiled. The water beneath them formed into flames, which snaked around Pain. "This is my mind. I can think what I want, it is not so?"

Pain looked very angry. "That may be, but do not underestimate my power!"

Kakashi smiled evilly . " Let it be like it is. "

"You're making a big mistake." said Pain menacingly, "We could be able to complete it differently."

"I take a chance on it." replied Kakashi calmly. The flames roared up around Pain.

"As you wish ..." Pain closed his eyes, only to open them again. " Banshō Tenin !"

...

Iruka watched as Pain rammed his iron rod into the heart of Kakashi . Only Iruka was too shocked to say something, but then he shouted as loud as he could

"Kakashi!"

Kisame looked at him "Shut up !" Iruka shook his head wildly, tears welled up in her eyes.n"Iruka-sensei..." Shikamaru spoke again after a while " Screaming does help nothing now..."

Iruka could see blood run down from Kakashi's mouth . "Stop! Stop!" Iruka got to his feet and fell to Itachi and Pain, in order to draw them away from Kakashi.

"Stay away there, you idiot!" Kisame beat Iruka aside. Iruka rolled over and remained lying on the ground.

Tears ran down his cheeks. With all his force he propped up.

"Sensei .." Shikamaru looked at Iruka, and shook his head slightly. _You make it worser .._

"Kakashi! Kakashiii!" Iruka screamed as loud as he could. He seemed to hope that Kakashi could hear him. "Kakashiiii!"

Kisame turned again to Iruka, "Thou shalt be quiet, I said!"

"_I.. ruka ..." _Iruka paused. Kakashi had said his name, barely audible. "Kakashi! Do not give up! Kakashi!"

Kisame went to Iruka to 'Shut up! You miserable bastard! Pain-sama and Itachi have to focus! "

Iruka could not be stopped. "Kakashi, I beg you! Don´t give up ! I know that you're stronger than him!" he begged .

Kisame had finally had enough. He grabbed Iruka's hair and dragged him back to Shikamaru, where he threw him with full force on the ground.

"Stay here and be quiet or I'll rip out your fucking tongue." Iruka glared up at Kisame. He wanted to reciprocate something when Kakashi cried out .

"**AHHHHAAA**!" Kakashi opened his eyes and screamed. More blood trickled from his mouth and his nose.

Itachi frowned. "What's wrong?" Kisame went to Itachi's side. "Pain-sama ..." replied Itachi slowly. "What is he doing there? That sounds really bad . "

"I don´t know ..."replied Itachi softly, "But you're right. It doesn´t sound good , for Kakashi ." Kakashi squirmed and screamed in pain.

"Stop it, I beg you, just stop it!" screamed Iruka through tears.

No one took notice of him. Iruka clenched his hands into fists and let his tears run free. "Why are they doing this to him ? WHY ! "

Shikamaru had no answer to Irukas question. He too could only watch.

Kakashi squirmed again .His hands clenched and pierced the ground underneath him . Pain stood still, as if nothing happened .

Kakashi flinched, then he was complete still. Itachi took a deep breath and loosened his hands out of position. Pain blinked briefly.

"Did it work! Did it work ?" asked Hidan excited.

Iruka and Shikamaru held their breath strained. If it should have worked out ...

Pain smiled with satisfaction. A deft hand movement and he drew Kakashi up , whose eyes seemed blank .

"Tell the others. We're leaving." a brief sparkle was evident in his eyes "We destroy Konoha once and for all."

...

* * *

* unbearable pain + body

*² Conroll + Demon

DAM DAM DAM :O


	15. Chapter 14 :   Remembering

_**Chapter 14**_

Iruka and Shikamaru were pulled through the forest. Iruka stumbled several times over his own feet and was pulled up again roughly by Kisame .

They approached Konoha, and Shikamaru and Iruka could not do anything about ... Pain controlled Kakashi, who walked ahead of the group.

Iruka was despaired. Kakashi would destroy Konoha .. Not by choice, of course, Iruka had seen that he had tried to oppose Pain.

It couldn´t end like that ,it couldn´t !

" Kakashi..."

...

It was late afternoon. The sky was gray, it would be snowing soon. Konoha was quiet. The wind was blowing the snow up and whirled it around in the air.

Iruka could not believe that this should be the day at wich Konoha would be destroyed .

The Akatsuki members stood in a row next to each other. There were ten members. They were all here to watch how Konoha would be destroyed.

Shikamaru and Iruka were pushed forward so that they landed on their knees. "See how your village will be destroyed ." said Pain imperiously, "Feel the pain."

Iruka pressed his lips together and stared at the snow-covered ground in front of him. "Kakashi will .. never destroy ...the village ..." he whispered quietly.

The Akatsuki members laughed. "Did you hear that ?" asked Deidara laughing, "You've still got some hope , un ."

Iruka held back his tears of rage . "Kakashi has the will of fire!" he shouted, " He is not easy to control!"

The Akatsuki members laughed again , and Shikamaru looked compassionately to Iruka. "Will of fire, Will of fire." Hidan imitated Iruka. "There is no fucking will of the fire, understand it finally!"

"This is not true. "

The Akatsuki members stopped laughing. Shikamaru had spoken, who had been quiet all the time.

"Be quiet, you annoying child."said Hidan , rolling his eyes. Shikamaru smiled crookedly, "You just don´t understand it."

"Hey, you know what?" Hidan stepped forward and looked down on Shikamaru "I don´t want to understand that crap ."

Shikamaru was still smiling, "That's your problem. You will never reach your goal. Because you don´t understand the ones that you try to defeat ."

Hidan wrinkled his nose "I hate those smart asses like you." He gave Shikamaru a slap.

"Hidan, stop it." Pain looked seriously at Hidan . "We do want that they can enjoy the moment with full consciousness."

"Of course, Pain-Sama."said Hidan , gritting his teeth and went back to his place next to Kakuzu. Pain let Kakashi move forward with one hand movement .

"Kakashi!" Iruka looked up. Kakashi didn´t turn around. "Kakashi ..."

Shikamaru looked at Iruka "Don´t worry Iruka-sensei ..." It did not sound very compelling.

Iruka was trembling and buried his fingers deep into the frozen ground "Kakashi, I beg you, don´t do it! "

"He can not hear you." said Pain coolly, "He is trapped in his own mind. He does what I command him." Pain let Kakashi continue to go forward ,t o affirm his words .

They were on the side of Konoha where a lake was. It wasn´t a big lake, but deep one . A gesture of Pain and Kakashi went over the ice of the lake .

He floated more than that he walked. "Look closely." Pain performed another gesture with his hand , and Kakashi ran fast over the ice.

It didn´t take long time , until Kakashi had reached the other side. Pain pressed his hands together and mumbled something. Purple and blue chakra flames shot up around Kakashi.

Iruka pressed his fingers in the frozen ground so much that it hurt. He had to do something! He had to do something , damn it!

"And now .." Pain raised his hands up into the air "... you see how your copy ninja destroyed your village !"

Pain pressed his hands on the ground. A loud growling and hissing could be heard. The chakra around Kakashi formed to ten flamelike tails .

Iruka could see that Kakashi pushed away a whole row of houses with a single gesture of his hand. People screamed.

Iruka couldn´t stand it anymore. With one movement he jumped to his feet. The Akatsuki members wanted to hold Iruka, but they could not move!

Shikamaru had pressed his bloody hands together , which were barely covered with thin bandages, and had trapped the members with his shadow .

"That little bastard!" Hidan tried to move, but did not go off the floor. "Iruka sensei ... .. hurry .. !" gasped Shikamaru through clenched teeth.

Iruka nodded slightly. "Thank you"

"You won´t get far." said Itachi "The boy had Kisame and me not long under controlle, how is it supposed to be now ? "

Iruka was about to reply, but loud cries from the village and Shikamaru interrupted him "GO!"

Iruka ran . He didn´t turn around . He slipped on the ice, but got up again.

Shikamaru smiled hardly visible. His hands began to tremble and he got nosebleeding from the effort to hold the jutsu .

" Tobi can´t walk ! Uhuh, interesting Jutsu, could Tobi learn this Jutsu from you , if Tobi is a good boy ? " Deidara struck Tobi on the back of the head, "Shut up!"

Pain narrowed his eyes to slits. "The teacher commits suicide. How useless."

"Hngh ... He ...does not ...commit suicide...!" gasped Shikamaru. " He ...hngh..will... do it ...!"

Pain turned his gaze from the scene in front of him and looked at Shikamaru.

"Why do you do that boy?" he asked coolly, "Why do you help your teacher, even though you know that he has no chance ? Why do you put your own life at risk?"

"Because... I believe." replied Shikamaru and coughed blood. He kept the jutsu still upright. Pain shook his head.

"I do not understand. Why is someone doing something useless like this ?"

"I want to move myself again!" shouted Hidan "Can I kill the boy with my scythe?"

"No, Hidan, that´s not necessary." Pain lifted his left hand and pointed it at Shikamaru "Shinra Tensei!

Shikamaru was thrown through the air and fell hard to the ground, several feet away on the ice of the lake .

Shikamaru could not breathe. He probably had one or two ribs broken. The ice under him had turned red. He did not know whether it came from his already injured hands or a new injury.

The Akatsuki members laughed. "This happens when one is opposed to Pain-sama, eh!" shouted Deidara .

"What about the teacher ? Should we get him back, " asked Zetsu's white half. Pain shook his head. "No. I want to see how he want to try to stop a raging demon ."

Someone came onto the ice to Shikamaru . Shikamaru could not see who it was , because only the shoes of the person were in his view.

"So what´s about the boy? What do we do with him ?" It was Kisame.

"Do what you like, I'm busy." answered Pain and sounded very concentrated. Shikamaru just stared at the feet before his face, trying not to faint.

Someone else came up to them on the ice, and sat next to Shikamaru. "Let him . He can do anything anyway." Shikamaru lifted his head slightly.

It was Itachi who had spoken.

...

Iruka ran as fast as he could. He often fell to the ground because it was so icy, but he got up again and again.

It was not hard to follow Kakashi because he left a trail of destruction. Iruka reached Kakashi , who was surrounded by Kanoha Ninjan.

"Stop, stop!" Iruka waved his arms wildly, but no one noticed him. The ninja threw shiruken and shouted something .

Kakashi growled, the chakra wafted around him. When Ninja approached him, he threw them away. That was not the Kakashi which Iruka knew .

This was a wild animal with claws and sharp teeth and dangerous chakra.

"Stop! Stop, please! " he ran to Genma, who watched the scene with a Senbon in the mouth .

"Genma! Genma, you have to stop, Kakashi does not know what he's doing!" Genma looked sadly at Iruka , "I believe you .. But I cannot do anything, nobody´s listening to anyone here."

Iruka wildly shook his head , "Genma! Kakashi is controlled by Pain! One of the Akatsuki! You have to send a troop after them! They also have Shikamaru as a hostage! "

Genma looked surprised at Iruka "What! How many are there?"

"Ten. Ten very strong S-Classified Ninja."

Genma nodded seriously, "I see what I can do." With these words he jumped to the next roof and made his way to get the gain.

Iruka turned back to Kakashi, who had now beaten all the Ninja to the ground. With a loud growl, he turned his head to Iruka. Iruka replied the gaze of the demon eyes.

Kakashi bared his sharp teeth, growling and came closer. Iruka stood there and simply stared at Kakashi . _How could it come to this?_

Iruka sniffed, suppressing his tears. He couldn´t stand there and cry ! He was here to save Kakashi!

Iruka took a step forward. Kakashi growled and ducked into a fighting position. Iruka stretched a hand out "Kakashi ... It´s me , Iru-"

Kakashi slapped with a clawed hand after Iruka and threw him to the ground. Iruka groaned. Long, bloody welts were at his arms. Iruka swallowed hard and stood up again.

"Kakashi, please, stop it, -" Kakashi struck again after Iruka , this time with a flaming tail , and threw Iruka against a housewall. Iruka's head throbbed and his view was slightly blurred.

_He did not recognise me ..._

With trembling legs he stood up and pressed a hand to the bloody welts. Pains words went through his head.

_" He is trapped in his own mind ."_

"In his own mind ..." Iruka pressed his hand tightly on the bleeding welts " If that´s so, then I have to get him back out of there ..."

Kakashi approached Iruka . Iruka watched him with determination. _You have to remember... , so you need memories ._

"Do you remember, when we were younger ...?" Kakashi showed no reaction about that he listened to Iruka.

Iruka gulped and went on "Jiraiya had recently asked me if I knew you before ... I said no .. But that was not true . We knew each other very good. "

Iruka smiled sadly, "Do you remember how we met? I´ve yelled at you pretty loud ,because you sat on my favorite place at the lake. "

Kakashi bared his teeth and his Chakra swirled stronger. Iruka could not be dissuaded to keep talking.

"I think at first we couldn´t stand very well .. I do not know why but .. I have forgotten the time we spent together . Now, afterwards, I think I've forgotten it because of you...

Just like you have forgotten it . You too can´t remember the time we spent together. It was as if we had never known each other ...

But I thought it was all so familiar ... The whole demon stuff... It reminded me of something."

Kakashi slapped after Iruka , who avoided the blow and continued to speak .

"Slowly I remembered it. It was at that time ... We already knew of the demon in you. It was after the massacre, that you had done in the village.

You were afraid that the demon could hurt me. You said it would be the best if we forget everything. " Iruka smiled again sadly and dodged a kick from Kakashi.

"From then on, it was as if we had never known each other . You make us forget it. Us. The time we spent together. The love. You let us forget it , because you were afraid of yourself. "

Kakashi growled loudly and rushed up to Iruka, who could not escape in time and was gripped by Kakashi. Kakashi threw him away.

Iruka rolled over several times and pushed with his back against a broken pile of a house.

Iruka sniffed and got up on the knees. With the back of his hand he wiped away the tears and looked with determination up to Kakashi . Kakashi went back into a battle position.

Iruka jumped up screaming and ran towards Kakashi, who ducked under Irukas kick and grabbed his foot. Iruka turned in the air and twisted his foot out of Kakashi's grip.

Kakashi raised his arm to beat Iruka down , but Iruka run up a wall and made a somersault in the air, so that he was above in the air over Kakashi. " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !"

Three more Irukas appeared and landed around Kakashi. Kakashi pressed his hands together. His eyes flashed dangerously. The three Irukas stormed toward Kakashi.

A rapid series of hand signals by Kakashi, and a loud rumble of thunder was heard. "Inabikari *!"

Huge lightning strikes struck into the area and destroyed the houses. The three shadow doubles of Iruka were hit by lightning and disappeared in clouds of smoke.

"Damn!" Iruka escaped several lightnings . "Kakashi! Stop it!" Kakashi narrowed his eyes to slits. Iruka closed his eyes, took a deep breath and ran on to Kakashi

"Kakashiiiii Hatakeeeeeeeee!" He reached out and gave Kakashi a slap. Kakashi stumbled backwards and looked confused at Iruka .

"Knock it off! " Iruka breathed with gasps and looked angry at Kakashi . Kakashi's chakra crackled and flashed like lightning.

"You stupid stupid idiot!" Iruka walked over to Kakashi,who suspiciously eyed him . Kakashi growled and his chakra crackled stronger.

Iruka stopped in front of Kakashi . He reached out a hand through the crackling chakra, and stroked Kakashis cheek.

Iruka frowned. The chakra didn´t burn his skin, but was a unpleasant tingling. Kakashi bared its sharp teeth, but tried not to hurt Iruka.

Iruka came closer and closer, until he had gone through the chakra to Kakashi. His hair began to swirl around his head, like Kakashi's hair did.

It was strangely quiet here in the interior of the chakras, near Kakashi . The chakra, which was supposed to burn Iruka , did nothing to him.

Kakashi looked down at Iruka and Iruka smiled slightly. He took Kakashi's face between his hands.´ "Kakashi, I know that you can hear me."

Kakashi tried to escape from Irukas grip, but Iruka didn´t let him go . "Free yourself from Pain's attack." whispered Iruka and pulled Kakashi's face closer to his face . " Don´t let him control you ."

Kakashi's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. Iruka continued to smile, then he moved closer to Kakashi, and kissed him.

"I think I love you."

...

It was dark. And cold. He could not move, see nothing, hear nothing ..It was as if he were caught in an infinite darkness ..In nothingness ..

Pain's power and will lay like tendrils wrapped around him...But then...Then he heard him. He heard Iruka´s voice , like from far distance ...

"Do you remember, when we were younger ...?"

...

_"Hey, you there! Yes, you! What do you think you´re doing, eh?"_

_He sat by the lake. The sun was setting. A boy with brown hair , which was tied up , stood in front of him, pointing with his index finger at him._

_He wore an ugly, yellow shirt with a dolphin on it , and short brown trousers. He wore no shoes. A large scar ran across his nose, from one to the other cheek._

_His brown-green eyes sparkled angrily. He did not answer , why should do it he anyway ? "Hey, I'm talking to you, you idiot!"_

_" I don´t wanna go home to dad . " The boy blinked in confusion. "What ? Why not?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders and threw a stone into the water. " Because I wanna be out here. It´s so nice. Dad says I shouldn´t go out."_

_The boy blinked again "Huh, why? " _

_He was silent again and looked at the water._

_"But your parents are shurly worried about you."_

_The boy sat down next to him. "My parents too always say that I shouldn´t do this and shouldn´t do that... But that´s only because of our well being ."_

_He watched the boy, who awry grinned back at him . The boy had a tooth gap . _

_" I know ." He threw another stone into the water._

_" Kakashi ! Kakashi ,where are you ? "_

_He looked up. "My father calls me, I gotta go .." He stood up._

_" Hey, wait," the boy stood up too and held out his hand "Umino. Umino Iruka."_

_Hesitantly he took the hand of the boy . "... Hatake... Kakashi "_

...

_"Look, there's the boy."_

_"Oh, son of the White Fang? That stupid man who failed the mission because he saved his comrades ? " _

_" Yes, exactly, this brat who already came with four years into our academy."_

_They laughed at him, at school, and did not believe that he could be a ninja ..That was not the problem ,he could live with that . But no one should insult his dad !_

_"My father did what he thought was right!" He turned on his heel and stared at the two boys who had walked behind him._

_"Look, the little brat thinks it would be something special." said one of them disgusted. The other laughed, "Yeah, sure, as weak as he is he will never be as great as his father."_

_"Well, his father is not so great" Both laughed. He clenched his hands into fists, "My father has done much for Konoha!"_

_"Kakashi" Iruka held his books pressed against his chest "Let's go ..Gai is waiting..."_

_"No!" He looked angry at Iruka "These two idiots think that what my father did yesterday was wrong, but that's not true !"_

_"I know ... But now come, you have to train for the Chunin exam ..."_

_The two boys laughed out loud "What, you seriously want to become a Chunin ? "_

_" Yes ! And I become a greater Chunin than you could ever be ! "_

_The larger of the two boys turned up his nose and pushed Kakashi to the ground._

_Iruka placed himself protectively in front of Kakashi " Your two are mean ! " he yelled "Kakashi will be a great ninja!"_

_The two older boys laughed again. The smaller of the two pushed Iruka to the ground , next to Kakashi . " You are both utter cowards ! You will never be anything. "_

_Iruka helped Kakashi to stand up "Don´t worry " he whispered and smiled, "We will be both very famous . And then all are jelaous. We will do it."_

_..._

_" Hngh..fnfnfn...hn.." It was raining . He stood before the unadorned stone and cried quietly. "I fnfn .. .. I am now a ninja papa ..."_

_He pressed his eyes together and tried not to cry "Why do you had to go right now ...? I ...hate you .. Why do you leave me alone ? WHY ! Hnfhnfhnn ... I hate you !"_

_The villagers stood several meters in distant and whispered softly. " Everyone knew that something like this would happen."_

_"And the boy?"_

_"Oh, he is like his father, he is beyond redemption."_

_Slowly the people left the graveyard._

_"Kakashi! Kakashi!" Iruka ran up to him. "Kakashi, I'm so sorry for you. " He now stood next to him. He looked at the floor, not to Iruka._

_"He left me alone .. .. .. and HNF hnhn .. all hate me for his mistake !"_

_Iruka shook his head wildly, "No, no ! I do not hate you! And Gai too ! Maybe you can live with us, my parents and me ." Iruka said encouragingly._

_He looked up at Iruka "Really?" he rubbed the tears from his eyes. Iruka nodded and smiled._

_"Umino Iruka, what do you think what you're doing?" A brown-haired woman came running up to them, followed by a blond haired man " Get away from that kid !"_

_"But Mom, this is only Kakashi - " The woman pulled Iruka away from him and looked at him angrily "You brat will not spoil my son ! "_

_"But Mom!"_

_"Come on Iruka, this boy is a public danger." Iruka's mother dragged Iruka away from him. He stood in the rain and looked after Iruka and his parents._

_Iruka looked desperately at him and looked very sad. He clenched his hands into fists and looked at the ran down his cheeks, and he trembled with rage and grief._

_"Do not worry Iruka ..." he whispered, "I will be a famous ninja. And then everyone has to accept me and I will never again stand in the shadow of my father. "_

_He looked up and wiped the tears from his face. "I'll be the best ninja . And the first step which is to do is to follow to the ninja rules . And ninja don´t cry.."_

_..._

_Gai looked excited. Iruka smiled. Iruka had come secretly to their secret meeting place, because his parents had forbidden him to be with him ._

_"This is Obito." He pointed at the boy beside him. Obito grinned broadly, "Hello."_

_He seemed cool and distant, but inside him was a lot going on. At that time, he liked Obito much , but he never showed it to him ...Ninja do not show any feelings .._

...

_"Kakashi, what's going on, you are so weird lately." Gai looked at him quizzically, and Iruka nodded in agreement. They sat at the lake at their favorite place._

_He scratched the back of his head and looked into the water. "Tomorrow we have a mission .."_

_"That's great. Your first mission as a J__ōnin__ " said Gai and had tears of joy in his eyes. But Iruka looked at him seriously, "It´s something else , right ?"_

_He threw a stone into the water. " Hm. Yes."_

_"Tell , Tell!" shouted Gai excitedly. Iruka smiled and nodded "Yes, tell us."_

_He bit at his lower lip and shook his head"Na .. you´ll laugh at me."_

_"We won't laugh ! It's a promise! " said Iruka ._

_He looked from Gai to Iruka, who looked at him expectantly. Oh, he was so excited, should he tell them? "I. .." he plucked grass from the ground. "I'm in love ..."_

_Both looked at him in surprise. "But that's great!" said Gai. "Who is it?"_

_He turned red and looked up at the clouds. He didn´t saw the hopeful glance which both had. "And you certainly do not laugh? And you say nothing to anyone? Not even to Sensei?"_

_Both shook their heads hastily._

_Kakashi smiled briefly. "Obito."_

_He didn´t see the glimmer of hope faded from the eyes of his friends. At that time he didn´t saw it. Because he was in love ... Like his friends were..._

_..._

_" Hngng.. Obito... I´m so sorry !"_

_..._

_"The child is a monster!"_

_"Look at him, he has the Sharingan from Uchia Obito !"_

_"I heard he allegedly has dangerous chakra, the best is we stay away from him ..."_

_"I knew that he is like his father !"_

_He stood alone in front of the crowd and tried to suppress the tears that ran from the Sharingan._

_"Kakashi!" Iruka broke away from the crowd and came running towards him . "Iruka, come back !" Irukas mother tried to stop Iruka, but Iruka was already beside him ._

_"No, Kakashi is my friend and not a monster!"_

_..._

_"Now I can understand you Kakashi ...How it is ... The losing of the loved ones ..."_

_..._

_The first kiss from Iruka was at christmas ..._

_"Kakashi ..."_

_" Hmh ...?"_

_"There's a mistletoe."_

_"Then kiss me, Iruka."_

_..._

_The first kiss from Gai at a autumn day in October ..._

_"Kakashi, I love you ..."_

_"Oh.. Oh Gai , that´s...I´m sorry. You are my best friend..but.. I love someone else.. I´m so sorry..."_

_..._

_" NOOOOO ! Hnhgngn...Why?... They are all dead... WHY ? "_

_..._

_"What a handsome boy ..."_

_" Leave me alone , leave me alone ! Let me go , I beg you ,let me go ! PLEASE LET ME GO !"_

_"Let's see what´s under your clothes, hm ?"_

_"Hngn .. No ...hnhn..."_

_" Why so shy ?"_

_" Just...let me.. go..."_

_..._

_Kill, kill, he had to kill them all, kill them all ! "Hihi .. hiihihihi ...AHaHaHaHaHaHaH ..!" _

_It was so cold ... So alone...Blood... "Hn .. hng hng hng fhfhf ... !"_

_..._

_Iruka.._

_..._

_"Kakashi ... what's the matter?" Iruka stepped to him to the gravestone and looked at him worried ._

_He looked up and forced a smile as he hasty wiped away the tears. "Nothing Iruka .."_

_"Oh, don´t lie to me . I can see that something is wrong."_

_He just nodded and looked at Iruka "Yes .. Yes, it's something .. It is the demon."_

_"What´s about him? Is it getting worse?"_

_"Yes .."_

_"Oh Kakashi, " Iruka hugged him and squeezed him , "We can do it. Do not worry, I'm here for you."_

_He smiled, "I know .." Tears made their way down his cheeks ".. but .. I think the best thing is ... if we would forget all this .."_

_Iruka looked at Kakashi in confusion "What? What do you mean? "_

_Kakashi smiled, full of anguish, "We should forget it. What happened. Us .."_

_Iruka shook his head wildly, "No, No, No, No!"_

_"Yes." He summarized Irukas hands "Kenb__ōshō __*² __"_

_..._

_"Kakashi. How are you and Iruka?"_

_"Iruka? Who is that? "_

_Gai blinked baffled "Uh .. your friend ..?"_

_He shook his head, "Gai, stop talking nonsense, I do not know anyone by that name. " He turned away from Gai "Now come, we must go to our troops. The mission will begin soon.".._

_..._

_"Gai ..hn..wait"_

_"What..., why? Have I.. done something.. wrong?"_

_"... No. It's just .. I think I am currently not ready for a ... relationship. "_

_"A.. Oh .."_

_"This is nothing against you, but ... It feels wrong. .. As if there would be something .."_

_Someone .._

_"It's okay, my eternal rival, I can wait."_

_"Thank you Gai."_

_..._

_" My name is Umino Iruka and from now on I take your mission reports in reception. Make sure that they are clean and legible ..."_

_..._

_"Hatake Kakashi, you are the most incapable missionreport writer I know! you are lazy and unable to write legibly! Had no one taught you to write neatly and well? _

_Just look at these spelling errors, and this scribbles on the edge! ... Kindly give me the next time a proper report - "_

_..._

_"I think I love you."_

_..._

Kakashi´s eyes widened. Iruka stumbled back. "Kakashi!"

"I. .. ruka ..." gasped Kakashi through clenched teeth "Take the rod out ... hng .. ..!"

At first Iruka was confused . Which rod ? Then he remembered the iron rod that Pain had rammed through Kakashi´s back into his heart.

With rapid steps he was behind Kakashi and pulled with all his strength at the iron rod. It began to glow and was hot, but Iruka did not let go.

With a violent jerk, he pulled the rod from Kakashi, who fell forward onto his knees.

"Kakashi!" Iruka threw the iron rod to one side and let himself fall on his knees next to Kakashi " Kakashi ..." he hugged him and buried his face in Kakashi's silver hair.

" Where are the Akatsuki ? What did happen ?" asked Kakashi and looked around . Iruka stroked a lock of hair from Kakashi´s face and looked at the floor .

" The Akatsuki are by the lake , they have Shikamaru as a hostage ...He helped me to escape ... I told it Genma .. ., I hope he could assemble a troop... Oh God, I hope Shikamaru is still alive ! "

Kakashi stood up with some effort. " We have to go back ! " Iruka looked at him in horror " But Kakashi , you are tired and need a break, Pain did -!"

But Kakashi already started running towards the lake...

...

"Ah , damn it !" Pain seized his head with both hands and pressed his eyes together ." What's going on ? " asked Konan .

"Hatake has broken my Jutsu !"

"What! Impossible!"

Pain opened his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. "This teacher ..."

" Pain-Sama ! " Deidara ran towards Pain, "Pain-sama, Pain-Sama! Hatake comes running exactly towards us! Together with this teacher guy !"

Pain massaged his temples "Get the boy. I think I have to choose an emergency plan." Deidara nodded , ran , and came back a little later with Kisame in tow .

Kisame pulled Shikamaru behind , who was more unconscious then conscious. "Here he is, Pain-Sama" He let Shikamaru fall in front of Pain´s feet.

"What are you doing?" asked Konan seriously. Pain didn´t respond to her question, but pulled a thin piercing out of his arm. "I'm going to play safe."

He squatted next to Shikamaru, "I have the feeling that we can not win this fight. So I will plan for the future and ensure that we will get Hatake later." He tore Shikamaru´s vest of .

"This is dangerous, what if they find the shard?" asked Konan seriously and watched Pain . "They will not" Pain smiled coolly, "Not when he is deep enough."

...

He was so angry! Akatsuki attacked Konoha, they had tortured his friends, then forced him to attack Konoha! He would kill them! Those bastards!

"Kakashi" Iruka stumbled behind Kakashi. He always slipped back on the ice of the lake, While Kakashi slid over it as if he would fly.

"Kakashi wait! You cannot return, they will be waiting for you !"

" I don´t care !" shouted Kakashi back "They have done so much evil, I want that they regret it!" He was getting faster. Lightning crackled around him, and clouds covered the sky.

The wind became stronger and the snow whirled around. "Kakashi" Iruka watched in horror as Kakashi's anger was expressed.

Faster, faster ! Kakashi clenched his hands into fists. He saw the Akatsuki, as they stood in a row and watched to Iruka and him .

A loud growl escaped his throat and he felt a great urge to kill them all. Pain stepped forward. He came towards Kakashi and put his hands together.

Kakashi raised his right fist ,and the lightning flashed around his fist. He would tear him to pieces! "RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHA!" With full force he struck his fist into the face of Pain.

In the same moment Pain kicked Kakashi into the stomach , so that both were thrown away from each other .

Pain was caught from its members, and covered his face with his hands. blood flowed through his fingers.

Kakashi slammed hard on the ice, and Iruka stumbled over him and slid several meters over the ice . Kakashi sat up again, although he felt like every bone in his body was broken .

Blue flashes and flames rose around him.

"Pain-sama was right" whispered Zetsu's black half , "This time we couldn´t make it ." Konan looked at Tobi. Something strange was in her eyes as she spoke

"I think we could make it very well. ... But it seem to me that now isn´t the right time for it .." Tobi nodded almost imperceptibly, and turned his gaze to Kakashi.

"We´ll go " Konan nodded to the other members. She took Pain and dissolved with him in pages. Also the other members left the place.

Kisame kicked Shikamaru so that he slided over the ice ."We'll meet again." He grinned at Kakashi and Iruka, then he disappeared, along with Itachi.

"Shikamaru!" Iruka stumbled to Shikamaru and dropped on his knees beside him . With trembling hands he felt after Shikamarus pulse and listened to his breathing.

"Kakashi!" He turned to Kakashi, who stood there as if he was rooted to the ground . "Kakashi! His pulse is terribly weak, and he hardly breathe! Kakashi!"

Kakashi shook his head to get a clear mind . Hastily he sat next to Iruka. "We must immediately bring him to the hospital!"

A loud crack was heard. Iruka and Kakashi looked slowly at each other . "The ice!" The ice had become brittle and cracked dangerous.

Kakashi did not hesitate. He gently picked up Shikamaru and nodded to Iruka "Come, quick!" Both ran over the brittle ice.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka´s hand, while he was holding Shikamaru with the other . It was more difficult to run over the ice with all these cracks .

On the other side were already waiting the the other ninja from Konoha

"Iruka! Kakashi!" Asuma ran toward them, followed by Gai.

"Go away! " shouted Kakashi to them " Are you crazy, the ice is breaking !" .

"Give me Shikamaru, then you can run faster!" Asuma stretched out his arms to Kakashi . It was no wonder that Asuma came to their aid.

It wasn´t because of them, he knew that they could do it alone. It was because Shikamaru , his student . He felt obliged as his Sensei to help him.

Kakashi handed Shikamaru over to Asuma. Asuma nodded at Kakashi, then he ran back to the shore. Iruka and Gai had now also reached the shore.

"Kakashi" Come! You can do it, it is not far! " shouted Iruka.

Kakashi summoned all his strength and accelerated his steps. But then he slipped of an ice floe. He hit his chin on the ice and fell into the cold water.

" Kakashiiii !"

It was incredibly cold. Kakashi struggled and tried to escape the flow. Although he needed no air, he swallowed water, in the attempt to breath .

His clothes soaked up with the cold water and pulled him down. It was dark down here. And quiet. Kakashi closed his eyes.

If he would just stay down here , would he then protect the others from himself ? From the demon ? He could try it..

At least this one time he could do it right...

...

" Kakashi, wake up ,please ! Kakashi ! Wake up ! I..I beg you ! "

" Iruka ...,let us bring him to the hospital... "

"What if he never wakes up!" sniffled Iruka and pressed Kakashi firmly against his chest . Gai , who had pulled Kakashi out of the water , sat silently and with a straight face next to Iruka .

"Iruka!" Tsunade put her hands on her hips. "How often should I tell you that the brat will survive something like that!"

Iruka schnifte again and wiped away the tears. He smiled wearily "I am sorry, Tsunade-sama, I'm just very concerned. "Tsunade smiled sympathetically, "I know ..."

Iruka stood up and lifted up Kakashi as well . He really was a lightweight .. The villagers eyed Kakashi suspiciously and full of fear.

_Oh Kakashi ..._ , thought Iruka sadly, _now you have one more problem .._

Well ... Iruka had no idea what for problems would come ...

...

* * *

Uh , jear :O A lot is going on .

How will Kakashi life , now that all know that he´s a demon ? What problems will come ?

We´ll see... But for now.. Merry Chistmas :) I hope you all get what you want ..blabla bla ,and so on xD

Naaa, really ;) Merry Chistmas !Fröhliche Weihnachten ! Feliz Navidad !

( yes , for Iru and Kashi too O.o)

* Lightning strikes

*² amnesia / let forget


	16. Chapter 15 : Decision

_**Chapter 15**_

_..._

_I never thought that it is easy .._

_But ..._

_I would have never thought that it is so hard ._

_..._

_I never wanted to be like others .._

_But .._

_I never wanted to be entirely different ..._

_..._

_I do not care what others think of me .._

_But .._

_I do not want to be despised ..._

_..._

_All I want is to be accepted ._

_..._

_"You know, it does not matter what others think of you. What really counts is the opinion of your friends, and their love for you."_

_..._

_Sometimes I think ...that the world is very very unfair.._

_But .._

_There is always something positive .._

_Right ?_

_..._

_I would like to believe so, but ... it's so hard to live in contempt._

_I admire people who , despite all this , live happily ... For example, Naruto._

_.._

_Or Obito .._

_.._

_But... in that respect I am probably like my father._

_..._

He walked down the street, his favorite book in his hand. He didn´t really took care off his way , because he never really did. He was on his way to the flower shop of the Yamanaka´s.

He wanted to pick flowers, some for Obito's grave, and then some for Iruka, as a thank you ..

"I always knew it .."

"Yes, me too"

"Such people can´t be trusted anymore ..."

"Just think of his father, it was clear that this would be end like this .."

"What if he again loses control?"

"Like this Uzumaki brat!"

They whispered and thought he wouldn´t listen, but he heard quite clearly.

"They should be locked up!"

"He has destroyed half of the village ."

"Such a monster !"

Kakashi tightened his grip around his book. Slowly, he turned to the crowd that had formed behind him. " You know ,you also can say it into my face," he said quietly.

The crowd fell silent and looked at each other. An elderly man came forward, with his wife "We do not want something like you in our village ! "

Murmur of assent. "You are a monster that has no control over himself, how will it end?"

"This was an incident .That will not happen aga- ." began Kakashi , but he was interrupted by a young woman "Yes, yes! We are to believe this ? We believe nothing , monster ! Get away !"

"Did you see how easy he has destroyed the houses? He is stronger than Uzumaki, we must do something!"

"I will do something, but it is not easy -" Kakashi could not speak to an end. Someone had thrown a kunai at him, that barely missed his face . It left a bloody scratch on his cheek.

Carefully he put his hand to his cheek, his eyes not turning away from the crowd. It´s _strange how quickly people start to hate .._

"Look, he´s healed again!"

"Please .." Kakashi raised his hands reassuringly and forced a smile. "I would never think of doing something to you, I really try to control my powers better, I'm sure we can find a solution."

Another Kunai flew to him, this time in front of his feet. "All we want is that something like you would cease to exist!" The people nodded and turned away from him. " Remember this ! "

He watched them in silence. Carefully he bent down and pulled the Kunai out of his book, which had fallen to his feet when he had raised his hands.

It was wet , because of the snow, and the kunai had pierced through half of the pages. He put it gently back into his pocket and went on his way to the Graveyard.

_No flowers this time ..._

...

"Sensei .."

Naruto was standing a few feet behind Kakashi, who looked at the grave. He did not answer, so Naruto few steps closer.

"Sensei."

Kakashi raised his head and watched Naruto "Well, Naruto, what is it? " He smiled kindly.

"I ... wanted to talk to you ."

Kakashi nodded slowly and looked back to the gravestone " Well Naruto, I'm all ears."

"You aren´t a monster"

Kakashi didn´t turn around, but stare to the grave. Naruto clenched his hands into fists.

"I can understand you ,Sensei. Heh , no one could really suffer me well. But the people there are all stupid! They should rather think about what you had done for the village ! "

Kakashi smiled, "I admire you, Naruto."

"Ehhhhh ?" Naruto looked in confusion at Kakashi "Why?"

Kakashi turned to Naruto . " You always see the good , despite all this. In people as in situations. This is a precious gift "

Naruto grinned broadly and raised his thumb in the air " Of course ! I will be the Hogake ! So I need to do that ."

Kakashi laughed softly, "Yes, you're probably right .."

Naruto's grin vanished from his face and he was again very seriously.

"Sensei. Don´t listen to them . No one knows how it is to live like this. They can all talk and hate us, but they'll never understand us .You have Iruka-Sensei, Bushy-Eyebrows-Sensei ,

Grandma Tsunade, Pervy-Sensei! There are always people who love you like you are! Do not waste your energy with people which you have nothing to do with.

All beginnings are difficult, but there is always a solution !

I am sure that you manage to control your powers! I believe in you! Never give Kakashi-Sensei! Believe in yourself!

You can do it! But for that you need to do a lot, and you have to believe in yourself! Don´t take the fate indicate how it is, you have to do something to change it!

Fight for yourself ! Fight for appreciation! Fight for justice! Fight for confidence! Fight against the hatred !

Life is not easy and certainly not always fair, but there is always something for what it's worth living for, worth fighting for! " Naruto's face lost its tension and willpower, it was soft and he smiled

"Hate is everywhere. But love also . And love is stronger than all the hatred . It saves us."

Kakashi stared at Naruto in bewilderment. For a brief moment it seemed as if he saw his Sensei and Obito in Naruto . Naruto looked at Kakashi , full of zeal, full of understanding.

Kakashi smiled again, this time with all his heart. "You are truly an exceptional boy, Naruto."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

Kakashi stepped away from the gravestone, and laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder "I'm sure you will be Hogake some day . And I say this not just like that, I mean it. You´ve just proved it .

I believe in you Naruto, and from today I'll try to believe in myself. "

Kakashi took his hand from Naruto's shoulder and walked to the big stairs ,which went downstairs. He raised his hand and made a waving motion.

" Thank you, Naruto. "

...

Iruka walked slowly down the corridor. He felt incredibly ill and had terrible remorse. It was partly his fault .. No, it was his fault ! He took the bouquet of flowers firmly. He was so sorry!

"Ah, Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?" Asuma waved to him, a cigarette in his mouth and with a awry smile.

He looked as if he hadn´t slept for nights, and the ashtray on the small table next to him showed clearly that he had smoked more than usual.

"I am here because of Shikamaru." mumbled Iruka

" Then we are already for two " said Asuma with a smile and pushed the cigarette into the crowded ashtray.

Iruka cleared his throat and looked at the bouquet of flowers. " How is he?"

Asuma made a serious face and nodded at the glass Window in the opposite wall. Iruka swallowed hard, afraid what awaited him, and went to the big Window. Shikamaru looked terrible.

He was pale, deathly pale.

Iruka could not even tell whether he was breathing at all, only the faint beeping of the machines, at which Shikamaru was connected to , showed that he was still alive.

His hair was open and fell in gentle waves around his face. Iruka was painfully aware of how young he still was. How old was he now? Just 15 ..?

"He hardly had chakra and had lost much blood. Two of his ribs are broken,also one arm ,and the major bones of his hands were cut through ."

Asuma had placed himself next to Iruka and watched Shikamaru with a serious expression. "Tsunade had to revive him two times."

Iruka looked down and clutched the bouquet of flowers so tight that individual flowers bent. " Shikaku knows about it ? "

Asuma shook his head "No, he's on a mission .."

Both men stood for a while in silence. Iruka could not stand it anymore. "It's my fault!"

Asuma looked from Shikamaru to Iruka. "What?"

"That Shikamaru is so badly hurt .. It's my fault!" Iruka's hands trembled and he had his eyes fixed on the ground. He had no tears in his eyes, but a look of anguish.

"He has saved my life twice! And even though one attempt failed ! Hidan has rammed a kunai through his hands! Shikamaru has stopped the Akatsuki all alone with his shadow,

while I was trying to find Kakashi... He let me go and wanted to do it all alone! " Iruka turned his eyes not from the ground.

"But I should have saved him ! I am the teacher, I should be the one who protects the student , Damn!" Iruka sniffled and suppressed tears of rage

"I hate myself , because I was not stronger ! If I had only helped him, but I ran away ! I am not worthy to be a teacher if I couldn´t even manage to rescue a student! "

Asumas hand on his shoulder stopped Iruka . He looked carefully at Asuma, prepared to see an angry face , but Asuma looked not a bit angry . "Iruka, it's not your fault"

"But I -"

Asuma shook his head "No, no buts! Shikamaru has done what he has throught would be right . You know him, he can identify any situation in seconds .

He must have believed in you , that you can make it to save Kakashi , and you've done it . He is a clever boy, he knew what would happen. It was his decision. "

Asuma smiled encouragingly, " So, stop making accusations to yourself . "

Iruka looked at Shikamaru, who lay there as still as before. Iruka smiled sadly and looked at the bouquet of flowers. "then I'm probably in his debt, huh?"

Asuma lit a cigarette, "No, I think not." he grinned, "That it would be far too disturbing for him ."

...

"I said NO!" Tsunade slammed her fist on the table. Kakashi did not move a step back, but replied Tsunade´s angry gaze stubbornly .

"Why not? This is my decision, my body and my health ! I choose what I do!"

No, no, no!" Tsunade shook her head wildly . "Listen to me once, you spoiled brat, you cannot do everything what you want ! I determine what you can do and what not!"

"This is not fair!" Kakashi sounded like a defiant child "The point is to control my powers, so why don´t you help me?"

"Because it endangers your health!"

" I don´t care ! "

**Bam!**

Tsunade slapped Kakashi in the face. "You stupid brat!" she shouted at him angrily, while he held his red cheek. "Your health is very important!"

"Why, huh? I'm a fucking demon! I cannot die anyway! "

"YOU can not die, but your humanity can !"

"So what? That it does anyway!" Kakashi stared at her.

"That's different ..." said Tsunade softly.

"Oh, really? Then explain it to me, Tsunade-Sama!"

Tsunade sighed and looked into the angry face of Kakashi "Sit down."

Reluctantly, he sat on the chair in front of their table. She opened a bottle of sake, and offered Kakashi a sip, who declined by shaking his head.

Tsunade took a sip, put down the bottle and put her hands together.

"Your Charka consists of 2 parts. your normal chakra, and your demon chakra.

To control your power, you must be able to control the demon chakra. This is hardly to learn because it is too much to learn, and take too much time to learn it.

So we have to seal it, much like Naruto, only that your seal would break more often, because your strength is too strong, and we would have to replace it always .

That would in itself not be the bad. The worse would be that what would happen by the loss of the demons chakra . "

Tsunade ran a hand through her long hair and took again a sip of sake.

"You have that time at your birth only survived because the demon was in you. You would otherwise have died from weakness. Now is the chakra a part of you.

If we now separate it from the rest, you will be as weak as before. Your Imunsisytem will be misatabel, your bones break more easily ... Each time we renew the seal you get weaker.

You will die at some point, simply because your body will be too weak. If that happens, I do not know what happens then. I don´t know how a Demon lives without a human soul. "

She looked at Kakashi, who was staring at his hands.

"So .. if we seal the chakra .. Am I then a human again for a short time ? "asked he hopefully.

Tsunade shook her head sadly and sight.

"No. You're a demon, it can not be helped. But you will live like a human . You can eat again,you have to sleep and breathe...

However you will still need blood ,because you're a demon, and they do eat blood .

In addition, you will remain a few abilities that have nothing to do with the demon chakra. Such as claws or sharp teeth. They are part of your body, not of the chakra ."

Kakashi wrung his hands and stared now at the ground . He looked thoughtful. "And I will die?"

"Not die directly. " said Tsunade , leaning across the table and took Kakashi's hands "Your humanity is dying. But not you . I don´t know what will happen at the end.

It is your decision. You can for a short time live as a human , with the risk of a weak body, or remain as you are.

It runs at the end on the same addition, your humanity will fade, that can´t change anyone. "

She looked almost lovingly at him " Kakashi, you're very important to me. I do not want that you put your health at risk.

I know that it's hard to live the way you are, but we can convince the village , that you are on our side, without that you have to suffer for it. "

Kakashi looked up at Tsunade. He had a determined look in his eyes, and he pulled his hands out of her hands . "I don´t want to do that for the villagers. I want to do this for me. "

Tsunade leaned back and shook his head gently. "Why? Why do you put your human life at risk? We could maybe find a different solution, you have to wait just a little -"

Kakashi clenched his hands into fists. "No, I don´t wait! I don´t care what happens ! I don´t care how many drugs I must take, so that I could stand on my feet !

I want to be a human , even if it is only for a short time. I want to have a good time with Iruka. I just want to be normal. And for that I ´ll do whatever it takes! "

Tsunade looked at Kakashi . He has always been stubborn, but she had never seen him so confident and sure.

"You really want this , right?" she asked softly.

Kakashi nodded gloomily. "Yes," he whispered.

Tsunade stood up "You have one night to think about it. It is an important and dangerous decision."

Kakashi nodded again and stood up. He felt a sudden very tired and empty.

Tsunade smiled sadly, "I know this is not an easy decision, and I myself am strict against it, but ... it's your decision."

" I know.." Kakashi made a waving motion with his hand and said goodbye to Tsunade.

"One request I have ." Kakashi turned once more to Tsunade. "What is it , brat?" Tsunade put the bottle of sake back on the table and looked at Kakashi.

"Please tell Iruka nothing of ... the side effects ... He would not understand. He would keep me from trying. He always has so many worries .. "

"But isn´t it his right to know about it ?" asked Tsunade , folding his arms.

Kakashi shook his head gravely, and looked everywhere, except for Tsunade.

"Please. He would not want me to do something like this . He does not understand .. He thinks I'm doing this just because I want to, but I do it for .."

Kakashi was slightly red "Well, for us both. So that we at least spend some time together, without him being afraid that I could kill him. Just.. Just that we have a nice time..."

Kakashi looked so here is out the window and smiled. "I just want to be myself . For him ,and for me .

When he learns that I am getting weaker through the sealing, he will be sad. And that's what I don´t want. I want him to be happy. Because I really like him. "

Tsunade smiled understandingly. "Okay. I promise I will not tell him anything."

Kakashi turned to Tsunade and really smiled for the first time for many years . "Thanks."

...

It was already dark outside. Kakashi turned his eyes to heaven. It was snowing lightly. He trudged through the deep snow.

_Yes, this will be a long night ..._

...

" Kakashi, I'm home ." Iruka took off his shoes and ran into the living room. Kakashi was not there. "Uh. Where he could be?" asked Iruka himself and looked around " Maybe to the gravestone?"

A note on the round table attracted Irukas attention.

_Hello Iruka._

_I need , again , some time to think ._

_Please do not worry, I'm back again soon._

_Kakashi. ^_^_

Iruka had to smile.

Even such a simple note could Kakashi not write without a scrawl at the end. Then he scratched the back of his head thoughtfully . Again some time to think? Thinking about what?

* * *

Ah ,this chappy is a bit short ._. sorry. Nyaa, but at least I uploaded something ^^ So ,thanks for the reviews , I´m glad about them :)


	17. Chapter 16 : About sealing and talking

_Akemashite omedet__ōgozaimasu__ ! Happy New Year ! Fröhliches Neujahr ! :)_

_**Chapter 16 **_

"And it is definitely okay?"

"Yes, Iruka, do not worry, I'll be okay. "

Iruka stood at the door and looked at Kakashi, who put on his shoes. It was nine clock in the morning.

Actually, Kakashi should meet Tsunade and Jiraiya at eight o´clock , but he dawdled around a bit.

Iruka frowned, watching Kakashi . "How long does it take?"

"No idea" Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and wrapped a scarf around his neck.

"And you certainly will not be hurt ?" asked Iruka worried , at least the fifth time this day.

Kakashi sighed and smiled encouragingly " Iruka. I think I've experienced much worse really don´t need to worry . I'm a big boy , I can bear it. "

Iruka nodded slowly, "Yeah .. Yes, okay. I'm sorry, I'm just always so worried."

Kakashi laughed, "Yeah, that's right."

Iruka smiled embarrassed and could not resist to dishevel Kakashi's hair with his hand.

"Eh!" Kakashi tried to push his unruly hair smooth.

It was much longer than one would think, but it looked shorter, because it was spiky and always stood out to all sides .

"I've tried this morning for half an hour to get it smooth ! " he grumbled.

Iruka laughed, " Well ,we could try a hair straightener ,and little Ribbons .."

Kakashi was slightly red, "Haha, that's not funny." It did not sound quite so offended like it should.

"I know" Iruka handed him his gloves. "So .. Be careful .. If you notice that it does not work then break it off. "

Kakashi nodded and put on his woollen hat ,which he was wearing really only when it was very very cold.

Iruka smiled. Kakashi looked like a little kid, who had been stuffed in clothing by his mother , so that it wouldn´t freeze while play in the snow .

The slightly offended expression and the attempt to pull the stubborn hair under the wool cap , only reinforced the impression . Only the body size wasn´t the right.

"What are you doing while I'm gone?"

"Hmm, let's see. I've heard that Shikamaru woke up. I will probably go visit him and thank him."

Kakashi nodded, "Do this", he waved and smiled broadly. "See you" With that words he went down the house corridor, down the stairs.

Iruka stood for a while in silence in the doorway, then he sighed and went back into the apartment.

...

"You stupid brat , you know what time it is?" yelled Tsunade at him in greeting.

"Uh, half-ten?" asked Kakashi hesitating and scratch the back of his head in embarrassed .

"Half past ten!" Tsunade turned away from him, "Buy yourself a clock !"

"Yeah, " muttered Kakashi and looked to Jiraiya, who waved, grinning. "Beautiful wool cap."

_At least one in a good mood .._

They made their way to one of the many training grounds. They took one that was furthest away from Konoha. "Okay," Tsunade stopped, and Kakashi, who was lost in thought, ran into her.

"Be careful " Tsunade waved her index finger in front of his nose

"Ah, yes .."

Tsunade rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a small pouch. "I'll give that to you ,or I´ll forget it later ."

Kakashi took the pouch. "What's that?" he asked, looking from the bag to Tsunade.

"That, my child, is your medicine. You will need it !"

Kakashi seemed not really excited, "Ouh."

"And that's just the beginning of it. " warned Tsunade "It will be even more."

"Oh great, " muttered Kakashi. He had not the slightest intention to take some of the medicine. He put the small pouch in one of his vest pockets.

"We will proceed as follows." began Tsunade "Kakashi, you will focus entirely up to your demon chakra." Kakashi nodded

"You have to activate it, so that we can seal it. That is, it will not just for you dangerous, but also for us. Jiraiya will burn the seal to your chest. I´ll watch and take care that nothing happens."

"Eh, but ... How can Jiraiya burn the seal on my chest when I wear my vest?" asked Kakashi uncertainly.

"Well , you have to take off the vest and your shirt ." said Tsunade with a waving hand.

"Yeah .. What!" Kakashi looked from Tsunade to Jiraiya,who only raised his hands in defense.

"It's cold out here! "

"So what?"

"And someone could come over !"

"So what?"

"I prefer to take off only the vest!"

"If you want to have a hole in your shirt ..."

"I don´t care!"

" Whatever you say."

Kakashi took grumbling off his vest, and threw it aside. "Then let us begin."

"Okay, then concentrate on your demons chakra." Jiraiya stood a few yards in front of Kakashi. Tsunade stayed in the background, but was alert.

Kakashi closed his eyes and pressed his palms together. _Okay, focus, focus ..._

A slight tingle turned on. Nothing more . It was as if the chakra would know that it should be sealed . Kakashi frowned and tried to activate the chakra.

After a while he gave up and opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Jiraiya.

"I do not know" answered Kakashi, "I can not cause the chakra to flow.. It is as if it would not listen to me .."

Jiraiya scratched his chin, "Hmm .. It does not react?" Kakashi nodded. "This is, of course, a little more problematic -"

"Beat me, " Kakashi said suddenly.

Jiraiya looked in surprise at Kakashi "What?"

"Beat me, " repeated Kakashi .

"Um .., you really think I should .." Kakashi nodded, annoyed, "Yeah, just do it. The Chakra came up often when I was angry. Maybe it will help."

Jiraiya looked to Tsunade , who only nodded. Jiraiya sighed, "I don´t think the idea is especially good .. I would like not to hurt you unnecessarily."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and grinned, "Oh come on. I'm not made of sugar."

"In fact every person is a small part sugar, because in the genes -"

Kakashi slapped his flat hand against his forehead " You don´t need to beat me anymore if you carry on like this ."

Jiraiya laughed "In the words lies the power , heh ? " Then his face grew serious, "Okay." He clenched his hand into a fist.

Before Kakashi knew it, Jiraiya had rammed his fist into his stomach, and Kakashi flew several feet across the field before he landed in the snow.

Kakashi groaned. _That was a hard blow_. "Everything okay?" shouted Jiraiya from some distance.

Kakashi stood up and held his stomach. The tingling had become a little stronger and he felt like he was slowly getting warmer.

"It´s not enough!" Kakashi shouted back. "I need to be really angry .."

"Then focus on your hatred and your rage!" Jiraiya came closer. "That's not that easy, " muttered Kakashi.

He closed his eyes and tried to find all his hatred and anger . He thought of the Akatsuki, when they attacked Konoha and injured Iruka and Shikamaru...

He tried to feel the feeling of hatred which he had felt when he was running toward Pain ... This endless hatred and anger ..

Kakashi opened his eyes just as Jiraiya pushed him into the snow. Not really strong but unexpected.

" What was that for ?" asked Kakashi slightly angry. Jiraiya stood with folded arms before him. "For that you get angry"

"Wow, has helped a lot, thanks!" Kakashi paused. He raised his hand and looked at it. The chakra was visible, still weak ,but visible. _The chakra makes me aggressive ._

_.Now I just have to be angrier. .. _Kakashi watched Jiraiya and imagined that he would be Pain..

He felt at once terribly warm. Chakra flame rose up around Kakashi. The snow melted and a dangerous crackling filled the air as the sky became overcast with dark storm clouds.

All he felt was unbelievable hatred and anger. He could not control it, it was as if the chakra dazed his mind.

"Jiraiya, now!" he heard Tsunade screaming from somewhere. Kakashi stood up and clenched his hands into fists . Jiraiya just raised his hand as Kakashi hit him .

...

He knocked softly on the door and waited a moment. After a few minutes heard a weak "Come in."

Iruka cautiously opened the door and quietly entered the room. "Hello Shikamaru, how are you?"

Shikamaru wasn´t sitting upright in bed, he lay with his head facing away from Iruka, and looked out the window.

" Could be worse " He did not sound angry, just very tired. And annoyed, as usual. Iruka sat on the chair next to Shikamaru´s bed.

"You are already the fourth who visited me today." said Shikamaru , still looking out the window "Slowly I feel almost as famous as Naruto or Kakashi."

Iruka smiled and let his gaze wander over the little dessert. It was overfilled with many colorful flowers and cards .

"Well, at least it's a great achievement to put your own life at risk for someone else ." said Iruka calmly.

Shikamaru snorted "Naah , Ninja do something like this. It was annoying and tiring, but it was important."

Iruka smiled again, "Thank you. Even if it was a burden for you."

Shikamaru turned his head to Iruka and rolled his eyes . "Jeez ,you are´t a burden." he muttered, "Only just very tiring."

Iruka laughed, "Anyway, thanks. Without you we would still be captured ,and Konoha would now probably be destroyed by Kakashi. "

Shikamaru breathed out loud and looked out the window. "Sometimes I wish I were a cloud."

He rubbed his tired eyes and stroked his long hair behind his ears. Iruka frowned. Was it only by the light in the room, or had Shikamarus hair a reddish tint?

Irukas eyes fell on Shikamarus hands, which were bandaged with thick bandages . He looked back to Shikamarus face, and found that Shikamaru looked no better than the day before.

He was still frightening pale and his eyes had a glazed look. Iruka felt like a wave of guilt rose in him. _I would have had to rescue him ... not the other way around .._

"Iruka-Sensei. You look as if someone died. Everything ok?" Shikamaru looked closely at Iruka .

Iruka sighed, "No. .. I've just been thinking .."

"Jeez ,don´t blame yourself." Shikamaru smiled wearily "I think I know what I did. And it was right. Don´t blame yourself for a decision that I made ."

I myself must accept responsibility that I´m hurt so badly. It's my fault, not those of someone else. " Shikamaru sighed and looked out the window, what he did very often .

"If I had used my mind better , then I probably wouldn´t be in this situation. But I can not change this ." He yawned .

Iruka found that it was difficult for Shikamaru to talk so much , because his breathing was getting heavier .

" You need some sleep and rest ." Iruka stood up.

Shikamaru nodded wearily, "Yes . How boring. I wish I could watch the clouds for a little longer ."

Iruka was almost at the door, as Shikamaru said " Please tell Asuma-Sensei that he no longer has to wait outside the door. He should go home .. to Kurenai ."

Iruka nodded almost imperceptibly, and left the room. Asuma really waited outside the room. " Hey Iruka " he waved and smiled kindly.

Iruka wondered if Asuma had really been waiting here all the time . _He wasn´t even home ?_

_..._

Jiraiya dodged the blow. He hadn´t come very close to Kakashi , because a Chakra flame came and threw him away every time he approached him .

Kakashi made a dark growl and lightning crackled around his hand. Jiraiya got ready to block the blow, as Tsunade appeared behind Kakashi and struck her fist on the ground with a loud cry .

The ground broke, and Kakashi got out of balance. Tsunade gave him a push with her foot, so that he stumbled forward to Jiraiya. Jiraiya took a chance and sprinted forward.

With a quick hand movement, he pressed his left hand against Kakashi's chest and pushed him to the ground .

" Shīgeru akuma no chakura ! * "

Kakashi screamed and hissed. He tugged at Jiraiya's arm and tried to squirm away under his grasp . The chakra flames reached for Jiraiya and gave him some serious burns.

Jiraiya drew in his breath between his teeth, but didn´t give up. He pressed his hand with more force against Kakashi's chest.

Red and green chakra lit up around Jiraiya's hand and burned through Kakashi's T-shirt into his skin.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he screamed in pain. He squirmed and struck Jiraiyas face with his claws, leaving deep ,bloody welts.

Tsunade rushed to help. She sat down beside them and held Kakashi's arms on the floor ,so that he wouldn´t tear Jiraiya´s face into tatters.

Kakashi whimpered and tried to escape from Tsunade grip, but she remained adamantly.

His chakra flames were getting smaller, because the pain of the seal was too great as that he could concentrate on his chakra.

His hands were cramped into fists and he threw his head from side to side. It was as if the seal was burned into every cell of his body. Even into his chakra.

He felt as if he would burn, and as if knives would incessantly pierce into his chest . He gasped for breath, but he had a feeling of suffocation, no matter how hard he tried to breathe.

"Hn ..." Every muscle in his body tensed. He began to tremble .

"Kakashi! Breathe in!" Tsunade tightened her grip and tried to keep Kakashi on the ground. Spasms shrugged through his body.

A violent jolt went through Kakashi's body. The light faded around Jiraiyas hands and Jiraiya and Tsunade were flung away by a violent wave of chakra .

The two landed on the frozen ground , Kakashi lay motionless. Jiraiya was the first one who sat up .He wiped the blood from his face with a groan and looked after Tsunade.

Tsunade was already on her feet. She brushed the snow off her clothes and trudged through the snow to Kakashi.

Jiraiya stood also up and went to Tsunade and Kakashi. "Did it work?" he asked quietly as he arrived.

Tsunade shrugged grimly her shoulders . Kakashi opened his eyes cautiously. He looked from Tsunade to Jiraiya and sat up carefully.

He groaned, because his body ached terribly and his view was slightly blurred. "Everything okay?" asked Jiraiya and Kakashi carefully looked up .

Kakashi nodded weakly. He winced at the sight of the bloody welts in Jiraiyas face . _I have done this to him... ?_

"Has anything changed? Do you feel anything?" asked Tsunade seriously.

Kakashi looked at her "I'm hungry." was all he said, then his eyes closed and he slumped back into the snow.

...

Iruka was sitting at the coffee table. He rubbed his eyes and took another sip of his tea.

He let his gaze wander around the room as his eyes fell on one of Kakashi's books. It was the green one.

Iruka frowned, not because of the cover, but because of the hole in the book. Kakashi loved his books, why should he pierce them?

Iruka grabbed of the book, which lay on of the windowsill next to the table, and looked thoughtfully at the hole.

_Strange .._

Iruka opened the book and leafed through pages were pierced .A small booklet fell out of the book on the table. Iruka frowned, put the book aside and picked up the little booklet.

Also the booklet was full of holes. Iruka stopped, it was Kakashi's book which he examined here.

_I look into it briefly_, thought Iruka, who was simply too curious, _very briefly. I close it if there is something private .._

He bit his lower lip and opened the little booklet. On the first page was written in a beautiful, childlike writing

_For Kakashi_

_So it was a gift, _Iruka thought. He flipped the page, and stopped. There were photos.

On the right was one of Kakashi and were both about 10, 11 years smiled , filled with joy .

Kakashi didn´t look into the camera ,he looked somewhere to the side and seemed annoyed .

The second picture showed Obito and Minato. Obito was wearing his orange goggles and grinned as broadly as Naruto. Minato smiled friendly and had laid a hand on Obito shoulder.

Iruka was fascinated and flipped on.

The next image showed Kakashi and Obito. Obito had his arms around Kakashi's shoulders and grinned. He held his thumb in the air and seemed happy.

Kakashi's gaze was fixed on the ground . He seemed a little embarrassed.

In the picture the other side were Gai, Kakashi and ...Iruka himself .

Kakashi stood next to Gai. He had his arms crossed, and seemed about to say something to the photographer of the image.

Gai winked and smiled his smile. He was wearing his ugly, green suit.

Iruka grinned sheepishly. He sat on the ground in the grass. His right incisor was missing, and he wore a very ugly shirt.

_Who made this booklet?_ Iruka wondered. Thoughtfully he looked at the holes ,which went through every page and photo of the booklet.

_Is the little booklet the reason why Kakashi entrains his books everywhere? Who has given him the booklet ? Why are holes in it ?_

A knock on the door pulled Iruka out of his thoughts . He hastily got up and opened the door.

"Yes ?"

"Hey Iruka , I have someone for you ."

Surprised he looked at Jiraiya, who carried Kakashi. Jiraiya's face looked as if it had just recovered from severe wounds. Red, scar-like welts went over his right cheek to the forehead.

He seemed a little tired , but otherwise all right. Irukas glanced at Kakashi, who seemed to sleep. There was a smell of burnt skin and burned clothes.

" What the hell did you do ? " Iruka let Jiraiya in the apartment , so he could lay Kakashi on the sofa.

" The sealing wasn´t that easy." Jiraiya sighed and stretched. " We´re lucky that no one was seriously injured."

Iruka raised an eyebrow at these words, because he found that Jiraiya looked very injured...

"Did it work?" he asked cautiously. Jiraiya nodded seriously, "Yes. The seal is now on his chest. I do not know when we have to renew it. Just hope that it takes a bit time .."

Iruka looked back at Kakashi, who was sleeping quietly on the sofa.

"I got to go" Jiraiya went to the door, "I just wanted to bring you Kakashi."

Iruka nodded gratefully, "Thank you very much."

Jiraiya smiled "No problem "

He paused, "Tsunade told me , that you should please take care of Kakashi. She says, I quote,` Tell Iruka, he should take care of that brat, because the brat is too stubborn to do it himself ' "

Iruka smiled " Allright ."

Jiraiya said goodbye and left.

Iruka put back that little booklet in Kakashi's book and put it back on the windowsill.

He then sat down next Kakashi on the sofa. Kakashi had curled up himself and was pressed tightly against the sofa.

Iruka smiled and yawned. _What time is it?_ _I only close my eyes ..._

_

* * *

_

* Seal - Demon- Chakra

:) jej ,so ,here is another chappy. So..the Chakra is sealed :O But what will it take ? And whats about Shikamarus reddish hair ? Is it ok that Iruka looked into the booklet ?

And again ,like always , thanks for the reviews !


	18. Chapter 17 :Celebrating

_**Chapter 17**_

"It's Christmas, it's Christmas, Oh my God, it's Christmas! Bloody hell, Christmas, yeaaaar!" There was nobody in the village who didn´t heard Naruto's roar .

Two and a half week had passed since the sealing. Konoha had turned into a village full of colorful lights. Christmas was celebrated. But not with so much ceremony as in other countries .

There would be cake, as always , maybe even some presents...

Everyone would celebrate with their family and friends and everyone was in a good mood .

What Iruka also noticed was that Kakashi was in a good mood. Not that Kakashi was usually in a bad mood .. But in the recent weeks he was in a terribly good mood .

He laughed more than before.

Iruka looked at Kakashi, who was in the kitchen with Naruto and tried to bake cookies.

Since Kakashi was not a ´ I can cook-Ninja´, but a ´I can fight - Ninja´, the result looked more like ´getting used to´ then `superb chookies`.

Kakashi and Naruto but seemed very proud of their lump of dough.

Iruka smiled mildly and shook his head , stepped away from the window and began to set the round table in the living room.

They had no Christmas tree. Iruka had hung a few pine branches on the wall, which looked very nice.

"Look Irukaaaa - Saaansaaaai!" Naruto ran into the living room with a plate full of ugly cookies .

They really looked ugly, this wasn´t exaggerated. They were charred, and looked like meatballs, but not like normal cookies...

"Naruto, look out , or the cookies fall !" shouted Kakashi from the kitchen. Naruto rolled his eyes and put the cookies on the table.

Iruka shook his head "No, don´t put the cookies on that table . This is the dinner table."

Naruto groaned insulted and put the cookies on a small cabinet. Iruka hoped secretly that they would forget those cookies ..meatballs .. things ...

Iruka himself had cooked something. There was no noodle soup for Naruto. This time there was Sushi. Das was indeed not a very christmassy food , but Iruka didn´t care .

Iruka had in the last two and a half weeks noticed that Kakashi was able to eat again. Iruka had wondered how that was possible .

Kakashi had just grinned and told Iruka that he hadn´t to worry about it. Kakashi neither had told him much about the sealing , nor did he showed Iruka the seal.

It almost was as if nothing had happened...

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, don´t eat all of it !" Naruto began to fight with his chopsticks against Kakashi´s chopsticks.

"Naruto, we still have the cake, you won´t starve. " said Iruka .

Naruto mumbled something, then he grinned "I get the cakeee !" He jumped up and couldn´t be held by any person. He stormed into the kitchen like an orange flash .

Iruka shouted after him."Naruto, be careful, otherwise you fall down with the cake!" He shook his head and turned back to his sushi.

He had worked 3 hours on the cake, along with Kakashi ( Kakashi's only work had been to decorate the cake with whipped cream.)

"Oh, Iruka-Sensaaeeei, I'll be careful !" But he wasn´t. Naruto tripped over his own feet , because he wanted to hurry up .

He had hardly passed through the kitchen door back into the living room as he tripped and fell to the ground, face into the cake.

This scene could have been from a comedy. Iruka stared in shock at his masterpiece, which was now distributed in Naruto s face. For a brief moment all three were silent .

Then Kakashi laughed. Iruka stared at Kakashi , angrily and unbelieving. Kakashi chuckled "Sorry! But .. that just looks too awesome!"

Naruto looked from Iruka to Kakashi, and licked a little cake from his face. "Sorry." he said apologetically " Mhhh, but I have to say that it tastes very delicious"

"Narutoooooo!"

Iruka was about to strangle Naruto. Kakashi raised his hands and smiled reassuringly "Iruka, calm down. That was a mistake . Naruto is just a little idiot - " " Hey! "

"- I will bring new cake after I have brought Naruto back to Jiraiya, okay?"

Iruka pouted . " The shops are all closed ! "

Kakashi grinned "I´ll find an open one ."

Iruka sighed and waved his hand " It's okay ... Then there's no cake this Christmas ."

"You could eat our cookies!" pondered Naruto .

Iruka's eyes widened and he waved his arms hurriedly, "Ahh, nope, is okay!" _Everything .. except this cookies..._

...

Iruka sat a bit depressed in front of the Christmas branches on the wall and tugged at the corner of the woolen carpet.

Naruto was gone an hour ago. Iruka wasn´t mad at Naruto. Okay, just a little bit. It was just ..

"Still angry?" Kakashi sat down next to Iruka and handed him a cup of tea. Iruka shook his head , staring into his cup of tea. "No."

Kakashi looked at him curiously, then he held out a gift to Iruka. Iruka looked in surprise at Kakashi.

"What?" Kakashi asked laughing, "You look at me as if you've never seen a gift."

"But .." Iruka shook his head. He had no gift for Kakashi! He had recently a lot of stress and had simply forgotten to buy presents!

"I have no gift for you ..." Iruka blushed and looked away quickly. It was so embarrassing!

"Do not worry." Kakashi smiled brightly, " I can live with you, and you've taken care of me. I think that's enough . I don´t need a gift. "

Iruka looked doubtfully at Kakashi , "But everyone would like to get gifts for Christmas."

Kakashi laughed, "I'm not like everybody ."

Iruka sighed and accepted the gift. It was packed very nicely. The present paper was dark blue and velvety.

Iruka didn´t want to open it at all. But then he opened it carefully . There were two books. They both looked identical. Dark green bindings of rough material.

Iruka opened one, only to find that it was empty. The second was empty too. Inquiringly he looked at Kakashi.

"These are books in which you can hold memories, " Kakashi said " I bought two, so that you can give away you can give the person ,that you like most, one album of memories of you both . The other person does the you both have a book of memories of you both, but each has a different one. " Kakashi looked embarrassed at his hands.

"I know it's nothing special, and it is not enough thanks for that I was allowed to live with you so long, but I haven´t found any beautiful flowers and I don´t know exactly what you like ,other than dolphins, but I've found nothing. And I thought that something like this is a nice idea , because a friend of mine once did something like this for me .."

Kakashi was getting quieter, until he finally just mumbled something. Iruka said nothing. He had nothing to say.

Kakashi thought he did something wrong, and seemed intimidated. He looked up in surprise as Iruka held out one of the books.

"What?" asked Iruka seriously, "Haven´t you ever seen a gift?"

Kakashi grinned sheepishly.

"Take it." Iruka laid it at Kakashis feet.

"You don´t have to give it to me , you should keep it for-"

"Hey, this is my book, right? So I can give it to whomever I like. And I would like to give it to you."

Kakashi was taken aback, but then he nodded, "Okay." A broad grin spread across his face. "Let's see who make the the better book ."

Iruka shook his head and smiled, "You and your bets."

"Eh, that's not a real bet, " replied Kakashi. He got up "I´ll wash the dishes .." He took a few steps to the kitchen, then he stopped and went back to Iruka.

He bent down and gave Iruka a quick kiss on the cheek "Merry Christmas"

...

After Christmas follows, as you know, New Year's Eve. Kakashi and Iruka were invited to Asuma and Kurenai , just like the rest of the teachers.

It should be a great, funny party. It was celebrated in a house that Tsunade had made available to them.

Of course not all of them could come ,because many of the teachers had a big family ( at least one kid and one wife ) .

Kakashi didn´t feel very well. He felt dizzy and ill. But of course he said nothing. He now went with Iruka together to the house, which lay at the outskirts of the village.

Iruka was thrilled and he was bubbling over with excitement. Kakashi could not understand why Iruka was so very happy.

He didn´t really like New Year's Eve. It was to loud. But he had to admit that the colorful fireworks were really nice...

Maybe Iruka was happy because of the beginning of the new year, or the celebration? Kakashi had no idea...

The house was decorated with white lights in white paper lanterns, which were spread over the garden.

The house itself was great. It was apparently a second home or vacation home. It was one of the old houses in a traditional Japanese building style.

The beams of the house were painted in a bright, friendly blue, the plaster was white. Cherry trees stood in the garden , but of course they had no leaves at this season .

Even the garden was was sure that he would be full of color in spring. Now, however, he was full of snow, and all the flowers were covered...

There were already some people , who were talking to each other.

" Iruka, Kakashi! " Gai was waving to them . He grinned broadly and friendly. Kakashi winced slightly, he found that Gai spoke very loudly.

Iruka looked at Kakashi in concern "Everything ok?" Kakashi nodded.

"It´s nice too see you both here ." said Kurenai , who just walked down the veranda stairs of the house.

"We are delighted to be here." said Iruka politely.

Kurenai laughed warmly "No problem, you are always welcome. " she spread out her arms " Also , everyone can come here . We have prepared the celebration, but the house is not ours."

She grabbed Iruka and Kakashi by the arms and pulled them into the house .

"Come in and drink something. And there is the buffet. There are more rooms upstairs . You can turn on the music you want, the stereo is in the living room next to the fireplace. "

She talked cheerfully without a break. She only paused as someone new arrived. She apologized herself, let them alone and welcomed the new one .

Even the inside of the house was nicely decorated. More in the old Japanese style. New technology was only now and then to see , like the stereo.

Kakashi noted that the most colors were light blue, pink, brown and white . In general, the house had a very warm, friendly atmosphere.

The many people were the only thing that bothered Kakashi . Not the people themselves disturbed him. He just found it too loud and too full.

He was rather one of that persons which preferred less people .

Iruka was the exact opposite. He was happy among people and liked to talk with them. Maybe that was the reason why he became a teacher at the Academy ...

Kakashi strolled through the rooms and looked at the furnishing ,while Iruka was talking to another academy teacher .

It surprised Kakashi to see Shikamaru and Choji . But he not only saw the two boys .Other children like Ino, Lee or Konohamaru were here too .

So they had to be here because their parents were here.

"Oy, Kakashi-Sensei." Choji waved at Kakashi, a bag of gummy bears in his hand. Shikamaru lifted his hand briefly.

Kakashi waved back, but they were gone when he arrived the place of them.

He noticed how people looked suspiciously at him .Some even seemed to be angry at him. They whispered, some pointed their fingers at him.

The fact that they didn´t want him here was clearly soon. Kakashi wanted to be invisible right now...

He hastily left the room and fled into the garden. It was very peaceful in the backyard. Hardly any people were here because there wasn´t much light.

Kakashi walked along the narrow path that someone had cleared of the snow. He decided to stay outside ,although he was terribly cold.

He turned his eyes up into the sky , which was clear and cloudless. _It´s amazing how many stars are out there .._

A shiver raced through his body._ Maybe I should go back , I'm already ill. I don´t want to lie in bed ill when the mission begins...,_he thought and turned back to the house_._

How far had he gone? It seemed to him as if the house was miles away .. He rubbed his eyes. He had a headache and him was getting colder. How long he was actually out here?

And he felt... exhausted ? _What's going on?_ he asked himself _Why so suddenly? Have I done something wrong? No, I only went outside... I have neither eaten nor drank too much .._

He felt dizzy .He closed his eyes and pressed his hand against his eyes . After taking a few deep breaths he opened his eyes again .

He still felt dizzy and the headaches were still there, but it was bearable.

He walked back to the house ,swaying slightly. The people who saw him had to think he was drunk. He had to smile slightly at these thoughts. He could imagine what they were whispering.

"Look, now the demon is drunk !"

"That gave us the last straw!"

Kakashi chuckled softly, what only reinforced the impression. He went up the stairs to the house, not noticing the person who was leaning against a tree and had watched him all the time.

" _Troublesome. "_

..

" 10 ,9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 !"

Happy laughter and congratulations were heard. The people embraced each other and were happy. For a moment, all worries were forgotten.

They stared enthusiastically up into the sky and watch the fireworks. Red, green, blue sparks and flames.

In the eyes of the audience reflected the light of the fireworks. They seemed like small children , watching something so meaningless.

Kakashi had no idea how long Iruka and he stood there and watched the fireworks. Or how long it took to say goodbye to everyone...

Most of the time he stood with a forced smile next to Iruka, While Iruka said goodbye to everyone.

Kakashi hated big celebration. And he hated many people. But he said nothing, because he was no one who would spoil the mood ...

About five o´clock in the morning they went home. Iruka still was in a good mood. He swung his arms back and forth, humming a melody.

Kakashi watched him from the corner of his eye, and Iruka knew it. Kakashi envied people who could be so carefree and happy. He wanted to be happy, but he never made it..

Iruka was a person full of emotions. Kakashi often wondered how one could so quickly change from one emotion to another.

Maybe he was just to numb .. But he would try to change it ! Yes, New Year's Eve promises were never kept, but Kakashi would keep it.

He did not know how long his human soul still held.

He did not know how long his body would endure it all.

He did not know if he could make it to feel right again, and not to live only for fighting.

But above all, he did not know what exactly he felt for Iruka.

He looked at Iruka, who walked happily humming a few steps ahead of Kakashi. Kakashi smiled. Deep in his heart he knew it already.

* * *

okay, that wasn´t one of my best chapters xD actually , nothing really important happened xD

Uh , and it took me a lot of time ,although it isn´t long ,because I drew new pictures ( some even for the fic xD) and because of the content..

First I wanted to make it longer and make a real kiss in there o.o

But I decided against it ._. ( don´t know why O.o I´ll save it xD Haha, and then I make a lemon * has crazy thoughts * )

If you really want something like this ,say it.

If not, then say it too.

Every review is welcome , no matter if it´s good or bad ^^

I just want to know what I can make better , or if everything is ok like it is :)

I love you all xD ;D


	19. Chapter 18 : Surprising Actions

**Warnings**: Iru + Kashi action at the end of the chapter ;D

**Note**: I decided that the story is rated with a M now.( to be safe)  
Not because of this chapter but because what might happen in the future.

_**Chapter 18**_

With trembling hands he opened the bathroom cabinet .He didn´t care if he smeared the bathroom with blood.

Hastily he took some bottles from the bathroom cabinet and sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

He opened the first bottle and took out a pill, which he swallowed down without a glass of water. He then repeated this six times with other pills and tablets.

He placed the bottles on the edge of the sink so that he hadn´t to search them in the cabinet .

Exhausted he rubbed his eyes and looked in the mirror. The mission lasted a week. He hadn´t thought that it would be so exhausting for him.

He had been so stupid and had left the medicines at home. In his home, not in Iruka's at home. He didn´t want that Iruka opened the bathroom cabinet and saw all his medications...

So he went to his home when he needed his medication .But he had never taken them , until now. He wanted to throw all that stuff in the trash.

He groaned and wiped blood from his cheeks. Every muscle and bone in his body ached.

The lower bone of his left forearm pained suspiciously but he had no intention of going to the hospital.

The last thing he needed was a yelling Tsunade . Furthermore she would determine that he had not taken his medication ...

Shaking his head he began to undress. He would shower and then surprise Iruka in the Academy.

...

Kakashi walked through the long school corridor . He could hear children's laughter. Kakashi hadn´t been here since his own childhood ...

Thoughtfully he considered the play of light on the floor.

He had never liked the Academy. Probably because of the other children. The building itself was very nice. He loved the dark wooden floor and the large windows.

Some children ran past him out into the yard.

He remembered that he didn´t know in which room Iruka teached . He looked in some classrooms through the small windows in the doors. Most were empty.

One classroom door was open. Curiously Kakashi looked into the room. It was the music room. He couldn´t remember a music room, it had to be new.

His eyes fell on the piano. Carefully he looked around. It wouldn´t bother anybody if he played something, right?

...

Iruka was despair. This class was never not troublesome! "Be quiet!" No one was listening...

"Māku and Rui , stop throwing glue to the ceiling! No Kurea, I have still not corrected the work . Juriasu you shalt not ram your pencil into Tiru´s eye!

Don´t cry Menō , that isn´t blood , it is felt pen ink..."

Iruka sighed and rubbed his temples. _Why do I always get the worse classes ...Why they never find other substitute teachers?_

Iruka was so deep in throughts that he failed to notice that the class was quiet.

"Someone is playing the piano!"

Iruka was startled from his thoughts. "What?"

"Someone is playing the piano!" repeated Tama, the youngest of the class. Now that she said it Iruka could heard it too .It wasn´t a melody that Iruka knew . It sounded very nice ...

"Come, let us see who's playing!" shouted Rui. The whole class jumped excited from their seats and rushed to the door. All what Iruka could do was to run after them.

"We have class, come back immediately or you get extra homework!"

Nobody listened to him. Iruka sighed and slowed his steps. He wouldn´t bring the children to come back in the classroom.

_Okay_, he thought, _I let them listen a little and after 10 minutes we go back into the classroom and they get their extra homework._

The children huddled outside the door of the music room. They craned their necks with open mouths to see as much as possible. It seemed that no one dared to go into the room.

Iruka was now curious. He stepped behind the children and looked into the room. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi, who was sitting at the piano, looked up to Iruka and stopped playing. The children looked from Kakashi to Iruka.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei." Kakashi smiled, "It seems as if I have disturbed your class. I'm sorry, I did not want that."

"It's okay ..." The fact that Kakashi was here in school and that he could play the piano surprised Iruka a lot.

"How long have you been playing the piano ? " asked one of the children curiously.

" Since I'm 4. " Kakashi still smiled.

"Woaaaa" made the children excited .

"Do you play only piano? Or something else too ? " asked a little boy about nine years.

Kakashi cocked his head and looked at the piano keys. "I can also play the violin and the cello , a bit shamisen..."

"Whoaaaa" made the children again and looked at him with wide eyes.

They probably thought that Ninja were only able to kill , not that they could also play the piano or the cello...

And Iruka had to admit that he had thought the same. He had never thought about that those hands weren´t made only to kill ..

Not that he thought that the others could only kill! He simply had never really thought about what hobbies Kakashi had . Besides reading.

On the other hand ninja hadn´t much time to follow their hobbies. Most of them already had abandoned their hobbies ...

"It is may be better if I´m waiting outside until the class is over. " Kakashi stood up. The children screamed around wildly and wanted him to stay.

"Shh! Be quiet now!" Iruka looked angrily at the students. "Kakashi has a lot to do, he can come back another time. For example if you have a break..."

"Oh no!" The children looked pleadingly at Iruka and Kakashi . "Just one more song!"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "If Iruka allows it." Now all eyes were on Iruka. He sighed. "Okay ..."

The children cheered enthusiastically. Kakashi sat down and started to play was a quiet children listened attentively .

There was silence as the song ended . "That was great!" said Kurea finally. The other children nodded in agreement. Kakashi smiled sheepishly.

Iruka just wanted to ask the children to return to the classroom as Menō pointed her finger at Kakashi "Have you drawn with markers too ?"

Kakashi shook his head in wonder, "No, not that I know .." Menō struck her hand over her mouth. "Are you bleeding then?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrows "Not that I -" Menō pointed to Kakashi's side. Kakashi's vest had turned red there . "Will he die now?" asked one of the children in fear.

Iruka looked angrily at Kakashi .

"No." Iruka smiled reassuringly at the kid .

"Kurea, please go to the teachers' room and ask for another teacher for you. The rest of you goes back in the classroom. I´ll bring Kakashi-Sensei home."

Kurea nodded hastily and ran down the hall. Iruka grabbed Kakashi on the left forearm, whereupon Kakashi winced slightly.

"Goodbye Mister Kakashi-Sensei!" The children waved to the two. Kakashi turned around and waved grinning back but was pulled further by Iruka.

Iruka let go of Kakashi when they were a few steps outside the school building.

"How dare you!" he snapped at him. "Why are you coming here, he! Why don´t you move your ass to the hospital ? " Iruka pressed a hand against his forehead.

"My God, the children now have a trauma."

Kakashi seemed somewhat lost and couldn´t understand all the excitement. "Why? This is just a bit blood Iruka, not a flesh wound. It looks worse than it is .. "

"Yeah?" Iruka didn´t seemed convinced. "We'll see!" He again grabbed Kakashi's arm and drew him down the street to his house.

...

Iruka looked for the keys and Kakashi looked at him in silence. "If it's serious we go to the hospital, understood?" It was a question that brooked no contradiction.

Kakashi nodded intimidated

"Okay, remove your vest and the T-shirt . I get bandages."

Kakashi watched in horror Iruka "What? No, I do it myself!"

Iruka rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure." and disappeared into the bathroom. Kakashi sighed and removed his vest. He had not even noticed that he was bleeding!

He had his problems with the shirt because his left forearm was still hurting. He had noticed it when he was playing the piano and had tried not to strain his left arm too much.

So he tried to use only the right arm. While he held his left arm still he tried to remove the shirt just with the right hand.

The result was that he lumbered around and bumped against the table. " Everything alright ?" asked Iruka from the Bathroom. " Yeeaahr !" shouted Kakashi back .

It took an eternity until he had managed to get out of the shirt. Curiously he looked at the bleeding site . A long streak went over his ribs. It wasn´t deep, but long.

Kakashi sighs. He had known that it was nothing serious...

Iruka came out of the bathroom with bandages in his hands. First Iruka's eyes fell on Kakashi's bloody side, then on his unmasked face and at last on the seal.

It was big as a fist and had the shape of a star through which ran several lines. Rune-like letters were written in a circle around the star. It almost looked like a pentagram ...

Kakashi noticed Iruka's glance and turned his gaze hastily away from Iruka. Iruka could see clearly that the situation was uncomfortable for Kakashi .

Iruka broke away from his rigid and walked up to Kakashi. "Okay, is it deep ?"

Kakashi shook his head "Naa , only long..."

Iruka nodded, his eyes fixed on the wound . He couldn´t avoid to see that Kakashi was too thin. "Maybe I should clean it ."

Kakashi nodded again and pressed his lips together.

"Okay, we better sit down on the sofa." Iruka tried to lighten up the mood by talking to Kakashi. It did not help a bit.

They sat down on the sofa. Iruka dampened a cloth with disinfectant and dabbed the wound with it. Kakashi winced slightly, maybe because of the disinfectant or because of the contact itself.

Not a word was said... Kakashi had still pressed his lips together and stared at a spot in front of him. Iruka tried to stay focused on the matter.

"Okay," Iruka put the cloth on the table beside the sofa. "Then I´ll dress the wound now..." Iruka took the bandages and began to roll it around Kakashi's ribcage .

Kakashi shrugged again, but made no movement to shy away . It lasted a minute or two until he relaxed. He no longer winced when Irukas hands touched him accidentally .

Iruka sat up straight when he was finished . "So that's it." he smiled.

Kakashi looked at his bandaged wound. "Thanks .." he murmured and looked at Iruka. They just looked at each other for a brief moment as if they had never really seen each other.

Somehow they got closer and closer until they finally sat nose to nose. "What are we doing here ?" asked Kakashi softly .

Iruka answered with a smile "I have no idea."

And that was it.

Neither of them knew who had started or how it happened. It just happened. Their lips met. First hesitantly, then with more force.

Their breath became rapid. Neither of them wanted to let go the lips of the other. Iruka leaned over Kakashi and pushed him onto the sofa, while Kakashi's hands glided over Irukas chest.

Kakashi forgot the pain in his arm. He forgot everything around them. He had for a long time not felt so alive. This was what he needed.

Iruka broke the kiss and looked at Kakashi . Kakashi's cheeks were slightly red and he looked inquiringly at Iruka.

"We shouldn´t do this ." Iruka said, then he added quickly _" _Because of the wound!"

Kakashi groaned and rolled his eyes "Iruka! Do I look like I care about the wound now ! "

Iruka chuckled. "No."

"See! Be quiet and let´s go on!"

Iruka chuckled again " Oh,someone is commandingly today... "

Kakashi groaned again " No more talking !"

He put his hand on the back of Iruka´s head and pushed Iruka´s head down so that their lips met.

Iruka moaned into the kiss. The whole situation was very surprising because Kakashi had always been very restrained when they had kissed previously. But now he seemed thrilled.

Kakashi's heart began to race in his chest. It was getting warmer, wasn´t ? His hands slipped under Irukas shirt . He had to take it off !

A bit clumsily he tried to take off Iruka´s shirt . Iruka took pity and helped in doing so.

Kakashi loved Iruka's tanned skin. Not that he hated to be pale. Irukas skin was just a stark contrast to his own.

And Iruka had hardly any scars. His skin was smooth and soft and Kakashi loved it. He got concerns that Iruka maybe wasn´t quite as enthusiastic about him like he was about Iruka..

_Well, _he thought _, the bandages covering most of it..._

Of course he was wrong with his concerns. Iruka loved him just the way he was.

Iruka loved Kakashi's eyes. It was somewhat confusing to look into two mismatched eyes , but Iruka didn´t mind.

If he looked closely he could see that Kakashi´s dark grey eye had a bluish tinge.

With a grin, he began to kiss Kakashi's neck. Kakashi giggled. "That tickles!"

Iruka laughed and snuggled his Nose against the curve of Kakashi´s neck."You're stupid!"

Kakashi giggled again and hummed "Hmm, probably."

Iruka sat up straight and let his index finger slide over Kakashi's bandaged chest "I did not know that you're ticklish."

"Now you know it." replied Kakashi . He seemed not very happy about that Iruka found out about his ticklishness.

Iruka grinned again and leaned down until he was face to face with Kakashi . " Don´t grin at me like that !" Kakashi moved his hips upwards.

Actually he had done that to annoy Iruka but now they both moaned.

"Do that again!"

Now it was Kakashi's turn to grin. "No I won't ."

Iruka groaned frustrated and kissed Kakashi forcefully. " Then I´ll have to force you to do it again ."

Kakashi laughed "You ? You want to force meaaahaa !"

Kakashi could not finish the sentence because Iruka pushed his hips down.

"What?" Iruka asked sweetly. "I couldn´t hear you."

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something but had to groan again as Iruka pushed down his hips against Kakashi´s.

Kakashi pressed his lips together to avoid further noise.

Iruka chuckled " I love teasing. You too ?"

Kakashi opened his mouth again to say how cruel Iruka was but Iruka simply repeated his motion from before. This time Kakashi could not control himself and pushed his hips upwards.

Kakashi gasped " I´m getting hard, idiot !"

"This is the point of it." answered Iruka grinning.

They probably would have made it even further but a knock on the door interrupted their activities. Both groaned annoyed.

"Let's pretend that no one is there." whispered Kakashi .

It knocked again .

Iruka sighed and stood up. He hastily slipped over the shirt and opened the door.

"Sakura?" he asked in surprise.

Sakura hastily rubbed the tears in her eyes. "Is Kakashi there?"

Iruka nodded worried. "Yes, but what's the matter?"

"Naruto has ran away!"

"What?" Iruka looked in horror at Sakura . "But why .."

"He's looking after Sasuke ." she sniffed "And it is my fault that he ran away!"

* * *

Dam Dam Dam

:O Jap..

So, that was another chappy.

..

Do you know that the helmets of the samurai were called **_Kabuto_**?

:D I didn´t know this until yesterday...


	20. Chapter 19 : Side effects

_**CHAPTER 19**_

They ran through the forest... Kakashi watched Sakura ,who looked deeply worried. He shook his head and looked back on their way. Naruto couldn´t be far away from them.

Kakashi remembered what Sakura had told him and Iruka one hour ago.

...

_" It is all my fault!" Sakura cried and sniffed. " I had a fight with Naruto . I don´t even know how it started. He said that he would bring Sasuke back. _

_I said that he couldn´t do that because we don´t even know where Sasuke is. I said..." she sniffed again " I said that we would probably never make it , to bring him back ,and that Naruto is a idiot _

_because he belives that we could do it. I didn´t mean it like that ! Of course I want Sasuke back ! But.. The chance that we find him is to small..."_

_She put her head in her hands ." I did it wrong ! I didn´t want him to go after Sasuke !"_

_" He.. He was so fast! I couldn´t catch up ... I ran back , looking for Tsunade. But.. She was not there ! So the second person I could think of was Kakashi-Sensei._

_He wasn´t at home, so I thought I look here for him... "_

_She looked at Kakashi ,who was fully dressed again now. " Please !" she begged " We have to search after Naruto !"_

_Iruka looked at Kakashi. Kakashi didn´t know what to do. They couldn´t go without a team and Tsunades agreement. But this was Naruto after all. His student ._

_" Okay " Kakashi nodded in agreement. " Iruka " he turned from Sakura to Iruka " You´ve to go to the Hokage tower . Wait there for Tsunade and tell her what happened._

_I´ll send Pakkun if we have any problems. Send another team if we don´t arrive Konoha until the end of the Day. "_

_Iruka frowned a bit. He had a look of worry in his face. " Kakashi , it might be better if you stay here . We could send Gai or.."_

_His gaze went to Kakashi's side. Kakashi shook his head forcefully. " No. He ´s my student . I´ve to bring him back .."_

_Iruka knew that he couldn´t prevent Kakashi from doing so. He sighed and nodded " Okay.. But please be carefull ! You both !"_

_..._

And with barely a whisper he added " And please bring Naruto back. And now they run after Naruto.

Kakashi could see a slight trace of Narutos chakra. It was fresh and it seemed that Naruto wasn´t as far away as Sakura had thought.

They jumped from tree to tree. It was getting colder. The sky was grey and full of clouds. _Hm_ , Kakashi thought , _and I thought the wether is getting better.._

Kakashi looked closely at the surrounding. It was quiet. Too quiet. No animals ... That wasn´t a good sign. Everyone knows that a to quiet area is dangerous.

A chill ran through Kakashi's body. He had the feeling that they were watched. He let his gaze wander around. There was no one to be seen...

Suddenly Sakura made a yelp.

Kakashi stopped abruptly . Sakura ran further and placed herself next to a orange object on the ground.

" Naruto !"

Kakashi´s eye widened. Was everything okay ? But then it hit him like a fist into his face. _This is a trap ! Of course it is !_

" Sakura !" Kakashi jumped of the tree and went next to Sakura, who was kneeling next to Naruto. " We have to go , I fear this is a trap "

Sakura tightened her grip around Naruto's hand. " Look at him ! What happened !"

Kakashi looked at Naruto. He was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes gazed at the sky above him.

" It is poison . We have to bring him back to the village. Now !"

Sakura nodded hastily . Laughter was heard. They both turned their heads at the direction where the laughter came from.

Rogue ninjas. Kakashi had feared it. Judging from their headbands they came somewhere from the west.

" See ,I said someone would come to search after the brat. " one of them said. He was huge and had many scars. He seemed to be the leader of the group.

" What do you want ? Say it or leave us alone and I wont kill you."

They looked at each other, then they laughed. " You want to kill us ?" the leader asked amused .

Kakashi growled. Sakura looked from Kakashi to the men. " When I say go " Kakashi whipered " then you grap Naruto and run. Do you understand ?

Don´t look back or try to help me. You have to save Naruto. "

Sakura swallowed hard . " But.."

" This is a order!"

Sakura flinched at Kakashis harsh tone. Kakashi placed himself protectively in front of Sakura and Naruto. His right hand clenched into a fist he said

" For the second time. Leave - us - alone !"

" We won't ." the leader said and stormed up to Kakashi. " Now !" Kakashi let the Chakra flow into his hand and the chidori lit up around his hand.

Sakura got up on to her feet. She gripped Naruto tightly and jumped into the trees. " Follow the kid !" The leader ducked under Kakashi's blow and kicked after him.

Kakashi jumped back and made a serie of hand signs. Two shadow clones appeared next to Kakashi and blocked the way of the rogues.

Kakashi lifted his headband with a quick hand movement and his sharingan was uncovered.

He was mistaken if he had thought that would scare them. The leader only laughed more. " What ? Such a skinny brat is the copy- ninja ? Hahaha , I believed you would be more.. man. "

The others started laughing . Kakashi pressed his lips together and stared at them. " I wouldn´t laugh if I were you." he hissed .

_I might look like a pathetic idiot... But I´m more than that ...I´m not just anyone you can laugh about ! _

He made another series of hand signs and lightning cracked around him. _I don´t have the demon chakra now , _he thought _, I have to use my chakra wise._

The lightning crashed down to the ground. Some of the rogues were hit and fell to the ground. Kakashi was panting . He already felt exhausted. _Damn it !_

With quick movements he jumped up on to a tree. He took some shuriken and threw them in the direction of the rogues.

_They´ve defeated my clones . I can´t make another one ,it would cost too much chakra..._

" Come out of the trees !" the leader screamed " Don´t hide yourself ! Fight like a real man, you skinny ninny !"

Kakashi's breath came fast. He clutched his hurting side. With a scream of anger he rose from his branch and jumped right in front of the leader.

He wasn´t even on to the ground as a well-planned kick hit him into the chest. Kakashi gasped for air and was thrown back against a tree.

He groaned and clutched his side again. It hurt a lot and Kakashi was sure that the wound had opened again .

" What was that ? " the leader stepped in front of Kakashi. " Look at you. You´re not worth to be called the copy-ninja. "

He wanted to kick Kakashi into the face but Kakashi gripped his foot and held it. " Don´t you dare to ...say that ...ever again .." he wishpered.

Anger rose inside of him. He was not weak !

" Otherwise what ? " the leader grinned . " Are you going to kill me with your skinny little fingers or what ? " He gripped Kakashi´s throat and pressed him against the tree.

Kakashi flinched and gripped the hands of the leader. " Want to ...try it ?" he panted and loosened his grip around the hands of the leader.

He didn´t wait for a response. His fingers darted forward into the right eye of the man. The leader screamed in pain and stumbled backwards. He pressed his hands on to his bleading eye.

Kakashi got up and coughed gasping for air. " It's not always about the body weight . " he mumbled and wiped his bloody fingers on his pants.

" You bastard ! You fucking bastard !"

Kakashi rolled his eyes .

" Go and get him !" the man waved to his comrades. Kakashi prepared himself for the attacks.

He moved like a cat, elegant and smooth , ducked under the blows and kicks.

After a while he had not only no Shuriken and Kunai , his breathing became heavier and slower too . He felt slightly dizzy and tired , his vision blurred .

After all he managed to knock out some of the rogues .

His body trembled and he coughed. It was so difficult to breath... He had a feeling as if a barrier was in his lungs which stopped him every time he wanted to breathe deeply .

He panted stertorously each time he breathed in and out. And it hurt to breath. A lot. He clutched his last Kunai.

" You little motherfucker !" the leader hissed , one hand pressed against his bleeding eye, his other hand tightened around a kataner. " You´ll pay !"

" I..hhn.. don´t believe..hhn ...so " Kakashi grinned at him .

The man swung is Katana and stormed up to Kakashi . Kakashi dodged to the side. He reacted to slow. The katana cut through his vest and roamed his already injured side.

Kakashi turned around , Chakra rose around his hand. The sound of thousend birds filled the air as Kakashi activated his chidori.

Another blow hit him. This time not from the leader´s katana. It was a blow from a man behind him. Kakashi stumbled forwards when the katana was rammed through his left underarm.

He screamed in pain and squirmed his arm free, kicked the man behind himself and shoved his Kunai into the foot of the leader .

He panted violently and clutched his beelding arm. His vest was stained red, like his shirt.

_I need to go.._ , he thought ,_ I don´t have enough chakra, the effect of the medication is running out ..Sakura and Naruto should now be in Konoha ..._

_My Chakra will be enough to produce at least another clone. But then I´ll have no chakra anymore ..._

He hadn´t enough time to think about that ! Quickly he made the hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu.

As fast as he could he jumped into the trees ,followed by his clone and the two rogue guys. His clone tried to stop them. The rogue ninja weren´t as stupid as Kakashi had thought.

They used a jutsu and his clone disappeared into a cloud of dust. _Damn ! _Kakashi looked back over his shoulder. _I have no Chakra anymore, no weapons.._

He looked at his hands. _Tsunade said that I don´t have my demon chakra ,but the things that a demon body has..._ The only problem was that he didn´t know how to use them.

_Come on ! _He gazed at his hands. _Claws, anything..._

" Why are you running away ?"

_DamnDamnDamn ! _They were so close.. Some Senbon flew dangerously near his head against a tree. Kakashi tried to think straight. His breath came in short gasps.

His vision blurred again and he stumbled over a branch. He hit the ground hard and tried to roll to the side into the bushes, but a hand gripped his neck firmly .

" What you think you´re doing ?" The leader lifted Kakashi from the ground. Kakashi could tried to fight him but he was simply to tired and exhausted.

" You think you can joke with us ? " He shook Kakashi violently. " Want to see what´s a real joke ? " He threw Kakashi back to the ground. Kakashi tried to sit up , but failed.

His hands were shaking and he couldn´t stop them from doing it.

" You see this ?" The man held a senbon in his hand. " This is a really nice drug .You will be paralyzed for some hours if it gets into your system. " the man grinned broadly .

Kakashi looked with so much hatred into his eyes as he could affort. His hands clenched into fists. Suddenly he kicked against the leader´s knee and rammed his ellbow into his face.

The man stumbled back and held his bleeding nose, while Kakashi swung his leg and threw the man with a kick to the ground.

" Fuck you !" he hissed and punched his fist into the man´s face. " I show you what´s real fun ! You fucker !" He hated them . Bastards . Old memories flashed in front of his eyes.

_..._

_" It is for your health."_

_.._

_" It´s only for the Science. Be a good boy. This is for Konoha. You want to be a good Anbu, don´t you ?"_

_..._

_" Do you see this ? Hehehe ...Let's try it on you."_

_..._

" You think it's fun to use drugs to harm people ? Heh ?HEH ! " His fingers scraping over the arms of the man on the ground , who tried to protect his face with his arms.

Kakashi grabbed the katana of the man and rammed it into the man´s belly. He could almost feel how he cut through the organs of the man.

Pure hatred. All he was feeling was pure hatred. He despised these people.

He twisted the blade and pushed it leader groaned painfully. Blood seeped into the semi-frozen forest floor.

He had repressed these feelings, as all his feelings. But now they came up ... It was unusual. On every mission he stayed calm and cool... But now his feelings overhelmed him.

Why ?..

Because he had sealed the demon chakra ?

He pulled the blade out of the man and rammed it back into his knee. The leader screamed as the blade smashed his knee. A pool of blood had formed under the man.

Kakashi panted ,sweat ran down his face and stuck his hair on to his forehead . He looked on to the bloody mess beneath him.

The man was white now. He had a gaze of pure pain and hatred in his eyes. Kakashi didn´t care. Instead he looked to the other man who hide himself behind a tree.

He was too tired to kill him now. The katana slipped out of his hand. All he wanted was going home... He didn´t look back , he just ran.

He ran a few steps when he noticed the senbon in his arm. With his shaky hands he pulled them out. _Damn it.._

He slouched down the forest road. He was swayed and felt incredible cold. He had to go back , he couldn´t faint now..

_Konoha isn´t far away _, he told himself , _just go home and then you can sleep_... He forced himself to keep his eyes open.

Maybe he should summon Pakkun but he doubted that he had enough power to do that.

Coughing he went down another road. His head hurt . _Pull yourself together ! The effect of the drug will start in about 15 minutes , enough time to make it home !_

With his last strength he jumped into the trees and looked back over his shoulder. They didn´t follow him. For now. _At least something good.._

...

He managed to go back to Konoha. It was already dark outside .His steps were heavy and his feet felt as if they were filled with lead.

The way home was endless.. _Iruka might be worried.. The best is I leave a note on his door. But I have no paper.._

Swaying he went in the direction of his apartment. Iruka shouldn´t see him like this...

He stumbled into the apartment. He didn´t care about light . When he was at his door he noticed that he had forgotten his key.

He had shortage of breath and he leaned against the door ,then slid to the ground , his gaze directed at the ceiling.

He was too tired to get up and go to Iruka or to someone else. While looking at all the cracks in the ceiling his eyes slowly closed .

All he wanted was to sleep...

_..._

" Sakura !" Iruka ran to Sakura , who came out of Tsunade's office. He had waited in front of the door for hours. " Sakura , is everything ok? How is Naruto ? Is Kakashi back ?"

Sakura sighed and rubbed her eyes. " Naruto is okay. They gave him an antidote. He´ll be fine in a few days..."

Iruka nodded " Okay, thats good... And Kakashi ? " Sakura shook her head " ..No signs of him ."

Iruka slumped into himself and nodded " ..Okay " He smiled briefly at Sakura " You did a good job. You saved Naruto. I´m sure you´re exhausted . You need some sleep."

" I´m sorry.." She whispered suddenly " It's my fault that all this happened and that Kakashi is missing..."

Iruka shook his head " No! Don´t blame yourself. You did the right thing by saving your and Naruto´s life." He embraced Sakura " Don´t worry, we will find him."

_At least I hope so..._

...

When he awoke the sun was shining. His body ached and his clothes were full of blood. He got up and swayed a bit , but he could stand upright.

_What time is it ?_ Judging by the sunlight it had to be in the middle of the day... Kakashi stretched and decided to walk to the Hokage tower.

He would tell Tsunade about what had happened, then he would go back to Iruka´s.

He would search for his keys and go back home ,then he would take his medizin and go back to Iruka´s again..

There he would wait for Iruka to come back from his work. He would tell Iruka what had happened...

" Kakashi !" Kakashi stopped and looked back. Iruka stood on the middle of the street, some kids around him. Kakashi waved a friendly hello and moved on.

Iruka would see all the blood if he went to him...And then Iruka would be worried...

Tsunade was in her office when Kakashi entered the room. " Brat !" she hissed " Where were you ? "

" Ah ,eh , I was in front of my apartment door." Kakashi scratched the back of his head and smiled a apologetic smile .

" WHAT?" Tsunade stared at him .

" Whaaa, sorry !" Kakashi raised his hands " I was so tired ,haha, and I fell asleep in front of my door because I forgot the key..."

Tsunade let out a deep sigh and rubbed her temples. " Is everything ok with you ?"

Kakashi nodded with a smile " Sure ! I´ve defeated the rogues and came back to Konoha alive . Are Sakura and Naruto alright ?"

Tsunade nodded . Kakashi sighed relieved . Now everything was fine...

" You look pale. Is really everything alright ? And all the blood! Is it yours ?"

" Ahh ,nah. " he hastily shook his head . He would take care of the wounds himself. He didn´t need Tsunade to know about his current state.

Tsunade frowned and stood up " Let me take a look."

" Naha !" He stepped backwards and smiled " It´s nothing ,really !"

" I know you brat ! Something happened to you If you say it this way !"

Kakashi´s back touched the door. He knew that Tsunade wouldn´t let him go until she had seen that everything was ok.

He didn´t want her to know that he was hurt. And he didn´t want her to know that the symptoms that the lack of the demon chakra caused were getting worse...

He just wanted to be left alone with it ! He was a grown man , he could decide what he wanted and what not. " Please Tsunade-Sama , believe me !"

" No brat ! You and me ,we are going to the hospital , now !"

Kakashi shook his head and opened the door . " No Tsunade-Sama. I think I can do it alone. Just let me handle it alone this time."

He didn´t wait for her answere. With hasty steps he went down the corridor.

" Stop !" Tsunade went after him. " Shall I get some Anbu to drag you to the hospital ! "

Kakashi didn´t answer.

" Fine , I get some !"

Kakashi was already outside of the building. He knew that the Anbu would probably find him everywhere but he didn´t want to go to the hospital. He hated it !

With dazed feeling he jumped from roof to roof.

Couldn´t they leave him alone? He wasn´t a damn child , he knew what to do ! He had to bandage his wounds, take his medizin and rest. So why he had to go to the hospital?

He stumbled and with a surprised yelp he fell from the roof. It wasn´t a high roof but it hurt to fall to the ground , he groaned and got to his feet.

Some people had seen his accident and whispered to each other. Kakashi ignored them and went on. They could think what they wanted...

Groaning he pressed his hand on the forehead. His head hurt , he had the feeling it would break into two. " Damn it.."

" Hatake Kakashi ."

Kakashi looked up and groaned. " What do you want ?"

" This question is pointless. You know it already." the Anbu answered bored.

Kakashi growled " Fine , but I wont go without a fight !"

The Anbu sighed " You want to fight ? In public and with your condition ? "

" Don´t think I´m weak because of that !" Kakashi spat and turned away from the Anbu.

" But you are. " the Anbu walked next to Kakashi , who tried to ignore him. " You fell from the roof."

" Shut it, Genma !"

The Anbu flinched slightly " What the fuck ! You know.."

" Yes !" Kakashi rolled his eyes " I was Anbu myself Genma , I know how to recognize voices. "

They were silent for some moments. Kakashi gazed at the way in front of them. Genma looked at Kakashi ,then back on their way.

" I Have to force you if you won´t obey . You know that I don´t want to force you.."

" Just leave me alone. " Kakashi kicked a stone across the way.

" You know that I can´t do that. " Genma put his hand on Kakashi´s shoulder. " Tsunade-Sama gave me the order to bring you to the hospital ,no matter what."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. " I don´t care."

He made a grimace ,stopped and was pressing his hand to his chest. After a few steps Genma stopped as well and looked at him. The anbu mask hid his face so no emotion could be seen.

" Is everything alright, Kakashi? "

Kakashi paled visibly and shook is head " I.. I don´t kn.. know.. C..Can´t br.. breath."

He was trembling violently and clutched his chest. His breath came in short gasps. Genma went up to him and placed his hands on Kakashi´s shoulders.

" Calm down !"

" C..C..Canhng ´t " His lips were turning blue because of the lack of oxygen . His chest was hurting , every breath was hurting , but he couldn´t breathe normally..

Genma took Kakashi by the arms. " Let us go to the hospital " With that they disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

...

He looked up at the white ceiling. He could hear them outside his room. Because he was bored he had his fingers tangled into the bed sheet.

His chest and lungs ached , his head hurt , but he felt okay. All he wanted was to go home . He knew that Iruka didn´t knew about the incident .

Iruka thought he was lying here because of his wounds of the battle with the rogues.

Kakashi looked out of the window. He lay here for hours. Tsunade had checked him . She hadn´t told him about what had happened to his body , she had only given him more medizin.

Oh, he hated it. The white ceiling ,the white bed. He hated the medizin and he hated Genma for bringing him here. He knew that Genma had probably saved his life , but he didn´t care...

He looked at his hands and sighed. He felt exhausted .He had had a spasm about fifteen minutes.

_If I only would knew what´s going on with me..._ His gaze went to the drip next to him ,he had got another blood transfusion..

_It´s like everywhere is blood... In a fight. At home... Sometimes I´m tired of all this._

" Kakashi ? "

Kakashi´s head turned to Iruka ,who stood at the door. " Yo ,Iruka ."

Iruka smiled , but then his face turned serious. " Is everything okay ? Tsunade told me you were attacked.."

Kakashi waved off " Nothing seriously. " He lifted his left arm " I´ve got a Katana rammed through my arm. But everthing is alright." he smiled.

Iruka shook his head in disbelieve " Nothing serious , yeah, sure."

Kakashi swung his legs out of bed. " What are you doing ?" Iruka asked with one raised eyebrow.

" Uh, I´m going home ?" Kakashi pulled the catheter out of his arm. " No !" Iruka pushed Kakashi back to the bed. " Tsunade said you should stay here for at least two days."

Kakashi groaned and shook his head " Forget it. I´ll never stay here."

" But you have to !" Iruka gave him a stern look " Tsunade knows what she´s doing. If she says you should stay ,then you should stay."

Iruka looked caringly at him " I know you don´t like it. But please don´t be so stubborn. We only want the best for you, you know ?"

Kakashi sighed and lowered his gaze to the floor. " I know.."

Iruka ruffled his hair and smiled friendly . Kakashi ducked away under his hand and made a face. Iruka laughed " See you tomorrow ,okay? I´ve some test to correct.."

Kakashi forced a smile and nodded " Yeah , alright. " Iruka waved goodbye and left the room. Kakashi looked at the door.

He was alone now. He hated it to be alone in a hospital. He always had the feeling to be small and vulnerable in this lonly white rooms...

He sighed and curled up in the bed , staring at the door. _I can´t wait for the end of these two days..._

_.._


	21. Chapter 20 : Troublesome Stubbornness

_**Chapter 20**_

No missions for one month. He looked out of the window and watched the rainfall. With his finger he followed a drop of rain on the window.

What should he do this month ?

It was like a punishment. He wasn´t someone who could sit around and do nothing for months. Missions were ... a big part of his life and now he didn´t know what to do.

He pressed his head against the window and let his gaze wander up and down the street. People fled from the rain and looked for a dry hideout.

One week had already passed. He was tired of waiting. He wanted to DO something ! But no ,he had to stay here. It was so damn depressing.

Iruka was at work. Kakashi stayed most of the day alone because Iruka had a lot to do. Kakashi sighed. He felt so..useless .

The mission hadn´t even been a big deal. And he ? He felt exhausted after 10 minutes fighting...

He got up and searched for his vest. He wanted to go out , no matter what. They couldn´t force him to stay here forever .

_Maybe I should leave note? Nah , no use for that._

He put on his shoes and searched for the key in his pockets. _Okay , and now I´ll go out for a while. Rain won´t kill me._

_._..

Iruka came home earlier than usual. He was happy, Kakashi would be surprised. He opened the door " Kakashi, I´m home ."

No answer.

_Hm ,maybe he´s sleeping ?_ Iruka pulled his shoes off and went into the living room. The weather was horrible , he was all wet .

" Stupid rain.." he mumbled and went into the kitchen. _One cup of hot tea and everything will be fine._

He made the tea and went back into the living room. " Hm.." he cocked his head because he noticed that Kakashi had tidied up.

_It must be really boring for him , to stay here all the day.._ " Kakashi?" he knocked at the bedroom door " Are you in there ?"

No answere. Iruka opened the door. No Kakashi. " What the..." Iruka hastily went to the bathroom ,but the light was out.

He groaned and struck his hand against his forehead. " Kakashi , you idiot !" _Where are you NOW ?..._

_._

...Lying on the wet grass he looked up at the cloudy sky. The rain hit his face and he liked it. He always had liked the rain. It was calming.

He knew that it was probably not the best idea to lie here in the rain. It was a stupid and childish behavior to stay here .

It was stubbornness... He wanted to show them that they couldn´t force him ,that he was able to decide for himself... Yeah, he was stubborn...

" What are you doing ?"

Kakashi didn´t bother to look at the person next to him , he lay still on the cold ground and looked at the sky.

A sigh escaped Jiraiyas lips and he crouched down next to Kakashi. " You´ll get ill if you stay out here. "

" Nah, I don´t mind."

" You know, in your current situation..."

Kakashi rolled his eyes " I´m fine. Mah, better , I WAS fine until you arrived and disturbed the silence."

Jiraiya laughed " I´m sorry. What are you doing out here anyway? In addition , on the cold ground ..."

Kakashi leaned on his ellbows and shrugged his shoulders. " I don´t know.. I just wanted to go outside.." _I just was stubborn.._

Kakashi looked away and got to his feet. He didn´t want to talk with Jiraiya about his current situation or the reason why he was outside in the rain.

"You´re probably right, heh , I think I should better go home or I´ll get ill. " he scratched the back of his head and grinned.

Jiraiya nodded slowly." Alright. Greetings to Iruka. "

Kakashi saluted and grinned broadly " Aye !"

...

Iruka sat at the round table in the living room , looking at the clock. It was half past four. He drummed on the table with his fingers , his eyes never left the clock .

His tea was getting cold... Iruka didn´t mind, he had other thoughts...He would go and search for Kakashi if Kakashi wouldn´t arrive at five o´clock.

Then he heard it. The hesitant sound of a key which was turned in the lock. Kakashi stepped hesitantly into the apartmant.

" Where have you been ?" Iruka's voice cut through the silence of the room , it was calm but held a slightly angry tone . Kakashi pulled off his shoes and went into the living room.

He smiled apologetic while he ran his hand through his wet , now smooth , hair. " Sorry, I just wanted to go out a bit."

Iruka glared at him and stood up from his chair. " Aha.."

Iruka placed himself right in front of Kakashi and was still staring at him." Tsunade had told you to stay here !"

" But I didn´t want to stay here all the time ! It´s boring ! " Kakashi defended himself. " I won´t die because I go out ! Okay, maybe someone of the villagers could kill me or

I might die because a thrown Shuriken ..."

" You stupid idiot ! It's not just that !" Iruka grabbed him by the collar of his vest. " I was worried ! We are all worried because of your health and you just left without a note !

You should have left me a note ! Anything ! "

" You're not my guardian! " Kakashi said defiantly " I don´t have to tell you where I go or whatever I do - "

Iruka let go of him and shook his head , then he suddenly gave him a resounding slap.

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock and he held his burning cheek. " What the...! " That was...unexpected...

" You stupid...argh !" Iruka pulled at his hair, which fell out of his braid. " You´re worse then the kids in the academy , you know that ?"

Kakashi blinked . " I -"

" We are all concerned about you ,so stop acting like a spoiled ,stubborn child and do what we tell you !"

Kakashi looked intimidated at his hands "I´m sorry.. I didn't mean you to worry about me.." He really felt like a spoiled little brat..

But he couldn´t help it, he had always been stubborn ,it was his nature.

A shy smile flitted across his face and he looked up . " I´ll make something to eat. Okay ?" .. _as an excuse_.

Iruka just glared at him " I´m not hungry."

Kakashi´s smile dropped " Oh ,okay.."

They looked at each other for several minutes without saying anything. " You drip on the carpet."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows " Wha..oh.." he smiled in embarrassment " Yeah I better go and change my clothes..."

Then he suddenly turned red " Ah, but... I have to go home to get some clothes.."

" You can also take some clothes from me. " Iruka simply answered and went into the kitchen. Kakashi looked slightly shocked , opened his mouth to say something but decided against it.

Iruka shook his head. Kakashi acted like a little kid sometimes... Iruka needed some tea... Hot tea .. Now !

...

He cocked his head and looked at himself in the mirror. Iruka´s clothes were a little to wide. There were too wide but too short because Iruka was a bit smaller then Kakashi...

Kakashi felt a bit lost in them. _Gee , I look like a kid in the clothes of his older brother or something..._

He had to smile. He had always wanted an older brother when he was younger ,about three ore four years old..

He rubbed his eyes and yawned . He shuffled in to the living room and placed himself on the sofa. Another yawn escaped his lips and he curled up into a ball.

He snuggled into the shirt. It smelled like Iruka. Okay, that was logical because Iruka wore them..

_Which detergent he might use ? The clothes are really smooth.._

...The first thing Iruka noticed when he went into the living room was that Kakashi lay on the sofa. He was curled up and slept .

Iruka had to smile . Kakashi sighed and snuggled futher into the sofa. _He´ll snuggle a hole into my sofa if he keeps going on like this._

_It would be better if he would sleep in the bed.._ _But I didn´t have the heart to wake him... He looks so peaceful right now.. I can´t wake him..._

So he decided to let Kakashi sleep on the sofa... Iruka went back into the kitchen and began to wash the dishes. He still had a lot to do. ..

...

It was early in the morning when Iruka got up. He yawned and shuffled into the had been a long day...

When he took a cup from the cupboard he tried to be as quiet as possible because Kakashi was still sleeping .

It was odd , because Kakashi usually got up before him. _Hm , he must be really tired._ Iruka waited until his tea was ready, then he went into the living room.

He sat down in the armchair an took a sip of his tea. Lost in thoughts he watched Kakashi. _He hadn´t moved a bit... _After ten minutes Iruka had finished his tea and got up to get dressed.

Kakashi lay still even after Iruka returned into the living room . Iruka furrowed his's brow and listened into the silence. Kakashi was breathing. _Ah, he´s alive..that´s good._

Iruka put on his shoes and walked without a care to the academy...

..Iruka came back at half past three. The kids had been nice, no one had thrown glue or shuriken at him...

Iruka was in a good mood and hoped Kakashi would also be in a good mood . He unlocked the door and pulled off his shoes. " Kakashi , I´m home."

No answere. Iruka frowned and took off his vest. Had Kakashi gone out again ? With hasty steps he went into the living room.

He prepared himself to find a empty apartmant but found Kakashi in the living room. Kakashi lay still on the sofa , curled up and with his back to Iruka.

Iruka frowned again. That coudln´t be. Kakashi had never slept for so long! Iruka went up to Kakashi and bent over him.

He listened to Kakashi´s calm , rattling breath . _Is he getting sick ? _Iruka gently touched Kakashi´s shoulder. " He, sleepyhead, time to wake up."

Kakashi mumbled something and tried to get away from Iruka´s touch. " Leave me alone.."

" Kakashi, it´s already half past three.."

Kakashi nearly jumped up. " What the fuck !" he ran his hand through his unruly hair " I didn´t mean to sleep that long, sorry." He sounded somewhat croaky.

Iruka smiled at him " Don´t worry , It's okay, you´ve probably needed it."

" Nah ! " Kakashi looked away and rubbed his eyes. " That was just a mistake. "

" Kakashi! That wasn´t a mistake ! Your body takes what it needs."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and rolled with his eyes. He didn´t contradicted Iruka but wasn´t the same opinion .

Iruka sighed " I´ll make something to eat. Do you want something special ?"

" Nah , ..." Kakashi shook his head. He wasn´t even hungry... Iruka smiled cheerfully and went into the kitchen " Okay then I´ll make something."

" Ah ,wait !" Kakashi ran after him " I´ll help you, okay?" Iruka raised an eyebrow in wonder. " Sure."

It didn´t took long until they had made something. Noodles.

While Iruka ate his noodles with great hunger Kakashi just sat there and looked into his bowl. Iruka noticed this and looked at him quizzically.

" Sorry " Kakashi smiled lightly " I´m not very hungry.."

Iruka cocked his head and ate another forkful of noodles. " Is everything okay ? You look a bit pale.."

" Nah , everything´s alright. I´m just not hungry ,that´s all."

" Oh,okay..You still can rewarm it later . "

Kakashi nodded , took his bowl and stood up . Iruka watched him as he went into the kitchen. Iruka had the feeling that something wasn´t quite right...

...

He couldn´t sleep. His body ached , even his skin did hurt. He rolled from one side to the other . In the end he was awake the whole night.

In the morning he noticed Iruka but he didn´t get up to eat breakfast with him. It had been a bad idea to go out in the rain...

Kakashi was glad when Iruka left , not because of Iruka but because it was quiet now. He didn´t try to get up, his head hurt to much. _Me and my damn stubbornness..._

He felt really ill. And on top it was his fault. Kakashi hated himself for this . He coughed and groaned. With all his strength he sat up.

It was to hot.. He felt as if he would burn. He knew that it had to be the fever. He also knew that it would be better to stay in the bed . But it was so hot !

_I´ll get crazy if I won´t cool down_... With this thought he dragged himself out of the bed into the living room and to the windows.

_I´ll open them just for some minutes. Iruka won´t mind ... _He opened all windows and sat panting down on the sofa.

_Still to hot, it´s still to hot.._

He hated himself for being so weak and pathetic . _I can´t just sit around and cry like a ill brat !_

_What if Iruka comes home and I´m looking like this ? He´ll notice that something isn´t right.I have to do something to cool down ..._

He clutched his hair, which was sticky because of his fever._ I can´t go home and take my medicine ´cause I´m to weak for this at the moment ..._

He looked at the clock .It was twelve o´clock ,Iruka would probably arrive at three o´clock...

_Damn it..._

...Today was Friday. Iruka whistled while he sauntered back home . He he had bought ramen from Ichiraku and looked forward to come home.

He was glad that it was weekend now because he needed some rest from his noisy students. These Kids were pesky some times but Iruka liked them.

He loved his job and wanted no other. He thought of Kakashi and his steps became lighter. _I hope he is okay. Ah , sure he is okay, he´s Kakashi ._

While he stood in front of the apartment door his thoughts went to the weekend. This was one of Iruka's free weekends. No test to correct to , no mission reports..

_Maybe we could do something. I know that he shouldn´t go out ,but we could cook something together or watch a movie.._

Iruka smiled and walked up the stairs. _This will be a great weekend. I know it !_

"I´m home ." Iruka placed the plastic bag with the ramen on the floor and took off his shoes.

He kinda became accustomed to get no answer so he went on. " Are you hungry ? I got some ramen for us , is this okay for you? "

After he took of his vest and placed it at the coat hook he went into the living room.

Iruka shivered " It´s cold in here !" then he noticed the open windows.

He shook his head and placed the ramen on the round table , then he went to the windows and closed them.

" Kashi ?" Iruka looked around. Kakashi wasn´t on the sofa. _Is he sleeping again ?_

Iruka looked into his bedroom but noticed soon that Kakashi wasn´t there either. He went back into the living room and frowned .

There lay some of Kakashi´s clothes on the floor ,Iruka hadn´t noticed them before. Then Iruka saw the light under the small door crack ._So he is in the bathroom?_

He went to the bathroom door and knocked slightly. " Kakashi ,are you in there ?"

" Hmm..."

Iruka got a slight worried feeling by the tone that Kakashi´s voice held. " Is everything okay ? Kakashi ?"

" Hmm.."

Iruka furrowed his brow " I don´t think so ! "

Kakashi didn´t answer and the bad feeling that Iruka had became worse. " Kakashi, something isn´t right, I know it !"

Iruka waited mere seconds , then he spoke again " I´ll come in now." Kakashi didn´t answer, so Iruka opened the door.

Kakashi lay up to the tip of nose in the water of the tub . His glassy eyes were fixed on the wall in front of him , he was deathly pale and only his cheeks were feverish red .

Iruka pressed his hand over his mouth and rushed to Kakashi. " Kakashi !"

Kakashi turned his head to Iruka and smiled lightly " Hey RuRu."

Iruka managed a worried smile " Hey." He knew that Kakashi had to be in a febrile delirium .

He stroke Kakash´s wet hair and noticed that the water was ice cold." You have to come out of the tub ..."

" Nah... It's so hot... Can´t go out... I´ll burn ..."

Iruka sighed . He began to become extremely worried. " Kakashi look, you have a fever , you can´t stay in the cold water, it´ll make everything worse."

Now that he had said it Iruka began to wonder how long Kakashi already stayed in the tub...

" I know..." Kakashi smiled and rubbed his glassy eyes " Can´t help it, sorry...My fault.."

Iruka placed his hand against Kakashi´s forehead. _Damn ! It´s worse then I thought... _" Kakashi , you have to get out of the tub. Please..."

Kakashi´s unfocused gaze went to Iruka ,then he cocked his head " Oh.. Okay... But you have to go out of the bath, okay ?"

Iruka didn´t want to leave Kakashi alone in this state but nodded . He got up and went out of the room . _That´s not good, it´s not good, damn, what shall I do now ?_

He waited and listened to Kakashi. He knew that something happened when he heard a dull rumble .

Hastily he opened the door and looked into the bath . Kakashi sat with his back against the cool wall , a towel around his hips and an unfocused gaze.

His lips trembled and his fingers clutched another towel ,his breath was sluggish.

Iruka crouched down next to Kakashi and put his arms around Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi flinched because his skin hurt during every contact .

It was cold. Before mere seconds it had been hot ,and now it was so damn cold.. He pressed his lippes together and bowed his head. It was damn depressing and embarrassing...

" S..Sorry.." he mumbled " I..heh..I know that you think that..I´m weak..and s..stupid.." He felt even more stupid when he stammered the excuse.

" Come,get up." Iruka stood up and held out a hand for Kakashi , but Kakashi refused to take the hand. He tried to get up alon but failed. He was even to weak to hold his light weight on his arms.

Iruka tried to help him ,but Kakashi hissed at him "Leave me alone ! I´m not that weak !" Iruka looked somewhat hurt but tried not to help Kakashi again.

After several minutes of trying Kakashi gave up. His head began to hurt like hell and his breath came in short gasps.

" Don´t be so damn stubborn and let me help you!" Iruka stood with crossed arms in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi panted and looked away. " No .."

" You´re a proud idiot ! Let me help you ,damn it!"

Kakashi ignored Iruka and managed to get up on shaky legs. With clenched teeth he dragged himself into the living room. Iruka followed him with some distance.

" I´m a fucking ninja, I don´t need help ! " he was so angry with himself .. " I´m one of Konoha's best shinobi , I don´t need help !"

" And yet you're just human ! "

" **NO I´M NOT **!" Kakashi turned around to Iruka , his glassy eyes held an hurt expression and his face was distorted with rage.

Iruka bit his lower lip. " Kakashi, sorry, you know what I meant.."

Kakashi dropped on the sofa. " Yeah.."

Iruka sat down beside him and looked closely at him . " I think you better should put on some clothes."

Kakashi nodded weakly. He was suddenly very tired... He snuggled up against Iruka´s shoulder and yawned. " Yeah, lemme sit here just for one minute.."

Iruka could feel Kakashi's body heat through his clothes. He sat there in silence and didn´t dare to move.

When he heard Kakashi´s calm breath he knew that Kakashi was asleep. Carefully he stood up and lifted Kakashi up. He carried him into the bedroom and laid him gently into the bed.

He made sure the towel didn´t slipped from Kakashi´s hips while he placed him into the bed.

_If it gets worse we´ll go to the hospital... _Iruka sighed at that thought because he knew that Kakashi would refuse to go to the hospital. _And I thought it would be a nice weekend.._

_I better get a damp washcloth and place it on his head. Maybe it´ll help.. _Iruka took a wet washcloth from the bath and gently placed it on Kakashi´s forehead.

" You have a lot bad luck , haven´t you ?.."

He stayed all the time at Kakashi´s side and watched his sleep. His lips were slightly parted and his breath was irregular and came in short gasps.

Iruka stroke Kakashi´s sweaty hair and reddish cheeks. Kakashi shuddered sometimes and leaned away from the touch.

Iruka knew that every touch must hurt him ,but Iruka couldn´t help himself. He wanted to help Kakashi but didn´t know how.. It hurt his heart to see Kakashi like this. He looked so fragile ..

Iruka was deeply worried and hoped Kakashi would be alright. That was truly not the weekend that Iruka had hoped for... Later in the evening he dozed off.

...He awoke because of Kakashi. Kakashi threw his head from side to side and muttered something. The damp cloth had fallen from his forehead so that Kakashi had grown hot again.

Iruka tried to calm him down, but Kakashi was to deep in his feverish state . " Kakashi ,shh, calm down, everything is alright..."

Kakashi groaned in response and tried to escape Irukas gently touches.

Iruka was frantic , he didn´t know what to do ,every try to calm down Kakashi failed ,he hadn´t any medicine for high fever like this and he didn´t dare to leave Kakashi alone...

Kakashi whined and coughed. Iruka knew that he had to do something , Kakashi needed help. He watched with growing fear as Kakashi´s face went paler and paler.

Iruka gently sat up Kakashi in a sitting position. Kakashi groaned and went limp in his arms. " Hang in there ,Kakashi ! "

Kakashi reached for Iruka´s hand and held it tightly . He opened his feverish eyes and searched for Iruka. " Iruka.."

" I´m here !"

Kakashi smiled slightly " Heh.. Sorry for...bothering you." he coughed again and closed his eyes.

" Eh, Kashi wait , we have to go to the hospital ,you can sleep there, alright ?"

" Hmm.."

Iruka sighed and lifted Kakashi carefully up ,along with the blanket. " Nah... Iruka..Lemme go.."

Kakashi tried to free himself from Iruka´s grip, but Iruka pressed Kakashi´s body against his chest and didn´t let go of him. " Irukaha..."

He tried to beat Iruka with his fist but endet in leaning against Iruka´s shoulder. "I´m tired Iruka.. and it is so hot...just lemme go.."

Iruka smiled sadly " I know Kakashi, but don´t worry, it´ll be okay..."

Kakashi smiled with relief and snuggled against Iruka " Okay.." his eyes shut and he went limp again.

Iruka listened to Kakash´s irregular breathing and bit his lower lip. _It´ll be okay, everything will be okay..._

_

* * *

_

This chappy took me a while because I had a busy week :O

Tests, theater, planing my Kashi-cosplay 3...

Thank you for you reviews :)

especially Prescripto13 :)


	22. Chapter 21 : Fever

_**Chapter 21**_

Iruka ran down the corridor while he held Kakashi in his arms. He pressed him firmly against his chest and searched with a panic look for a nurse.

Kakashi´s breath was raspy and he often struggled for breath. Iruka was so damn worried, he had the feeling as if he was in a bad nightmare...

" Hold on Kakashi, please hold on , just some more minutes.."

Kakashi answered with a wheeze and tightened his grip on Iruka´s shirt.

He was in pain. His body ached, his eyes felt as if they would burn , his skin hurt as if he was stung by needles everytime he touched something...

His mind was dizzy. He saw everything blurry and he felt as though he was dreaming. This all seemed so unreal.. His mind noticed the white walls and the ugly smell of the hospital.

All he could think of was that he didn´t want to be here. Not in a hospital, not again.. " ruk..a" he mumbled and clenched his fist tighter around the fabric of Iruka´s shirt.

" Shh, it´s alright !"

_No... It´s not... Iruka.. listen..._ Kakashi couldn´t find words, it was so difficult to form a right sentence. He buried his face into the crook of Iruak´s neck.

He tried to tell Iruka that he wanted to go home, that he just wanted to sleep for a very long time.. _I´m okay, I´ll be okay,I just want home..._

" _W...at_ng..." he coughed violently .

" Shh, don´t talk ! "

_Iruka !... ... lemme go.._ "_Just_ngh_want_ngh... _home_.."

" I know, we´ll go home , I´ll promise, but first we have to finde Tsunade or a nurse..." _No, I don´t want to see any of this ! I´m sick of it !..._

Iruka looked around . Why wasn´t anyone here when he needed someone!

" Kakashi" Iruka put one hand on Kakashi´s feverish cheek and forced him to look at him." I better put you down ,it´s not good for you to be carried around in this state."

Kakashi wanted to protest but Iruka sat him down on the rickety hospital chair.

Kakashi´s head dropped to his right side and his glassy eyes looked a bit unfocused in Irukas direction. Iruka smiled sadly and took Kakashi´s head in his hands " He, try not to die,okay?"

He tried to lighten the situation but didn´t felt like laughing at all. Kakashi smiled slightly and reached for Iruka´s hands " kay.." He would do his best not to die.

Iruka straightened up and looked up and down the corridor. " I´ll be back in a few minutes ! Hold on!"

Kakashi nodded slightly but groaned because of the pain that shoot through his head.

Iruka swallowed hard. He didn´t want to leave Kakashi alone but he had no other choice. With hasty steps he went down the corridor. " Hello ,anyone here! We need help!"

..

The time went on like thick liquid. The only sound in the corridor was his harsh breathing.

Kakashi gazed at the wall in front of himself, his knees were pressed to his chest and his hands hold the blanket tightly around him.

His vison blurred more with every minute and his head always fell down on his knees. He was cold and tired and just wanted to sleep but he couldn´t because of the pain in his body.

He felt like shit and hated himself for it. It was pathetic ! So pathetic! His hands clutched the blanket tighter and he pressed his lips together.

He forced his head up again and focused on the withe wall , then a person at the end of the corridor took his attention.

He blinked several times to get a better view. His breath was caught in his throat .

_This can´t be, no, it can´t !_ Kakashi's eyes widened . _He´s dead, he´s dead, I know it, I saw it !_

It was the fever. Everyone knew that a feverish delirium could let you see everything.

Kakashi´s mind was to dizzy to notice this. With all his strength he got up from the chair. With one hand he wrapped the blanket around his body ,with the other he reached for his lost friend.

Obito smiled kindly but made no move to go to Kakashi. Kakashis steps were sluggish and heavy , his breath rasped in his throat. Obito went backwards, still smiling at Kakashi.

_No,don´t go,don´t leave me..._ Kakashi walked to Obito with unsteady gait ,his hand still reached for his best friend.

"O..b.."he coughed violently and forced his eyes open which tried to shut . He stumbled and fell down to his knees, his breath heavy and his cheeks a bright, feverish red. " h..hn.."

He staid on his knees for some minutes,then he got up on shaking legs. Obito seemed so far away.. _Don´t go, please stay, its so empty without ya here..._

" Kakashi, come to me , I´m so alone..."

_Yes, wait,I´ll come.._

" Please hurry Kashi, I don´t want to be alone anymore ..."

Kakashi tried to walk faster but stumbled again over his feet and fell to ground . _Wait, wait, wait ,wait!_

His mind felt so dizzy, his head hurt so much , all he wanted was to go to Obito.. _Iruka, look... He´s alive.._

Kakashi got up again. His breath was rapid and shallow, he heard his own heartbeat in his ears.

His body aches , he couldn´t go any further , he would collapse...

" Ah, Kakashi , come on ! " Obito laughed friendly ,grinning broadly . " Let´s go outta here."

Kakashi nodded slowly in feverish trance ...

..." Hello? HELLO?" Iruka ran through the corridors. After five minutes of searching he found a nurse. " I need your help! Please, it´s important !"

The nurse looked at him with a borred look " Whats the matter? It´s late in the evening, most of our nurses are at home now."

Iruka shook is head, he didn´t know what to do , he was so worried about Kakashi! " I need your help! Hatake Kakashi has a high fever and -"

The nurse turned her face away from him and looked at her clipboard. " Sorry, but the evening hospital is only for people with serious Injuries , like those from missions..."

Iruka couldn´t believe what he heard. " What?"

The nurse looked at him again , chewing her chewing gum . " Look . A fever isn´t something serious. A real shinobi can deal with that ..especially that demon guy .

I think the other patients need us more then he does."

Irukas eyes widened in disbelief. " Are you kidding me! He´s really sick! He´s half dying ! You have to look at him! "

The nurse shook her head" Sorry but I have a lot to do.."

Iruka grabbed her by her collar of her shirt . She didn´t made a face and looked with a bored expression into his angry eyes. " I want a nurse, now !"

" I´m sorry mister !" she freed herself from his iron grip " I´m busy! Go and find someone else !"

Iruka tried to calm down but he was so angry ! He couldn´t belive that patients were treated in this way! " He´s sick ! I never saw someone with such a high fever !"

" Then give him some anti-fever-medicine !" the nurse wanted to turn away from him but Iruka held her by her arm.

He wouldn´t give up so easily ! " Where is Tsunade ! Is she here?"

" Uh, nope? " the nurse looked at him with a disdainful look " Why would she? It´s late in the night ! Remember that! And from what I´ve hear Tsunade isn´t even in Konoha."

Iruka's breath stopped " What..?.."

" You heard me . She is busy with some business from foreign countries." with that words the nurse left Iruka alone in the big corridor.

" Shizune! What´s with Shizune ! Is she here?"

The nurse turned her head back to him and shook her head " She went with Tsunade. "

Iruka stood there in shook. Tsunade wasn´t here? Shizune too? What should he do now ! He didn´t now how to handle this , he was just a normal teacher ,he..he..

He was overwhelmed with it.

Iruka pressed his hand against his forehead and tried to calm down. What should he do? Kakashi was suffering because of the fever and he couldn´t do anything.

_Im so sorry Kakashi , I want to help you but I don´t know how.. _Iruka was like crying. He felt like an idiot because he couldn´t even manage to get a nurse for Kakashi.

Iruka sobbed but pulled himself together. _Think ! Who could help you now ?... Tsunade ? Not here... Anyone.. Tsunade..Tsunade...Jiraiya!_

Iruka slapped his hand against his forehead " Of course!" Jiraiya wasn´t a medical ninja but he was the only one who could help them now.

He had to try it. Even if Jiraiya couldn´t help Kakashi , he surely knew who could.

Iruka ran down the corridor, his heart was wildly pounding in his chest. _Everything will be okay, everything will be okay.._ he tried to calm him self but he was to worried. _I hope Kakashi is alright!_

Iruka reached the chair where he had left Kakashi, but there was no Kakashi. Iruka paled and he felt like dying. " N..No, Kakashi... Kakash?"

That couldn´t be,he had left Kakashi here ,he knew it! Kakashi was to weak to walk by himself, he could barely stand upright... " Kakashi! "

With a wild gaze he looked around. _Damn, I had to help him ,but now.. _His view fell upon a person at the end of the corridor. A person with silver hair and a blanket ..

" Kakashi!" Iruka sighed with relief, but then his heart nearly stopped. Kakashi wasn´t only at the end of the corridor , he also tried to..

" **DON´T GO OUT OF THE WINDOW**!" Iruka ran panicly towards Kakashi. Kakashi ignored Iruka, he carefully placed one foot on the windowsill.

" Kakashi!"

Another foot followed. He swayed slightly and tried to hold his balance .

" Kakashi, come down!"

Kakashi turned his head towards Iruka and smiled slightly, his gaze was still unfocused and glassy and his cheeks were bright red. " He´s here." his voice was low and hoarse.

Iruka didn´t know what to do. He stood mere steps away from Kakashi, his hands raised in appeasement . " Kakashi.. Who´s here...?"

Kakashis smile became somewhat bigger " I saw him, he´s waiting outside.."

Iruka took a deep breath and made another step towards Kakashi. He had to keep talking with him. " Outside? " he asked ,his gaze not leaving Kakashi.

Every false step could be the end for Kakashi. Kakashi nodded slowly " Hmm..."

He swayed slightly and placed his right foot on the outside windowsill . " No,nonono!" Iruka waved with his hands " uh.. He´s here ! "

Kakashi cocked his head. " But I can see him, he´s outside.."

" NO!" Iruka took another step forwards .

Kakashi´s eyes widened , he turned away from Iruka and reached out for someone with one hand " Obito.."

Iruka jumped forwards, one arm wrapped around Kakashi´s waist ,the other pressed Kakashi down against Irukas chest.

Kakashi made a surprised yelp and fell against Iruka, who held him firmly. " Naaa..!" Kakashi struggled against Irukas arms " Lemme go,lemme go!AHH!"

Iruka had to use a lot of power to hold Kakashi. _Why does he fight like this?_

" Calm down Kakashi, it´s the fever !"

" NO!AAAHH! I saw him! HNG!" Kakashi began to cough violently and kicked against Iruka.

Iruka pressed Kakashi with more force against his chest and tried to calm him down while he slowly stepped away from the window.

Kakashi growled and coughed , he buried his fingernails into Irukas underarms and tried to get away from him.

" LET ...hng..ME GO!" Kakashi´s breath became rapid and heavy and Iruka could tell that he slowly lost his strength. " Obito !"

After some minutes his screams became a faint whimper until Kakashi was totally quiet and limp in Irukas arms.

Iruka stroke Kakashi´s silver hair and placed a kiss onto his forehead. Kakashi struggled against the unconsciousness and sighed softly.

" I wish... " he coughed and his eyes closed " ...he would be alive."

Iruka didn´t know what to say. " I know.."

_I´m sorry.. I´m not like him.. _He smiled sadly.. _But I´ll try to be as good as he was._ _Maybe someday you can love me like him._ _But for now we have to take you to Jiraiya._

_..._

Iruka knocked with full force against the door. It was late in the night , Jiraiya probably fell asleep but Iruka saw lights . Kakashi was unconscious and Iruka was tired.

It was cold outside , Iruka could see his own breath. Kakashi´s fever had grown stronger. _Damn, we can´t stay out here any longer , it´s not good for Kakashi!_

Suddenly the door opened and a sleepy Jiraiya looked at him. " Iruka... "

" Jiraiya! I´m so glad that you´re here , we need your help!"

Jiraiyas gaze went from Iruka down to Kakashi and suddenly he was wide awake." What happened?"

" A fever " Iruka answered " I went to the hospital with him but they didn´t let him stay because it is ´ just ´a fever and I-"

Jiraiya furrowed his brow and let Iruka in ." Lay him on the sofa , I´ll see what I can do but I will be no great help for you.."

" That doesn´t matter, we just need help from someone!"

Jiraija nodded thoughtful and went into another room while Iruka lay Kakashi down on the sofa.

Kakashi sighed lightly and turned his head towards Iruka. Iruka smiled lightly and took a seat next to Kakashi on the sofa.

He then let his gaze wander around . Jiraiya had a nice home , Iruka really liked it. It wasn´t bigg but nicely set.

The many bookcases were full of loose pages and books. The room itself was a bit untidy and seemed a bit to full of things.

The desk was full of pages and ink and the carpet had seen better times. The light in the room was dim and made Iruka sleepy.

He yawned and lay his head on the sofa behind him, carefully taking care not to take too much space away from Kakashi.

It didn´t took long until Iruka was asleep.

...

He awoke in the next morning. Someone , probably Jiraiya, had placed a blanket over him . Iruka rubbed his eyes and looked around.

Judging from the incidence of light it was about twelve clock.

Irukas gaze fell upon Kakashi. Kakashi lay still and was asleep. He didn´t seemed in so much pain like the night before.

Iruka was relieved and carefully stood up ,he went to the door and looked in the empty corridor.

" Ah, You´re awake !"

Iruka nearly jumped up as Jiraiya greeted him out of one of the rooms.

Iruka walked to Jiraiya into the kitchen. Jiraiya sat at the table and waved to him ,grinning broadly. " Good midday. Did you sleep well?"

Iruka blushed slightly " Ah,sorry that I fell asleep, I was so tired because of what had happened.."

Jiraiya waved off " Doesn´t matter"

He patted the seat next to himself " Sit down. Do you want to eat anything?"

Iruka smiled slightly " No ,thank you" but his stomach betrayed him as he grumbled aloud.

Jiraiya laughed and pointed to the fridge " Look inside and eat what you like. It´s not much in there but I think you´ll find at least something edible."

Iruka looked inside the fridge. Jiraiya hadn´t lied , there wasn´t much in there.

Iruka decided to take a yogurt and sat down next to Jiraiya, who handed him a spoon. " Thank you"

Iruka smiled and began to eat his yoghurt. He hadn´t even noticed how hungry he was.

" You look worn out ." Jiraiya watched Iruka, who ate his yogurt .

" Ah,yeah.." Iruka scratched his head and smiled " I think it was all a bit to much."

Jiraiya nodded and leaned back with crossed arms. " What do you think about a break ?"

Iruka blinked in confusion " Huh?"

" You know, I think it would be good for you to make a break from looking after Kakashi. You look really worn out and tired . You have also to look after yourself."

Iruka looked from Jiraiya into his yoghurt " But I don´t want to leave him alone ,not in this state and-"

Jiraiya smiled kindly " Iruka you little idiot. You don´t leave him alone. Gai could watch him for you. I´m sure Kakashi will agree."

Iruka sighed " I don´t know..." He didn´t want to leave Kakashi alone , Iruka had grown used to him...

" Just for one week , hm."

Iruka sighed again and nodded slowly " Okay... But only one week !"

Jiraiya laughed " Okay okay, I swear it. "

Iruka stood up from his chair " Okay. I look after Kakashi.."

Jiraiya gave him a stern look " Irukaaaa.."

Iruka laughed shyly " I know , I know... Tomorrow I´ll start with the break."

* * *

.

I´m angry. Why? Because of my cosplay wig..

na, better, that wig what should have been my cosplay wig -.-

it´s not in store anymore..

damn


	23. Chapter 22 : Break ?

_**Chapter 22**_

He dodged under the Kunai and spun around. With one hart kick he tried to kick Gai down , but Gai managed to jump away.

Kakashi snorted and started another attack. Gai took a side step as Kakashi tried to beat him down. He gripped Kakashi´s hand and threw him to the ground.

Kakashi had expected this and landed on his feet , he then took a step back and tried to hit Gai with his ellbow into the stomach.

Gai gripped Kakashi´s arm and yanked Kakashi down to the ground. Kakashi groaned in pain and frustration , he was panting and sat up on his knees.

Gai watched Kakashi closely. " You know, I think you still need a little rest. "

Kakashi looked up at him and made a stern face. The last thing he needed now was someone who told him he had to rest , he had rested for three days, what had been far to much.

Three days had past . Kakashi was in Gai´s care now and he had managed to persuade Gai that he trained with him.

Gai was someone who couldn´t refuse a plea ,especially not from his best friend and l eternal rival Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi ,however , knew this.

He had asked at least ten times a day , and that at the first day he was under Gai´s care.

Today Gai had agreed , with the condition that they would stop if Kakashi was to exhausted. Of course Kakashi hadn´t the slightest intent to do what they had agreed.

They had trained for half an hour now ,and Kakashi wasn´t going to end it now just because he was panting.

" I don´t care what you think Gai , just shut up and fight with your full power, I know that you´re holding it back ."

Gai sighed dramatically " But Kakashi , I don´t think that-" Kakashi jumped up and kicked Gai into the stomach. Gai´s eyes widened in surprise and he landed on his back.

" I told you to shut it Gai ."

Gai sat up groaning and smiled his bright smile " I know ! But I throught that my eternal rival-" Gai couldn´t finish his sentence because Kakashi rushed up to him and hit after him.

Gai managed to roll himself away and jumped up on his feet. " Kakashi, you really should stop to treat yourself like this.."

Kakashi rolled his eyes " Whatever." He hated it if others were to concerned about him and Gai was someone who always cared to much about him..

Kakashi wiped away the sweat that was running down his face and clenched his hands into fists. " Go on !"

Gai shook his head and sighed again. This was going to be a long day...

... Iruka stared down in his cup of tee , it was day three without Kakashi and he began to feel lonely.

Iruka looked around in his apartment. Everything looked like always.. " Ahh.." He shouldn´t have agreed to the break.

Yes ,he began to feel better and today was the second day in which he had sleep off but he was lonely...

" Maybe I should take a walk. I think a bit air would be good for me. And maybe I could visit Kakashi.."

Iruka began to dress and five minutes later he walked out of the apartment.

It was a nice day. The sun was shining and it wasn´t as cold as the days looked up at the sky and smiled at the sun.

It was still winter but spring wasn´t far away anymore. _Ha, I´m glad that the winter soon is over. Hmm, maybe I should plant some flowers?_

Iruka walked down the busy street of Konoha. He greeted some teachers from the academy and some students.

_Hm, where should I go ? I could go to the bridge , maybe I could visit someone or I go to the training grounds. I´m sure someone is there, maybe even Asuma or some of my students._

Iruka took the direction to the bridge . I_ have plenty of time. Hmm , after my walk I´ll buy some food..._

_... ._Kakashi hit the ground hard. He groaned and bis his lower lip and forced himself up. He was out of training, that it must be, nothing else.

" Are you okay , Kakashi ?"

" Yeah!" He stood up straight and let his fists crack. Gai looked worried at his best friend . Kakashi didn´t really look alright. The color had disappeared from his cheeks and he panted violently.

" You need a break." It wasn´t a statement , it was a order.

Kakashi rolled his eyes " I´m not pathetic Gai, I can handle this ."

Gai shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest. " Gai ! " Kakashi glared at him" You have promised to train with me ! "

" Yes, that´s right my eternal rival , and we have trained. Now it´s time to keep your promise."

Kakashi laughed dryly " That´s not fair ! You said we stop if I say that we stop, not that we stop when YOU say it ! "

" Kakashi, calm down ! We trained , that's what you wanted. "

Kakashi just continued to glare at him " Yes, but that was not enough !"

" It was !" said Gai with a stern tone " We almost trained one hour !"

Kakashi laughed out " One hour ? That´s nothing !"

" Kakashi , you are not fully recovered yet , please stop for today, we can train again tomorrow."

Kakashi snorted and clenched his fists harder. " No !"

He stormed up to Gai and directed a kick at his head, but Gai dodged and held Kakashi´s foot.

Kakashi tried to twist his foot out of Gai´s grip, but Gai only tightened his grip and threw Kakashi to the ground, again.

Kakashi screamed in frustration and tried to sit up , but Gai decided that it would be the best if Kakashi couldn´t move, so he sat down on him.

"Stop it Kakashi, now !"

Kakashi squirmed under Gai and glared up to him.

He hated it, really. Why ... Did they thought he was weak? That he couldn´t handle it ?

Kakashi growled and tried to push Gai away " I do whatever I want !"

Gai sighed and shook his head " No Kakashi, you should learn to listen to others."

" But I don´t want to !"

" Yeah, That I know. "

" Then let me go ,damn you !"

" No Kakashi, first you have to promise me that we stop the training for now."

Kakashi pressed his lips together and turned his head away stubbornly . " Fine.."

Gai raised one bushy eyebrow " That doesn´t sound very convinced."

Kakashi sighed in frustration and looked up to Gai " Fine, I´ll promise..."

Gai knew that Kakashi wasn´t someone who apologized for something that he didn´t want to apologize for , so he stood up and helped Kakashi to his feet.

" Everything alright now ?"

" Hm..."

Gai smiled brightly " Okay then my eternal rival, what do you think of-"

" Gai ? Kakashi? What the hell are YOU doing HERE ?"

They both turned around to see a very angry Iruka , who stormed towards them.

" Oh fuck.." Kakashi hid behind Gai and peered over Gai´s shoulder. Iruka´s face was red because he was so angry .

" Hello Iruka- Sensei ,what a wonderful day-"

" Spare me your talking Gai !" Iruka stood now in front of Gai and glared at him with such a angry gaze that even Kakashi was afraid. " Why are you both here ? !"

Gai smiled somewhat nervous " Uh, it´s such a nice youthfull day and me and my eternal rival thought that we might go out a bit ..."

" You've gotta be fucking kidding me Gai !"

Iruka looked at Kakashi " Come over here !"

" Uh,nah, I think it´s nice here..." Kakashi ducked behind Gai.

" Shut up Hatake Kakashi and come here !"

Kakashi swallowed hard and stepped forward to Iruka ,his gaze was lowered to the ground.

" Look at me !"

Kakashi flinched but looked up. He managed a small smile but his smile faded when his gaze met with Iruka´s .

Iruka wasn´t only angry, he was really mad.

He let his gaze wander over Kakashi´s dusty and dirty clothes and over his pale face. Kakashi pressed his lips together and looked back at his hands , somehow he felt very embarrassed...

" We talk later !" Iruka looked from Kakashi to Gai " And you ! How could you do that ! He was supposed to REST !"

" I know, but he was begging-"

" **THAT DOESN`T MATTER** !" Iruka stamped his foot with rage " You ,Gai Maito , are a grown man, you should know that you should not respond on the plea !"

" I know Iruka , but I thought that a bit air could be good for him !"

Iruka laughed hollow " Oh,really ? A bit air ? You both have fought and that although you know that he´s not recovered yet ! "

He struck his hand to his forehead " I cannot believe that you did this ! "

Gai looked somewhat hurt and close to tears. Kakashi looked at Gai and pulled himself together.

" It´s not his fault Iruka,it´s mine ! I´ve begged all the time , it was just a matter of time until-" Iruka raised his hand and Kakashi broke off.

" YOU should be quiet now Kakashi ! This is something that we adults have to talk about ." Iruka´s glare hardened " And you are apparently a child.

Such stupid and stubborn behavior can only be described as childish !"

Iruka shook his head in rage and turned his gaze away from Kakashi,who looked at Iruka with an open mouth and a slight blush.

" Iruka , you should calm down, we know that you are angry-" Gai couldn´t finish his words..

" Angry? Me ? You don´t even know HOW angry I´m really !"

Yes , Iruka Umino was really angry...

He felt betrayed. He had believed Jiraiya that Gai would take good care of Kakashi and he had believed that Kakashi would start to act like an adult, but his thoughts were wrong.

This made Iruka Umino angry.

He was always worried about Kakashi,because he...was important to Iruka , but Kakashi gave a damn about his health or about Irukas worries.

" I´m disappointed ! Of both of you !" Iruka took a deep breath ,then he graped Kakashi by the arm " We´re going !"

Kakashi looked surprised at Iruka " W.. What ?"

" We´re going ! I´ll bring you to the hospital and I´m giving a damn about if you want to or not !"

Kakashi dug his heels into the muddy ground an shook his head " No ! I´m fine ! Anyway, I´ll stay with Gai until the end of the week..."

Iruka tightened his grip around Kakashi´s arm until it hurt. Kakashi winced " Iruka, you´re hurting me !"

Iruka ignored Kakashi and turned his attention to Gai, who stood like a picture of misery behind Kakashi. " I think it will be the best if I take care of Kakashi now because you´re not able to do it !"

" Iruka !" Kakashi couldn´t believe how Iruka acted. What was the matter ? Why was he so angry? ..

" That´s not fair Iruka ." Gai looked from the ground up to Iruka. " I´ve tried my best to help Kakashi , you have no right to convict me."

Iruka stared at Gai in unbelief , he let go of Kakashi´s arm and pointed with his indexfinger at Gai " You have done your best? Are you kidding me ?"

Gai´s expression darkened and his voice held a stern tone " Iruka Umino , watch your mouth ! I might sometimes be an idiot but I´m not stupid! You have no right to be angry at me ! "

Gai gripped Kakashi's arm .

" Ahhh, sure !" Iruka gripped Kakashi´s other arm and pulled him towards himself and Kakashi slowly felt like a object which was thrown around by two kids.

" Uh, guys, I don´t want to interrupt your little chat but you´re hurting me.." Neither Iruka nor Gai listened to Kakashi ,both were to busy to argue.

" I think you should respect Kakashi´s youthfull wish to stay at my house till the end of the week !"

Iruka rolled his eyes in annoyance " I don´t care !"

" Guys ! Stop it ! "

" Why do I have the feeling that you despise me ?" Gai seemed really hurt about Iruka´s behavior.

" Hm,let me see...Because I do! "

"What?" Both, Gai and Kakashi , looked in shock at Iruka. " Why?"

" Because you´re not a real friend if you can´t stop your best friend from destroying his health !"

Gai let go of Kakashi ,who stumbled towards Iruka because Gai no longer pulled at his other arm .

Kakashi looked from Iruka to Gai and his discomfort rose . Both looked as if they were about to kill each other ,all because of Kakashi´s stupid desire to train...

Gai took a deep breath " What did you just say ?"

Kakashi knew that Gai was someone who really cared about his friends, just like Iruka , and Kakashi also knew that Iruka had crossed a line...

Now Gai was angry , and that was never good ...

" I think you heard pretty good what I said !" Iruka let go of Kakashi as well and put his hands on his hips.

" Heh !" Kakashi stepped in the middle of them and tried to keep them apart.

" Go out of the way, Kakashi !" Gai pushed Kakashi aside and gripped Iruka at the collar of his vest. Iruka didn´t even flinch.

" Stop it! You idiots ! Don´t ya see how silly this is! You act like idiots !" Kakashi was ignored like all the time before. "HEY ! I said stop it !"

It was enough! His closest friends were about to kill each other and it was all his fault! That couldn´t be ! It was such a stupid matter!

Kakashi gripped Gai´s arm and Iruka´s shoulder and tried to push them apart, but neither of them moved away.

" Kakashi,let me handle this and step aside !" Iruka didn´t even look at Kakashi as he said this.

Kakashi felt useless and like a child ,and if Kakashi Hatake hated one thing then it was to be useless , or to be treated like a child ! " NO! Both of you are going to listen to me now!"

But Iruka just pushed Kakashi away and freed himself out of Gai´s grip.

Kakashi felt the urge to scream out loud. Why were they acting like complete and utter idiots! Kakashi had the thought that he maybe should just walk away , that would be much easier..

_No, I can´t let them fight ! Gai would definitely kill Iruka ´cause Iruka isn´t skilled enough... And after all it is my fault that they are angry at each other... I have to calm them down !_

" Enough already! I think it's my decision whatever I-" Kakashi couldn´t finish his sentence because something hit his right eye and all went black...

.. The first thing he noticed were the voices of Iruka and Gai at his side , then came the pain in his right eye. He lay on a ground..

He slowly forced his eyes open and noticed that he lay on the ground of the training ground ... Apparently only a few minutes had passed .

" Huh, you´re awake my eternal rival !" Gai bent over him and smiled brightly , but Kakashi noticed the worried look in his eyes.

" What the hell just happened?" Kakashi sat up and shook his head groggily.

" Uh, that ..." Iruka scratched the back of his head and smiled apologetic " Well, I ...accidentally..hit your eye with my..hah...ellbow..."

" Felt more like a battering ram..."

Irula laughed in embarrassment " Yeah, sorry about that..."

Kakashi waved off " Nah, it´s okay ..."

He made attempt to stand up and Iruka and Gai were immediately at his side and helped him. " Ya know, it was my eye that had been hit , not my leg or my vital organs.."

Gai looked closely at the eye "Looks like it will be a black eye."

" Ah,great , I hope it won´t swell ´cause I´ll be practically blind then..."

Iruka laughed out " Don´t worry , I´ll help you through the day."

Kakashi gave him a puzzled look " I´ll stay with you then ?"

Iruka noded slightly " Yeah.. Gai and me had a little conversation while you were fainted .. I´ve apologized for my behavior."

Iruka looked at Gai ,then back to Kakashi " I´ve overreacted a bit... "

Kakashi raised an eyebrow " " A bit ?" Iruka gave him a deadly glare and Kakashi hastily asked " How long was I unconscious? "

Gai shrugged his shoulders " Don´t know, maybe about fifteen minutes."

" Oh jeez.." Kakashi shook his head . That wasn´t good, this was just a blow to the head, he shouldn´t stay unconscious for so long...

" It was a blow from close range ..." Iruka sounded like he wanted to cheer up Kakashi , so Kakashi smiled " Hm, that must be the reason."

Iruka directed his view towards the sky " Huh, looks like rain...We should go home now, Kakashi."

Kakashi gave Gai a short look, who nodded with a small smile.

Kakashi felt bad. Not because of what happened to him ,more because of what had happened between Iruka and Gai.. He waved goodbye to Gai and went after Iruka.

It had been a nice time with Gai . Sure , Gai was sometimes very annoying and his apartment had a decor which was very...getting used to..but Kakashi had liked it,somehow.

It had been a long time since he was at Gai´s apartment and since he had talked with him for more then ten minutes , they simply had to much Missions..

And now Kakashi had screwed up. This time it was really his fault !

Iruka and he were quiet while they walked to Iruka´s apartment. Iruka was still angry at him , Kakashi could feel it.

Kakashi tried to find the right words , but he failed. He somehow never found the right words for a good apology, so that was why he never made apologies.

Most people might think he was simply to arrogant to make a apologize but that wasn´t quite right.

Yes ,sometimes he was to proud to make an apology , but sometimes he couldn´t find the right words - like now.

" You know, Iruka... I´m sorry because-"

" Don´t mind." Iruka opened the door to his apartment and waited until Kakashi came in.

" No, Iruka,really ,I´m sorry-"

" No, you´re not." Iruka took off his shoes and placed them next to his other shoes. " I know you Kakashi , I know that you think that it was okay to train."

" Yeah, that´s right, but I want to apologize for-" Iruka went past him into the kitchen ,he wasn´t listening anymore..

Kakashi, however, went after him " Iruka , just listen!"

Iruka spun around " Listen? Why? "

" Because... Because I really want to apologize..."

Iruka snorted and searched in the cupboard for a cup . " Of course."

Kakashi took a deep breath and looked everywhere, except towards Iruka " I want to apologize that I ..uh.. that I did not told you that ..uh.. that I want to train

and I apologize that I .. uh ..have betrayed your trust."

That wasn´t the best apology that Iruka had heard in his life but he knew that Kakashi did mean what he said. He turned around towards him and smiled .

After all he wasn´t that mad at Kakashi, just a bit pissed... Kakashi seemed very relieved and smiled shyly back.

" Okay, I´ll accept your apology, for now, but the next time I won´t be so easy to convince. "

Kakashi nodded hastily and smiled bright " Hmh , sure !"

Iruka rolled his eyes , then he took a cup and searched for a teapot. He knew that Kakashi would never begin to care about his health .

Iruka sighed , it probably was the way he was. And there was Iruka after all. He would always look after that stupid idiot and make sure that he was okay.

Iruka had to smile ,it wasn´t easy, but it never was. He just hoped that the next few weeks would be without trouble.

But , there was always trouble...

* * *

xD Yeah, Iruka went crazy , I know..

And both, Gai and Iruka , are ...out of character o.O ?

But I think it´s easy to understand Iruka , because I know how it is if someone who´s ill can´t accept that he´s ill -.-

Thats something that can make you really mad !

I was so possessed of Jiraiya's living room that I had to draw it xD

.com/art/Home-195099299

I doesn´t completely look like I imagine it ^^" ( I´m not the best in drawing rooms xD This is the first room I´ve tried to draw for...years? o.o? )

Okay, so, thanks for reviews .

:)


	24. Chapter 23 : Smile

_**Chapter 23**_

It was march .The snow turned into rain and mud and the weather was horrible. Iruka looked forward to come home. The last few weeks had been nice and without serious incidents.

Well ,so it seems. What Iruka didn´t know was that there were incidents. Small incidents which happened when Iruka wasn´t there.

But what the eye does not see, the heart does not grieve over ...

" Hello , I´m home !" Iruka pulled his shoes off and went into the living room.

" Huh , already? " Kakashi seemed a bit surprised when he went out of the kitchen. Iruka nodded , then he frowned " It smells weird in here."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head in embarassment " Uh, yeah, that´s probably our lunch ..."

Iruka looked surprised at Kakashi " You tried to cook ?"

Kakashi seemed a bit offended " I didn´t just tried it , I did it ! " then he grew embarassed again " Na, okay , It´s a bit burnt..."

Iruka laughed out and Kakashi made a face " Eh! That´s not funny !"

" Sorry." Iruka smiled kindly " I just think it´s cute that you-" " Cute?" Kakashi crossed his arms " I hate you, you know that?"

Iruka laughed out again " Yes ,sure. " Kakashi rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen, maybe he could save the lunch...

... " Huh, it looks..." Iruka tried to find nice words for the food that was on the plate in front of him. " What is it anyway?"

" Egg and ham" Kakashi answered dryly. It seemed as if Kakashi had the oppinion that it was clear that the food in front of them was egg and ham...

" Oh, right. Now that you say it.."

Kakashi sighed in frustration and pushed his plate away " It´s uneatable."

" No,no...it´s just.." Iruka tried to cheer Kakashi up, but Kakashi waved off " Na, don´t mind ." he then smiled. " How was your day? "

" Oh, it was great !" Iruka smiled happily " The kids were nice today..." he trailed off ,then looked back at the food. " What have you done that it burned like that?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders " I don´t know , seems I was busy with reading."

Iruka shook his head and smiled " You and your books."

Kakashi smiled back and looked at his plate. In fact he knew exactly what had happened . He had fainted.

So it had been for several days. He suddenly passed out without warning and stayed unconscious for mere minutes. He neither had told Tsunade or anyone else what had happened.

Maybe it would go away..

" Kakashi? Are you listening to me ?" Iruka waved his hand in front of Kakashi´s face.

Kakashi hastily shook his head " Ah,sorry, I was lost in thoughts. What did you say?"

Iruka sighed and looked at his hands " Hm, no,it´s nothing important.."

" Oh, c´mon Iruka , now I want to know it." Kakashi smiled his widest smile and bent towards Iruka.

Iruka kept his eyes on his hands and cleared his throat. " I said.. hmh.. that it would be nice if..uh..you would move in with me."

Kakashi blinked and cocked his head " Hmm..."

Iruka swallowed hard " You know, you don´t have to..."

Kakashi stood up and took his plate " Okay, if you say so.."

Iruka seemed a bit confused " Will you-" " Marry you? Yes. "

Iruka groaned in frustration " You know what I wanted to say!" Kakashi laughed out and Iruka threw his serviette after Kakashi .

And so they moved in together...

...

Kakashi hadn´t much stuff , most of it were books and pictures , and of course some clothes. He placed everything in one shelf that Iruka had given him.

He would sort it later. Kakashi rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It was about one o´clock in the afternoon.

Iruka would probably return at three o´clock , so Kakashi had enough time to go to the training grounds. He scribbled a note for Iruka and left it on the kitchen counter...

...Iruka yawned . Such a busy day ! Today the kids totally freaked out and Iruka was really tired. Kakashi wasn´t at home. Iruka had found the notice at the counter and sighed.

He dragged himself to the sofa and plumped down on it. He lay there for mere minutes,then he got up again and noticed the shelf that he had given Kakashi. " Oh my.."

It was stuffed full with Kakashi´s stuff . Iruka shook his head and went to the shelf. _He could have at least sort it a bit._

He crouched down in front of the shelf and began to sort Kakashi´s clothes . He would place them in his closet because his closet was big enough for the clothes of both of them.

_I have told him that he could place his clothes into my closet ... Ah ,he never listens..._

He had told Kakashi three times that he could place his clothes into his closet and Kakashi had always nodded. _I bet it was because of this stupid book he was reading.._

When Iruka had sorted the clothes he paused. The little belt pouch that Kakashi always wore at missions had fallen out of the shelf while Iruka had tidied up.

Iruka sighed again and was about to place it back into the shelf when he noticed something. His eyes narrowed...

...Kakashi stormed into the apartment. It was five o´clock and he knew that Iruka must be waiting for him .

" Hee, Iruka , I´m home. " he threw off his shoes and walked into the living room " Sorry, it took a bit longer, I met Asuma and Kurenai and-" he paused .

Iruka sat at the round table, his gaze was harsh and his fingers drummed on the tabletop.

Kakashi knew this gaze and he knew that it wasn´t a good sign if Iruka looked at him like that. " Uh, everything okay?"

Iruka didn´t answere , he just stared at Kakashi. Kakashi smiled hastily " If it is because of my stuff..."

Iruka kept quiet.

" Uh,or because I said I would be at home at three o´clock..."

Iruka made no move .

Kakashi sighed " Iruka , I´m not a mind reader, please just tell me what I did wrong this time.."

Iruka´s glare hardened and he raised one hand . " This , Kakashi." Iruka was holding a little pack in his hand .It was one of his medicins.

_Damn _! Kakashi had the urge to bite on his lower lip but he resisted the urge. He had forgotten them! He had put them in his pouch because he had thought Iruka wouldn´t look there..

How did he found them anyway ? _Keep calm and cool , try to find a nice excuse.._

" I want an answer- now !" Iruka´s voice was stern .

" Hey ! Calm down , it's just medicine, not drugs ..."

Iruka's eyes narrowed " And why do you have this medicin? "

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders " Better safe than sorry. "

" And you think I´m going to believe this !" Iruka threw the pack on the table and stood up " Tell me the truth Kakashi, just once !"

Kakashi stood there like he was about to say something, but he didn´t know what. He couldn´t tell Iruka the truth... _Hey Iruka , you know, I take this medicine because I will probably die soon...And then ? Then I´m a full demon without a human soul . Whohoo, such great news.._

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders again " I say the truth Iruka. Anyway, that's none of your business."

Iruka laughed in disbelief " Not my business ? What the hell do you mean by that ? "

" Just what I said !" Kakashi turned away from Iruka " Anyway, what have you done at my shelf ? "

" I just wanted to tidy up ! "

Kakashi rolled his eyes and was about to go into the kitchen, when Iruka grabbed his arm " Don´t walk away in the middle of a conversation !"

" What conversation ? " Kakashi looked at Iruka with a bored look " There is no conversation anymore, I´ve told you everything I have to say."

Iruka let go of Kakashi and his eyes narrowed " I don´t believe you Hatake !" Kakashi´s eye narrowed as well " Well , Umino, that´s not my problem ."

He stepped into the kitchen and searched for something to drink. Iruka , however, crossed his arms and leaned into the door-frame.

There was something going on, Iruka knew it !

Kakashi knew that Iruka was angry. Well, it was okay, Kakashi could somehow understand him. _I´m not going to tell him the truth. I don´t know what he would do then..._

_Would he hate me for my decision ? .._

" Kakashi, just tell me what-"

" No Iruka. Please, just stop it . That is my problem , so don´t start to make it to yours..."

Iruka pressed his lips together. Kakashi was right, he was not obliged to tell him everything. Iruka was just worried.. What was wrong with that?

" Iruka." Kakashi , who seemed to notice that Iruka was uncomfortable , turned towards him and smiled kindly " I know that you probably think it´s something about .." he trailed off..

" It is something that we ... maybe should talk about later."

" Okay.." Iruka whispered and nodded . Maybe it was okay not to know everything...

Yes, maybe it was okay , but it wasn´t...

...

Kakashi had his arms crossed in front of his chest and watched Naruto and Sakura train. It was a nice, sunny day . Even some birds were to be seen.

_Maybe they we could be a team once again , even if I don´t believe that it will be the old team seven .. It has passed so much time and still we don´t know where Sasuke is.._

" Kakashi- Senseeei, don´t ya wanna train with us ?" Naruto waved in his direction and smiled broadly, then he went up to Kakashi .

" Nah " Kakashi waved off . Naruto moaned in frustration " Why ? I bet it would be fun ,heh ?" Kakashi just smiled ,Naruto sighed and turned back to Sakura, who yelled something at him .

" See ya , Kakashi-Sensei !" he jumped back to Sakura, who pointed at her feets and yelled at Naruto.

Kakashi had to smile. Sometimes he really missed the old days... He often asked himself what it would be like if Sasuke would still be in Konoha and Obito still alive..

He stood there for some minutes and watched Sakura and Naruto , then he sighed and went back into the village.

He was bored . Gai was on a mission, Asuma too . Iruka was still working in the academy and would come home at four o´clock.

He didn´t want to train with Naruto and Sakura because he thought it would be better to let them train alone ,for now.

Kakashi yawned and stretched. He could go to the bookshop. Ah, but he had no money left.. Oh, or he could search Genma ! Nah, but he was probably on a Mission too..

_I really need a mission .._

He looked up at the sky . Some birds flew above Konoah into the south. He knew what to do _. I could visit the gravestone..._

...

He forced his eyes open. _Weird , where am I ? _He sat up and looked around . Everything white. _The hospital ? What the fuck ? _

There was nothing he could remember , the last thing he knew was that he went to the gravestone. _It happened again ?_

He shook his head and tried to clear his mind while he swung his legs out of the bed. _I have to go before someone´s asking me about what happened._

But it was already to late , the door opened and Tsunade and Gai went into the room .

" My eternal rival !" Kakashi flinched at Gai´s high tone . " You´re alright ! Oh my god, I thought your youthful spirit went away from us !"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and met Tsunades stern gaze. " Gai, I thought you are on a mission .."

" I was." Gai smiled .

" He was the one who found you, Brat ." not only Tsunade´s gaze was stern , even her voice was stern. " What happened ?"

" Uh, I don´t know ." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders " I can´t remember anything." _Heh, and that´s true !.. Nah.. Half true.._

" Gai said he found you at the gravestone , unconscious." Kakashi blinked and looked at Gai, who nodded approvingly .

" Like I said, I don´t know anything... "

Tsunade sighed " Gai, would you please wait outside ?"

Gai nodded " Sure, Hogake-Sama." He grinned towards Kakashi and left the room.

Silence fell over them. Kakashi looked at his hands and Tsunade looked at Kakashi . The clock at the opposite wall ticked quietly .

" It is getting worse, right ?"

Kakashi just shock his head " Nah ! " And again, this look ! This look they gave him because they thought he couldn´t handle it ! He was not weak ! Damn them all !

" I´m fine, really ! " And he was . Nothing did hurt, he had no a headache... He just.. passed out. That was all...

" Kakashi ,look , it won´t get better if you-"

" It will never get better !" Kakashi clenched his hands into fists " Damn, I know that´s getting worse , okay? Don´t remind me... "

_Don´t remind me that I´ll die._

_Don´t remind me that I´ll soon be something else ,something that isn´t human._

_Am I afraid ? _

_Yes, maybe. _

" Tsunade-Sama, I would like to go now. "

Tsunade sighed " But Kakashi , are you really okay ? I think it would be better if you would stay here for one night , I have to check you anyway.. "

Kakashi shook his head and stood up . " I´m fine , thank you.."

Tsunade knew that Kakashi wouldn´t stay here. He was to stubborn .. " Have you told Iruka or Gai about.."

".. About that I´ll die ? No." He smiled his face smile " I don´t want to bother them with my problems. Maybe it´s better if they don´t know.

Maybe there isn´t even a difference between me and..my new me. "

He stretched and grinned " I don´t want to cry or grief about what could have been if I weren´t a demon. "

_..Don´t show any feelings. Keep that smile. If you smile they won´t ask. Then they think it is okay... .A smile will keep them from seeing your true feelings. It´ll keep them out of your mind._

_Remember that Kakashi , always..._

He looked at the clock " Ah, I have to go back home ! It´s already half past three ! I´ve promised Iruka to be home ! " he raised his hand to his head and saluted " See you, Hogake-Sama !"

Tsunade tried to say something ,but Kakashi already disappeared into a puff of smoke. " Brat.. " she sighed sadly " Sometimes there a things that you can´t handle alone.."

Yes , sometimes you can´t manage everything on your own. Sometimes you need someone who´s listening to you. Sometimes you need to cry.

It´s all okay, because, we´re all human, right ?

But Kakashi Hatake never wanted someone to listen to his problems.

He wanted to manage them alone.

He never wanted someone to listen to him ,because he felt vulnerable if he told anyone about himself.

And of all things Kakashi Hatake never wanted to cry.

Because ninja do not cry.

And Kakashi Hatake was one of the best ninja in Konoha, so..he wasn´t allowed to cry, there was no need to cry...

_Keep that smile, if you cry they´ll see that you´re vulnerable._

_Hai , Ot__ōsama !_

_

* * *

_

This chappy is kinda short ._. ,sorry..

I´m already planning the next one. Well, but I don´t really know how to make it ,if I should make it the way I´ve planned it or...It is a bit difficult...

It would be one of the reasons why the fic is rated M ,and it´s nothing nice..I'm very insecure about it.

Maybe I´ll make two slightly different chapters..

Mah, whatever , you´ll see it then ^^"


	25. Chapter 24  Part 1 : Mission

warning: uh, just a bit violence..

_**Chapter 24 , Part 1**_

" I want a mission ."

It was early in the afternoon, the sun shone bright through the windows of the office .Kakashi stood with crossed arms in front of Tsunade´s desk , which was full of paper .

Kakashi´s gaze was serious , his expression seemed cool and bored like always but Tsunade knew that he was really annoyed. The last mission he made was month ago.

He was bored. After all he was a ninja, it was his job to do missions.

Tsunade sighed and rested her chin on her folded hands . " I don´t think that's a good idea."

Kakashi rolled his eyes " Hogake-sama ,why ? " He knew why. Yes , he knew that she thought that he wasn´t able to handle a mission.

His face grew complete serious " I beg you , Tsunade , I want a mission. I know that you think I can´t handle it in my current state, but it´s getting better ! " - that was a lie

" Anyway, what do you think will the people think? After all they do realize that I don´t have missions. And the enemies, I´m sure they will realize it too-"

Tsunade shook her head " Kakashi , I don´t care what others think. This is about your health , and your health is more important than what people might think."

Kakashi clenched his hands into fists " With all my due respect, but I don´t see it that way. As a ninja I have to do everything for the village-"

"- and the best you could do for it is to rest. " Tsunade sat up straight " Our village don´t need a ninja which faints in the middle of a fight."

Kakashi shook his head " That's not fair !"

" Well , so it is." Tsunade reached for a pen and took a stack of papers " If you would kindly leave my office now, I have work to do."

Kakashi didn´t want to let go of it. " Tsunade-Sama, you can´t keep me here forever !"

Tsunade didn´t look up from her paperwork as she answered dryly " Oh, but I will. "

Kakashi had his problems to stay calm. He smiled coldly " Of course. I hadn´t expected something else from you. "

She looked up and met his cold gaze , then she sighed and leaned back " Please Kakahsi, try to understand me ! I don´t want to lose a great ninja because he faints at the middle of a fight with the enemies !" she smiled sympathetically " I know it is hard for you, but if you wait a bit-"

" If I wait longer I´ll be someone else."

Tsunade bit her lower lip . Of course, that was his problem.. " You want to do a mission as.."

".. Human? Yes." his gaze went to the window " Heh, that´s stupid, I know, but .. I just want to remember how it was... to fight as a human." he smiled sadly " Well, I think I´ll go now, you have your work to do.." he trailed off and looked at the floor.

Tsunade sighed " Well , I´ll see if I find a mission ..."

Kakashi quickly raised his head " Really?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes " Yes Brat, but just because you´re so damn melodramatic."

Kakashi grinned broadly " I love you Tsunade-sama !" Tsunade hadn´t time to react because Kakashi already disapeared into a puff of smoke.

" This Brat.."

...

Two days passed and nothing happened. Kakashi believed in Tsunades words , he knew that she would keep her promise.

And she did.

At the third day she ordered him to her office. Kakashi ,however, was even late to that meeting.

" Sorry, there was a large crowd of people and I-"he paused when he saw Tsunade and- " Danzō ."

_What is he doing here_? Off all people in Konoha Danzō was one of the worst.

Kakashi didn´t hate much people ,but Danzō was someone he truly hated and that not only because of the way Danzō had treated his Father or him when he was one of the Ne*...

" Hello Hatake " Danzō smiled cold and nodded towards Kakashi. Kakashi just nodded back.

" Well, Danzō was the one who handed me a mission for you." Tsunade knew very well that Kakashi hated Danzō and she wanted to end the talk as soon as posible.

Kakashi raised one eyebrow " Is it an Anbu mission ?"

Tsunade shook her head " No it-"

" It is a mission for that our Anbu don´t have time ." Danzō smiled his cold smile " But as I heard you have plenty of time."

Kakashi resisted to urge to growl and forced a smile " Wow, how kindly ."

" Well, you won´t do it alone." Tsunade handed him a scroll with the information for the misson " You will do the mission with Maito Gai and Shiranui Genma.

The mission begins tomorrow, you´ll find more information on the scroll." her gaze went stern " I expect you to finish this mission successfully ."

Kakashi nodded and saluted " As you wish, Hogake-Sama ."

Oh yes, he would finish this mission with success ! Well... That was what he thought...

...

" My youthful eternal rival ! You are late !"

" Shut up Gai, he always is." The both Jonin waited at the gates of Konoha- for two hours.

" Mah, I´m sorry !" Kakashi scratched the back of his head " But there was a cat and I-"

" Jeez, yeah ." Genma waved off " Your excuses are as horrible as your hairstyle..."

" Hoh ! What was that ! " Genma went two steps back because Kakashi´s gaze seemed to radiate lightning. " Ha..haha , I didn´t meant it like that !"

Kakashi´s gaze was still angry . " I hate you ." Genma laughed nervously " I know. "

" Guys, let´s go , we don´t have time for ever, there is a mission waiting for us. " Gai grinned ...

..They went down the small path. Kakashi was still staring at Genma with his angry gaze and Genma tried to ignore it.

The mission wasn´t that easy but neither that hard . Rogue ninja from the west had captured a great amount of people from a village .

They still were at the village and held the villagers as hostages. The hostages were held in a big warehouse at the end of the small village.

It wouldn´t be that easy to free the hostages without notice because the rogues were at the warehouse too- all the time. They didn´t even knew how skilled the rogues were.

They ran for hours and still the village was no were in sight. " When will we arrive ?" Genma asked for the fifth time that day.

" We don´t know it !" Kakashi rolled his eyes and let his gaze wander to the purple sky. The sun already began to set.

" Maybe we should rest ? " Gai searched for a good place to rest.

" But there is no time to rest, I think we should-" Kakashi couldn´t end his sentence because Genma already joined Gai " Yeah , let´s rest ."

Kakashi sighed. He hated to rest during a mission but if they both wanted to rest..

..

They got up early in the morning. It was a foggy day , Kakashi couldn´t see much of the surrounding and the walk was very boring.

Genma sucked at his Senbon and Gai was talking about something unimportant. Kakashi sighed and hoped they would arrive the village soon.

It began to rain. It wasn´t much rain but enough to get them wet. Kakashi looked out for enemies, but there was no one to be seen. _ Thats odd.. _

After some hours of running in the rain they reached the village.

It wasn´t as big as Konoha and didn´t seemed really rich. The houses were old , some half destroyed.

There was no one to be seen , the streets were empty and no light shone in the houses. It was silent.

The three Jonin looked at each other and nodded in a silent agreement. They would stop talking to be sure that no one could hear them.

Gai pressed his finger against his lips and pointed towards a big house at the end of the road.

It had to be the warehouse. It was the biggest and only house that wasn´t half destroyed .

Genma pointed towards the roofs. They silently jumped on to the roofs and looked for the enemies. Still there was no one attacking them.

_They are really all at the warehouse?_ Kakashi shook his head in disbelieve. That was stupid. They had to know that someone would try to free the hostages.

The warehouse was a trap for the rogues themselves because it would be difficult to escape out of it. But , it would also be difficult to free the hostages...

The Jonin didn´t know how many rogue ninja were in the warehouse , they also didn´t knew which weapons they had...

The three Jonin landed on the rooftop of the warehouse. From above they could see some rogue ninja in front of the gate of the warehouse.

They were busy with drinking Sake ..

" We have to use on of the windows." Genma pointed at one large window , which was in the roof. " It will probably lead to the attic."

Kakashi walked to the window and looked through it. His breath stopped for one second.

There was no attic .

Kakashi could see a big hall , in which were a lot of people. The most people were sitting on the ground , some stood at the side.

The people on the ground had to be the hostage because they were all tied . Kakashi let his gaze wander to the end of the hall.

There was a podium , it almost looked like a stage, on which was a big chair, which looked like a throne. To both sides of the podium were doors ,which seemed to lead into other rooms.

A few rogue ninja stood In front of the podium and talked to another. Kakashi narrowed his eye to identify the person who was sitting on the throne , but he couldn´t see him out of that distance.

He looked at Gai and Genma " We have a problem.."

" What is it ?" Genma took a look over Kakashi´s shoulder and hissed. " Ay, that´s going to be difficult. "

They looked at each other and tried to find a good plan. " We can use the beams . " Kakashi pointed at the beams which were holding the roof of the warehouse.

" If we are carefull we can watch them from above . Maybe we hear something that will help us. If we have any information we can go back on the roof and decide what we shall do. "

Genma crossed his arms " But what if they hear or see us? "

Kakashi smiled " Genma, you are a ninja, what will we do when they see us?"

" But that´s not good." Gai looked at them " They will use the hostage to blackmail us. We won´t be able to fight without the risk that they´ll kill one of the hostages."

Kakashi sighed and nodded " I know. But we don´t have another plan."

Gai shook his head . He disliked the plan, the risk that they would be seen or that a hostage would be killed was to high..

But Kakashi and Genma didn´t listen to him, they already went through the window onto the beam below the window. Kakashi carefully placed one foot in front of the other.

The beams were old and not very stable , Kakashi really hoped they wouldn´t break.

Genma nodded towards the podium. Kakashi nodded silently and watched as Genma carefully went along the beams to the podium.

Kakashi took a look back. Gai went along the beam to the right site, so Kakashi would choose the beam to the left side.

Kakashi´s breath stopped every time when the beam crunched under his steps. He let his gaze wander to the hostages.

A lot of women and children were to be seen , but hardly any boys or men.

_Maybe we should make a deal with them.. Something like our live for the live of the hostages.. No, they wouldn´t agree to that.. What is they goal anyway? Money? _

_But why would they take a whole village as hostage ,and after all a poor village? _Kakashi pressed his back against the cold wall _That makes no sense... _

_Maybe they want to use the villagers as slaves? Nah.. But they could sell them , I´m sure there are many sick bastards that-_

Kakashi was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard screams. He hastily looked down on to the ground and his heartbeat stopped.

Genma must have fallen from one of the beams because he now lay on the ground , in the middle of the enemies.

_Damn, Genma !_ Kakashi hastily jumped from beam to beam , which crunched dangerously , until he was directly above Genma and the enemies.

Gai was on his way to Kakashi . Kakashi looked back to Genma , who now stood on his feet ,his hands clasped around his Senbon.

" Well, look , a ninja from Konoha !"

Genma clenched his teeth and forced a smile " Well then, hello ."

The rogue ninja laughed " Impertinent ,aren´t we? " He waved to one of his combrats " Tell the boss that we have a guest."

The ninja nodded hastily and disappeared into a puff of smoke. The man looked back at Genma " So ,what are you doing here ! "

Genma just smiled " Impertinent ,aren´t we? " The rogue ninja growled and reached for Genma, but Genma ducked under the grip and threw his senbon into the eyes of the rogue.

The guy screamed in pain and stumbled backwards, blood run down his cheeks. The other rogue ninja now attacked Genma, who tried to fight back the attacks.

Kakashi could clearly see that Genma wasn´t able to handle them all alone . Kakashi nodded towards Gai,then he took a Kunai and jumped down into the crowd of the enemies,

Gai followed him.

Kakashi heard some hostages gasp and scream. _We have to end this soon ! _He looked at Gai and Genma ,which were fighting with all their strength.

Kakashi clenched his right hand into a fist. _Okay, here we go !_ The sound of the Chidori filled the warehouse and blue lightning flickered around Kakashi´s fist.

Kakashi wasn´t paying attention to how many enemies he took down with his Chidori. He ruthless rammed his fists through bodies, blood splashed around everywhere.

It took him much effort to hold his Chidori for that long. His body began to revolt against the loss of strength that the Chidori was causing him.

His breath became labored and he knew that he had to stop his Chidoir. The lightning disappeared and he gasped for air.

He hastily wiped some blood out of his eye and uncovered his Sharingan. Genma and Gai fought back against back . Kakashi spun around and avoided a kick of one enemy ninja.

He took a step back , jumped up and rammed his Kunai in to the head of the enemy. The rogue ninja screamed in pain and fell backwards on to the already bloody ground.

Two other rogue ninja appeared next to him. Kakashi ducked under their blows and kicked one of them into the stomach , then he spun around.

A hard blow struck him on to the chest and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. He rolled to the site and got up again . One minute later and a katana would have cut him into peaces.

He ducked to the side and avoided another blow , then he grabbed the blade of katana and grinned broadly . Lightning flickered around his hands and the eyes of the rogue ninja widened in shock as the lightning struck him.

Kakashi took the katana out of the enemy's grip and swung it . _Hm, nice._

He then cut through a enemy, which had tried to attack him . With elegant movements he cut his way through the enemies , he didn´t care if he cut them into two .

It was as if red rain fell down upon them. Kakashi´s silver hair was dyed red, his clothes were full of blood as well.

The floor was covered with dead bodies , most of them with ugly wound from which the organs and bones could be seen.

Kakashi let his gaze wander to the hostages. Many of them watch the fight with fear in their eyes while the little children were crying silently.

He looked down at himself. He looked as if he had bathed in blood. Well.._Now that they are all busy I can free the hostages ._

Kakashi stepped towards a young woman, but she shifted away from him, he could see fear in her eyes. " Shhh, don´t worry " Kakashi tried to smile but the women was still afraid of him.

Kakashi sighed and wanted to say something ,but then suddenly all went black...

Gai searched for Kakashi. Where was he? There were to many rogue ninjas here, it seemed they came from everywhere. _We have to go out of here !We won´t win this .._

Gais gaze fell upon the hostages, and his breath stopped. _Fuck ! _It seemed like Kakashi had fainted, he lay two steps away from a hostage, a women, which seemed really afraid.

Gai jumped towards Kakashi, kicking away all enemies who stood in his way. " Kakashi !" Gai lifted Kakashi from the ground.

Kakashi didn´t respond ,he lay limp in Gai´s arms and really seemed unconscious . _Is he hurt?_ Gai hadn´t enough time to check Kakashi because more enemies approached him already.

Gai tightened his grip around Kakashi . He wouldn´t let go of him , even if that meant he could only fight with his feet !

Gai kicked away two enemies but failed to notice the enemies behind him. Someone threw a Kunai into his shoulder and he hissed.

While pressed Kakashi against his chest he ducked under a blow and searched for Genma. He didn´t like what he saw.

" Stop fighting or I kill your friend ." One of the rogues, obvious the boss , stood on the podium and held a katana against Genma´s throat.

Gai hadn´t time to answer because something struck his head and all went black..

* * *

Yes, I cut the chappy into two because I think it would become to long o.o

( maybe not,but now there are two parts xD Yes , it´s a bit stupid to cut the chapter when it isn´t even finished o.o )

Yes, this chappy wasn´t much.. evil o.o But the next may be..

*Ne- Root, secret organization of the Anbu


	26. Chapter 24  Part 2 : Torture

_**Warning **_: This chapter is pretty much ( one of ) the reason(s) why the story is rated M.  
This chapter contains : torture , ( not that terrible ) , bad language and rape ( it isn´t that much graphic ( at least not as much like a some other stories ) but it is also not very nice . You can skip the part if you want / can´t handle it . You will clearly see when it starts (...) )

_**Chapter 24 , Part 2**_

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes. He felt weird and his body did hurt. It took a bit time until his vision wasn´t blurry anymore , he then noticed that his sharingan was covered ,

probably with his own headband.

" Well, look who´s awake . Now we can start the fun." Kakashi soon realized what must have happened ,he turned his head to see where he was.

Genma and Gai were next to him , they looked worn out and were tied up ,he himself wasn´t tied up. He now relized that they sat on the podium and he got a bad feeling that that wasn´t a

good sign...

" I didn´t thought that we would so soon meet again, Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi´s eyes widened . He remembered this man.

It was the guy which poisened Naruto , the guy which had tried to paralyze Kakashi with the drug in the senbon, the man that Kakashi had half killed..

" Surprised that I´m alive ?" the man grinned broadly . Kakashi noticed the crutch and the eyepatch on the right eye and smiled " Well, maybe."

The man snorted derisively " You maybe smile now, but I swear you that you won´t smile anymore at the end of that day ."

Kakashi crooked his head and raised one eyebrow " I don´t think so." He knew that this man was dangerous, alone this gaze made Kakashi nervous , but he didn´t show any sign of that.

_Keep your facade.._

" Well then. " the man smiled mischievously " I think I should introduce myself. My name is Inoshishi Shinrin* and these are my friends. " he pointed towards the rogue ninja.

" But you three killed some of my friends.. And I think that was very unfriendly ..."

"Who cares ?" Inoshishi´s gaze went towards Genma ,who looked bored back at him. Inoshishi still smiled " Well , I do. But.. hm.. What would you say if I kill one of your friends ?"

Genma clenched his teeth and tired to show no feelings. Inoshishi smiled a big, false smile " I see... That wouldn´t be great, right? " He went up and down in front of them

" But I am a nice guy, I won´t kill anyone of you." Kakashi could almost hear the relieved gasp from Gai. ".. But I think there are much more things that I could do to you."

He stopped in front of Genma and his smile dissapeared " Don´t you think the same ?"

" We don´t care what you do to us . " Genma hissed " We won´t give in. ! "

Inoshishi shook his head " I suppose that´s your stupid `will of fire ´." he then sneered " We´ll see how much of that will of fire is left at the end."

He suddenly kicked Genma into the face . Genma fell backwards and took a deep breath. Blood run down his face, his nose was obviously broken.

Inoshishi sighed " Well Well, but you both are not my object of hatred ." he looked at Kakashi and smiled a cold smile .

Kakashi held the gaze stubbornly . He wouldn´t give in ! " I know that you´ll say the same as your little friend there."

Inoshishi bent down to Kakashi . Kakashi took this chance and struck his head against the head of Inoshishi.

Inoshishi stumbled backwards and held his forehead. " You !" he growled . Kakashi grinned satisfied but his grin disappeared as he saw the rage in Inoshishi´s eye.

" Now we´ll do it on the hard way !" he gripped Kakashi´s Hair and lifted him half of of the ground . Kakashi winced and growled.

With one swift hand movement he gripped the wrist of Inoshishi and spun it. Inoshishi hissed and threw Kakashi back.

Kakashi got up to his feet and clenched his hands into fists. Inoshishi growled, but then he smiled an evil smile. " If I were you I would give in."

Kakashi snorted " But you aren´t me ."

Inoshishi nodded slowly and came closer to Kakashi, who took some steps back, his fists still raised in defense " You are alone, your friends are tied up and I have many of men here. "

Kakashi took a quick look to Genma and Gai,then he looked back and saw some rogue ninja behind himself. He knew that he hadn´t the slightest chance to win but he wouldn´t give up just because of that.

Inoshishi waved towards his men " Take the senbon sucker !" Two of Inoshishi´s men went towards Genma, who growled and tried to defend himself against their grips.

The men gripped Genma's shoulders and forced him to stand upright. " So, you can choose. " Inoshishi smiled his false smile " You can give in and be a nice boy or we hurt your

senbon sucker friend as long as it last until you give in."

Kakashi didn´t want Genma to be hurt, he never wanted his friends to be hurt. And as usual, it was Kakashi´s fault that they had ended like this...

Kakashi pressed his lips together and looked at Genma. Genma nodded slightly,then he grinned " He , you should know that the famouse Copy- Ninja never would give in just because

you rogue guys hurt try to hurt one of his friends. We ninja only do care about the mission and ourselves."

Inoshishi raised one eyebrow and looked from Genma to Kakashi. " Is that so ?"

Kakashi knew that Genma tried to bluff but he also knew that that wasn´t going to work.. _What if they really kill him? I should try to defeat them... If they want me, then they should have me_

_instead of my friends..._

Inoshishi, however, seemed to notice Kakashi´s inner conflict and his smile grew wide " Guys, show the `famous Copy-Ninja ´how nice we can be ."

One of the rogues took out a Kunai and grinned broadly ,the other tightened his grip around Genma´s shoulder.

Kakashi reacted. He jumped towards the two rogues and kicked the guy with the kunai away, then he spun around and gripped to throat of the other guy.

A loud crack was heard as Kakashi broke the neck of the guy. Genma stumbled away but was held by Inoshishi. Gai tried to help, but was forced back down to the ground by three rogue ninja.

" And again you killed some of my men." Inoshishi shook his head and took out a katana " You know, an eye for an eye.."

Kakashi wasn´t able to react when Inoshishi rammed his katana into Genma´s belly. Genma gasped , more surprised then in pain .

Blood trickled through his Jonin vest as the blade of the katana was pulled out. " Well, I think that wasn´t enough.. " Inoshishi raised the katana again.

" Stop it !" Kakashi reached for them , but Inoshishi ignored him. Again the katana cut through Genma, these time through his left shoulder.

Genma bit his lower lip to avoid a scream of pain. More blood trickled down to the ground.

Kakashi didn´t know what to do. He wanted to help Genma, but he wasn´t able to go near Inoshishi without the risk that Genma would be more hurt .

" That´s fun " Inoshishi grinned and pulled the katana out. Genma visible paled , it had to be the blood loss. He trembled slightly but tried not to show anything.

" Stop it !" Kakashi growled and took a step towards Inoshishi. Without a warning some men of Inoshishi jumped from above and forced Kakashi to the ground.

Kakashi growled and tried to free himself but was forced to his knees, his arms were held behind his back.

" Shh, calm down and enjoy the show." Inoshishi gave Kakashi a condescending smile and tightened his grip around Genma, who tried to fight back - but failed .

" What do you think , shall I cut off one arm ?" Genmas eyes widened almost imperceptibly and he tried to free himself from the tight grip of Inoshishi.

" Stop that, you sick bastard !" Gai tried to get up but was ,again, forced back to the ground. Kakashi just starred at Inoshishi. " Try it and I swear I kill you !"

Inoshishi laughed out " Okay, I accept the challenge." He forced Genma to stretch out his arm and raised his katana.

Genma struggled against the tight grip ,his gaze met the eyes of Kakashi. Kakashi could see the fear that Genma tried to hide and took a deep breath

" Leave him alone, you already have me where you want me. " Inoshishi´s gaze went to Kakashi " Hm, that´s right, but I want to have a little more fun with your friend."

The katana cut into Genmas arm, just above the ellbow, and Genma winced slightly. Blood began to run down his arm and formed a puddle of blood under him , he cringed .

_If I don´t do anything he will die, simply because of bloodloss !_ Kakashi bit his lower lip and raised his head. _I have to do something,anything.._

A short gasp from Genma pulled Kakashi out of his thoughts. The katana cut deeper, more blood trickled down Genma´s arm and on to the ground. The blade was halfway in Genma's arm!

Kakashi couldn´t hold it back anymore " Okay, you won ! Stop it ! Leave my comrades alone, you have me !"

Inoshishi stopped his actions and looked at Kakashi. " What did you say?"

Kakashi blinked " Uh.. you won ? "

Inoshishi shook his head, he threw Genma aside, who almost fell of of the podium , and walked to Kakashi. " The last sentence, say it again ."

Kakashi swallowed hard. He did not like the expression in Inoshishi's eyes. There was a evil gleam , almost... lusting ?

" Say it again !" Inoshishi gripped Kakashi´s hair and forced Kakashi to look him into the eyes. " ... Leave my comrades alone, you have me ..?"

Inoshishi laughed out and let go of Kakashi " Who would have thought that? I have the famous Copy-Ninja."

He spun around and grinned broadly " Well then, if I have you, I can do everything I want to you ,right?"

Kakashi´s gaze went towards Genma, who lay unmoving at the edge of the podium, to Gai , who was held down by the rogue ninja. _It is to save my comrades ..._

" Well then ." Inoshishi bent down to Kakashi " I think I want to see what´s under the mask."

Kakashi´s eye widened . _No !_ , he screamed in his head , _fuck you, I won´t let you see anything you sick bastard !_ But he didn´t screamed it out. He knew that he couldn´t..

_It is for Genma, and for Gai.. It is my fault that we are here so I have to save us.._

He tried to stay calm but it was difficult... Inoshishi gripped Kakashi´s chin " Make sure he won´t break free." The men behind Kakashi nodded briefly.

Kakashi resisted the urge to squirm away from Inoshish´s hands. Inoshishi roughly pulled down Kakashi´s maske and paused. Kakashi hated it, this look...

" Hoho , see what for a beauty we have here. How old are you anyway? Sixteen? " Kakashi gritted his teeth and tried to squirm free of Inoshishi´s roughly grip.

Inoshishi wasn´t pleased by the Kakashi's behavior and gave him a slap. Kakashi gasped in surprise and looked at Inoshishi with a gaze full of hatred. " I asked you something ! Answer !"

Kakashi took a deep breath and looked at the ground " Twenty-seven ..."

Inoshishi laughed out " Twenty-seven you say? You are a good liar. " Kakashi clenched his hands into fists and fought the urge to scream out loud.

" Anyway , it doesn´t matter. " Inoshishi waved off " I think we will earn a lot of money with you, it doesn´t matter how old are you."

Kakashi eye widened again, his gaze stayed at the ground while he began to tremble slightly. _Sick bastards...Damn, sick bastards.._

" Leave him alone !" Kakashi´s gaze went up to see Gai, who was screaming with all his power " He´s not a object you can sell ! He´s a human, and you sick bastards-"

Inoshishi rolled his eye, then he took his katana and stepped in front of Gai " You -" he pointed with his katana at Gai´s chest " - should be quiet now. This is a thing between me

and the Copy-Ninja, right?" Inoshishi let his gaze wander to Kakashi.

Kakashi bit his lower lip,then he nodded " Leave this to me Gai, I don´t ..-" he paused , then he closed his eye " I don´t need your help anyway. Stay out of my business and be quiet!"

_I don´t want you do get hurt because of me.._

Gai knew that Kakashi tried to save him from Inoshishi but he couldn´t let his best friend and eternal rival fight alone !

Inoshishi pressed the katana at Gai´s chest and smiled " I think you should listen to you friend." Gai looked away to the side and didn´t answer.

Inoshishi sighed and left Gai alone , he went back to Kakashi and put away his Katana. " Well Well .." he cracked his knuckles " We can do it on the easy or the hard way."

Kakashi just snorted . Inoshishi gave him a big smile " Okay, as you wish. " His fist met Kakashi´s stomach ,Kakashi gasped for air and coughed.

" I can beat the shit out of you or I give you a drug, what do you mean is the better way?"

Kakashi didn´t answer and tried to stay calm. He wouldn´t give in, no.. He clenched his fists tighter so that his nails dug into his flesh.

Inoshishi sighed again an shook his head " Okay, I think I´ll try the drug. You-" he waved at one of his men " - keep his mouth open and make sure he´ll swallow it."

The man nodded and bent down next to Kakashi. Kakashi pressed his lips together to avoid being filled with the drug.

The man, however, forced his mouth open , he nearly pushed his finger in Kakashi´s mouth.

Kakashi saw out of the corner of his eyes that Inoshishi was approaching and panicked slightly . With all his strength he bit down.

The man , who had his finger´s in Kakashi´s mouth, cried out in pain and tried to get free, but Kakashi didn´t let go.

The finger bones crunched under the pressure of Kakashi's bite. The man´s screams became louder, until a loud crack was heard.

The man stumbled backwards, holding his bloody , fingerless right hand. Kakashi coughed and spit out the fingers and blood. That was disgusting..

Inoshishi was red with anger. He stormed towards Kakashi and gripped his throat " Now the fun is over !" Kakashi coughed and tried to loosen Inoshishi´s tight grip around his throat.

Inoshishi threw Kakashi to the ground. Kakashi hadn´t enough time to get up, Inoshishi was already at his side and kicked with his crutch into Kakashi´s right side.

Kakashi hissed in pain and tried to roll over but Inoshishi put a foot on his back.

" You know, first I wanted to be nice and friendly to you. I thought ´hm , he looks nice , I think I´ll rape him once and sell him´. "

Inoshishi bent down to him and put more pressure on his foot " But now I think I´ll let all my men have fun with you, then we beat you to hell ,and then we´ll sell you ."

Kakashi laughed dryly " I don´t think you´ll get that far."

Inoshishi smiled , but it didn´t reach his eyes. " At the end of this night you´ll wish you were death."

Kakashi pushed himself up from the ground and threw Inoshishi away . Inoshishi gripped Kakashi´s arm and forced Kakashi to the ground. Kakashi kicked after Inoshishi but missed him.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the hostages . _Damn ! I can´t loose !_ He spun around , his arm cracked dangerously , and threw his fist into Inoshishi´s face.

Inoshishi screamed in rage and let go of Kakashi . " Beat him down ! "

His men grinned and approached Kakashi. Soon Kakashi was trapped , they stood in a circle around him.

Kakashi straightened up and took a deep breath. He could see Gai , who gave him a worried look. _Don´t worry Gai .._

Deep in his heart Kakashi knew that he wouldn´t win. He knew that they were to many. Yes, he was afraid of what could happen to him ..

_At least I could save Gai...And I hope Genma will be okay too._

Without a warning the men stormed up to him. Kakashi kicked, scratched and punched but in the end it didn´t matter. He was pushed around , kicks and punches hit him.

He tried to defend himself but failed , they were simply to many. _I have to use my chakra, there is no other way._

Kakashi avoided a kick but got a blow to the side. He stumbled backwards , someone gripped him at the collar of his vest.

_I know that my body needs ,at the moment, a lot of chakra because of my weak immune system but I can´t let them rape me !_

The air around him crackled dangerously , little sparks began to form around him. With one swift hand movement he opened the zip of his vest and slipped out of it.

He spun around and let his charka flow into his hands. A loud crackling sound was heard when he let his chakra free.

Blue charka lightning hit the ground and the men around him. The attack didn´t last long, after just ten seconds the lightnings disappeared.

Kakashi had to rest his hands onto his knees and gasped for air. His attack hadn´t hit as many men as he had hoped, in fact it seemed that he had made them angrier.

_Damn, I´m to weak to try another jutsu_... Their face´s were full of rage and Kakashi knew that he had failed. He tried to get to Gai but was held back by two men.

He growled and kicked but couldn´t avoid any of their attacks . His body was to weak , he was already full exhausted .

Kakashi didn´t count the hits they gave him , or the punches , he just tried to defend him self as good as possible.

In the end he lay on the ground, gasping for air. Bones were broken, he could feel that two of his rips pierced through his skin and the shinbone of his right leg felt as if it was broken into two.

Blood run from his nose and mouth , he coughed and tried to get up, but his arms failed him and he slumped back to the ground.

His right eye was swollen , he could barely see anything , he just hear the laughter of the men.

He hated it , he hated it when others laughed about him. He-was-not-weak ! With all his last strength and shaky arms he got to his knees, then he forced himself to stand up in a bent position.

_I wont give up, it won´t end up like the mission from 10 years ago !_

He pressed his hand against his bleeding side and forced his head up . His gaze meet the gaze of twenty-five men and Inoshishi.

" And, do you want to give up now?" Inoshishi´s voice was full of mockery.

Kakashi managed a smile and coughed blood " Never."

Inoshishi laughed out " How stubborn ! Look at your self, you´re a bloody mess."

Kakashi´s smile grew and he took a step forward . Blood dripped down to the already bloody floor ,his steps were shaky , his vision blurred. He-would-not-give-in !

It was an almost scary sight. He walked like a half death man, swaying and grinning, his face full of his own blood , like his clothes. His hands were clenched into bloody fists .

" Kakashi ! " Gai´s fear grew. Kakashi couldn´t win this, he had to flee... Kakashi turned his face towards Gai and smiled lightly " You´ll do it, Gai." _You can flee._

A loud smack was heard and Kakashi flew several meters through the air until he hit the ground in front of Gai with a loud thud .

" Kakashi !" Gai crawled with his tied hands to Kakashi and tried to turn him onto his back, but Inoshishi was already at Kakashi´s side and lifted him up .

" Be quiet !" Inoshishi gave Gai a kick into the face . Gai fell backwards , but sat up again. Inoshishi went towards the left door of the podium, together with Kakashi,

who was dragged by Inoshishi. Some men followed them.

Tears began to form in Gai´s eyes, tears of rage and helplessness. He met Kakashi´s gaze. Kakashi gave him another small smile , then the door closed behind them.

Gai was left at the podium. His gaze went to Genma, who lay still unmoving at the edge. He bit his lips. He had failed to save his friends.

_I´m so sorry Kakashi ! I´m so sorry !_

...

His clothes were ripped from his body ,roughly and without care ,he tried to fight back but was held down and pressed onto the table, face first. He coughed and blood trickled down his lips.

He would not give in.

He would not break.

Kakashi fought against the touches and kicked with his legs at everyone who tried to get near him but it didn´t help.

Someone gripped his hair and pressed his head on to the table, another one held his arms still so that he couldn´t raise himself from the table.

_.. " Humans are always the same , they´re never interested in your character ,they just look at your beauty " ..._

Kakashi´s breath became rapid and his heart began to pound wildly in his chest. He didn´t want to happen it again ,he had hoped it would never happen again...

It was all because of his damn face... He hated himself for it, he really did. Why did he had to look like that?

_.." There is no real love in the world Kakashi, just human who want to hurt you" ..._

He could hear them laugh , they had fun and it was sick. His hands clenched into fists. It wasn´t fair..

_..." Life isn´t fair , it will never be.".._

Wasn´t prepared when he was entered. A small gasp of pain escaped his lips and his fingers dug into the wood of the table. Pain shot through his body and he felt like torn into two.

Again they laughed, pleasured to see that he was in pain.

Tears of rage and pain tried to free themselves but Kakashi forced himself to stay calm, to ignore the unbearable pain and those sick laughter.

_It will go away, it will end soon.._

_... " Don´t cry in front of others because then they just see how weak you are. ".._

_I won´t cry..._

This wasn´t about pleasure , this was about humiliation. They just wanted to see him cry . He wouldn´t cry. He was a ninja, ninja do not cry.

It was hard not to cry , it was hard to stay calm .. Pain was all he could feel at the moment. He knew that he shouldn´t cry but all he wanted was to cry.

"Little whore, little whore" Each thrust became harder. He was no whore.. His fingernails dug deep into the wood of the table , he pressed his lips together to avoid screams of pain.

_.. " If you have no emotions then there is no pain.".._

A single tear escaped his right eye, then his eyes became dull. With all his strength he tore his arms free, he drew himself up from the table and kicked at the man behind him.

The other men approached and held him back down onto the table but he fought against their grips, screamed and growled in pure rage.

_.." When there is no one who could help you then you have to save yourself .".._

This time there was no demon chakra to save him , this time there was only his own human power.

His broken ribs cracked dangerously , he didn´t care ,all he wanted was to escape those touches. More hands touched him, pressed him onto the table.

He would not give in.

He would not break.

With pure willpower he raised himself again, his nails dug into the flesh of those disgusting rogues. Something struck his head, he fell forward back onto the table, his head hurt and his vision was blurred.

He would not faint, he could not faint, it would be his end.. Every muscle in his body tensed and he bit his lip until it was bleeding. He had to get up , he had to fight them.

Another tear escaped his eye, and another. _Obito, why are you crying? _Those hands, those touches, this pain..

_..." No one can take the pain from you , go and live with it.".._

Fingernails scratched everywhere over his skin and left bloody scratches. They whispered and had fun. _ " _Hey,let's turn him over, I want to see his face!"

Kakashi struggled against their grips but could not stop them , they turned him around so that he had to face them.

" Hahaha,look,he's crying !" Inoshishi gripped his chin and laughed. Kakashi tried to free the grip but Inoshishi´s finger´s dug deeper into his skin.

Inoshishi bent down until his face was nose to nose with Kakashi´s. " Aww, why are you crying? I thought real ninja do not cry? "

Kakashi pressed his hands into the face of Inoshishi and tried to push him away but he was held down by the other men around the table. " Haha, I love it when they fight back. "

Inoshishi´s lips met his and Kakashi shuddered, he had the urge to scream out loud but his pride wouldn´t let him .

Again he was touched by rogue hands , they glided up and down his body and touched him where he didn´t want to be touched.

When he was entered the second time he screamed out loud. He couldn´t hold back the scream, it was just to much, he kicked and screamed in rage and pain but nothing did help,

in fact it just caused more pain.

Their laughter rang in his ear , his breathing became shallow and irregular. He just wanted them to stop. He begged inside of his mind, begged them to stop but he knew that they would never

stop.

How long did it take? Kakashi didn´t know. The time past , maybe hours ,maybe minutes... Who could tell ? There was just endless pain and every thrust caused more new pain.

_..." It is the price of humanity- pain. Only when you can feel pain you know that you´re alive.".._

At some point the pain dulled and only emptiness was left. Maybe it was better this way , to feel nothing..

The door bust open, Kakashi could hear the men scream. They let go of him, he slumped from the table onto the floor and lay still, unmoving. It all happened in mere seconds.

He could hear the men scream , he could hear the sound of the fight but his mind didn´t notice his surrounding. It was cold... Everything was so unreal , so slowly , so quiet ,so dizzy...

The taste of blood in his own mouth brought him back to reality. He could not suffer, not now ! _I need my clothes..My mask.._

With all his strenght he crawled on all fours to his clothes. His body hurt and he could hear the fight. Was it Gai who fought ? Kakashi pulled on his boxers and his trousers , then his shirt and his mask.

He stood up dizzily and turned to his savior. It was in fact Gai. Had he opened the eight gates ?

_I have to help him !_ With swaying steps he went towards Gai. He coughed violently ,every inch of his body ached and it was even hard to walk just a few steps..

It felt as though he was ripped apart.

He pressed his lips together to small lines and forced himself to walk further. " Kakashi!" Gai gave him a worried look . Gai had somehow managed to defeat the men and stood now in the doorway.

It had all happened in mere seconds that felt like an entry...

He made an attempt to help Kakashi but Kakashi ignored his attempt. _I need no help !_

Laughter let them both wince in surprise. Inoshishi lay on the ground in his own blood, a grin on his face. " And ?" he coughed blood " Do you wish you were death, whore?"

Gai could see a small gleam of pure hatred in Kakashi´s eye, then Kakashi stormed up to Inoshishi and hit his fist into Inoshishi´s face.

" Kakashi !"

Kakashi didn´t listen to Gai, he hit his fist again and again into Inoshishi´s face . The rage was to much. Tears of hatred welled up in his eyes but he swallowed the tears away.

" You- fucking- asshole !" His fist hit Inoshishi´s face with every word. It was so unlike him. He let his emotions never free , never ! But this was different. There was so much hatred in him!

His heart felt so heavy..

Inoshishi just laughed , he had achieved what he wanted and it made Kakashi even more angrier.

He wanted to see this bastard dead ! He wanted to kill this man who had carelessly fucked him ! He raised his fist for another blow but his arm was held by - "Gai ! "

" Kakashi,stop it !" Kakashi gave him a gaze full of rage. He almost looked like a wild animal. Gai sighed sadly " He´s not worth it."

Kakashi let his gaze wander from Gai to Inoshishi. Inoshishi´s fave was a bloody mess, his nose was broken several times and some teeth were gone.

Kakashi began to tremble and freed his arm out of Gai´s grip. " Let's get outta here.."

Inoshishi laughed out " You´ll never forget me Hatake, I´ll be always in your mind and haunt you!"

Kakashi stood there in silence, then a creepy smile crossed his lips . He would left Inoshishi here to die. He didn´t say any word, he just went limping out of the room , Gai followed him.

" Where is Genma?" Kakashi let his gaze wander around. The hostages and Genma were gone.

" Genma had somehow managed to wake up and free himself. He´s still hurt but I think he´ll be okay.." Gai trailed off, his worried gaze on Kakashi´s back. " Kakashi, I´m sorry about-"

" - We should go out of here. I don´t want to be here anymore." Kakashi limped down from the podium and made his way to the exit.

He needed fresh air.. Genma stood outside the building, together with some hostages. Genma looked really exhausted, Kakashi could see that he had bandaged his arm and his belly, but his shoulder wasn´t bandaged.

Genma didn´t say a word and Kakashi was thankful for it. Kakashi wasn´t even sure if Genma knew what had happened.

Some of the villagers looked at him with fear ,some with pity in their eyes. Kakashi turned his gaze away. Of course, they knew what had happened.

He didn´t need words ,he didn´t need help or pity .. " We should leave now. " Gai stepped next to Kakashi, who remained quiet.

" Thank you " an old woman took a step forward " Without your help we would still be hostages."

Gai smiled his wide smile , even if he didn´t felt like smiling. " No problem."

" Shall we help you back to your village? You all three look very worn out.."

" No,thank you." Kakashi didn´t look up as he spoke " We´ll manage it alone."

The women gave Kakashi a worried look " Maybe we should bandage your wounds - "

" No!" Kakashi turned away from them , he wanted no one to touch him ever again !

Gai leaned towards Kakashi and whispered" But Kakashi.." Kakashi ignored Gai and began to walk along the street of the village. Genma gave Gai a look..

..

Kakashi didn´t want anyone to help them. They were ninja, they could manage that alone ,he was already at the end of the village..

He bit his lower lip and went on, even if his body felt like ripped apart, he would not allow himself to accept any help. " Kakashi, Kakashi wait. " Gai and Genma went up to him.

Genma was a bit slowlier then usual because of the bloodloss and his wounds , he was pale and seemed close to collapse and his bandages were already red with blood.

Gai sighed because of Kakashi´s stubbornness. He needed help.. " Kakashi,let me carry you." Gai put a hand on Kakashi´s shoulder- a fatal error.

Kakashi spun around and growled " Don´t you dare to touch me !"

Gai took a step back and raised his hands soothingly " Kakashi , I just want to help you.."

" I don´t need help, don´t you get it ! " his breathing got faster and haltingly " I´m not weak ! "

" Kakashi ! Sure you not weak ! But.. What happened to you is-"

" I DON`T CARE!" Kakashi screamed " I don´t want to think or talk about it ! We forget about it and go back to Konoha!"

Gai shook his head in disbelieve " Kakashi, you can´t forget what happened..." Kakashi clenched his hand´s into fists and turned away from Gai and Genma.

He would not listen to them... Emotions welled up , emotions that he didn´t want to feel.. Pictures of the last few hours shoot through his head , pictures that he didn´t want to see.

_Ignore them ,ignore them all !_

But you can´t put away your feelings , even if you are the Copy-Ninja. A sob escaped him and he tried not to show how hurt he was.

He began to tremble violently and his breath seemed to stop. He forced himself to go futher, but his legs gave in and he fell to the ground.

Immediately Gai was at his side and held out a hand for him but Kakashi ignored the hand and tried to stand up , but he failed.

Pain shoot through his body and he wanted to scream out loud, but he stayed quiet.

Just another sob escaped his lips . " Kakashi, please let me help you.."

Kakashi didn´t know what to feel. He had thought that it wouldn´t, couldn´t , be that bad but it was as bad as sixteen years ago .

He felt so vulnerable.. His fingers dug into the ground and his head remained bowed. He would not start to cry !

It was hard to breathe. He felt like his breath was stuck in his throat. What was that ? A panic attack?

Gai crouched down next to Kakashi , he then carefully lay his arms around Kakashis shoulders and embraced him .

" Shh, calm down." First Kakashi struggled and tried to break free but then he started to relax and calmed down slowly. Genma stood next to them and watched them silently.

Gai carefully lifted Kakashi up from the ground . Kakashi tried to stop him but Gai didn´t let go of him " You aren´t able to walk now. We will reach Konoha sooner when I carry you."

" What is with Genma ! He's hurt, maybe you should carry him-"

Genma smiled "Don´t worry Kakashi, I´m not that bad hurt." Kakashi knew this was a lie but he stayed quiet. Then Gai started to run, followed by Genma.

Kakashi felt very tired. All he wanted was to sleep, but he knew that Gai would bring him into the hospital, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Kakashi tired gaze suddenly went stern " I don´t want you to bring me to the hospital !"

Gai sighed. He knew that Kakashi was stubborn and wouldn´t let go of the topic but it was important to bring Kakashi to the hospital, especially this time.

Gai decided to agree. He would wait until Kakashi was asleep, then he would bring him to the hospital..

" I´ll stay awake !" Kakashi tightened his grip . He wouldn´t allow them to bring him to the hospital !

Gai gave Genma a quick glance. Genma throught the same like Gai. Kakashi was to stubborn and couldn´t admit that he needed help.

Kakashi forced himself to stay awake , even if the pain was almost unbearable. The Mental and the physical pain...

Yes, he tried to stay strong and show no emotions but it was getting harder and harder.

It did hurt.

He wanted to curl up into a ball and hide somewhere in a dark corner , he felt cold and lonely but he didn´t want to admit it.

He had to be strong, he could not be so vulnerable.. His mind drifted somewhere between conscious and unconscious . And there was always one question, one single question.

_Why?_

The events were circling in his head, he tried to block the pictures and those voices but it ws so hard not to listen to them..

" Kakashi,is everything okay?" Gai´s worried voice brought him back to reality . He shook his head slightly to get a clear mind "Yes.."

He hated himself for being so weak. It wasn´t his fault ,but he didn´t knew.. He could have done nothing to stop them.

He hadn´t given in ..but he was broken.

* * *

* means Boar + Forest

._. I ( almost ) feel bad because I wrote this chapter. I know that Kakashi has a lot bad luck in this story ( I´m really not very nice to him o.o )

I also know that rape is a very evil thing ! This is just for the story, but I think you all know that ( so I hope.)

So, thank you again Prescripto13 for the reviews of the last few chapters.


	27. Chapter 25 : The Memory and Mind Games

_**Chapter 25**_

It was already evening , the sky was full of dark grey clouds . It would probably rain soon. The air was chilly and some birds sang their song for the gone day.

They would reach Konoha at the next day. Gai didn´t want to stop because he was to worried about his two treammates.

He himself was exhausted because he had defeated almost all of the rogues on his own but they couldn´t stop now. His gaze went to Genma, who ran next to him.

Genma was still pale and swayed sometimes but Gai knew that Genma also wanted to run without a stop. Gai´s gaze went to Kakashi now.

Kakashi was even paler then usual , his eye was closed but he wasn´t asleep,Gai knew that for sure. Kakashi wouldn´t sleep, not until he was sure that he wouldn´t wake up in a hospital.

Gai did want to bring Kakashi to the hospital but there was almost no chance that Kakashi would allow this.

They ran for hours . The rain pounded down on them and the air became freezing cold. Gai just hoped they would reach Konoha soon..

...

They arrived in Konoha at the dawn of the next day. Almost no People were outside because it was early in the morning and because it was sunday.

Gai was really relieved that they final had arrived Konoha , now they finaly were safe... " Let me go now, please." Gai blinked , then he relized that Kakashi had spoken to him .

" Uh, but Kakashi.."

Kakashi began to squirm " Gai !" Gai sighed and let go of Kakashi, who almost fell to the ground.

" Are you going home?" Genma watched as Kakashi walked a few steps

" No. " _I can´t, because of Iruka.._

" But where are you going ?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and turned his face away from them " Dunno.." He was about to go further when he was held back by Gai.

Kakashi tried to squirm free but Gai´s grip tightened almost imperceptibly. " Gai ,lemme go !"

Gai´s eyes narrowed to slits and his always friendly face seemed very angry now . It wasn´t often that Gai looked angry , especially not when he talked to Kakashi, but this time he was angry.

Kakashi, however, wasn´t impressed " I said you should let me go !"

" I won´t let you go ! Don´t you see the seriousness of the situation?"

" I don´t want to think or talk about it Gai! I don´t want to let them all know what happened !"

" Kakashi, I know that it ..is hard for you, but you have to tell Tsunade ! It is important! You can´t always manage things on your own !"

Gai gripped Kakashi again and dragged him along the street. He would not allow Kakashi to hide somewhere where no one would find him! Kakashi was important to Gai, Gai didn´t want him

to be hurt and left alone !

Kakashi was his best friend and Gai would help him, even if that means he had to drag him to the hospital.

Kakashi´s broken leg did hurt and he limped more than that he walke, he began to squirm with more force. " I don´t want your help ! I don´t want it ! And I don´t want to go to the hospital ! Fuck you Gai, let me go !"

Gai ignored Kakashi ,he wouldn´t stop his actions just because Kakashi yelled at him. Maybe Kakashi was angry now but later he would maybe thank him..

Genma walked behind them , he watched them without words. Kakashi started to beat at Gai´s arm .

He didn´t want to go there, he didn´t want to ! It was his private thing, it was his problem, he didn´t want them to know everything!

It was a shame. It really was a shame.. What would they thing? The famous Copy-Ninja -raped. That would be such grat gossip.. But that wasn´t the only thing.

Kakashi just wanted to be left alone. He didn´t want attention, he didn´t want them to pity him or laugh at him. He just wanted nothing from them, no reaktion , nothing.

There was one thing he really didn´t want. He didn´t want them to check him. They would want to see everything, and that was what he didn´t want .

Just the thought of being touched by them made him shiver.

They reached the hospital and Kakashi was about to freak out. Genma could see pure fear in his eyes.

" Gai,lemme go! " He pulled at his arm and tried to free himself but Gai already went down the corridor to find a nurse. Kakashi´s voice grew louder " Gai !"

Suddenly Tsunade walked out of a door, she gave them a surprised look " You are back?" The three Jonin nodded concurrently.

" What the hell happened to you?" Tsunade raised one eyebrow " Genma ,what happened to your arm? And you,Kakashi, what´s with your leg ?"

Genma just shrugged his shoulders and Kakashi said nothing , it was Gai who answered " My dear Hokage-Sama ,the mission didn´t went as well as we´ve planned.. ."

Tsunade furrowed her brow and gave them a serious look " That I see. Okay, come with me, I´ll find someone to check you up ." She turned around and went down the corridor, followed by Genma.

Kakashi pressed his heels to the ground to avoid being dragged further. Gai turned around to him , Kakashi pressed his lips together and gave him a stubborn gaze.

" Kakashi, stop that, your leg.."

" I won´t go any further Gai !" he would have crossed his arms as he said this, but he had only one arm free.

Tsunade turned around to see why Gai and Kakashi didn´t follow her " Gai, Kakashi, what´s the matter?"

Gai turned to Tsunade and opened his mouth, probably to tell her why Kakashi was refusing to to follow her, but Kakashi answered with a quick smile " Nothing ! I just told Gai that everything is alright and that I want to go home."

Tsunade shook her head in disbelieve " Kakashi,look at yourself, you can´t go home."

Gai nodded hastily " That´s just the same that I told him."

Kakashi clenched his teeth " Tsunade-Sama !" he hissed " I don´t want to be here ! Please tell Gai that he should let go of me !"

Tsunade shook her head again " No Kakashi. "

" Fine !" Kakashi freed his arm jerkily out of Gai´s tight grip .

" Kakashi !" Tsunade stepped next to Gai " What´s the matter with you? I know that you hate hospitals but do you really have to make a drama out of this ?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Yes ,he had to make a drama out of it because the whole thing was a drama, but Tsunade didn´t know that.. " I said I´m fine !"

Of course he wasn´t fine. His body ached , his broken leg did hurt and his breathing was troublesome because of the two broken ribbs.

And he was tired. Tired of talking, tired of standing upright, tired of them and tired of the whole world. Tsunade laid a hand on Kakashi´s shoulder and Kakashi couldn´t avoid a slight flinch.

" Kakashi,something isn´t right, right? "

Kakashi turned his head away from here , his tone was cold as he spoke " Please let me go out of here Tsunade-Sama . "

Tsunade gave Gai a questioning glance. Gai shook his head , his lips formed the words " _It is serious_. "

Tsunade nodded almost imperceptibly and turned her head to Genma, who stood silently a few steps away from them. " Genma, please go to the room 304, I´m sure there is a nurse who can bandage your wounds ."

Genma nodded " Alright ." He went down the corridor and soon he was out of sight as he went around a corner.

Tsunade sighed and turned her gaze back to Kakashi , who looked at her with a odd , cold look. " Kakashi, I´m afraid that I can´t let you go. " she waved towards Gai

" Gai,please go to the room 104 , please ask the doctors if they can come-" Kakashi took two steps backwards " That´s not necessary ."

Gai just nodded and was on his way to the room 104. Tsunade made a stern face " Brat ! Stop that stubbornness and let us help you !"

Kakashi took some more steps backwards " I need no help Tsunade-Sama, it will be the best for us all if you leave me alone ."

Tsunade took a deep breath and crossed her arms in front of her chest. " Brat , stop running away , whatever it is it can´t be that bad."

Kakashi´s eye narrowed " Ah,sure. "

" Oh, come on ! They won´t hurt you,they just check your wounds and-"

" But I don´t want them to do it! " Kakashi growled and clenched his hands into fists. He couldn´t tell Tsunade why he didn´t want them to check him... He was so angry...

Tsunade sighed and went up to Kakashi " Kakashi ,please, stop being so stubborn .."

_I´m not stubborn ! That isn´t about stubborness, that is about privacy ! You don´t get it ! Why don´t you see it !_

" Tsunade-Sama, you asked for us?" Two doctors went out of the room 104, followed by Gai.

Kakashi´s eye widened , then it narrowed again. He wouldn´t allow them to touch him! He would fight , if he had to.

" Yes." Tsunade nodded " Would you be so kind and take Kakashi to the room 408 ? He need a check up."

The doctors nodded and smiled friendly , but for Kakashi it looked like they would make grimaces.

He took more steps backwards, his eye not leaving the two men who approached him. _Stay away from me, stay the hell away from me !_

" Don´t worry ." one of them said and smiled . _But I do ! But I do.._

The doctor at the right side laid a hand on Kakashi´s shoulder and Kakashi couldn´t avoid the urge to growl at the men " Don´t touch me ! Don´t you dare !"

The doctors and Tsunade seemed surprised. The doctor tightened his grip slightly " Don´t worry, we-" Kakashi gripped the arm of the man and jerked it away .

The man hissed in pain and Tsunade shook her head " Hatake, stop that !" Kakashi turned around on his heels but was held by the other doctor and Tsunade " You stay here ! "

Kakashi felt panic rose inside of him . They wouldn´t let him go, he knew it, but he didn´t want to stay here, he couldn´t ! " NO! Let me GO !"

He began to squirm under their grips and the panic took over. He kicked at everyone who tried to get near him, but that didn´t help.

Tsunade held his arms and tried to calm him down, but he wasn´t listening anymore.

He was afraid.

" We have to drag him to the room." Tsunade tightened her grip . What was the matter with the brat ? Why he was acting like this? It was so unlike him.

The doctors gripped the legs of Kakashi, they carefully watched that they didn´t hurt his already injured leg , and tried to drag him down the corridor together with Tsunade, but Kakashi fought against them with all his strength.

" Gai, you need to get the sedative !"

Gai shook his head in shock " No ! I don´t think that that is a good idea !" Kakashi hated sedative ,but that wasn´t the only reason why Gai hesitated.

They didn´t know what caused the panic , Gai knew it...

Tsunade rolled her eyes " Just DO it !"

Gai ran down the corridor . For Tsunade it took an eternity until Gai arrived with the sedative but it only took mere minutes.

They tried to keep Kakashi calm but Kakashi struggled and growled like a wild, hurt animal. " Let me go! "

They fought for several minutes and it seemed like they would never be able to inject him the sedative ,but somehow Tsunade managed to inject Kakashi the sedative .

Kakashi struggled even after the injection of the sedative but it didn´t last for long. After five minutes of sensless fighting he fell unconscious, but Tsunade would never forget the gaze that he gave her before he closed his eye.

This gaze , full of anguish and disappointment.

...

_.." Iruka, I have to tell you something that you might should know.."_

_" Sure Hogake-Sama, what is it ?"_

_".. Kakashi is back..."_

_" Well,that´s great!..Wait..Why are you looking like this..?"_

_"..."_

_"T..Tsunade-Sama? What happened?".._

Iruka sat at the end of the hospital bed, his gaze lay on the sleeping figure next to him. He had spoken with Tsunade three days ago and still he couldn´t believe what she had told him.

That couldn´t be..

Iruka swallowed hard and tried to stop the tears of rage. Why did people do such things?

Kakashi lay here and was asleep ,the whole three days . Tsunade had told Iruka that they kept him asleep because Kakashi was mentally weak at the moment.

He had once woken up and had screamed , he also had attacked a doctor.. His memories of the event were to strong.. They said he was broken ,that the mental pain was to much..

_This mission has destroyed Kakashi´s life._ Iruka bowed his head and tightened his grip around the bedsheet. That wasn´t fair_.Life seems to hate him..._

The door opened but Iruka didn´t look up, his gaze was fixed onto Kakashi. " Iruka, you´re still here?"

It was Tsunade who had spoken. She went up to him and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Iruka didn´t say a word. He didn´t know what he should say.

Tsunade sighed softly. She knew that Iruka blamed her because she had sent Kakashi on the mission although he wasn´t ready for it.

They sat there in silence and watched Kakashi, who lay motionless in the bed. His breath was quiet and steadily but he was still to pale.

" We may have something to help him." Iruka´s gaze went up and he looked at Tsunade, who didn´t look at him. "I have the information that Inoichi could lock away memories.."

Iruka shook his head in disbelief " You want to go into his mind ?" Iruka hadn´t thought that Tsunade would allow something like this ! This was manipulation !

And Iruka was sure that Kakashi didn´t want anyone in his mind...

Tsunade wrung her hands and tried not to look at Iruka , who seemed more then angry. Iruka didn´t know that Kakashi was about to die soon, and that he wanted to have a nice time until he died , not a time full of anguish.. " It is the only opportunity to help him.."

Iruka jumped up from the bed and glared at Tsunade " Hah? Is that so? Or are you just to proud to admit that one of your best shinobi needs more help than you can give him?"

Tsunade stood up from the chair, her gaze was stern " Watch your words Umino Iruka !" .._You don´t even know how much I wish that I could help him , but this is the only opportunity that would allow him a nice life until his humanity truly dies..._

Iruka clenched his teeth and sat down on the bed again. " I´m sorry Hogake-Sama..."

Tsunade nodded " It's okay Iruka, I can understand you.."

Iruka was quiet for some moments, then he asked " And when will Inoichi do it?"

Tsunade sighed and looked out of the day was going to end soon, it was already dark outside. " I think tomorrow."

Iruka pressed his lips together and nodded " Hmh.."

" Iruka.." Tsunade laid a hand on his shoulder , Iruka didn´t look at her, instead he watched Kakashi. " I know that you´re not happy with the idea that someone will be in Kakashi´s mind but there are some things that you don´t understand.." she trailed off " I´m sorry Iruka."

Iruka turned his head to her and forced a smile " It´s okay, everything will be alright. "

...

It was late afternoon , about four pm.

Iruka sat in the chair next to Kakashi´s bed, he had a tea in his hands and looked out of the window. He immediately went to the hospital after the akademy , he had even forgot to give his students homework. He was to worried..

Inoichi came into the room , together with Tsunade. Iruka gave them both a quick, small smile and let his gaze wander back to Kakashi.

He knew that Inoichi was one of the best , probably the best , who managed the Yamanaka-Jutsu but he was still worried. What if something happend, not only to Kakashi but also to Inoichi ?

Inoichi sat down on the bed and gave Tsunade a questioning look. " Okay." Tsunade gave Iruka a quick glance, then she looked back to Inoichi " As I told you , you shall now enter Kakashi's mind. You shall now lock away the bad memory , I told you which one it is." Inoichi nodded and Iruka furrowed his brow . Did Tsunade told Inoichi what had happened to Kakashi?

Tsunade went on " I think you know how dangerous a human mind can be. You have to be carefull when you have found the memory because Kakashi´s mind will cheat you. It will probably be like the genjutsu of the Sharingan. Bad memories often change into something very dangerous that even I don´t know very well. Often they have a own life . They create a scene, which will try to push you out of his mind so that the memory can stay in the mind. It don´t has to be a scene that contains the happenings of the event of the memory ,because the memory is a part of the mind and the mind has many faces, memories and feelings ,so they maybe mix up with other memories. We all don´t know what is waiting for you. "

Tsunades gaze went stern " But one thing is sure. You have to lock away the memory ! This is an order ! No matter what it takes ! Don´t hasitate, no matter what the memory shows you!"

Inoichi made a stern face and nodded " Of course, Hokage-sama !"

Iruka watched them both. He had never liked the idea, and now he truly hated it. It was to risky ! And even Tsunade didn´t know what was waiting for Inoichi..

Inoichi noticed Iruka´s tense expression and gave him a small smile " Everything is alright Iruka. "

Iruka wished he could belive him but he had a bad feeling and wasn´t able to believe Inoichi´s encouraging words.

Inoichi took a deep breath, then he put his hand onto the unruly silver hair of Kakashi´s head and closed his eyes...

...

It was the same usual sight as always when he used this jutsu - the brain of the person was in front of him in the little chamber. He laid his hand onto the brain and searched for the scroll.

He took one scroll out, the scroll on which was written the last week , and searched for the memory. It didn´t take long to find it. Inoichi didn´t read all of the text , he didn´t want to disturb more of Kakashi´s privacy ..

He wished he could simply cross out the text that stood on the scroll but it wasn´t that easy. He had to face the memory and then he had to lock it away with a seal. He would seal the memory onto another scroll , which he would seal again and then hide somewhere deep in Kakashi´s mind.

Inoichi let his finger slide over the letters of the scroll, he closed his eyes and let his chakra flow into the scroll.

He `awakened ´the memory . This wouldn´t be nice for Kakashi because he would see the memory again but it also wouldn´t be nice fo Inoichi because he probably had to fight against something unknown.

He felt the surounding began to change . The air began to feel different , it even smelled ..It smelled old , like old wood.

The air felt cold and he could feel wooden floor under his feet. Inoichi slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

He was in an old house. The air was full of fine dust and the furniture had a thick layer of dust. Dim , greyish blue light shone through the big, dirty windows , the wall was friable and had the color of faded cream color.

Inoichi didn´t recognize the house , was it some house from Konoha? It seemed as if no one had been here for years.

Inoichi took some steps , thick dust whirled up from the floor and swirled around in the air. It was a odd atmosphere in here... Old, almost like something that remind Inoichi of death.

He heard something. First it was softly and barely audible but the closer he got to the door at the end of the room more louder it became.

Someone was playing the piano.

Inoichi held his breath and tried to make no sound while he stepped closer to the door.

Now he even heard a voice, it sounded like the voice of a child. It sung along with the melody of the piano.

_All __the men are falling __down__ ,falling __down__, falling __down__, __all__ the men are falling __down__, my dear Hogake_

_All __the blood is seeping __down,__seeping__ down,__seeping __down__ ,all the blood is seeping __down , __my dear daddy_

_All __the ninja are falling __down__, onto the __ground__ , onto the __ground__, all the ninja are falling __down__,down onto the battlefield._

_Look__ at all those dead __bodies__, dead __bodies__ , dead __bodies__, look at all those dead __bodies__ , my dear friend._

_Do__ you see the blood my __friend__, blood my __friend__, blood my __friend__, do you see the blood my __friend__, it is yours._

_Now__ you´re going to die __soon__, to die __soon__,to die __soon__, now you´re going to die __soon__ , my dear love._

_All__ the tears are falling __down__, to the __ground__ , to the __ground__, all the tears are falling __down__, and no one cares..._

The voice and the piano stopped suddenly. Inoichi held his breath , he didn´t dare to breath . He had to open the door,otherwise he would never know what was behind the door.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was darkly and small ,only the light ,which shone through the raddled curtains , lit up the room a bit.

A small figure sat at the piano, which stood at the opposite wall in front of Inoichi´s view. It unmistakably was Kakashi but he seemed younger , about twelve years old.

He sat with his back to Inoichi so Inoichi couldn´t see the face of the young Kakashi. _Okay, just seal the memory .._

" _What are you doing here _?" The voice of the boy was childlike, even happy. He didn´t sound angry, just curious.

But this wasn´t Kakashi, this wasn´t a happy child, this was a memory which tried to cheat him. " I´m here to seal you."

The boy tilted his head to one side " _Then you´re an evil man_." he held no anger in his voice. " _I don´t want evil people here_. "

The boy turned around and Inoichi couldn´t avoid the shudder that ran down his back.

One half of the boys face wasn´t the face of Kakashi, Inoichi recognized it as Obito Uchiha´s face. The young Kakashi- Obito boy wore Kakashi´s mask but he had two sharingan instead of one. The sharingan of the right side was blue instead of red. They wore the jounin outfit but the outfit was a way to big for the small body.

Inoichi´s eye´s went to the small hands and his eyes widened slightly. The small fingers were full of blood, also the keys of the piano were full of the red liquid.

" _Leave_ " It was as if two boys were talking to him.

Inoichi gripped into his vest pouch and took out a scroll. " No, not until I have sealed you onto this."

The mismatched eyes narrowed to slits " _You want to destroy my mind_."

" No, you are just a memory which tries to fool me. Everything will be better after I have sealed you because you are the cause of the pain ."

The face of the boy became distorted to a furious grimace ,all cuteness and childlike expression was gone.

The eye´s of the child began to glow dangerously and dark veins appeared under the glowing eyes.

The bloody fingers became long claws and the mask crumbled away until Inoishi could see a face which looked like it had been etched with acid.

The cheeks were almost etched away, also the lips, which exposed long, sharp teeth.

" _**Go away **_!" The two voices screamed .

Inoichi tightened his grip around the roll . He wouldn´t go, he couldn´t go. The demon in front of him notice that Inoichi wouldn´t go , he bared hsi teeth, then he opened his mouth and began to scream.

It was a loud, shrill and high scream of a child. Inoichi clenched his teeth and pressed his hands onto his ears. The scream was horrible !

There are to many emotions mixed together ! _I won´t be able to seal the one that I have to seal... I need to concentrate on the memory that I have to lock away._

He closed his eyes and tried to block out the horrible scream. The surrounding changed again.

The room turned into another room , which was brighter. The wall and the floor were made of wood , no windows were to be seen. A single door was at the right side of Inoichi.

The piano disappeared along with the figure of the child and a desk appeard in the middle of the room. Inoichi slowly opened his eyes to see the new surrounding.

He furrowed his brow and looked around. He was alone. But then he heard a sob and looked closely.

Under the desk sat a figure, Kakashi, with the back to him .He gently rocked back and forth and sobbed uncontrolled. He was naked.

Inoichi heard voices , but they seemed far away, somewhere out of the room. Inoichi went up to the desk and crouched down .

He felt pity for Kakashi and it was hard to remember that this wasn´t the reality. _Just seal the memory.. Just seal the memory.._

He opened the scroll but paused when he noticed that the sobs had stopped. He looked up from the scroll, only to see Kakashi staring at him. Inoichi shrugged back at the sight in front of him.

Inoichi never had seen Kakashi´s face before, so he didn´t knew how Kakashi looked like but he wasn´t sure what he saw.

The Kakashi in front of him seemed sixteen , but he was undoubtly the Kakashi that lay now in the hospital bed. He wore no maske and blood was smeared all over his face, also his silver hair was full of blood.

Blood trickled down from his mouth and nose and Inoichi noticed that the sharingan eye was missing, instead a bloody hole was to be seen.

Bloody tears streamed out from both eyes and the single greyish blue eye was blank. Inoichi froze . Kakashi reached for him with bloody fingers.

Inoichi stumbled backwards and almost slipped because the floor was somehow slippery. Inoichi looked down and soon noticed why.

Blood. There was blood everywhere and it seemed to get more and more ! _I have to lock away this memory !_ Suddenly the door bust open and Inoichi turned around .

Several men came into the room. They looked like zombies or monsters with dead eyes and tattered skin. They went up to Inoichi , their hands reached for him.

_Damn !_

He needed a n more quieter place ! He had to filter out the memory he needed . Inoichi closed his eyes and tried to calm his breath.

And again another surrounding formed around him. When he opened his eyes he found himself in a small, empty room.

Kakashi , or what should constitute Kakashi, stood with his back to Inoichi , he wore his normal Jonin outfit . " _You are here to delete me_."

Inoichi nodded and took his scroll " Yes."

The memory laughed emotionless " _Why_ ?" Inoichi blinked. Why ? Wasn´t that clearly? " _I´m also a part of his mind and soul. Could you live with the fact that you have deleted a part of me _?"

" Yes I can." Inoichi narrowed his eyes " I help Kakashi to live a happy life. "

The memory shook its head " _No, you don´t. Don´t you see it? There isn´t always a happy life, there isn´t always the chance to delete our bad memories. This is life. We have to live with the memories we don´t like, we ourselves have to try to find peace with them. We have to live with them. _"

Inoichi tightened his grip around the scroll " But if we have the chance for a happy life, why not useing it ?"

The memory sighed and shook its head again " _You humans.. You never understand the real meaning of life. _"

Inoichi forced a smile " But still you´re just a memory." The memory turned around. It really looked like Kakashi, no evil or disgusting expressions , no blood... Just Kakashi.

It smiled an almost sad smile " _See? That´s what I mean. You see you don´t see me as a part of him , but I´am . You will destroy this part and he will always know that there is something missing, but he will never know why. "_

Inoichi shrugged his shoulders and opened the scroll again " Maybe. But he´ll live a happy life. "

" _Why are you sure of that? Just because you all think he will be happy does it mean that he really will be happy? How stupid are you?"_

Inoichi frowned " What do you mean?" he knew that he shouldn´t keep talking to the memory but somehow he wanted to know what it means.

" _Happiness is different for everyone. Are you sure he will be happy even if he somehow knows that something is missing? Are you sure he won´t ask himself what it is? "_

Inoichi was quiet for some moments, then he shook his head " No, I´m not sure. I don´t know if he will ask himself what is missing, I don´t know if he actually wants this... But I´m sure that he will be happier then now, because now he isn´t happy."

The memory smiled a sad smile " _Stupid human. You will never understand it."_

Inoichi didn´t want to talk anymore, he had to complete a mission. He pressed the scroll onto the floor and made a serie of hand signs, he then pressed his hand onto the scroll and let his chakra flow into the scroll.

The memory smiled coldly . The Kakashi began to fade, he became transparent and slowly began to disappear. _" I hope you are happy now." _it said, then the memory disappeard and the scroll began to glow slightly.

The whole memory wrote itself down onto the scroll. The glow faded when the memory was written onto the scroll. Inoichi stood there for some moments and looked at the scroll.

Had the done the right thing?..

..

It was a sunny , nice day. Iruka stood in front of the white door and hesitated. One day had passed since Inoichi had locked away the memory and Iruka was now here to see Kakashi.

Inoichi hadn´t said what had happened in Kakashi's mind. Iruka really wondered what had happened because Inoichi had been really thoughtfully afterwards.

Kakashi hadn´t been awake yesterday, but Tsunade told him that he would be awake today. Iruka took a deep breath , then he slowly opened the door and looked into the room.

Kakashi sat in the bed and looked out of the window,but he now turned his head to Iruka . A smile crossed his face and he waved " Yo, Iruka."

Iruka smiled unsure " Hey Kakashi, how are you?" he went into the room and sat down onto the chair next to the bed.

Kakashi cocked his head " Hm.. I don´t know. I´m quite a bit in pain but I think everything is alright. I hope that I can leave the hospital soon, it´s so boring in here. " he rolled his eye and smiled. " And, what´s up with you Iruka? Everything alright?"

Iruka forced a smile and nodded " Sure. Everything went well. The kids are alright, nothing important happened.." he trailed off.

Kakashi watched him and blinked " Ah, that´s nice to hear." _He really seems okay.. So it really did help?.._

" Anyway... How went your mission? Do you remember something?"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head " Nah , ´can´t remember anything. " he grinned " I think something struck my head pretty bad because I really can´t remember much. Just that we went to a mission ."

Iruka nodded slowly " Ah..." So it really did work. Somehow Iruka didn´t knew if he should be happy or not. Of course it was good ..but..

" Iruka, are ya alright ? Ya seem a bit thoughtful."

Iruka laughed " Haha, sorry, I just..I don´t know."

Kakashi raised one eyebrow " Okay.." he let his gaze wander to the window. They both sat in silence for some time.

" I have to go.. You know, I have to correct some tests.."

Kakashi turned his head to Iruka and gave him a wide smile " Of course, no problem. But you´ll visit me tomorrow? "

Iruka laughed " Sure."

Kakashi raised his hand to his head and gave Iruka a saluting wave " Yo "

Iruka made the same movement and smiled back " Yo."

Kakashi laughed and Iruka grinned, then he went to the door and left the room. Kakashi sat there for some time and just looked into nothing. He furrowed his brow and looked at his hands.

He had a weird feeling but he didn´t really know why... He had the feeling that he had forgotten something , not only the mission but something else.

_Meh_.. He shook his head and laid back into the bed . Maybe he would remember what it was. Anyway, he had forgotten it, so it couldn´t be really important, right?

* * *

_All the leaves are falling down_.. ah, sorry xD This song is such a catchy record..

Yes, I do not own the song o.O

Thanks again for the reviews.


	28. Chapter 26: Goodbye and Welcome

_**Chapter 26**_

_"__ I always loved the sun. Do ya know why? Because I think that the sun is something that makes us happy. Even if there are just some rays of the sun, there is still light. Like hope, ya know? _

_As long as there is the light there will be hope. "_

_...  
_

Spring began to show his effects. Flowers were blooming everywhere, the sun was shining and the birds sang .

It started to be warmer and the days became longer. The Children stayed out after the school and played ninja, their laughter could be heard through half of Konoha.

It was so perfect, everything. Kakashi wished it would stay like this forever.

Normally he wasn´t one of the persons that liked hot and sunny weather but somehow he was glad that the dark seasons had passed.

_Rays of hope.. I wish there would be something like that _, he smiled and lifted his face up to the sunny sky. He stretched his hand out in front of his face, up to the sky,

and let the rays of the sun shine through his outstretched fingers.

It was nice just to lie here, to look up at the sky..not to think about problems...

" Kakashi-Sensaaaai !" Naruto jumped up and down " Don´t just lie here ! We have to train !" Kakashi sighed and got up to his feet .

" Today I´ll win the fight, muhahaha !" Kakashi flinched at Naruto´s crazy laughter. _Nah, and I thought today would be a nice peaceful day..._

_..._Iruka sat at the table and watched the rays of the sun , which shone through the open windows. It was such a nice day, and also one of Iruka´s free days.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes, then he took a sip from his cup of tea . _A day without tea isn´t a good day_.

Iruka got up and walked to the window , then he stood there and enjoyed the rays of the sun on his face. He had always loved the spring time but summer was even better.

_Ah, I can´t wait until it´s summer_ , he smiled and closed his eyes...

..." Oh my god, Sensei, are you alright? "

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes and groaned " Whoa.." Naruto grinned broadly while Sakura looked worried at him. Kakashi sat up and rubbed his forehead

" I beat you,whoaaa, yes, I´m the winner, whoho, I´m stronger than Bakashi-Sensaai, whoa!" Naruto jumped along and was really proud of himself while Sakura gave him a stern glance

" Naruto! Don´t call our Sensei like that!" she turned back to Kakashi " Is everything alright?"

Kakashi nodded and shrugged his shoulders " I...guess."

" Did you see that? Whoa, he had no chance against me, Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hogake, wohoo!"

Sakura jumped up and gave Naruto a blow to the head " Stop that, you´re just a big idiot !"

" But, but, didn´t you saw-"

" Naruto! Stop it okay? This wasn´t that great!"

" But it was! Didn´t you saw it? Whoho, one blow from me and he flew across the whole training field !"

Sakura rolled his eyes and turned back to Kakashi, who now stood upright. " He´s such an idiot,isn´t he?" she smiled and Kakashi forced himself to a big smile " Of course he is. "

Naruto just grinned " Pah! You´re just pissed because I´m better then you!"

Sakura shook her head and sighed " He´ll never grow up ." ...

..." I´m coming, I´m coming." Iruka hurried to the door and opened it.

" IRUKAAA-Sensaaai!" Naruto hugged him so tightly that Iruka feared he would suffocate. " Ah- uh-Naruto-argh."

Naruto let go of Iruka and grinned his widest grin " I defeated Kakashi-Sensei! I´m actually better then Kakashi-sensei! OH, I´m so good, you´ve gotta buy me ramen!"

Iruka sighed and let Naruto in, Kakashi followed. Naruto jumped up and down, telling Iruka how he defeated Kakashi. Iruka smiled kindly, he told Naruto how proud he was and that Naruto surely would become Hogake some day.

" Go and eat Ramen with me,pleaaase Iruka-Senseeeeeaaai!" Naruto begged and hugged Iruka again.

Iruka sighed and patted Naruto´s hair " Okay." _Now I will spent all my money for ramen... _Iruka turned to Kakashi ,who stood at the open window and seemed lost in thoughts

" Kakashi, are ya gonna come with us?" Naruto grinned and looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled kindly and shook his head " No. I´m sorry but I´m to exhausted because of your gorgeous fight."

Naruto´s grin widened " Okay, so there´s more ramen for me, yesss !" he ran to the door and yanked it open " Come on,Iruka-Sensei, I want to eat raaaamen !"

Iruka laughed " Sure,sure, I´m coming." he then again turned to Kakashi " Shall I bring you ramen? "

Kakashi shook his head , still looking out of the window " Nah, it´s okay, maybe I´ll eat something else later.."

Iruka furrowed his brow and took some steps closer to Kakashi. " Is everything alright?"

Kakashi tunred to him and smiled wide "Sure . I´m just a bit tired."

Iruka nodded slowly " Okay.." Kakashi was very often tired and Iruka wondered where this came from. Also he seemed very often lost in thoughts. Somedays he just looked out of the window for several minutes.

Iruka was worried, as usual, but Kakashi assured him that everything was alright. _Something is going on... _" Iruka-Sensaaaaai!"

Kakashi laughed " I think someone is waiting for you."

Iruka sighed and nodded " Yeah.. Okay, then.. See you later, I guess.."

Kakashi nodded and waved his saluting wave " Yo."

He waited until Iruka left the apartment ,then he went to the sofa and laid himself down. He wasn´t hungry, he wasn´t hungry since days, he was just tired and felt exhausted.

Everything was to much for him, everything suddenly seemed to be so difficult to manage...His body ached every day even if he did nothing , he fainted more often ,at least once all two days.

It was hard to keep his smile and to do as if nothing was going on.

Iruka was starting to wonder why he was tired all the time and why he didn´t ate anything and Kakashi wondered how long he could keep his facade.

The medication didn´t help a bit, he only felt more tired if he took them. If he could he would sleep all the day.

Realization struck him and he closed his eyes as a small,sad smile crossed his face ,_Obito.. I think I´m going to die soon..._

_..._

He was happy, and he hoped it would taste as well as he hoped. Kakashi wasn´t really hungry but he had cooked for Iruka,not for himself ..

He was proud because he thought that it was a really nice Cha-zuke* . Now Iruka just had to come back from the academy and then he would see this wonderful food -

" Kakashi,I´m home."

Kakashi turned around on his heels, the plates with the food in his hand and smiled a big smile " Iruka , welcome ho-"

...

" Kakashi ? Kakashi? Can you hear me?" It was all black and he felt oddly numb...

...

" Hm..." he forced his eyes open and sat up. Immediately Iruka was at his side and laid a hand on his back " Kakashi? Are you alright?"

Kakashi blinked several times to get a clear view and nodded numbly. " You gave me a real scare, you suddenly passed out..."

Kakashi looked around " Where is the Cha-zuke?.."

Iruka sighed and rubbed his forehead " It fell to the ground when you fainted..."

Kakashi groaned " No! I was so proud of it.."

Iruka sat back on his heels and watched Kakashi´s attemps to raise from the sofa. " Kakashi.. There is something going on , isn´t it?"

Kakashi just laughed and shook his head " Nah, this was a stupid mistake, I think I was just a bit to exhausted from the training with Gai..."

Iruka gave him a stern look " The training was yesterday.."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and finally managed to stand up. He sighed and shook his head again " I was so proud of that damn rice.."

Iruka stood up as well and crossed his arms in front of his chest "Kakashi,tell me,what´s the matter? "

"Nuffink."

" Speak at last normal !"

" Whoa,okay, nothing!"

Iruka rolled his eyes , he knew that Kakashi would never admit that something wasn´t right. _Stubborn Idiot..._

Kakashi swayed a bit when he walked to the table " Maybe I can make something else? Hm..But I can´t really cook anything else.. What do ya think, Iruka?"

Iruka watched Kakashi, as he went into the kitchen, babbling about cooking and food ,about things that he didn´t knew and would never know about cooking...

He always was so cheerful ...

Why?

Kakashi had never been someone who was cheerful all the day..

_..." You know, I think we should start to see every day as a wonderful day. What do you mean, Iruka? Isn´t that a nice idea?"..._

Iruka saw Kakashi every day, saw every day how unusually pale he was, every day he saw the dark circles under his eyes and every day he saw him smiling.

It did hurt, to know that there was something and you couldn´t help.

Iruka stepped behind Kakashi and embraced him. " Huh?" Kakashi turned his head to Iruka and gave him a questioning look.

Iruka just smiled and said not a word , he just wanted to stand there and embrace Kakashi, who smiled slightly and stood still, not wanting to desturb this moment.

They stood like this for several minutes, without saying a word. They didn´t need to say anything because there were no words needed.

Sometimes actions speak for themselves...

...

Today was Iruka´s birthday and Kakashi walked with a present in his hands to the akademie, a smile was on his lips and he looked forward to see Iruka.

Kakashi would wait in front of the classroom door, he would wait until Iruka came out and then he would give him his present. Kakashi had oversleep the morning and he was sorry

because he had wanted to give Iruka the present in the morning.

It was the book , the book from Christmas , filled with photos,sketches and texts. Later they would go and eat ramen , maybe some of the others would celebrate with them..

Kakashi had planned out the whole day - he wanted it to be the perfect birthday.

He owed Iruka something... Iruka had been there all the months and after all he was something like his... boyfriend? Kakashi didn´t know it , but that didn´t matter.

The akademie was full of students who ran through the corridors ,laughing and chatting. They would have holidays soon and they all looked forward to it,even if the holidays weren´t that long.

Kakashi went through the full corridor , he saw one of Iruka´s students and smiled. She waved at him and grinned, then turned back to her friends.

_So,seems like I´m late again. I hope he´s still in the room.._

When he reached the room he saw Iruka,talking to one of the other teachers. Kakashi decided to wait outside until Iruka had finished his conversation.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched Iruka and the teacher. Iruka saw him, smiled, waved ,and turned back to the other teacher.

Kakashi waited patiently but he felt that his body started to rebel. He felt tired , his head did hurt and his vison was slightly blurred.

_Not today, please..This is Iruka´s birthday, this is Iruka´s day.. I have to stay strong , only this time.. It´s for Iruka.._

He leaned away from the wall and rubbed his eye . _Maybe it will be better when I wait outside ..Fresh air is surely good ._

He swayed a bit when he walked down the now empty corridor. _Keep upright, calm your breath ,everything is alright, the door is right in front of you.._

He couldn´t stand it anymore, he fell forward and stayed on all fours, his body was trembling and his breath became labored.

_Okay, keep calm, breath in, breath out, take the present and stand up_.. His fingers cramped and his arms were no longer able to hold his weight.

His eyelids felt heavy and he felt enormously exhausted. He heard hasty steps and someone knelt down next to him . " Are you alright? "

It wasn´t Iruka, it had to be another teacher. " Hey, are you alright? " Kakashi felt dizzy and he wanted to answer but he was so exhausted...

" You are cold , are you ill? "

_Stop asking stupid questions, help me to sit upright and leave me alone, I want to wait for Iruka.._

An arm slipped under his leg and another slipped under his right arm ,then he was carefully lifted up from the floor . _No,nonono, wait !_

His head fell back , he was to weak to held it upright. Pain shot through his body and he flinched. " Shh, everything´s alright, I´ll bring you to the hospital."

_No !_ Kakashi struggled but fail , he hissed when more pain shot through him. His head and eyes did hurt like hell , he closed his eyes to avoid the pain but it didn´t help.

_Iruka, I´m so sorry ..._

_I´m not strong enough, please forgive me._

_I wanted this to be a perfect day but I failed, again, like always..._

" _T..the book_.." Kakashi gazed back at the floor, the present for Iruka lay still at the place were he had fallen to the ground.

A spasm shot through him and he bit his lips . The world was spinning and his vision began to fade.

" Whoa, calm down,everything is alright ,shhhh..."

He had no strength left , he couldn´t say anything anymore, he was so tired, so tired.. A sigh escaped his lips and his eyes closed once more.

_I´m so sorry, Iruka_

_..._

" You called for me, Tsunade-sama ?"

Tsunade sat at the table in front of Iruka and nodded " Yes. Please take a seat."

Iruka furrowed his brow and sat down onto the chair in front of the desk. Tsunade folded her hands and rested her elbows on the table. " I heard today is your birthday. Congratulations."

Iruka smiled " Ah, thank you ,Hogake-Sama.."

Tsunade smiled but it seemed to be a sad smile.

Iruka gave her a questioning look " Tsunade-Sama, is everything alright? You seem to be worried."

Tsunade took a deep breath and nodded " Yes Iruka, I´m worried. I have to tell you something ...It´s nothing nice and you will not like it.."

Iruka seemed worried himself now " What´s the matter? Did something happen?" he paused and his eyes widened " Is it about Kakashi? Did something happen to him? Where is he anyway, he was in the school and then he wasn´t and I-"

" Iruka."

Iruka stopped.

" He will die."

Iruka´s eyes widened in unbelief and shock. He shook his head " No! Nononono! "

" Iruka.." Tsunade reached for his hands but Iruka pulled the out of her reach.

" Why? " tears formed in his eyes " Why ! "

Tsunade leaned back and sighed " Iruka, I-"

" Why didn´t you helped him ?"

Tsunade stared in shock at Iruka, who stood up from the chair. " Iruka, I tried everything, I even tried to stop him from that stupid idea-"

Iruka gave hear a odd glance " What? You tried to stop him from what?"

Tsunade sighed and stood up as well " He wanted to be like a human, even if that meant that his humanity, his human soul, would die more quickly... " a small smile crossed her lips " He did it for you Iruka. He said he wanted to have a nice time with you.."

Iruka shook his head again and again " No ! " That couldn´t be! That couldn´t be ! Tears started to run down his cheeks.

Suddenly all seemed clearly.

The medication, the fainting, the idea - to start every day with a smile.. Iruka´s lips trembled and more tears formed in his eyes.

Why didn´t he saw it?

His hands clenched into fists and he bowed his head. It wasn´t Tsunades fault. It was more Irukas fault. He should have stopped him, he should have react at the signs of illness ...

" Iruka.." Tsunades gentle voice brought him back to the reality. " Don´t cry Iruka, he´s not lost yet."

Iruka looked up at her " B..But.. "

" Ah, Iruka.." she smiled kindly " His soul die, but he will live. He will be a full demon without a human soul , but that doesn´t mean that he will be a emotionless rock.

As long as you care for him he will care for you too."

Iruka rubbed his eyes and sniffed " But.. what..what if he ..won´t like me anymore.."

Tsunade walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder " Believe me Iruka, he will always care for you."

Iruka blinked and sniffed again. _I hope so..because I_.." I love him, Tsunade-Sama. I love him and I´m afraid.."

Tsunade sighed and patted his shoulder " I know, I know.." She turned to the table and picked up something,then she turned back to Iruka

" Here, a teacher found this on the floor of the academy." she handed Iruka a present, which was wrapped in green wrapping paper.

A little folding card stuck at the paper and Iruka opened the card carefully.

_For Iruka_

_Hehehe, I hope ya like it because.. I really hope so._

_Soo, have a nice birthday._

_Ps: I´ve won the bet, nehehe_

_Kakashi._

Iruka bit his lip and closed the card, which was written in a oddly unusual readable writing.

His heart felt heavy and his mind was oddly clear. Kakashi would die. His Kakashi, the Kakashi he knew, would die.

There would probably never be a we.

" Iruka, is everything..Are you okay?"

Iruka looked up from the present and smiled " I try..."

Tsunade nodded slightly and went back to her table " Do you want to see him?"

Iruka hesitated for a moment, but then he nodded " Yes."

_Be strong, for him, for you both..._

_... _A soft knock on the door woke him up. He felt dizzy but he didn´t felt any pain. He didn´t know that it was the painkiller that made him groggy and painless.

The door opened and Iruka entered the room. Immediately Kakashi tried to sit up , but he was to weak and tired, he couldn´t even move a bit.

A small smile crossed his lips " Iruka.." even his voice seemed tired...

Iruka smiled back ,but he couldn´t hide the saddness in his eyes. Kakashi saw it..

Iruka sat down next to him onto the bed and reached for his hand " Hey."

Kakashi grinned " Hey.."

Kakashi was unnatural pale, the dark circles under his eyes seemed even more dark and bigger. Iruka couldn´t fail to notice how thin Kakashi had become.

He had always been a bit to thin, but now Iruka could see every bone through his skin. His breath was rattling and heavy and his eyes a bit unfocused..

Iruka pressed his lips together and tried to fight back the sobs " How are you?"

Kakashi closed his mismatched, glassy eyes " M´ tried. " he opened them again but furrowed his brow when he saw Irukas stern look. " What´s t..matter? "

Iruka looked down at theirs hands ,then he looked back up to Kakashi. He took a deep breath " Tsunade told me everything.."

Kakashi furrowed his brow again and raised an eyebrow, he was still to groggy from the painkiller " Ah..."

Iruka shook his head , sadness was herad in his voice " Kakashi, why did you do that?"

Kakashi rolled his head to one side and sighed " I thought .." he smiled slightly " I just.. wanted a nice time, hm.."

Iruka shook his head more violently " Kakashi , you´re such a stupid idiot ! Why didn´t you told me anything? I´m.. I´m so worried and.. " he pulled himself together ,sat up straight " I don´t want you to die this way Kakashi.. "

Kakashi took a deep breath but had to coughed " M´srry...m´srry.." he mumbled and closed his mismatched eyes again " Damn ..hng.. I didn´t.. I didn´t want your birthday to end like this.." he laughed dryly " I´ve planned the whole day, just for you and..hng.. now I fucked it up..hng..again and I hrg.. never make anything right and..hng..and.."

Iruka laid a hand on his cheek " Please Kakashi, don´t blame yourself anymore. I know that you´ve meant it good.."

Kakashi shook his head and clenched his hands around the bed cover " But ..is´s my fault n ´m so srry..."

Iruka leaned down to Kakashi and laid his head onto his chest " It´s okay Kakashi. Everything is fine, everything will be fine, we will get through this, I promise .."

Kakashi took a deep, labored breath and nodded slightly, a small smile on his lips " T..thnk ya.."

...

The days passed and still Kakashi wasn´t getting better. Iruka was worried but he couldn´t do anything..

Kakashi tried not to show how affected he was , he smiled every day, he never said that he was in pain..

But Iruka saw it.

Kakashi´s condition was getting worse, each and every day.

It was tuesday ... A tuesday in early June.

Iruka walked up to Kakashi´s room, he had flowers for Kakashi in his hands and a smile on his face but his smile dropped as soon as he reached the slightly open door of the room.

He heard Kakashi coughing violently and some voices . Iruka stopped at the door and listened with fear in his heart.

" He has spasms !"

" I see it ! Hold him still !"

" This is the fifth time this day !"

Iruka bit his lower lip and looked though the small gap of the door. He could see two doctors and a nurse ,who stood around Kakashi´s bed.

One doctor and the nurse held Kakashi down, while the other injected something into Kakashi´s system. Kakashi made muted noise, something between sobbing and difficult breathing.

After minutes ,which seemed like an eternity ,Kakashi became quiet and limp. Iruka could only hear his heavy breath.

One doctor shook his head and whispered to the other "I am afraid he'll die today...He won´t survive the night"

Iruka's heart seemed to stop and his eyes became dull. _Die..today?.._ Of course he had known that Kakashi would die some day...But..

Not so soon.

Not now.

Not today.

The nurse noticed him and gave him a sad smile " Hello, Iruka-Sensei..." The doctors turned to him and gave him a look of commiseration.

They walked out of the room , one of them laid his hand on Iruka´s shoulder " I´m sorry." then he left.

Iruka stood alone in the white room, the flowers in his hands and his gaze directed to the wall in front of him.

There were no tears, no sorrow or grief. Just emptiness . The shock, it had to be the shock.

Iruka walked silently to the bed and looked down onto Kakashi, who lay unmoving and pale in the bed which seemed to big for him now.

Iruka sat down and took one of Kakashi´s hand which was connected to the drip. _He is so cold..._ A sad smile crossed his lips and he bowed his head.

" I...never wanted ...to die..in a hospital.."

Iruka looked up and saw Kakashi, who managed a small ,exhausted smile. " Kakashi.." Iruka reached for Kakashi and he brushed a strand of silver hair from his pale face.

He wished he could say something,anything.. but there was nothing , nothing to say.. What could he have said? I´m sorry? Don´t worry? Don´t be afraid?

" Iruka.. could..you do me.. a favor? "

" Sure Kakashi..."

" I..want to go...out of here..please.."

Iruka shook his head and sighed " Kakashi, I can´t bring you out of here, you have to stay here -"

" But why?" Kakashi looked at him , no anger or sadness in his eyes , only pain and exhaustion. " I´ll ..die today anyway.. But I ..don´t want to..stay here. Please.. go outside..with me and..watch the sky until..then.."

Iruka shook his head again " No, maybe they can still help you ,maybe-"

" Iruka.." Kakashi squeezed Irukas hand slightly " I´m tired. I won´t ..win this fight,... not ..this time. " he smiled slightly " Please... Iruka. Just..this time.."

Iruka turned his head away and took a deep breath to calm himself down. Kakashi was right, this time he wouldn´t win the fight, this time he would lose...

This time there was no way back .

Yes,maybe he would survive one, two days longer if he stayed in the hospital, but that would just be days of sadness and pain...

_" He said he wanted to have a nice time with you.."_

Iruka took another deep breath and looked at Kakashi, then he closed his eyes and let the minutes pass. " Okay.."...

..

He had carried him bride like down the corridor , out of the hospital.

" Stop that! You can´t do that!"

" I´ll call Lady Tsunade !"

He ignored the comments of the nurses, he ignored the doctors who tried to hold him back, he just walked on, further and further until he arrived at the place at the lake.

He gently sat down, Kakashi still in his arms. The sun shone through the leaves of the trees and spots of light glowed in the shadow around them.

" Do you remember this place?" Iruka asked softly .

Kakashi grinned and coughed "Of course... This is the place..where we meet..first time.."

Iruka laughed and nodded " Yeah.." They sat there in silence for several minutes, just listening to the sounds of the nature around them.

Kakashi leaned his head against Iruka´s chest . He could hear his heartbeat and breath. It was somehow calming..

Something dripped onto his cheek and when he looked up he realized that Iruka cried silently.

" Why are you ... crying, Iruka?"

Iruka smiled and laughed softly, he rubbed away the tears and shook his head " Haha.. I..I don´t know. I think.. I´m just afraid.."

Kakashi smiled back " Me too.."

Iruka hugged Kakashi and buried his face in the unruly ,silver hair. He began to rock back and forth and hummed a song from his childhood.

His mother used to sing this song when he was afraid and couldn´t sleep.

_Don´t be afraid _

_The Night will pass _

_The morning will glow full of happiness _

_There will be another day _

_Full of hope and dreams_

_Do you see the blossoms grow? _

_Do you hear the voice of the wind?_

_Don´t be afraid _

_There is nothing to be afraid of_

_The night will pass _

_The day will come_

_ I´ll be there to hold your hand_

_You won´t be alone_

Kakashi listened to Iruka´s humming and closed his eyes. A shudder ran through his body and he snuggled closer to Iruka.

" Iruka.." he whispered barely audible and his voice sounded tired .

" Yes?" Iruka leaned back and looked down at Kakashi.

" Kiss me.."

Iruka leaned down and kissed Kakashi gently . Thunder was to hear and grey clouds slowly swallowed the light of the sun , but they still kissed.

Warm summer rain fell down on them and soaked their clothes.

Iruka broke the kiss and looked down onto Kakashi´s face. Kakashi looked up to him , raindrops ran down his cheeks , or were they tears?

Kakashi´s pale lips had turned into a shade of blue and his eyes seemed more tired then ever, it was difficult for him to keep them open.

Iruka cried silently. He had wanted to stay strong but he couldn´t. He was to afraid, afraid to lose Kakashi for ever. Kakashi´s breath was hollow and breathing was more then difficult.

His hands trembled slightly and Iruka took them in his . " Iruka.." Kakashi´s voice was small .

" Yes, Kakashi?"

" I´m..afraid.."

Iruka laughed sadly and stroke Kakashi´s wet hair " Don´t be. "

Kakashi coughed and a violent shudder ran through his body " Iruka?"

" Yes, Kakashi ?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath " I love you..."

Iruka cried and smiled and was sad but happy " I love you too,Kakashi.."

Kakashi sighed and leaned his head back to look up at the sky but his view was blocked by leaves. " I ..don´t want to go.."

He had never loved his life, no , he had pretty much hated it. He felt lonely, all the time and all those he had loved had left him. There were times when he had wished he would die.

But he never died, he survived all missions , he was strong and on of the best. And now , now when he had found someone , now when he had fallen in love with the life and Iruka..

Now he had to go.

Yes, he would come back but.. was it really he who would come back?

Or just an empty shell ?

Would he be able to feel?

To love?

What would he be?

_Obito.. Life is not fair.._

_" I know, Kakashi, but it will never be."_

_Obito, I think I´m really afraid.. I don´t want to lose everything..I don´t want to be a heartless bastard..-again,...forever_

_" But you won´t be Kakashi, you won´t. Don´t worry, I´ll be there to help you. For ever and always."_

Kakashi´s lips turned into a smile and he took a deep breath.

The sun set down and the evening came. Red and golden light glowed and was reflected in the water of the lake. It seemed as if everything would glow in golden light.

_Almost like in heaven.._

They intertwined their fingers and watched the rain fall. Iruka tried to shield Kakashi from the rain but it didn´t help much.

Spasms shot through Kakashi and he grew colder and colder. Iruka tightened his grip around his hands and pressed Kakashi at his chest.

Iruka could feel Kakashi's breathing became weak, also his heartbeat. He didn´t let go of Kakashi, not once.

It was late in the evening and they still sat there. Iruka didn´t sleep, he stayed awake and rocked Kakashi back and forth. They didn´t talk , there was just the silence and Iruka´s quiet humming.

Kakashi fell asleep at the middle of the night. Iruka watched his breathing and his pale face. The moonlight shone through the leaves .

_Kakashi skin seems to be made out of moonlight_, _it even glows.. _As the morning dawned Iruka noticed that Kakashi´s breathing was barely noticeable and his pulse was even weaker.

" Kakashi." He stroke his cheek and Kakashi blinked tired. Iruka smiled . He survived the night but would die in the morning. Kakashi´s eyes closed again, his eyelids were to heavy ...

A gentle smile crossed his pale lips " This... is it..."

" I´ll be there and wait for you.."

" Thank you.., Iruka.."

He took one last breath and forced his eyes open for one last time. He saw Iruka ,crying but smiling and he saw the leaves above .

It was still raining but he saw the sunrise...

..Iruka hugged Kakashi tight, he could feel his breath stop and his heartbeat die away. His trembling lips kissed Kakashi´s pale ones gently.

Iruka held him tightly, tears run down his face and he cried silently,still rocking back and forth and humming his favorite melody...

...Tsunade watched him from some distance ,she stood there silently and watched him cry. She stood there for quite some time.

First she had wanted to yell at the Brat and Iruka because they went out of the hospital but she didn´t yelled at them. She couldn´t.

They needed this, this maybe was there last time together..

She wouldn´t go to Iruka because there was nothing that she could do for him.

He needed to be alone. He had to be alone.

...Iruka sniffed and hugged Kakashi tighter , he still couldn´t believe that he was dead. His hand stroke Kakashi´s cheek and his face was buried in Kakashi´s hair.

And still there was the summer rain , pounding on them like nothing had happened . Iruka didn´t care because there was nothing in the moment that he cared for.

He waited, waited that Kakashi would wake up again. Kakashi would wake up ,yes, but Iruka was afraid that he could be...someone else..

_Please Kakashi, come back to me.._

He sobbed silently and bit his lower lip ,buried his face deeper in the smooth hair of Kakashi.

_I don´t have to cry, everything will be fine.. He will come back.._

" Why are you crying, Iruka?"

Iruka stopped to rock back and forth and his heart pounded in his chest. He looked down into Kakashi´s face and his heartbeat nearly stopped.

Cold, intelligent eyes looked up to him.

There were no emotions in them and Iruka felt as if he himself had died too. Kakashi´s lips formed into a small smile and for one moment Iruka could see something in those cold eyes.

" Don´t cry, Iruka. I´m back. "

* * *

So,he´s a demon now..

_**Info :**_

I won´t be able to upload from the **9 march** till **16 march** because I fly to England for one week =D

So don´t worry if I don´t upload in this time ^.^ (I´ll try to upload as soon as possible when I come back but it may take some time ( 1 1/2 or 2 weeks? ) )

Nah,anyway, it´s february now xD

*Rice with green tea


	29. Chapter 27 :  Kyūbi vs Jūbi

_**Chapter 27**_

" Iruka, your tea is ready, please wake up."

Iruka slowly opened his eyes and blinked. It was half past six . He sat up , rubbed his eyes and went into the kitchen.

Kakashi was already waiting for him, he sat at the kitchen table and watched Iruka with bright eyes . His face, however, was blank. " You are late, you have to go in 15 minutes."

Iruka sighed and rubbed his eyes again " Why? I have enough time... I have to be there at eight , so..."

Kakashi cocked his head " Nope. This time you have to be there earlier because you have to prepare the test for the students."

Iruka sighed and sat down " Ah, right.. Kakashi,my appointment calendar on two legs."

Kakashi gave him a small smile and shoved the tea cup across the table to Iruka. Iruka took the cup , took a sip and watched Kakashi.

It was weird.. One month had passed and still Iruka couldn´t get used to the ´new´ Kakashi. He was much quiter than Kakashi had been .

But he had feelings.

And, somehow, he could also feel them. Tsunade had told Iruka that demons sometimes shared a bond with a person which they truly loved ..

Iruka didn´t realy understand what she meant but that didn´t matter to him . Maybe Kakashi wasn´t always himself but there still was the old Kakashi.

He still read his stupid books, he still came to late and he still was stubborn.

When they were outside he often seemed emotionless. Somehow it seemed that he didn´t really knew how to show feelings.

Maybe it was difficult for him to show them to other persons but he quiet had feelings, even if they were slightly different then human feelings.

When they were alone he showed them. It more seemed as if he couldn´t really control them around Iruka. He even was embarrassed sometimes ,but that wasn´t really often.

Iruka had to smile . _He never can controll his feelings when he is with me. Maybe this is the bond ..?_

Yes, Kakashi could controll his feelings now. That was the reason why he always stayed calm and somewhat distanced.

But there still was the thing that he sometimes somehow didn´t knew how to show emotions and then he was full of emotions when he was with Iruka..

It was so confusing...

Iruka watched Kakashi, who sat there in front of him and was lost in thoughts. " Are you going to the hospital today?" Iruka asked and took another sip.

Kakashi blinked and nodded " Yes. But first I´ll train with Jiraiya."

Iruka hummed and looked into his cup .Kakashi still didn´t want to drink the blood and that´s why he had to go to the hospital - for the blood transfusions.

It was good sign for Iruka because it meant that there still was a bit of the old Kakashi . ..

" So, but I heard that you do well..."

Kakashi nodded again " Yes , but I think I should learn to control my powers completely. I´m useless if I can´t control them. I can´t afford this ."

Iruka sighed " Alright.. But be careful."

Kakashi face stayed blank but his eyes shone warm " I don´t have to be careful Iruka. I can not die anyway."

" I know..it´s just.. I know that you cannot die but Jiraiya is just a human and you are.." he paused " Be careful, okay? ."

Kakashi gave him a nod " Alright, Iruka."

He knew what Iruka wanted to say and he wasn´t angry because Iruka throught that he might could hurt Jiraiya. Iruka was right, after all Jiraiya was just a human and he was a demon.

Jiraiya had probably experience because he also trained with Naruto, but that meant nothing...

" You should go now , Iruka. You are already to late."

Iruka sighed and stood up " Ah,well... that says especially the guy who is always late."

Kakashi smiled briefly " Well, you are a teacher. You shouldn´t be late. "

Iruka rolled his eyes but had to smile.

_First I was afraid that he might be a lifeless shell without emotion.. Now I´m really glad that he is like this. Sure, he might never be the same but .. He´s okay this way._

_And I believe that he some day will be himself again._

_He has a soul._

_Not a human soul, but there is something, I can feel it._

_I´m glad that he isn´t dead._

_..._

" You´re late, Hatake." Jiraiya had his arms crossed in front of his chest and grinned. Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders , his face stayed blank.

Jiraiya sighed and scratched the back of his head " Hehe,well.. So, this will be our last training, I guess?"

Kakashi nodded . Jiraiya still wasn´t used to the fact that Kakashi showed no feelings. It was as if he was speaking to a blank wall.. or a rock..

" So.. and what do you want to train? I think you can controll everything well."

Kakashi nodded again " That´s right. I just want you to check if I´m really in control of everything..."

And so they started the check up. Kakashi let his chakra flow into his right hand and was satisfied with the fact that he was in control of the chakra .

Two weeks ago it all looked quite different. It almost had been impossible for Kakashi to controll the demon chakra. He hadn´t been able to used it but now he was able to manipulate it .

" Well, that looks great."

Kakashi let the charka form into lightning and it crackled around his hand. He loved lightning. He didn´t even know why he loved it but it was on of the few things that he loved .

And ,of course, Iruka.

And his books..

But that was it. There weren´t any other things that he loved. Or hated. Everything meant nothing to him.

" Kakashi, focus ."

Kakashi blinked and recognized that the lightning was a bit too bright and strong now.

He sighed and let it disappear " Sorry, was lost in thoughts."

" Ah, that's okay." Jiraiya waved off " But , you see, everything´s alright with your control."

Kakashi nodded , then something took his attention. He let his eyes slide to the right side of the training ground " Come out, Naruto, I know that you´re there." his voices was cold and his gaze never left the place where Naruto was hiding behind the trees.

" Kakashi, it doesn´t matter if Naruto is here..." Jiraiya sighed " Nah, but maybe he wants to train with us, don´t you think?"

" I don´t care. " Kakashi turned back to Jiraiya " Let us continue."

" Don´t you want to ask him if he want´s to train with us?"

Kakashi´s eye narrowed into a slit " I don´t care what he wants."

Jiraiya raised his hands soothingly " Alright, okay , we´ll train without - "

Kakashi suddenly furrowed his brow " Wait!" He turned back to the place where Naruto was hiding . He raised one eyebrow, then he went across the training ground to Naruto´s hiding place.

" Kakashi, where are you going?"

Kakashi didn´t answer but when Jiraiya tried to follow him he turned around and shook his head " Stay back !" Jiraiya seemed confused but did what Kakashi told him.

Kakashi quickened his steps and a bad feeling grew inside him. This charka.. he knew it... " Kyūbi .." it was more a growl than a statement.

Laughter filled the air and Narutos red chakra eyes watched him from the shadows of the tree " Jūbi "

Kakashi grinned in return " Well.. I thought I´d never see you again."

The Kyūbi´s grin widened " Well, I thought the same. After you locked yourself in this stupid brat... " his grin disappeared " Well, I told you that you would never be able to hide from me...

Hmm.. But I see, you are one with this brat.. interesting. Do you really think that can save you ?"

" Nah, do you really think I´m hiding from you?" he laught and shook his head " You´ll always be the same."

The Kyūbi blinked " Well, then why don´t we settle it now ? "

Kakashi´s eye flashed dangerously " Well.."

" Kakashi!"

Kakashi turned to Jiraiya . " Ah... I forgot..." he turned back to the Kyūbi-Naruto " The old man don´t want me to hurt the boy.."

" Well, I guess he also don´t want me to hurt you...or better, your new body."

Kakashi grinned " Ah, I guess the same."

_It's confusing.. My memories are mixed together.. I don´t know the Ky__ūbi but the demon does.. so now I know everything what the demon had known.._

" Kakashi, don´t fight ! The village and-"

" Shut your mouth you stupid old man" the Kyūbi snarled " This is something between us both ."

Kakashi let his knuckles crack " Well,actually I don´t want to fight. I´m tired of fighting you."

The Kyūbi laughed out loud . Red chakra began to swirl around Naruto and formed into the form of the Kyūbi. Four tails.

_I don´t want to fight.. Iruka is in the village.. And Iruka loves Naruto.. I can´t hurt the boy..__Iruka would never forgive me and.. I would never forgive __myself__ too.._

_Like Iruka had said - I have to be careful.._

Kakashi started running , past the Kyūbi into the forest . He could hear Jiraiya scream something at him but he wasn´t listening.

He moved faster , the trees began to blur around him . He had to guide the Kyūbi away from the village.

Kakashi didn´t know how long he was running when suddenly something made him stumble. He fell forward and crashed into a tree , then he fell to the ground and somersaulted several times until he crashed into another tree.

Groaning he sat up to all fours . The Kyūbi landed next to him and grinned

" End of running away ." he gribbed Kakashi by the collar of his vest and yanked him up " Let´s settle this like real demons!" he struck his forhead against Kakashi´s and threw him to the ground.

Kakashi groaned in pain and rubbed his forehead.

" What? Already in pain?" the Kyūbi let his chakra blaze around himself and a fifth, then a sixth tail appeared . Kakashi hadn´t enough time to avoid the kick , which hit him with full force.

He growled and jumped up , avoided another kick and clenched his fists. " Don´t make me angry.. You know how this would end.."

The Kyūbi waved of " Ahh, you arrogant bastard ! I´m much stronger then you are! The kid had trained well ! Together we are invincible !"

With this words the Kyūbi lunged forward and struck Kakashi with his long, sharp claws. Kakashi stumbled backwards , his hands pressed upon his bloody cheek.

The wound wasn´t healing... Why?

" Ha, surprised ?" The red eyes of the Kyūbi were fixed on Kakashi´s slightly surprised expression . " My charka is blocking your healing , like your´s is blocking mine. Only demons can truly hurt each other.. Wait.. You didn´t knew ? Arwww, what a shame."

The Kyūbi laughed but stopped when he was thrown back against the nearest tree.

Kakashi gripped his headband and threw it aside , his eyes were glowing dangerously and blue charka began to swirl around him." Don´t make fun of me"

The Kyūbi´s grin widened . This was exactly what he wanted- he wanted the Jūbi angry.

Kakashi, however, fought with himself. He was angry because of this stupid Kyūbi but he would hurt the boy if he fought against the Kyūbi.

The Kyūbi noticed that Kakashi had an inner conflict and decided to push him over the edge " What? Don´t you want to fight me? Are you afraid I could win? Or are you just a coward?"

This was it . The charka almost exploded around blue chakra tails formed behind Kakashi and the chakra formed a wolf-like silhouette around Kakashi , his growl became darker and the pupils of his eyes had formed into slits.

" Yeah, be angry for me !" the Kyūbi´s laughter filled the air and the battle begun.

They both were blurred shapes of orange and blue chakra. Growls and the splinter of broken wood and bones could be heard .

Blood splashed and stained the green leaves red. The chakra of them could be seen even in far distance. Mud and dirt flew through the air.

There was no humanity in this fight, there was just the urge to kill.

Kakashi´s claws struck the Kyūbi and pinned him against a tree. They both were panting and their bodys were full of their own blood.

This time there was no mercy , one of them would die. The Kyūbi kicked Kakashi into the stomach and freed himself.

Kakashi landed on all four , jumped up and bared his sharp teeth. The Kyūbi straightened up and growled , a seventh tail appeared , then an eighth.

The Kyūbi was almost itself now ,Naruto´s seal was nearly broken. And after a few minutes the ninth tail appeared.

With a loud roar the Kyūbi took is normal form and was fully itself now.

Kakashi´s eyes narrowed , he clenched his teeth as his chakra began to form his body into the body of the wolf.

It was incredible pain.

His arms and legs stretched and grew longer , his face became long and wolf-like. The Kyūbi watched him , a grin crossed his face. " So long I´ve waited for this moment !"

Kakashi growled. He wasn´t used to this body, it was a strange feeling..

He was a white wolf, his fur had a slight blue gleam and his mismatched eyes glowed dangerously. His ten tails waved around him and his sharp claws dug into the muddy ground of the forest.

He positioned himself into an attack position , his eyes never leaving the Kyūbi. Somewhere in his mind a voice yelled at him, yelling that this was wrong, that he would hurt Naruto..

But he didn´t care .

Both demons attacked another, teeth sunk into flesh and claws ripped skin. Soon there was blood everywhere.

Clouds covered the sky and lightning flashed . The wind grew stronger and the air became cold.

The claws of the Kyūbi pierced through his side and he stumbled. His teeth sunk into the neck of the Kyūbi and he yanked him down to the ground.

The earth quaked and birds flew up to the sky. Kakashi gasped when six claws were rammed through his chest and he yelped in pain, then he let go of the neck.

Blood dripped from his mouth and chakra rose around him . His clawed paw struck the Kyūbi´s head and the Kyūbi broke down with a scream of pain.

A grin speared across Kakashi´s face and his clawed paw beat down onto the Kyūbi. He wanted to see the Kyūbi dead ! Ohh, the urge to kill the other was so strong..

_"You aren´t a monster" __.._

_"I can understand you ,Sensei. Heh , no one could really suffer me well. But the people there are all stupid! They should rather think about what you have had done for the village ! "_

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly . This.. This memory..

He looked down at the Kyūbi and his hate grew but again a memory flashed through his mind.

_I am sure that you manage to control your powers! I believe in you! Never give up ,Kakashi-Sensei! Believe in yourself!_

He blinked . The boy.. If he killed the Kyūbi he would also kill the boy.. Sure, he didn´t care about the boy..

_"Hate is everywhere. But also__ love . And love is stronger than all the hatred . It saves us."_

" Naruto.."

He couldn´t kill the Kyūbi . He couldn´t kill Naruto. Sure, the boy meant nothing to him but..

_" Stop this, Kakashi.. It's enough."_ Obito´s voice spoke in his head and he almost could see his smile in front of his eyes.

His anger disappeared, his body slowly turned back into the body of a human. The Kyūbi stared at him with disbelief in his eyes " What are you doing !"

Kakashi coughed blood and a cold smile appeared on his lips . _" You´re doing the right thing Kakashi. This is your student. Don´t kill him just because of the Ky__ūbi ."_

The Kyūbi growled angry and lunged at Kakashi but Kakashi raised his hand and stopped the movement of the Kyūbi " No more fighting."

The Kyūbi roared in rage and his nine tails waved around him " I kill you !"

Kakashi still smiled " Yeah, sure.." his gaze grew serious " Now let the boy take over the body ."

The Kyūbi laughed out " Sure !" the Kyūbi´s paw hit Kakashi and threw him several meters away.

Kakashi couldn´t hold back groan of pain. The injuries of the previous fight were serious. His left side and his chest were pierced and he feared that his left lung was pierced too.

Also some bones were broken . He hadn´t the slightest chance against the Kyūbi in his human form ...

_Naruto will be badly hurt too... Our human bodies are more sensitive to the wounds then the bodies of the demons.__.._

Kakashi drew himself up from the ground and pressed his hands together. The wind ruffled his hair and his eyes flashed with every lightning from the sky.

The Kyūbi went up to him, red chakra flames swirled around the big body.

_I don´t know what to do.. He will kill me... or.. I kill him.._ Kakashi began to tremble, he pressed his hands tightly together and the wind around him almost grew into a hurricane .

_I´m not able to stand it any longer... My body needs blood, I lost to much of it.. Maybe I could heal myself if I had enough blood .._

" Hng..." Blood dripped out of his nose,mouth and down his chin. His clothes were stained red .

" You will die now !" the Kyūbi snarled " You´re not able to defeat me in your human form !"

The Kyūbi snapped at Kakashi but Kakashi managed to jump into a tree. He began to run along the trees , the Kyūbi followed him.

Red chakra flames lunged at him and Kakashi knew that he wouldn´t be able to escape the Kyūbi.

_" You have to heal yourself "_ Kakashi snorted . That wasn´t as easy as Obito said ...

_I can´t heal myself.. I don´t have enough blood to close the wounds myself. Anyway, the chakra of the Kyūbi is blocking my healing.__.._

_" But you have to try it , otherwise you´ll be to slow to escape him. "_

_I know ! But as you may have noticed- I´m running. It isn´t really easy to heal myself while running.._

The chakra flames of the Kyūbi came closer and the growl of the beast became louder.

_" Then I´ll heal you."_

Kakashi´s eyes widened slightly . _No way, that´s impossible..._

He didn´t knew what Obito answered because he heard someone else screaming. " Kakashi !"

Kakashi´s head turned to the right side and his eyes widened even more " Jiraiya ! "

This stupid old man! Couldn´t he see the chakra of the Kyūbi ? Didn´t he knew how dangerous it was to be here ?

The Kyūbi noticed Jiraiya and an evil grin crossed his face. Before Kakashi could react the Kyūbi hit Jiraiya with one of his tails. Jiraiya fell forward and Kakashi hadn´t enough time to catch him .

The Kyūbi laughter was loud and evil and Kakashi turned around to face the beast. " What was that for ?"

The Kyūbi bent down to him down , his blood red eyes stared into Kakashi´s mismatched eyes " What? Are you concerned about the old man? "

Kakashi face stayed blank but his eyes flickered to Jiraiya , who lay on the ground.

"Hahaha, I´m right ? " the Kyūbi straightened up , his gaze never leaving Kakashi.

_Damn ! _Kakashi´s eyes narrowed , _I don´t care about this old man.. well.. I guess I don´t care.._

_" Kakashi, stop this, you have to help Naruto to gain back the controll !"_

Kakashi blinked . Right, he had to help Naruto.. In a rapid speed his hands began to form hand signs . The Kyūbi growled and red chakra flames lunged at Kakashi but Kakashi stoped them with his own chakra.

When he had finished the hand signs he jumped up and pressed his right hand onto the forhead of the Kyūbi. The Kyūbi roared in anger and pain , he shook his head and his tails threw Kakashi to the ground ,next to Jiraiya.

Kakashi hissed in pain , his hands pressed onto his bloody chest and left side. Jiraiya sat up upright and Kakashi was already on his feet. " Kakashi, what did you do !"

The Kyūbi formed back into Naruto , who fell to the ground, full of blood - and unmoving.

Kakashi wanted to go to Naruto but Jiraiya held him back ,a stern look on his face " No, you´ve done enough for today." he was angry, Kakashi saw it in his eyes and heard it in his voice.

Jiraiya went up to Naruto and lifted him up from the ground.

" Have I done something wrong ?"

Jiraiya turned to Kakashi, who stood there, full of his own blood , his left side and chest totaly ripped. " Yes Kakashi." he paused " Why did you fight him ?"

Kakashi blinked and wiped away some blood that ran down his chin. " Because he wanted to."

Jiraiya shook his head " No , that was the Kyūbi. You should have known that."

Kakashi didn´t know what to say. Sure he had known that it was the Kyūbi. What was wrong with that? He.. He didn´t understand...

He coughed blood and suddenly he was aware of the pain in his body. He clutched his bloody side and closed his eyes.

_What did I do wrong ?_

" Kakashi, we should go to the hospital now. Naruto is in a bad shape and you don´t seem to be in a better shape."

Kakashi opened his eyes and shook his head " No. Go please, I can heal myself. "

Jiraiya furrowed his brow but nodded, then he jumped up into the trees and left Kakashi alone.

_" Why did you lie to him ? You know that you cannot heal yourself. "_

Kakashi sighed and sat down against a tree.

_I know.. But I don´t want to go to the hospital now.. It is my fault that Naruto is hurt and I don´t know what I did wrong.. I mean.. he wanted the fight, didn´t he?_

Obito sighed _" Well.. Kakashi, you have to remind something : Naruto has the Ky__ūbi inside himself, he don´t want the same things that the Kyūbi wants .__He isn´t a demon like you, he can´t control the Kyūbi."_

Kakashi looked down onto his bloody hands. _But I still don´t understand them.. It´s because I´m a demon, right?_

Obito was silent for some moments but then he agreed _" Yes. They are humans, __it´s difficult for you to __understand the__m __. "_

_Do you think Iruka will hate me because I hurt Naruto and.. because the seal broke ?_

Obito didn´t answer.

_Ah.. Okay.._ Kakashi stood up and winced in pain , he swayed a bit . _Damn, the blood loss.. _

_" I can heal the wound but you have to go to the hospital afterwards. The blood transfusion.."_

Kakashi just nodded. That was okay as long as this wounds were healed..

A slight tingling went up his side and chest. He looked down . His skin melted together and closed his wounds . It was a weird sight.

_I didn´t even know that you can do that.._

Obito laughed and disappeared with a smile. Kakashi sighed . Now he had to go to the hospital and he had to face Iruka.

His felt his heart grew heavy. _Iruka.. _His hands clenched into fists and his face was directed to the ground.

He felt miserable.

_Please don´t hate me for what I did. Sometimes I don´t know what I do.__..or what I should do..._

_

* * *

_Well, this chappy is a bit shorter, sorry _^^ ( _but it almost took me an eternity o.o )

So, first : Thank´s for the reviews of the last chappy :3

Second : Yes, I know that there already is a Jūbi , but Jūbi means ten-tailed.. So, I don´t mean that Jūbi :)


	30. Chapter 28 : When The Shadows Come

_**Chapter 28**_

"Why did you do that Kakashi ?.. "

" I´m sorry, I didn´t meant to-"

" I don´t care ! Look at him ! You have almost killed him ! " Iruka glared at Kakashi , anger in his eyes. Kakashi had knew it...

" Please, Iruka..." he couldn´t find the right words ... It was so difficult to find them.. " I didn´t want to kill him.. It was the Kyūbi -"

Iruka snorted and turned away " Sure ! And, who do you want to kill next? "

Silence hung in the room.

Kakashi bit his lower lip and looked at the foor. It was dark here in the room, no lights were on. The moonlight shone pale through the open windows , the curtains fluttered gently.

" Iruka.. I´m sorry.."

Iruka shook his head " No,... an apology is not enough."

Kakashi closed his eyes " Ah.. right.." he turned around and went into the bedroom. Iruka stayed at his place and rubbed his temples.

How could this happen?...

" You are right Iruka , an apology isn´t enough," Iruka turned to Kakashi, who stood a few steps behind Iruka. " That´s why I´m giving you this." he held his hands outstreched towards Iruka. In his hands was a short sword with a broken blade. " Ah, what´s that for?" Iruka eyed the sword, then his gaze went up to Kakashi´s stern face.

" This is the chakra blade form my father. It broke when I fought against a rough ninja.."

" And? "

Kakashi sighed " It is one of the few weapons that can hurt a demon badly . "

Irukas eyes widened slightly" But, why would you give it to me..."

" Because.." Kakashi smiled " ...I want you to kill me with it if I´m in a rage mood."

Iruka´s eyes widened even more " What ! No!"

Kakashi still smiled " Don´t be angry. It is the only way. I´m sure you´ll have to use it one time. To save the others."

" No ! I´ll never kill you Kakashi ! " Iruka clenched his hands into fists " Damn ! I love you, you idiot ! How I´m supposed to kill you ?"

Kakashi laughed softly " Iruka, I told you not to be angry. This is for an emergency."

Iruka shook his head, but Kakashi gave him the blade. " You´ll use it right. I know it." he bent forward an placed a small kiss on Iruka´s lips.

Iruka's eyes were wide open , he looked at Kakashi and gripped his arm " You´re a stupid idiot." his lips met those unmasked lips of Kakashi .

Kakashi´s lips stayed unmoving and it might look as if he didn´t want to be kissed but his chakra betrayed him. His chakra flamed up around them and lit the room in a light blue light.

They both were in flames now but they didn´t burn. They stayed like this for only a few minutes , which seemed to be an eternity , until Kakashi broke the kiss and took some steps backwards.

The flames died and the room was dark again. " What..?" Iruka blinked but Kakashi turned away from him , unable to say anything. " Why did you broke the kiss?...Kakashi?"

Kakashi watched the dark wooden floor and sighed , his voice barely audible. " I honestly don´t know.."

Iruka went up to him and gently placed a hand on Kakashi´s shoulder. He almost could feel the sorrow and sadness of Kakashi ,even as Kakashi tried to hide it.

Iruka always knew what Kakashi was feeling, even if Kakashi locked his feelings away or tried to hide them , Kakashi was always a bit human again when he was with Iruka .

" You are afraid ." It wasn´t a question, it was a statement .

Kakashi didn´t answer , his gaze was still directed to the floor. Yes, he was afraid . He didn´t want Iruka to love him like this.

He was a demon. How could someone love him? This wasn´t normal..He didn´t understand this...

" I will always love you,even if you´re a demon. Idiot." Iruka stept in front of Kakashi and placed his hands on either side of Kakashi´s head. " Why can´t you accept it? "

Kakashi sighed and looked into Iruka´s warm brown eyes " I don´t know.." his voice may seemed cold and uncaring but Iruka saw everything in those mismatched eyes.

A smile crossed Iruka´s lips " So.. Then I think you should start to think over it. Maybe some day you´ll understand it."

Kakashi furrowed his brow and his mismatched eye´s held a questioning gaze " You think ..I´ll understand it some day? "

Iruka laughed " Sure ! And I´ll wait as long as you finally manage to understand me, idiot." he ruffled Kakashi´s wild hair and Kakashi ducked away " Eh!"

He would understand it someday, hopefully...

...

Iruka and Kakashi walked down the busy streets of Konoha. They had visited Naruto and Kakashi was , just a bit! , relieved that everything was okay with the kid.

After all it was his fault.. Even if he didn´t care ..

He blinked and directed his face towards the sky. The sun shone warm and there wasn´t a single cloud in the sky.

Ah.. He didn´t care if there was sun or not. He prefered the dark nights and the full moon. The silver moonlight was delightful and the dark shadows were much saver than those nasty rays of the sun...

" Kakashi, are you listening at all?"

Kakashi blinked again and turned his face away from the sky " I´m sorry Iruka, I was distracted.."

Iruka sighed but smiled " Okay. So I repeat myself : Do you want to go for a walk? "

Kakashi cocked his head " Hm. If you want to take a walk, we take a walk."

Iruka shrugged his shoulders " Yes, I would love to. But.. You should answer for yourself. Do you actually want to take a walk?"

Kakashi´s single grayish blue eye was fixed on Iruka´s face now . Did he want to take a walk? Yes, because Iruka want to.. He would agree to everything if it was what Iruka wanted ...

" Yes.." his reply was a bit hesitantly.

Iruka shook his head " Ah, Kakashi..You don´t have to agree with everything that I want... " They silently walked down the street . Many people looked after them and whispered .

Iruka heard them, and he was sure that Kakashi heard them as well...

" Isn´t that Umino Iruka, the school teacher?"

" Yes yes, he is."

" He´s still with the demon? My my ! And someone like him is teaching our kids? "

" Ah,yes, that´s such a shame !"

" Why is he still with this Hatake- Brat ? After all what happened.."

" I bet this demon has manipulated him somehow !"

" Did you see what he has done to the Uzumaki kid?

"What if he does the same to our kids? "

Iruka clenched his hands into fists and was about to turn around and yell at those stupid villagers as Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder " Don´t. They aren´t worth it, Iruka."

How could he stay so calm? Ah, right, he was a demon.. " But, Kakashi, they won´t stop talking ! All those stupid rumors..!" he trailed off.

Kakashi gave him a small smile " Why should we care about rumors? They aren´t true and we both know that."

Iruka sighed and nodded ,still angry at those silly people who hadn´t better things to do than slander...

They walked down the small path that lead out of Konoha and went past the training fields...

On their way they met Choji and Shikamaru. Choji waved , grinning, a chip bag in his hand. He seemed to be in a good mood .

Shikamaru, however, seemed rather odd. Iruka knew that the boy was lazy but he wasn´t impolite. But today he seemed to look straight through Iruka and Kakashi...

He didn´t say hello nor did he made other reactions to show that he notice them. His face was directed to the ground . Iruka couldn´t avoid to notice that his hair was oddly red..

" Hello, Iruka-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei." Choji nodded and grinned.

" Hello Choji, hello Shikamaru. How are you both? It´s a nice day, isn´t it?"

Choji nodded and ate a chip " Yes ,it is. Ah, and I´m fine." he looked towards Shikamaru,who stayed silent " He, Shika, what´s with you? "

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, his gaze still fixed on the ground. " Fine.." was all he said. Iruka noticed , that his voice sounded somewhat dull.

" Shikamaru, is really everything okay?"

The boy didn´t respond.

Iruka started to worry. What was up with the Nara kid? Iruka gave Choji a questioning gaze but Choji just shrugged his shoulders and formed the words " I don´t know either."

Iruka took a step forward and placed a hand on Shikamaru´s shoulder, Kakashi watched him attentively. " Hey, Shikamaru.."

Shikamaru stayed quiet and unresponsive.

" Hey, Shikamaru, what´s up? " now solicitude could be heard out of Iruka´s voice. " Shikamaru, please answer me."

Choji furrowed his brow and ate another chip " He´s like this for days now..."

Iruka looked to Choji " What do you mean by that?"

" I don´t know.." Choji shrugged his shoulders " He´s weird..It started ..hm..one month ago."

Iruka´s eyes widened slightly. One month?... He gazed towards Kakashi, who stood silently a few steps behind him. Was it a coincidence?

Slowly he reached with his fingers under Shikamaru´s chin and lifted the boy´s face up. A small gasp escaped his lips and he stumbled backwards.

He stared into two cold grey eyes which almost looked like the Rinnegan from Pain. What did that mean!

" Do you find me repulsive, Sensei?" his voice was without emotion.

" Pain.." Iruka's eyes widened even more and that of Kakashi narrowed. What did the red haired Akatsuki do to Shikamaru?

" So you noticed it..." Shikamaru folded his hands together, his eyes not leaving Iruka and Kakashi.

" What the hell?" Choji looked from Iruka to Shikamaru and back to Iruka. " Shika, say dude, what´s up with you?"

He made an attemp to place his hand onto Shikamaru´s shoulder but Shikamaru´s shadow-jutsu avoided this. The shadows sneaked around Choji´s hand and tightened their hold.

Choji gasped in surprise and pain "Ah, what-"

Shikamaru turned his face towards his best friends , his eyes cold like steal " Shut up, wimp." he threw the startled Choji aside and turned towards Iruka and Kakashi .

His shadows flared up around him like flames , his eyes seemed to glow violet in the presence of the dark shadows around him, which seemed to glow slightly violet as well.

Iruka had the feeling that the world around them became cold and the warm , golden light of the sun was swallowed by the thick , dark shadows .

" Kakashi.." Iruka´s voice sounded small in the eternity of darkness " We have to do something.."

Kakashi took one step forward, his gaze not leaving Shikamaru " Choji,go to the Hokage, say that we have an emergency."

Choji nodded and ran off but Shikamaru´s shadows sneaked after him. Kakashi jumped forward, a Kunai in his hand and cut the long shadow befor it reached Choji.

Shikamaru´s eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly and these eyes, which looked so much like the Rinnegan, began to spin. It almost looked like a spinning Sharingan.

Kakashi´s eye narrowed as well, he lifted his headband and uncovered his Sharingan. Shikamaru´s face stayed blank but his voice held a tone of amusement

" You´re not going to win this. Not again." One hand was directed towards Kakashi, his other hand towards Iruka.

Kakashi was about to jump forward when he noticed something. This was like the Kyūbi... This was not Shikamaru, there was a force behind the actions of the boy.

He couldn´t hurt him because otherwise he would hurt Shikamaru...

A grin spread across Shikamaru's face " You´ve noticed it. Very well." Suddenly he lunged forward with one hand , towards Iruka.

Kakashi reacted almost automatically, he placed himself in front of Iruka and cut the long, thick shadow which tried to gasp the teacher.

_We just have to wait for Choji and the Hogake.. I have to block the attacks ,as long as possible without fighting back._

His eyes fixed Shikamaru and he noticed something. The chakra flow of the kid was strange..

It seemed to flow around a center near the heart of Shikamaru. Kakashi looked more closely and saw that it looked like one of Pain´s charka rods.

Ah, of course ! This was the same way like the red haird man had manipulated him !

But this time it was different ... The chakra rod seemed deep inside of the boy and near the chakra network , and also dangerous close to the heart...

The saving of the kid would be really problematic... The shadows around Shikamaru rose up and swirled around him .

Iruka took several steps back to get free from the shadows but they were everywhere now . They slid up and caught his feet. He couldn´t run anymore. He was trapped.

Kakashi,however, stayed free of the shadows. In fact they seemed to crawl away from him. A faint , silver glow started to gleam around Kakashi.

The shadows tried to reach them but they failed, the silver glow prevented them from doing so. Kakashi smiled a cold smile. Even the shadows were afraid of him.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes , then he made some quick handmovements and vanished in the shadows. Kakashi positioned himself in a attacking position and his Sharingan darted from one side to the other.

A fist attacked him from the right side and he ducked under the blow. Another fist attacked him , from the left side this time. Again he ducked.

Shadow hands reached for him but he attacked them with his charka and kept them away from Iruka and himself.

However, he overlooked one hand. This hand reached for Iruka, and Iruka wasn´t able to move. Kakashi noticed it to late , the hand grabbed Iruka´s throat.

Iruka gasped in surprise and shock, his eyes wide. Kakashi spun around , his gaze full of anger.

A growl escaped his lips and he lunged forward but more and more shadows flamed up and wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles.

The shadows behind Iruka formed into the form of Shikamaru. Iruka struggled to breathe, the grip around his throat tightened and his lips slowly became blue.

Kakashi reached for him, tired to free himself out of those shadows... but it didn´t work. _More chakra, I have to use more chakra._

Warm, light blue and silver chakra spread out and fought the shadows, but the warm light was easily swallowed by the dark shadows.

_Light isn´t working against the shadows... it seems like I have to use darker powers.._

Dark blue and violet chakra rose around Kakashi, who had his gaze fixed on Shikamaru. Kakashi couldn´t fail to notice that Iruka became limp in the grip of the shadow hand.

Kakashi's eyes began to glow dangerously. No one should dare to hurt Iruka ! The hand let go of Iruka, who fell to the ground,unmoving.

The shadows of the ground snaked around Iruka´s body and slowly took him into the darkness. The charka around Kakashi flared up , burned away the shadow hands that held him in place.

He jumped forward, next to Iruka, who was almost covered in shadows. With one swift movement he pressed his hand onto Iruka´s unmoving body and burned the sneaking shadows.

He was about to feel Iruka´s pulse when he was thrown backwards . Shikamaru attacked him with several shadow Kunais but Kakashi dodged with dance-like steps.

His gaze went back to Iruka and his hands clenched into fists. He ran up to Iruka, avoided the attacks of the shadows and gripped Iruka by the arms.

A side blow knocked him off his feet and let him fly trough the air. He landed hard on his back.

Anger welled up in him and his chakra nearly went crazy. This wasn´t good. He had to keep calm and in controll.. He swallowed down his anger and took a deep breath.

Slowly the chakra around him died into a faint glow. It was enough chakra to keep the shadows away but it wasn´t enough to win against a Pain- controlled Shikamaru.

The eyes of the boy glowed in a deep , evil gleam and he slowly steped closer. The darkness became even darker and Kakashi asked himself where the world began and where it ended.

He got up to his feet , his gaze not leaving Shikamaru. Shikamaru stood now mere steps away from him , his to pale face seemed almost dead and his eyes held no emotion.

He reached for Kakashi, shadows snaked around his arm . No, his arm was made out of shadows. His whole body was a shadow.

Kakashi was about to grab the shadows, cut them with his chakra or his claws but he stopped.

_" Don´t hurt the boy._

_Don´t hurt the boy, even if he beats you up and rips your body into peaces._

_You can´t hurt this boy, because you know that this isn´t the enemy._

_He´s one of the villagers , the student of one of your comrades._

_And we ninja..we ninja die for the village and it´s villagers. _

_We die for the next generation._

_This is our way of life. "_

He closed his eyes just as the shadows pierced his body. His blood splashed into the darkness and onto the pale face of Shikamaru .

He made no movement.

Again the shadows lunged for him , ripped his chest and shattered the bones of his arms and his rips.

He could feel how his broken ribs stung his lungs , he could feel how his forearm bone pierced through his skin.

Still he made no movement, not even a sound.

The shadows crept inside him , pulled at his chakra and his organs. He coughed blood which trickled down his masked chin, which soaked his mask red.

The shadows were cold inside him and made him shudder , even his blood ran cold.

Still no movement, still no sound, still no attempt to fight back.

" Why don´t you fight back ! Why are you quiet like this !"

Kakashi opened his mismatched eyes, his gaze without any emotion , and a smile crossed his blood smeared face . He wouldn´t say anything because he knew there was no one who could understand him.

The boy wasn´t himself now. The red haired Akatsuki was a lifeless shell... So he remained quiet, with a bloody smile on his face, his body ripped and shattered.

Shikamaru grimaced , he couldn´t understand the actions of Kakashi. He wanted a fight. Kakashi chuckled . First he chuckled quietly but then he became louder and louder.

Shikamaru gave him an angry glance " What´s so funny?"

" You are funny." was all what the demon said, a grin on his lips.

Shikamaru snorted , he gave Kakashi a slap and wrinkled his nose " I don´t care why you laugh. This is the end of your stay in Konoha. "

Kakashi´s eyes narrowed and his laughter died away . So they wanted him back? Did they really think that this would be that easy? Stupid Akatsuki guys.

Again he stood up, swaying because his crushed legs could barely hold him. His blood dripped down onto the ground and he could feel several bones crack.

" You will never control me."

A blow let him fly through the air, but he smiled , because he knew that he was doing the right thing. Iruka was save as long as Shikamaru was busy with him.

That was all what mattered. He hissed as he hit the ground. Pain shot through his already destroyed body. But he couldn´t give in, who knew what would happen to Iruka if he would give in?

So he crouched up onto all four . He wasn´t even able to stand up when he was thrown back again. This time a groan escaped his lips.

His body ached and his lungs hurt. He coughed blood and knew that blood was seeping into his lungs.

Shikamaru stood next to him , his gaze lay upon Kakashi. He grinned and opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He jerked and reached one hand to his neck.

With trembling fingers he pulled out three senbon. He swayed a bit, his grey eyes widened and he stumbled some steps backwards, then he collapsed.

Kakashi took a deep breath but hissed because of the sharp pain that shot through his body. _Time to heal myself.._

He closed his eyes and let his chakra flow through his body. He could feel his muscles melt together and his broken bones mend.

Just when he was about to heal the gashes he was brought out of his thoughts. " Kakashi !"

His eyes opened slowly and he stared into the face of Jiraiya. Was there a worried look on the face of the withe haired sannin?

Kakashi nodded and sat up, not bothering with the open wounds, his gaze met the gaze of Genma, who stood several steps away.

The darkness and the shadows began to fade away. The faint light of the sun and the familiar surrounding appeared again. _What time is it? It almost seems like late midday..._

Kakashi´s gaze went to Iruka,who still lay on the ground, Asuma sitting next to him. Kakashi immediately tired to stand up but Jiraiya forced him back down. " Sit , you´re still exhausted."

Kakashi blinked but said nothing. He ran his hand through his unruly hair , Jiraiya watched him " What did happen?"

Kakashi sighed " A lot.. It´s too much to explain it now. First you have to bring Iruka into the hospital and someone has to check Shikamaru.

Something isn´t right with the boy, I fear it has something to do with-" he was cut of by a well known voice behind him

" Well Well, Hatake, again it´s you who brought us trouble."

" Danzou, it wasn´t the boys fault-"

Danzou interrupted Jiraiya with his hand movement " I don´t want to hear it. It doesn´t matter to me. The only thing that matters is that Hatake is ,again, in the center of trouble."

Two Anbu stepped beside Kakashi and a low growl escaped Kakashi´s lips.

"The elders gave me an order. " Danzou smirked " I have the order to lock away the demon ."

* * *

DamDaDam :O ( dramatic music xD)

Hah, so, remember that I won´t be able to upload in the next (two ?) week(s) ;)

( so you have to wait how it is going on..uh..I guess..I´m sorry? ^^")

Anyway, thanks for the reviews :)


	31. Chapter 29 : Insanity and Intrigues

_**Chapter 29**_

The room was white. Everything was white. The wall, the floor , the single chair in the middle of the room.. He sat there in silence, for days like it seemed.

He knew he was watched , he could almost feel their eyes upon himself. A smirk crossed his lips . How idiotic,how utter idiotic.

What did they thought ? What did they thought they could achieve with that? The chains were cold against his skin and they were obvious to tight.

What did they want? Did they want to control him? No one could control him, they should know that already.

The hidden door opened and Danzou , followed by two Ne, entered the room. Kakashi´s single grey eye fixed on the man , no emotion could be seen on his face.

He would choke this old bastard but sadly his hands were chained to the chair..

This hadn´t been a order from the elders, there never had been a order. This was all Danzous machination. Oh, how he hated this old man..

" Well Well, good day Hatake. How are you feeling today?"

Kakashi gave him a dirty sneer but no response. How could he answer when there was a gag in his mouth to prevent him from snapping at someone?

" Well, I see." Danzou smirked his stupid smirk and Kakashi wished he could rip it of of this old face. In his head he had created a lot of scenes how to kill this man..

" You must be hungry... " Kakashi's smirk vanished and his single gray eye narrowed. Hungry? He? Now that he thought about it, yes,he was hungry but not that bad..

Danzou continued " I see.. Well, we don´t have any blood packages here but..." he trailed off " We have a lot of rogue ninja here.."

One of the Ne disappeared through the door and came back with a man , who looked slightly scared. Kakashi´s eye narrowed more . No way.

Danzou seemed to know what Kakashi was thinking because an evil smile spread across his face " Don´t you want to take a sip? "

This asshole.

The Ne next to Danzous side stepped next to Kakashi and freed him off of his gag. Kakashi growled low, his unmasked lips exposed his sharp teeth.

_Calm down, calm your emotions, don´t let this bastard win this. _ The ninja was shoved down to his knees in front of Kakashi.

They wanted him to become a monster, so they could brand him as such. He would not allow this to happen.

A Kunai was held against the man´s wrist and a quick cut was made. Small drops of blood dripped down on the withe ground .

What did they want to achieve ? What was the plan? What did old Danzou want? He could figure it out and that made him angry. Angry at himself.

His wrists were freed ,also his ankles. He stayed still, not moving a bit.

Danzou sighed dramatically " Well, Hatake, we´ll leave you two alone." he smiled cold " Enjoy your meal ." with that he and the two Ne left the room.

The rogue ninja watched Kakashi with fear in his eyes. He couldn´t stopt the flow of blood because his wrists were bond together.

Kakashi watched the man with a bored gaze. He couldn´t avoid to notice the growing hunger and lust but he wouldn´t give in.

He wouldn´t ,wouldn´t he?

But his hunger grew, grew when he saw the man in front of him suffer and cry silently, when he saw the blood stained floor...

He didn´t noticed as his tongue licked his dry lips but he saw the man´s eyes widen. This gaze of pure fear.. It made the sight even more delicious..

But wait, wait, what was he thinking? Where did these odd thoughts came from? He never thought about eating humans before, he never desired blood that much..

It was because of Iruka,wasn´t it?

In the presence of Iruka he was always a bit human. But Iruka wasn´t here now. Iruka wasn´t here to save him from his insanity...

His hands clenched into fists but his face stayed calm and blank. It made his heart ached , to know that he was that weak without Iruka.

Was there no willpower left? Was he really that weak? Weak in his mind, in his soul.. Soul... Did he had a soul?

He had Iruka, Iruka was his heart and soul.. But did he had a soul ? He knew the answer. He knew it very well.

A small wimper brought him out of his thoughts. The man cried silently, the gag stopped him from doing it loud. What could you lose when there was nothing left to lose?

He had nothing left to lose at this moment, just his hunger and the lust for blood. His muscles twitched, his eye narrowed , like a wild cat ready to pounce.

Maybe he would hate himself after that, if he was able to feel something like self-hatred , but he didn´t care at the moment.

The scream of the man echoed from the white walls, blood splashed through the air. He ripped his throat with his teeth and felt the warm sensation of the blood on his cold lips.

God, if he had known how good it tasted , warm and fresh. He needed more because it felt so good. His nails dug into the flesh, ripped it apart and cut open muscles and veins.

He crushed the bones, squashed organs and ripped them out of the body. He could feel the heart of the man pounding when he gripped it with his hand . Alive, he could feel it, the life..

He needed it, he wanted to feel alive too... He tightened his grip around the organ ,then he tore it out of the human. It was still pounding ,warm and bloody - and he loved it.

His tongue darted out,licked away the blood, his teeth sunk into the meat. He no longer was aware of his surrounding , all that mattered was the warm blood and the meat between his teeth.

He did not left a single piece of the man. He ate him , fully.

And still he was hungry, still he needed more. A loud, animalistic growl escaped his bloody lips and his glowing eyes searched for more meat.

Bloody nails dug into the white floor and left bloody prints on it. Blood, Blood, he needed blood..

His mind was dazed with blood-lust and there was nothing to save him from it...

Danzou smiled satisfied and pushed the stop button of the video-player. This was all he needed to show the elders what danger the Hatake was.

No one could stop him from destroying this man. Finally he would be able to eliminate him. And then.. well then there was no one who could stop him from his plans...

...

Iruka couldn´t believe it. This couldn´t be true. This was a mistake. This wasn´t real.

Danzou smiled, evil and satisfied while Tsunade sat there , her head bowed in silent rage. Iruka´s hands trembled .

This couldn´t be true.

Danzo came into the Hokage office, this morning about half past eleven. Iruka had been there too because he had wanted to beg Tsunade to talk to Danzou.

He had wanted to ask her if she could free Kakashi. But then Danzou came ,with this video and this cruel smile.. Yes, and then.. Then Iruka´s world broke apart.

He had never seen something like this. And, of all, he had never thought that Kakashi would be able to ...to do this.

Was it this? Was this the demon? Was this the person that Iruka would never be able to reach with his love? Was this the monster he was afraid of?

Who was that man? This wasn´t Kakashi. This..wasn´t his Kakashi.

_I couldn´t protect him. I couldn´t protect him from himself. And now, after this breakdown, there is a person that I don´t know anymore and..and I don´t know if I will be able to save him._

_I need to see him. I need to bring him back to sanity. He is no monster. He´s the man I love, the man I truly love, no matter what-... isn´t it like that? I..Isn´t it like that ?_

He wasn´t able to answer. All he wanted to do now was to cry. ..

" What did you do to him, you sick old bastard?" Tsunades raised his head and glared at Danzou.

" Nothing.." the old man smiled " I just looked underneath the underneath."

Iruka´s eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into fists ,even Tsunade couldn´t hide her anger anymore " What´s your plan Danzou,what do you want to achieve !"

Danzou gave Tsunade a sneering gaze " Isn´t that obvious? "

Tsunade clenched her fists so tight that her knuckles became white.

Danzou seemed to understand that Tsunade was really angry but he still smiled as he answered " You, the fifth Hokage , allows a demon to live with us. He could have killed us, he had the chance several times.. He has attacked villagers.. destroyed half of the village..He is a danger and he always was a danger and still you didn´t do anything. That´s why I´ll go to the elders." another evil smile crossed Danzous face " I will ask them to withdraw you from the titel of the Hogake because in my eyes you´re not worth it made to many mistakes. "

Tsunade stared at him with disbelief in her eyes, then she shook her head and crossed her arms in front of her chest " You won´t win ."

Danzou face stayed blank but his single eye held satisfaction " Oh, but I will Tsunade-Sama, I will. This video is all I need to achieve my goal. And this time they will believe me and you won´t be

able to save the Hatake." he smirked and added " Or yourself."

Tsunade hit her fist on to the table, which broke under the hard blow. Her face was directed to the floor and she was trembling with anger but her voice was calm as she spoke

" Leave this room Shimura Danzou or otherwise I´ll beat you out of it."

Danzou bowed his head slightly , not bothering to hide his grin " Of course, Tsunade-Sama." he quickly left the room, leaving Tsunade and Iruka alone in it.

" Tsunade-Sama.." Iruka cleared his throat and looked up from the floor " Tsunade-Sama... The elders.. they.. they won´t do as he want, right? They won´t do anything wrong, right?"

Tsunade stared at the broken table, not saying anything for a while, then she sighed " The elders are manipulable. Danzou is a good speaker, they will believe him every word .

He will tell them lies ..and he has the video. He´s the one who has benefits." another sigh escaped her lips and she ran her fingers over the broken wood

" I´m sorry Iruka, but this time it looks very bad for us. " she took a deep breath and Iruka indistinctly knew that something was very serious " They will give him the approval to eliminate Kakashi."

Iruka´s breath was caught in his throat . _But they can´t kill him, he throught, because he is a demon.. Nothing can kill a demon, except for..._

" Tsunade, they can´t kill him, right? Because they don´t have anything that could hurt him."

Tsunade blinked " Well, I don´t know if they are able to kill him..But maybe you´re right."

Iruka smiled . He would save Kakashi. He would save him from the judgment , from Danzou and from his insanity.

The fear in his heart was still there.. The fear that he had completely lost Kakashi. But Iruka had faith . Faith in Kakashi and in himself. Iruka knew that it was up to him to save Kakashi

because at the moment Kakashi wasn´t able to save himself.

That was okay.

Iruka would save him, yes, he would save him.

That was what Umino Iruka truly believed.

But.. You cannot always save the ones you love.

And even Umino Iruka was no exception...

Sometimes there is no way to happiness.

But Umino Iruka believed, believed that he would save his love.

And sometimes believing is enough to manage something, even if everyone thinks it´s impossible.

But sometimes even that isn´t enough.

Sometimes you just have to accept that you have lost...

* * *

xD Haha, I just had to upload this because I´m not able to upload anything in the next time ( as you know because I always said this for several times now xD)

Thanks Prescripto13 and NightmareD-Technolife , for all the reviews :D !

So.. bye now, I really have to go xD * looks at watch* my my, okay, see you in two weeks ;D


	32. Chapter 30 : The Fairy tale gone bad

_**Chapter 30**_

_" Let me see him, just once !"_

Iruka went down the small, white corridor, his eyes were fixed on to the door at the end of the cement corridor. His steps were steady, his breath calm ,only his head was full of rotating thoughts.

The two Ne watched him silently ,their steps barely audible. Iruka knew that they were watching him through their porcelain masks . His hands were clenched into fists and he became nervous.

They soon reached the iron door and Iruka held his breath. Behind this door was his boyfriend, actually the first one that he had ever loved, and he was afraid of what he would see.

What if Kakashi had really lost his mind? What if he would even attack him?

" You have five minutes. We will stay at the entrance. "

Iruka turned his head to the Ne and nodded slowly , then he laid his hand onto the doorhandle . " The door is open ?"

The Ne on the left side nodded " Yes."

Iruka furrowed his brow " But shouldn´t it be closed?"

The Ne nodded again " Yes. "

Iruka sighed, the Ne weren't very talkative..

So Iruka took a deep breath and opened the door. Bright light blinded him and he stumbled into the room, rubbing his eyes. He heard the door closing behind him.

As soon as his eyes became accustomed to the bright light he opened them again. He stood in the middle of a big,round room, made of cement and without a window.

His eyes fell upon the figure at the opposite side and his heart nearly stopped. It was Kakashi, of course, who was sitting on a iron chair with iron bars which held him in place.

His head was lowered and his hair fell into his face, hiding his expression. Iruka hesitantly stepped forward, all his fear fell away when he saw Kakashi sitting there like this.

It broke his heart...to see him suffer..

He reached with his hand for Kakashi, wanted to pet this silver grey mess of a hair , he wanted to cuddle him and tell him that everything would be alright..

But then Kakashi looked up.

And Iruka´s eyes widened.

Those eyes...Where was the live in them?

Where were the emotions? Those eyes were blank and...deadly. The white of those eyes was black, the pupils were slits and the dark veins stood out from underneath the skin.

Demon eyes, indeed.

A growl escaped those black lips and razor sharp teeths were exposed. Iruka was to startled to realize that Kakashi began to fight against the iron chains.

He leaned to Iruka, growled and bared his teeth. He even tried to lunge after him but the chains stopped him.

" Kakashi..." it wasn't even a whisper. " Kakashi..what did they do to you..."

Kakashi gave no response, he just growled and fought against the chains, which cut into his skin and made him bleed.

Iruka felt like he was in a haze of unreality. This all... All those events.. It all seemed so unreal. And now, after all what they had been through...

_No ! No, he´s not lost yet, he´s not lost_! Iruka knelt down in front of Kakashi and cupped Kakashi´s face with his hands .

Kakashi leaned away and his growled became louder, his eyes narrowed and he snapped at Iruka´s hand. Iruka didn´t even flinch away, he just sat there and eyed Kakashi.

A sad smile crossed his lips " I´ll help you. I promise , I´ll help you..."

Iruka knew , he was the only one who could save Kakashi but he also knew that he was the only one who believed that.

Kakashi,however , didn´t care about Iruka´s hopes or Iruka´s words.

There was nothing inside him that would care about loving words , there was just the lust for more - for more blood.

Iruka didn´t knew what Kakashi was thinking or what Kakashi had become. Umino Iruka just hoped, like he used to.

And this time his hope wasn´t enough...

...

The shadows sneaked along the corridor and let the white color of the cement fade away. Blood covered the floor and the shadows hungrily searched for more preys.

The boy guided the shadows to the door and waited until the shadows covered the whole corridor, then he opened the door with a swift hand movement.

Bright light greeted him but it quickly was swallowed by the dark, thick shadows. The boy stepped into the room, his cold eyes searched for his target.

A small smile appeared on his lips as he found what he was looking for. " Jūbi ."

The demon raised it´s head, the mismatched eyes glowed dangerously in the violet haze of the shadows.

" Aren´t you sick of staying here?"

The demon growled in response, his lifeless eyes fixed upon the boy.

" Ah...I thought so."

The boy raised his hand and the shadows snaked around the chains with the seals. A small click was heard,then the chains fell to the ground.

The demon jumped up, silver and blue chakra flared up around him , his long claws dug into the cement floor and left scratches. The boys smile became slightly wider " The door is open."

The demon´s head spun around to the open door, his eyes flashed and with one jump he was out of the door. The boy followed the demon , a evil gleam in his eyes.

Tonight Konoha would suffer.

...

Iruka sat on the sofa when he heard the first bang.

His first thought was that some enemy ninja attacked Konoha but when he ran up to the window and looked outside he knew that his worst fear had become true.

Iruka didn´t need to see more of the disaster , he already knew what he had to do, even if he wished he wouldn´t need to do this.

He truned away from the window and searched in his shelf until he found it. With a deep breath he took the blade out of the box.

For one moment he closed his eyes, listened to the ticking of the clock and the tumult outside of the street, then he got up and clutched the blade tighter.

He knew what he had to do but every fiber of his body was against it. Maybe there was still hope, maybe he didn´t need the blade...

Another bang and loud screams brought him out out of his thoughts.

He had to go - he had to face his love.

A silent prayer escaped his lips,then he stumbled to the door and put on his shoes.

He knew that this might was the end of it.

But there was still hope...

... There was chaos on the streets of Konoha.

Iruka ran past destroyed houses and burning beams, his eyes searching for the cause of the destroying.

More bangs and booms could be heard , the air was thick and hot because of the smoke and the cries and screams of the people were muffled by the sounds of destroying.

Sneaking shadows past Iruka and crept into the closed and undamaged houses, to kill the people inside. Iruka quickened his steps .

There was just one boy who would do something like this- in his current state.

Shikamaru Nara.

And Iruka knew that he wouldn´t be able to reached Kakashi, not as long as Shikamaru´s shadows controlled the streets of Konoha.

Iruka clutched the blade even tighter, his steps quickened almost incredibly fast.

He laid his hope in Jiraiya and Naruto. He had to find them both because they were the only ones that were able to defeat Shikamaru without killing him- at least this was what Iruka believed.

However, he wasn't able to run to Naruto´s or Jiraiyas place because a shadow gripped his ankle and he fell to the ground.

With a gasp he tried to free himself but the shadow was like a snake, sneaking around his foot and leg.

Iruka kicked with his leg and struggled against the tight grip of the shadow. The shadow snaked further up Iruka´s leg and Iruka hissed. With one quick hand movement he pushed the chakra blade into the ground and into the shadow.

The shadow stopped and it seemed like it was struggling against something, then it melted away.

Iruka took a deep breath and got to his feet. A look around told him that he now was in even more trouble. The shadows around him noticed him now because of the chakra blade that he had pushed into the shadow.

They began to sneak up to him and he took several steps backwards. His back hit the wall of a destroyed house and his breath stopped.

With wide eyes he watched the shadows, his hand still clutching the chakra blade. Soon the shadows had circled him and there was no way out anymore.

The shadows in front of him formt into a person and suddenly he was eye to eye with Shikamaru.

" Sensei." Shikamaru´s cold grey eyes were fixed on him and his shadows swirled around his body " I never thought that you would make it that far..." his eyes went to the chakra blade " Ah.. That´s why.."

Iruka clutched the blade so tight that his knuckles were white and his gaze was stern " I don´t know what he did to you Shikamaru but you have to fight him."

Shikamaru blinked, his eyes not leaving Iruka " Do you still believe that I´m the kid? "

Iruka gave no answer , instead he jumped forward and slammed the blade into the ground ,into the shadows that swirled around Shikamaru.

Shikamaru made a grimace and the shadows went high up into the air until they finally vanished.

Iruka knew that this was his chance to flee. He wouldn´t be able to defeat Shikamaru, not with this blade, because he feared to kill him.

He stumbled forward and was about to run past Shikamaru as a hand gripped him and yanked him back. Shikamaru´s face was full of anger and his grey eyes held a violet hue.

Realisation struck Iruka.

Maybe they didn't just lost Kakashi. Maybe they lost Shikamaru too.

_And it is our fault_ , Iruka throught as he was thrown back against the house-wall._ It is our fault that they became like this. We just never realized how badly they needed our help. _

_Especially Shikamaru...And now look what we did to them..._

Monsters are not born.

Monsters are made.

Made by Humans.

There is always a reason why someone acts like he acts.

And we always don't even try to understand them...

Umino Iruka had always believed that he was a good man. He tried to be nice but stern to his pupils ,he was friendly to everyone and he tried to make the best out of his life.

But now these thoughts and beliefs started to fade away.

He had never thought he would be someone who created such monsters.

And now he stood face to face with one of those humanly created monsters.

And it was his fault.

If he had seen it...If he just had seen it...

He barely noticed the blow that Shikamaru gave him. He did not notice as he hit the ground with his head.

The realisation had struck him.

And that did hurt a lot more than anything else..

" Iruka- Sensaaaaai!" A orange flash jumped in front of Iruka´s view and shielded him from more blows.

Someone crouched down next to him and touched him gently at his shoulder " Iruka ,can you hear me? You have to get up, Iruka. Iruka..."

Iruka blinked and turned his head slowly to the side. Tsunade sat next to him , a concerned look in her eyes. " My good, Iruka, is everything alright? You´re bleeding..."

Iruka just stared into Tsunade's brown eyes. His own eyes were empty and there wasn´t a single tear " Tsunade." he whispered " I think I understand it now..."

Tsunade raised her eye brows " Iruka, what are you talking about..."

" They aren´t the monsters..." a sad but empty smile crossed his lips " We are the monsters."

Tsunade shook her head. She didn´t understand what Iruka talked about , she throught that he hit his head to hard...

With shaky legs Iruka got up to his feet, his hand still holding the blade. Naruto fought against Shikamaru, Jiraiya helped him .

Iruka felt the sadness in his heart became stronger but still he wasn´t crying.

" I have to go." He looked down on to Tsunade, who still sat on her knees " But Iruka." she stood up " You shouldn´t walk alone now ! Go back to your home ,we will manage to stop them."

Iruka took a deep breath and looked up at the smoke filled sky , which seemed red because of the fires that lit up him up.

" I have something to do Tsunade. Something to fix.."

" But can´t that wait!"

Iruka shook his head and looked back at Tsunade " Not this time Tsunade. We all waited far to long.." ...

...It wasn't difficult to find Kakashi because he was the source of the destroying .

He went along the main road of Konoha, his silver blue charka destroying everything and everyone who stood in his way of freedom.

A lot of Konoha ninja had tried to stop the wild demon but everyone failed. Most of them lay now death on the floor- or had been eaten .

The others tried to flee but Kakashi would find them all. He would find and kill them .

Kakashi had stopped by now, he was sitting on his knees and bit into a half dead man.

The street and the walls around him were covered in blood . He himself was full of blood too , it dripped down his unmasked chin and covered his silver hair , which now was a silvery red.

His chakra glowed together with the flammes of the destroyed houses and his empty eyes were fixed on his victim.

Asuma and Gai stood nearby , they were watching their friend and couldn´t believe what they saw. Gai was about to cry, like he used to. This was not his best friend and eternal rival...

Asuma just stood there, his unlit cigarette between his lips .

Gai didn´t know what was right but he knew that he had to stop his friend from destroying his home town.

He jumped forward, ignoring Asuma´s warning and went up to Kakashi . Kakashi ignored Gai, he was busy with eating.

Gai approached Kakashi from behind and was about to reach with his hand for Kakashi, when Kakashi turned around and bared his fangs.

Gai flinched slightly and was about to reach for a Kunai but Kakashi jumped up and threw Gai to the ground.

Kakashi was now on top of Gai, his sharp claws pierced through Gai´s vest and buried themselves into his skin. Gai hissed and gripped Kakashi´s shoulders, Kakashi growled and increased the pressure of his claws.

The claws went deeper into Gai and Gai saw no other option than to kick Kakashi into the stomach.

Kakashi made a sound that sounded like to a groan and jumped away from Gai, who managed to sat up. Asuma was now at Gai´s side and helped him up " Stupid idiot " he mumbled .

Gai just grimaced and grabbed a Kunai. He didn´t want to hurt his best friend but he had to.

Asuma took out his chakra knives and together with Gai he placed himself into an attack position.

" I wish I could talk to him." Gai clenched his hands into fists " But I know that his youthfull spirit turned into something dark..He wouldn´t listen to me.."

Asuma nodded " So it is."

" It hurts me deep in my heart .." Gai clenched his hands even tighter ".. to know that I lost a good friend to the darkness ."

Kakashi growled and ducked into a attack position, his glowing eyes were fixed on Gai and Asuma.

Asuma and Gai looked at each other, than they nodded. Without a warning they stormed forward and Kakashi did the same...

...Iruka gasped for air and stopped. His head hurt , probably because of the head wound , and his vision was slightly blurred.

_Damn it_, he thought and looked up to the blue silver chakra lightning which he could see a few houses away, _I have to hurry up..._

...Gai coughed and went down to his knees. Blood flowed through his hand, which he had pressed on to his chest.

_He is to fast_... Gai coughed again and tried to stand up , but a powerfull blow threw him to the side.

A groan escaped his bloody lips and his blurred vision was even blurrier, _We didn´t even fought for ten minutes... _

" Gai !" it was Asuma who called his name " Gai, you have to stand up , otherwise he will kill you and-argh!" a loud thud was heard and Gai knew that it was Asuma´s body who had hit the ground next to him.

" Asuma..! " Gai managed to sat up on all fours and looked at the body next to him. Asuma´s eyes were half open , his chest and stomach were ripped open and blood streamed out of his mouth.

His lungs had been destroyed , Gai could see the bones through the bloody mess - and he also could see Asuma´s lungs .

Kakashi had Asuma nearly torn in half !

Gai crawled next to his friend and tried not to cry " Asuma, don´t worrie ! " he cauged blood " My youthful spirit will help you -"

Suddenly Asuma was gripped by his vest collar and was yanked upwards. Gai looked up with wide eyes .

Kakashi grinned down at Gai, his long tongue licked over his dark lips and his sharp claws dug into Asuma´s collarbone.

Asuma groaned in pain , he wasn´t able to lift his arms to attack Kakashi. Gai took a deep breath and forced himself to stand upright.

Kakashi just snarled at him , then he lifted Asuma further up . Asuma struggled against the claws and the pain but he knew that it wouldn´t help.

Nothing would help.

A smile crossed his bloody lips " I hope..hng...you return...to your self.. hgn.. some day.."

A loud scream was heard when blood splashed through the air.

Gai stood there , he wasn´t able to say wide eyes he stared into nothing.

The scream had been the only thing that left his mouth...

...Iruka watched the blood flow . He saw Gai standing there in pure shock and he saw Kakashi,who ripped apart a former friend and shinobi of Konoha.

Iruka couldn´t and didn´t want to believe his eyes " A...Asuma..."

This shouldn't have happened...

_If I had only arrived earlier... I...I´m so sorry...Asuma-Sensei.._

The demon tossed Asuma´s torn body aside and watched Iruka now, but Iruka stood there and did nothing. What could he have done? What should he have done? He didn´t even cry...

" Kakashi..."Iruka let his head drop to his chest " ...what did we do to you?...Why did...Why did you become something like this?...I´m so...I´m so sorry...I..I didn´t want it to end like this ...I...It is my fault..."

Of course Kakashi wasn´t listening to Iruka´s words , he was busy with licking away the blood from his claws.

Iruka tightened his grip around the chakra blade, he raised his head and stared into Kakashi´s mismatched demon-eyes.

This time there was no way to run away.

_I try to understand you. But I can´t. I´m not like you. I´ll never be. I always hoped for an happy end but now I start to realize that happy endings are something for dreamers._

_Fairy tails have happy endings._

_However, this isn´t a fairy tail._

_This is real life._

_And the real life is a fucking bitch some times._

_Like this time._

Iruka raised the blade until it was on chest height with Kakashi´s chest. Kakashi blinked , he realized that Iruka was going to hurt him- badly.

A growl escaped those black lips and he suddenly he jumped towards Iruka.

Iruka avoided the punches and ducked under the kicks. Kakashi was furious , like a mad man he threw punches and kicks at Iruka.

It wasn´t easy to duck them , Kakashi was fast and Kakashi knew this. He had always been the one who was faster.

However, in his feral state he just tried to get Iruka, without thinking what was the best why to attack him. Iruka could say that he had luck, Kakashi wasn´t aware of his charka at the moment.

Sure, his charka crackled in little lightnings around his body, but it wasn´t attacking Iruka.

One kick after another was avoided.

Iruka clenched his teeth ,Kakashi wouldn´t give up but neither would Iruka. There was just one problem- Iruka was a human, Kakashi wasn´t.

Iruka could already feel the exhaustion , his head wound was hurting ...

Kakashi lunged at Iruka, his long claws dug into Iruka´s vest and tore it open. He bared his long sharp teeth and a chakra crackling hand hit Iruka.

Iruka was thrown to the bloody ground but got up again and avoided a hard blow of Kakashi´s fist.

_I won't be able to do this much longer_, he thought ,_ I start to get weak and my only weapon is the chakra blade...however,it isn´t helping if I can´t get near Kakashi_.

_You are going to kill me, I can see it in your eyes- the nothingness._

_Is it my fault, that it came to this?_

_Did all those people have to die?_

_Was it fate?_

_Was it the stupidity of us human?_

_I don´t know it , Kakashi, and I´m sorry for it._

_I didn´t want it to end like this._

_But I can´t see any hope ..._

_Not anymore.._

The claws struck his leg and made him stumble. The gash was deep and it was bleeding like hell.

Iruka gasped and tried to stand upright but that wasn´t that easy. Kakashi was to fast , he played with Iruka like a cat with a mouse.

Iruka wasn´t someone who was good in hand signs. He was able to do some shadow clones and some good water jutsus but he had nothing against someone like Kakashi.

He wasn´t a bad chunin and also not a bad ninja...He just wasn´t skilled enough to battle Kakashi. But...hey? Who was that?...After all Kakashi was one of the best ninja,wasn´t he?

..Hadn´t he been?

He was to slow to avoid the next kick and was thrown against a ruin of a house wall. Iruka hissed in pain , his bloody leg and his head did hurt a lot and there was a new pain in his back .

Kakashi approached him , his demon-eyes glowed in the dim light of the red flammes. Iruka clenched his hands into fists, the blade lay cold in his hand.

Would he be able to kill him?

Iruka´s gaze went to Asuma´s dead body and a cold feeling made his way into Iruka´s heart. This in front of him wasn´t Kakashi, this was the monster that they had created.

The demon.

Iruka feared to admit it but it was true- there was hate in his heart .

Hate for Kakashi, because he had killed Asuma.

Hate for himself, because he had failed to save Kakashi.

But... Why was there suddenly so much hate?

Where did it came from?

After all it wasn´t Kakashi´s fault.

It simply wasn´t .

Because it hadn´t been Kakashi who had killed Asuma.

It had been the demon.

And here, right in front of Iruka´s eyes was the source of all the pain and sorrow.

The demon who had killed their friend.

The demon that had killed his love , had taken the place of Kakashi soul and twisted his heart into darkness.

The demon ,who was Kakashi now.

If Iruka was to choose, to kill this offspring of Hell and save the lifes of many villagers, would he do it?

Of course he would.

Because there wasn´t anything of his love left in this beast.

There were emptiness in his eyes and heart.

It was a animal that lusted for blood.

Nothing more.

But still... Still there was this voice in Iruka´s head who refused to agree. The voice that told him that all of this was wrong,wrong ,wrong wrong and that Iruka would regret the killing of Kakashi.

But this wasn´t Kakashi!

Not anymore!

And he would never be Kakashi again!

Wouldn´t he?..

" Kakashi.."

Iruka barely whispered the name. He hoped for the demon to stop and become Kakashi again , but the demon didn´t stop. He just kept on.

The blow hit Iruka and his head flew to one side. There were no tears in his eyes because there were no tears left.

_Was that why Kakashi had never cried?_

_Because he knew that it wouldn´t change anything?_

_Those tears...they are meaningless.. They don't change the situation...They truly change nothing..._

Iruka could taste blood on his lips . With a trembling hand he wiped it away and gazed up at Kakashi. Kakashi stood in a slight hunched position and gazed at Iruka, his dark lips formed a evil and feral grin.

Iruka took a deep breath and a scream escaped his lips. He kicked Kakashi into the face and rolled to the side, then he jumped to his feet and balled his left hand into a fist.

Unhesitatingly he jumped towards Kakashi and his fist hit Kakashi´s face. His fist hit Kakashi´s face again and again until his fist was hold in a vice like grip.

" Ahhrr!" Iruka tried to free his hand out of the grip but Kakashi tightened his hold on Iruka´s hand. Iruka was thrown to the ground , the air was knocked off his lungs and the chakra blade flew out of his hand .

He coughed violently and his vision was blurred. The attempt to raise himself up failed. The blood from the head wound mixed with the dust and sweat from the fight and burned in his eyes.

His left hand dug into the ground while his other handsearched for the blade. However, the blade was to far away ...

_It is pointless. _

Chakra lightning crackled and the sky was dark with clouds. The fire in the destroyed houses was the only light in the darkness.

_The darkness...It will never faint...Why? Why is there alywas more darkness than light?_

_It is easier to lose yourself to the darkness than to search for the light.. Isn´t it..?_

_But won´t you try to find it? The light?.._

" Urrrrgh!" Claws dug into his stomach and made him cringe in pain. Tears of pain streamed down his sweaty face and he gasped for air.

_There was so much pain...How can you handle it, the pain, Kakashi? You´re always bad wounded when you return from a mission...I never went on a mission myself...Just once .  
_

_I was a useless bungler and nearly screwed up the whole mission..._

" AHH!" blood trickled down his chin as the lightning-jutsu struck him. He closed his eyes in pain.

_I never could understand how someone can choose the way of being a assassin._

_And than I saw you, all the time when you nearly died for a stupid scroll...or for your own students...And I alywas asked myself..." Is it worth the pain? Are we doing the right thing?"_

_Still I have no answer. And , heh, I probably never get one._

He opened his eyes slowly, his vision was still blurred and he could see Kakashi´s face mere inches away from his own face.

The sharp teeth were bared and his cold eyes seemed to stab right into Iruka´s soul .

_He can´t see me. He don´t realize me ... I´m just another prey._

He gulped and tried to clear his throat. " Kakashi.." he said with hoarse voice " ..please don´t do this...K...damn it!"

More tears streamed down his face and mixed with the blood on his skin . He reached for Kakashi´s cheek , he wanted to touch it just once more.

Normally his lips would tremble and his eyes would be full of sorrow but this time the only thing that Umino Iruka felt was emptiness.

He had lost his beloved.

There was nothing to change that.

" And still I...hg.. still I love you."

The demon in front of Iruka´s face growled ,his clawed hand raised to end Iruka´s life. Iruka closed his eyes, he was to afraid to see his death comming .

Blood flew through the air, for another time this evening, and blood splashed onto Iruka´s face.

His heart pounded in his chest . He slowly opened his eyes, wondered why he was still unharmed but full of blood.

Kakashi´s mismatched eyes were open wide, blood began to trickle down his dark lips, which began to fade into a pale pink again.

Iruka´s own wide eyes stared into Kakashi´s and then his gaze slowly went down. The chakra blade pierced Kakashi´s chest, near his heart and soaked his vest with dark blood.

" K-K-K..." Iruka was unable to say anything ,his wide eyes were fixed on the blade in Kakashi´s chest "K...Kah...hn..."

His hand´s began to tremble and his heart clenched . Kakashi was oddly silent , his empty eyes went down to the bloody spot on his chest.

He hesitantly touched the wound and stared at the blood on his fingers. The blade was pulled out and Kakashi trembled slightly.

Iruka´s gaze went panicly around, searching for help, when he saw Gai who stood behind Kakashi, the chakra blade in his hand.

Iruka´s eyes widened even more and met the gaze of Gai. Gai had tears in his eyes, they ran freely down his face .

He held the blade tightly , his hands trembled and he lowered his face to the ground, sobbing silently .

" G..G...Gai!" Iruka managed to scream and clenched his hands into fists, his gaze went back to Kakashi.

What should he feel?

Relief? Grief?

A small gasp from Kakashi and Iruka gripped his shoulders " Kakashi! Kakashi hang on! Don´t give up! Don´t you dare die on me !"

Iruka´s gaze went back to Gai " Gai! Gai help him! Gai!...Gai please.."

Gai looked up again, tears still running down his face " I can´t..."

Iruka shook his head in panic . No ! NoNONO! " Kakashi!"

Kakashi, who had looked at his bloody hands, looked up at Iruka again and a small smile crossed his bloody lips . For one moment, for one single moment, there were emotions in his eyes.

A soul.

" It had to come to this."

Kakashi´s body began to glow slightly in a silver blue light of ckakra , like small fireflies chakra began to separate from him and flew up into the air.

The light vanished from his eyes and the small smile faded. His hand reached for Iruka and stroke his cheek,then he collapsed against Iruka´s chest.

Iruka laid there in shock. The thunder roared one more time before the dark clouds began to vanish. A soft wind rushed through the air and ruffled Kakashi´s silver hair, whirled up more chakra from Kakashi.

Iruka raised his hand and clutched Kakashi´s vest . He waited for a movement,for a sign of life. He laid there for a eternity, waited and stared with blank eyes at the grey sky.

When the rain began to hit the ground and the fire slowly died down there was still no movement.

" Ka...Kakashi...Kakah..hn..hng..."

Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi and sat up, hugging him tightly, wishpering Kakashi´s name like a prayer ,tears running down his face .

Slowly Kakashi´s body began to fade. More and more it became translucent and glowed even more. Like little fireflies his body began to fade away up into the sky.

" Kakas...shi...Kakashi...Kakashi...hng,... KAKASHI!" he screamed in pain " KAKASHIIIII! DON'T LEAVE ME!" he was sobbing uncontrollably " Please don´t go! Not again!_Not again_..."

He tried to hold Kakashi, to prevent the body from dissapearing... It didn´t help. The chakra slipped through his hands and went up to the sky.

Iruka scream of agony cut the silence of Konoha " NOOOO!AHHHHHAHAHAHAAAA!"

He collapsed on the cold ground, his arms empty. Kakashi was gone.

Gai stood a few steps away. His gaze went from Iruka to the destroyed houses and finally down to the blade in his hand.

He had killed his best friend.

He would never be able to live with that.

* * *

So, finally I uploaded again .Uh, but I guess it´s not really a happy reunion ^^" Well..

Thanks for all those reviews of the last chapter :3


	33. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Iruka sat at his desk, looking out of the big window in his office.

He waited for some mission reports but in the last few days there were hardly any mission reports handed to him.

And still he was waiting for someone to come in. Someone with a bright, lazy smile and unruly silver hair.

Someone who would bring him the most messy mission report he had ever seen. He would yell at him because this someone knew that Iruka hated messy mission reports but still he would smile.

_" Nah Iruka." _he would say _" Look, there was a old lady and I had to help her across the street..."_

Iruka would be even angrier _" Stupid idiot!" _he would yell _" Write it again ! And Clean this time !"_

Iruka had to smile . Yes, it would be like in older times.. Like one year ago..

_One year_, he thought , _one year since he ...is gone..._

Iruka gulped and took a sip from his tea mug. He would never forget the day when they graved his name into the stone, next to Obito´s name.

He would never forget Naruto, yelling and crying, not knowing what to do...And Tsunade, who stood there in silence, her face hidden by strands of her hair.

Jiraiya hadn´t been there. Iruka hadn´t seen him for days after that. He must have been truly sad...

Than there was Gai, who cried all the time. Even one year after Kakashi´s dead no one could say his name near Gai because Gai would always start to cry.

And finally there was Iruka. The first months had been the hardest time. He had always hoped for Kakashi to come back again, with the lazy smile of his and his stupid book in his hand.

_But he won´t come back_. It was hard to admit it but it was the truth.

Kakashi was death and Iruka had to live with it. They all had to live with it.

And than there was the death of all those other ninja... The others that Kakashi had killed, including Asuma.

Oh, Kurenai´s sad face... It was right in front of Iruka´s inner eye. And Shikamaru.. The boy couldn´t forgive himself. He hadn´t talked to anyone and they barely saw him outside . He was full of self-hatred.

Iruka sighed, _Oh Kakashi, what have you done?...What have we done?  
_

...

It was a nice, warm summer day. Iruka was on his way to the graveyard. He visited it every Thursday after his work in the office. He would stand there for half an hour, his gaze on the name of Kakashi.

Then he would say something, something about his day and his students. He also would say something to Obito too, because he believed that Kakashi would like him to do it.

On his way to the graveyard he met Kurenai , who came from the graveyard. He gave her a small smile and waved at her, she nodded and waved back. He knew that it was a hard time for Kurenai..

On his way he had picked flowers from the Yamanaka shop . Rhododendron, edelweiss , evergreen and irises. Iruka knew the language of the flowers...

He quickened his steps because it looked like it was about to rain soon. _Strange...the day started so nice and now it´s going to rain.._

He sighed .

The graveyard was empty, no one was there. Iruka walked up the small path ,his eyes slid over the graves.

_To many have died..._

He knelt down when he arrived the gravestone of the fallen whose bodies never had been salvaged . He gently placed the flowers on the ground and let his finger slide over the name of Kakashi.

" Well, Hello there... It has been a wonderful day today. You wouldn´t believe what Genma and Raidou did, those idiots..." he trailed off. " I wish you would be here . You would be proud of Naruto . He is a pretty good ninja now. And Sakura..well ,she is as pretty as her mother. There is a new team now. They named it after you, team Kakashi. The new Sensei is Yamato, I think you know him. And a kid named Sai. He´s a bit like Sasuke. Well,okay, he looks like Sasuke...But he is strange, something is not right with this kid..." Iruka sighed " Well, Tsunade is busy at the moment and Jiraiya is writing a new book.."

...It started to rain. Small drops trickled down to the ground and soon Iruka was wet.

" Oh,looks like I have to go now. I´m sorry but it´s getting really cold... And I can´t get ill now, I have a lot work to do..." he stood up " But I´ll promise to visit you tomorrow. And you too , Obito."

He waved goodbye and was about to turn around,when he saw something, or better someone, at the end of the graveyard, near the trees.

Iruka furrowed his brow, he was sure that there had been no one when he had arrived the graveyard. Was it a enemy ninja?

" Hello, is there someone?" he asked.

He got no answer. _Maybe I should call the others...?_

The person fell forward and stayed still on the muddy ground . Iruka waited, unsure what to do ,but when the person laid still after five more minutes he decided to walk up to the person.

Some steps away from the person his eyes widened, he began to run. He dropped to his knees and turned to person over , so that he could see the face.

His heart nearly stopped.

That couldn´t be.

This young face, this silver hair, those clothes of Konoha, this scar... But that...that..was impossible !

_Don´t cry Iruka. Don´t you know - demons never die._

" Kakashi..."

Tears streamed down his face and he laughed happily " Kakashi!"

He had his Kakashi back! Kakashi was back again! After one year he came back!

" Oh Kakashi!" Iruka hugged the unconscious body , rocked back and forth and patted the silver hair, which was slightly longer than it was before.

He didn´t care about the rain , the only thing that mattered was Kakashi, his Kakashi!

Iruka had never been happier in his life!

Yes, Umino Iruka had found his lost beloved...

But...You always have to look underneath the underneath because...well..because sometimes things are not like they look like...

And so the trouble would start again...

Kakashi wasn´t the same anymore.

Umino Iruka , however, was too happy to think about something like looking underneath the underneath...

* * *

Well, that was it ! :) Thank you for reading the story! Thanks for all those reviews ! (Special thanks to Prescripto13 and NightmareD-Technolife )

Ah, and maybe I´ll write a sequel..( or / and a prequel? :/ )

Ah, I have a lot of (Kakashi) stories in my head so ...You´ll hear form me, muhahahaha! *evil laugh xD*

( Oh my good, the first time I´ve ended a story !* proud of myself*)

See ya

Georginoschka ;)


End file.
